Crónicas de un estilista
by Sisters of Sorrow
Summary: Parodia de badfic. ¿Comedia o tragicomedia? Una broma malograda puede provocar muchas cosas... Trampas, viajes, besos y fiestas para todos los gustos. O casi. TERMINADO. UP, OC, OOC
1. ¡Inocentes!

**Crónicas de un estilista**

Por Sisters of Sorrow

**Capítulo 1. ¡Inocentes!**

_Konoha, 26 de diciembre._

Jen miró al cielo con expresión aburrida.

—Me aburren las navidades —se quejó—. Nunca hay nada que hacer.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Comer te parece poco? —replicó Honey.

—¡Es que siempre acaba siendo lo mismo!

—Pues este año hay que hacer algo distinto —intervino Suzy.

—Pasado mañana son los Santos Inocentes —mencionó Honey con sonrisa maquiavélica.

Las tres se miraron. Suzy y Jen le copiaron la sonrisa.

—¡Hay que armarles alguna a los chicos! —dijo Jen.

—Y a algunas chicas —completó Suzy.

El día no estaba perdido del todo. Ahora tocaba ponerse a pensar, lo cual daba mucha pereza, pero no tanta como para renunciar a gritarles "¡¡¡INOCENTES!!!" a los cinco chicos que formaban parte de su grupito (mal que les pesara a algunos miembros de dicho grupito) y ver cómo las miraban con cara de asesinos.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ¿Sabéis de qué me acabo de acordar? —exclamó de pronto Jen dando palmaditas de forma frenética y bastante infantil—. ¡Tengo un tío que es estilista!

—¿Y quieres ponerlo a criticar la ropa de los chicos? —adivinó Suzy.

—¡No sólo la ropa, a ellos en sí!

—Ya me estoy riendo por adelantado —mintió Suzy, que no se estaba riendo, aunque le faltaba poco.

—¡Es brillante! —aprobó Honey, que sí se estaba riendo por adelantado—. ¡Llámalo! Tengo ganas de ver qué le dice a mi hermano…

—Sí, Yoshi es muy criticable —corroboró Jen.

—¿Y a Neji? —mencionó Suzy mirando a Honey.

—¿Qué con él?

—¿Si lo critica?

—Más nos reiremos. A ver la cara que pone el muy cretino. ¡Yo también me estoy riendo por adelantado!

—Sí, sí —contestó Jen sin hacerle mucho caso.

_Konoha, 27 de diciembre._

Aquella mañana apareció sin previo aviso un sujeto la mar de curioso, que lo miraba todo por encima del hombro, como si oliera mal. Jen corrió a saludarlo:

—¡Shao Hin!

—¡Jenny! ¡Eres lo más mono que he visto hoy! ¿A qué clase de sitio me has hecho venir? ¡Qué poco glamour!

—Si tú lo dices… —murmuró Jen.

Honey y Suzy se miraron como preguntándose de qué zoo había salido aquel tipo. Impresión que se confirmó cuando Shao Hin las miró y su expresión de desprecio dirigida a Konoha en general cambió a una sonrisa y unos cuantos gritos de "¡qué monada!", "¡qué estilo!" y cosas parecidas, dirigidas a ellas dos en particular.

—Este tío está loco —susurró Suzy.

—Y que lo digas —contestó Honey en el mismo tono. Por lo menos ella iba más bien desarreglada, de nuevo se había roto los pantalones trepando a un árbol—. ¿Seguro que esto ha sido una buena idea? —le preguntó a Jen, esta vez en voz alta.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Si tú te has quedado así, imagínate cómo se quedarán ellos, que son peores!

Honey se quedó pensativa.

—Vale, tienes razón.

Se llevaron a Shao Hin casi a rastras y se pusieron a enseñarle distintos retratos de los cuatro chicos a los que querían que torturara… digooo… "evaluara". El buen hombre puso el grito en el cielo con la mitad.

—Pues eso es lo que queremos que hagas, pero con ellos delante —dijo Jen.

—¡Qué ojazos! —se emocionó Shao Hin mirando la primera imagen de Sasuke—. ¡Qué cara más mona! Lástima de peinado… Y de ropa… ¡Yo quemaría esa ropa!

—Yo lo quemaría a él —murmuró Honey.

—Pues de momento es el único que se salva —replicó el estilista mandándole una mirada de censura.

—Será en el físico, porque es idiota…

—Bah, pobre —opinó Jen—. ¿A ti te gustaría que dijéramos eso de Neji?

—¿Pero a mí qué me importa lo que digáis del creído ése?

Suzy y Jen se miraron divertidas.

—Disimulas muy mal —afirmó esta última.

—¿Cuál es Neji? —preguntó Shao Hin comenzando una frenética búsqueda consistente en aventar las fotos por los aires.

Suzy cogió una de las de Neji al vuelo y se la tendió.

—El que le falta por ver.

Aquella foto le provocó otro ataque de emoción a Shao Hin.

—¡¡¡YA TENEMOS A OTRO QUE SE SALVA!!!

Honey hizo una mueca.

—¿No lo va a criticar? —se quejó.

—¡Pero bueno, niña! ¿No has visto qué pelo, qué porte, qué ojos? —se quejó él a su vez—. En confianza, ¿es éste el que te gusta?

—¡Pero qué manía! ¡Que no!

—Pues tendrías muy buen gusto. ¡Tremenda mirada tiene! ¡Qué fuerza, qué profundidad, qué…! Lo que es una pena es esa especie de recogido…

—¿Al final sí lo va a criticar? —Honey se cruzó de brazos—. Me gustaría verlo…

—Lo que quieres ver es a él —replicó Jen.

Honey miró al techo con cara de resignación.

Las tres chicas estuvieron muy atareadas aquella tarde, haciendo invitaciones para los chicos. Nadie más que ellas tres (y Shao Hin) sabía en qué consistía la "sorpresa" a la que estaban invitados, y las tres se reían por adelantado, a la vez que el perro de Shao Hin, un Yorkshire terrier, se quedaba afónico ladrando.

—Oiga, ¿el chucho también se está riendo? —preguntó Honey cansada.

—Si se está imaginando sus caras, no me extrañaría —dijo Suzy felicísima.

—¡Pobres! —se compadeció Jen.

—¡Pero si la idea fue tuya! —observó Suzy.

—¡Y qué! ¡Pobres!

_Konoha, 28 de diciembre._

La encerrona estaba preparada. Las chicas suponían que irían los cuatro, por curiosidad, así que había que cerrar las puertas por si se daban cuenta del asunto antes de tiempo.

—¿Y la sorpresa? —preguntó Naruto.

—¡Qué impaciencia! —replicó Honey—. Hasta que no sea la hora, nada, se siente.

—"Es" la hora. Deja de hacernos perder el tiempo.

—Oye —se ofendió ella—, si no querías "perder el tiempo", no haber venido.

—Neji, ¡qué amable! —añadió Naruto con ironía.

En aquel momento entraron las otras dos chicas con Shao Hin (y el chucho, que no se despegaba de él ni con agua caliente).

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó Sasuke un tanto escamado—. ¿Qué hace ese perro aquí?

—¿Llamas perro a "eso"? —se sorprendió Neji—. A mí que me parece una rata peluda…

—¡Que empiece el espectáculo! —exclamó Shao Hin muy emocionado.

—… Me repito. ¿A qué viene esto?

—Bueno, se debe a que sois unos chicos vulgares, sin estilo ni glamour… —comenzó el estilista, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los típicos gruñidos de Neji.

—Lo que faltaba. No necesito que un afeminado con una rata peluda a modo de mascota me diga cómo tengo que vestirme ni peinarme… Así que adiós.

—"Sí, majo, tú intenta abrir la puerta" —pensó Suzy casi riéndose.

—Pobre infeliz —susurró Jen.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "pobre infeliz"? ¿Que habéis atrancado esa bendita puerta? —preguntó Lee con cara de pánico.

—Técnicamente sí —contestó Honey.

Neji lanzó un nuevo gruñido.

—¡Sois una panda de traidoras! —protestó Naruto a voz en grito.

Ellas sonrieron.

—Gracias —contestó Honey con una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Bueno! Son todos suyos —dijo Suzy con una carcajada.

—¿A alguien más le parece que esto es la casa del terror? —preguntó Lee fingiéndose asustado.

—No —contestó Naruto siguiéndole la broma—, ¡es el infierno!

—¿Queréis dejar de decir tonterías? —casi suplicó Sasuke (**Nota**: Honey debe de estar en plan: "sufre, mamón").

—A ver, orden. Vosotros, callados. Usted, abreviando, y dejemos de perder el tiempo. De mí puede pasar, porque no pienso escuchar nada —gruñó Neji.

Shao Hin le dedicó una mirada ofendida.

—¿En serio te parece perder el tiempo?

—¿No lo he dejado bastante claro?

—Ay, pero qué fuin eres, hijo —se quejó el tío de Jen—. Entre eso, las vendas y esa especie de recogido que llevas… ¡Qué poco estilo! ¡Con el porte que tú tienes! ¡Y lo guapo que eres! ¿No sabes lo que son unos vaqueros y una camiseta de Metallica? ¡En la sencillez está el gusto! ¡Y esa mirada tuya! ¿No se te ha ocurrido potenciarla de alguna forma?

Neji no estaba escuchando, como había dicho, pero los demás sí, y de paso se partían de risa. Shao Hin le cogió un mechón de pelo a su víctima, que trató de apartarse con cara de molestia extrema. Si había algo que molestara de sobremanera a Neji, era que le tocaran el cabello.

—¡Por favor! ¡Si tienes el pelo perfecto! ¡Mira qué tono, qué textura! ¡Es pura seda! ¿Por qué no lo luces? ¡Podrías crear un efecto maravilloso con él! ¡Y es muy fácil: déjatelo suelto, encanto!

Llegados a este punto, Neji se atragantó con su propia saliva y los otros tres ya no podían mantenerse en pie a causa de la risa.

—¿Cómo me ha llamado?

—No doy crédito. ¡Llamar encanto a Neji! —consiguió articular Lee entre risas.

—Pues sí, qué optimismo —coincidió Honey.

—¿A ti quién te ha preguntado? —se rebotó Neji.

—Es que no necesito que me pregunte nadie, ojitos picarones.

—Pobre hombre —se compadeció Jen.

Ahora Neji quería desaparecer. Primero aquel sujeto de sexualidad indefinida criticaba su forma de vestir y después la loca del pelo precioso lo llamaba "ojitos picarones" en presencia de sus compañeros.

—A ver —estalló señalando a Shao Hin—, ¿sabe el caso que le voy a hacer? Pues no, ninguno. ¡Así que pase al siguiente y deje de hacerme perder el tiempo!

—… Y la dignidad —completó Sasuke.

—Tú no hables, que también te puedo criticar —replicó Shao Hin—. Tu peinado deja mucho que desear, cielo.

Honey lanzó un bufido.

—¡Cielo! —repitió—. Ahora soy yo la que no da crédito. Esto me ha creado un trauma.

—Te está bien empleado, pequeña miss Sunshine —se vengó Neji.

—¡Que no me llames así! —Honey levantó la mano, del todo dispuesta a golpearle, y bien fuerte, pero él tuvo buenos reflejos y la sujetó a tiempo.

—¡Y esa ropa! ¿Qué tenéis tú y tu amigo con los pantalones cortos? —siguió Shao Hin—. ¡Al fuego!

—¡Eso, eso, al fuego! —corroboró Honey—. ¡La ropa y el maniquí!

—¡Tú a callar, niñata mimada! —se picó Sasuke.

—¡Eh, eh, eh, vamos a ver! ¡A Ayame sólo le grito yo! —intervino Neji.

—¿Pero tú de qué vas? —ella levantó la otra mano, pero él la sujetó también y le puso las dos a la espalda. Como estaban frente a frente, las caras de los dos estaban muy cerca, lo cual estaba poniendo a Honey cada vez más nerviosa.

—¡Qué monos! —se burló Suzy.

Neji sonreía y Honey forcejeaba, y mientras tanto Shao Hin había dejado en paz a Sasuke y seguía con Naruto:

—… Y puestos a llevar chándal, por favor, ¡escoge uno decente! ¡Así pareces un butanero! ¡Y péinate, por lo que más quieras!

Naruto no hacía más que reírse. A él aquellas críticas le importaban más bien poco, pero el tipo le hacía muchísima gracia.

—¡Y tú! —Shao Hin señaló a Lee—. ¡Depílate las cejas!

Eso provocó una carcajada general, incluyendo al propio Lee, que sabía que iba a empezar por las cejas.

—También deberías cambiar de peinado. ¡Parece que te esquilan como a las ovejas! ¡Y además, el verde y el naranja combinan fatal!

—El verde y el rojo también, y en navidades los junta todo el mundo —intervino Neji, aún sujetándole las manos a la espalda a Honey, que seguía retorciéndose y advirtiéndole que "a ver dónde ponemos las manos, maldito pervertido". Sobra decir que Neji lo estaba pasando como un enano oyéndola. Aparte de que aquellas advertencias, mal que le pesara, le estaban dando "ciertas" ideas que debía guardarse mucho de poner en práctica, por el bien de su integridad física…

—¡Sí, quien los escogió tenía muy mal gusto! —contestó Shao Hin—. ¿Y ese cinturón? ¿Tú no sabes que con chándal no se usa cinturón?

—Sí, pero me visto como me da la gana… —contestó Lee.

—Y lo de las cejas… a lo mejor con cera… —aventuró Jen.

—O ya de plano con la segadora, no te digo… —bromeó Honey—. ¿Pero me quieres soltar, so cretino?

—Claro, es mi sueño dorado que me machaques con esas manitas tan pequeñas —se burló Neji.

—Bien que te gusta tenerlo tan cerca —susurró Jen.

Shao Hin desvió su atención de Lee hacia la histérica y el sarcástico.

—Ay, son una pareja divina… ¿Pero seguro que no te gusta, nena?

—¡Cómo no! —contestó Neji para ver cómo reaccionaba la chica.

—¡Cierra el pico, so creído! ¡Y usted no me llame nena!

—Jesús, qué carácter —se quejó el estilista—. ¡Es maravillosa! ¡Hacéis una pareja diez! ¡Bésala, a ver cómo queda!

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas a intentarlo! —chilló Honey, que temía perder el control por completo si lo hacía y encima, para su eterna vergüenza, se estaba poniendo roja.

—¡Sí! —la contradijo Suzy—. ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Honey seguía negando con la cabeza de forma frenética. Neji sonreía. Tenía ganas de besarla para hacerle enfadar más. Se ponía preciosa cuando se enfurecía.

—Hay que ser tonto para no besarla —añadió Jen, y por si eso no era suficiente, remató—. Y un fracasado.

Eso fue la última razón que Neji necesitaba. Y la besó. Pero prefirió no profundizar, tampoco quería volverla loca, así que se conformó con darle besitos breves y suaves, muchos pero pequeños.

—Esto está para hacer una foto —dijo Naruto—. O para grabarlo en vídeo.

—¡Menos mal que siempre llevo mi cámara! —añadió Shao Hin con entusiasmo.

Dicho y hecho. No hizo fotos, la cámara era de vídeo. Hasta que Neji dejó libre a Honey, tanto labios como manos, y por tonto se llevó una bofetada.

—¡Idiota! ¡Eres un maldito idiota!

—Eso ha tenido que doler —opinó Jen.

—¡Voy a sacar mi lado psicópata! —gruñó Honey—. ¡Vais a morir! ¡Tú por besarme! ¡Capullo! —chilló acercándose mucho a Neji.

—Aléjate o te beso otra vez —"amenazó" él.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —ella se alejó—. ¡Usted! ¡Por grabarlo! —añadió señalando a Shao Hin—. ¡Primero borra esa maldita cinta y después lo mato! ¡Tú también!

—Pero si yo no he hecho nada! —se quejó Sasuke.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Eso es bastante! ¡Y tú! —Honey señaló a Jen—. ¡A ti te voy a matar por hacer que ese desgraciado me besara!

—¡Eh! ¡Lo hizo porque le dio la gana!

—¡Nunca borraré esta cinta! —declaró Shao Hin—. ¡Sois la pareja más fashion que he visto en toda mi glamourosa vida!

Neji arrugó la nariz.

—¿Fashion? ¿Puedo matarlo yo?

—No, tú vas a morir antes.

—Oh, cielos —suspiró Lee—. Habéis creado un monstruo.

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

Pues sí, continuará, porque estamos locas… Y esta historia iba a ser un solo capítulo… Íbamos a criticar a más gente, pero nos quedaríamos solas. Entiéndase, hemos criticado al Sasuke y al Neji. ¡A nuestros niños! Y aparte, son mayores que en Shippuden, pero usan la misma ropa que en la primera parte, aparte de que el Sasuke no es una rata traidora. O sea… Lo que ya hemos dicho en el summary, es un universo paralelo. En fin.

¿Honey matará a alguien de verdad? ¿Shao Hin borrará la cinta? ¿Neji y Honey se pelearán por quién mata a Shao Hin? Y lo más importante… ¿Lee se depilará las cejas? Todo esto (o no) en el próximo capítulo de "Crónicas de un estilista".

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	2. Lágrimas

**Capítulo 2. Lágrimas.**

—¡Honey…! ¡Honey, la culpa de todo la tiene Neji! —dijo Jen a modo de súplica por su querida vida.

Neji la miró ofendidísimo.

—¿Yo? —se hizo el inocente.

—¡Tú la llamaste pequeña miss Sunshine! ¡Empezaste tú!

—Y de paso me metéis a mí en el lío —gruñó Sasuke.

Naruto lo estaba pasando en grande. Primero el tipo afeminado del perro enano llamaba encanto a Neji y cielo a Sasuke, luego Honey quería quemar al susodicho Sasuke y después, de buenas a primeras, se producía una pelea al más puro estilo matrimonio entre Neji y Honey que él podía ver en primera fila. ¡Lástima que no tuviera un buen cuenco de ramen para acompañar el espectáculo!

Honey se volvió hacia Neji con ojos llameantes. Estaba muy guapa…, tenía unas cejas preciosas, aun fruncidas, y las mejillas sonrosadas le daban un aire inocente a pesar del enfado que tenía.

—¿Tus últimas palabras?

—¿Pero es que quieres matarlo de verdad? —se sorprendió Naruto. Aquello era mejor de lo que pensaba.

Neji se deslizó hasta situarse detrás de Honey, lo bastante rápido como para que ella no pudiera impedírselo, la abrazó por la cintura, sujetándole también los brazos, le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro y susurró:

—Quietecita, y tranquilízate, angelito.

—No me parece una buena idea, no la cabrees más… —advirtió Lee.

—Bueno, ¿y el espectáculo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Empieza ahora, cuando Honey estalle —contestó Suzy escondiéndose detrás de él por si las moscas.

Jen se situó detrás de Sasuke, y Shao Hin, a falta de un escondite mejor, detrás de Lee.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó Honey con voz cansada.

Eso descolocó a todos los demás, perro incluido.

—Oye, pues qué estallido más raro —opinó Naruto.

—¿El qué? ¿Sujetarte? —preguntó Neji jugando a hacerse el que no sabe—. Ayame, por favor… me has amenazado de muerte…

—¿Por qué siempre me desarmas? —se quejó Honey.

Entonces el desarmado fue él, que no supo qué contestar. Shao Hin salió de detrás de Lee y siguió grabando. Era una escena tan tierna… ¡Divina del todo! ¡Ahora el guapo le diría a la loca que la quería, y la loca le diría al guapo que ella también lo quería, y Shao Hin tendría la escena en exclusiva!

Neji la soltó.

—Oiga, ¿le importaría dejar la cámara tranquila, o prefiere que se la haga comer?

Shao Hin dejó la cámara tranquila. Neji se volvió de nuevo hacia Honey, para comprobar que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Angelito… —susurró.

Honey esbozó una sonrisa un tanto patética y abrió los brazos con gesto cómico.

—Inocentes —susurró.

Abrió la puerta y salió.

—Ah, ¿todo esto era una broma? —se sorprendió Sasuke—. Pues se han pasado un poco…

—¡Despertó! —se rió Jen—. ¡Y te enteras ahora!

—Sólo con ver al tipo éste, se sabe que era una broma —observó Naruto.

—¡Eh! —se ofendió Shao Hin.

A todo esto, Neji seguía mirando la puerta, dudando entre salir persiguiendo a Honey y que ella lo mandara a freír espárragos o quedarse y conservar intacto lo que le quedaba de dignidad… y los remordimientos. Hasta que Jen decidió por él.

—¡Vete a buscarla, imbécil! —espetó empujándolo hacia la puerta—. ¡La has hecho llorar!

—¡No me empujes!

—¡Voy a llevarte a empujones a buscarla si no vas por tu propio pie!

—Eso estaría gracioso —comentó Lee.

—¡No te atreverías! —Neji lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—¡Bueno, pues te llevo por los pelos, pero vas a ir a pedirle perdón!

—… Y a besarla otra vez —completó Shao Hin, que no se enteraba de nada.

Neji se las apañó para colocarse el pelo (todo) sobre el pecho, o lo que es lo mismo, a la vista.

—Ni se te ocurra tocar mi pelo —siseó entrecerrando los ojos como una fiera a punto de saltar.

Jen volvió a esconderse detrás de Sasuke.

—Vamos a ver… ¿Por qué no dejas a la chica en paz y te vas a buscar a tu novia? —cuestionó Shao Hin, como para dejar claro que, en efecto, no se enteraba de nada.

—Pobre mártir —dijo Lee.

—Sí, la ha salvado, pero a ver quién lo salva a él —coincidió Sasuke.

—¡Yo mismo! —sonrió Lee.

Dicho y hecho, hizo lo que nadie más se habría atrevido a hacer (y él, si no se hubiera tratado de su mejor amiga, tampoco): cogió la melena de Neji, íntegra, y le dio un tirón tan fuerte que se quedó con unos cuantos pelos en la mano. Neji le dirigió una mirada seis veces más asesina de lo normal.

—Corro por mi vida, ¿no? —adivinó Lee. Todo estaba saliendo según el plan.

—Sí —gruñó Neji.

Lo dicho: todo estaba saliendo según el plan. ¿Y por qué? Porque Lee estaba seguro (o casi) de saber dónde estaba Honey. Si corría hacia allí, se salvaría y, además, igual veía una escena bonita sin interrupciones narutales, cosa que ya estaba empezando a hacer falta.

Shao Hin estaba indignadísimo.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a tirarle así del pelo?!

—Eso me pregunto yo —contestó Jen—. Después de cómo me miró… qué mal rollo.

—Es un kamikaze —dijo Naruto.

—¡Un pelo tan bonito! ¡Y va él y lo arranca sin remordimientos!

—¡Lo que sorprende es que lo hiciera sin miedo! —intervino Suzy.

—Pobre cejas pobladas —suspiró Naruto—. Lo vamos a extrañar.

—Amén —completó Jen.

Mientras tanto, los otros dos seguían jugando al pilla-pilla, en dirección al lago, que era donde Lee pensaba que estaba la aquagirl… digo… Honey. Aunque no pudieron verla según llegaban porque estaba subida en un árbol. Lee trepó y se sentó en la misma rama.

—Hazme un sitio, Neji me quiere matar…

—Es imbécil, no me extraña —gruñó Honey—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Que le tendí una… eh… que le tiré del pelo.

—No sé si darte el pésame o la enhorabuena… ¿Fuerte?

—Bastante —Lee le enseñó los pelos arrancados—. Sacados de la melena del Neji.

Honey se quedó mirándolos.

—Trae, me los quedo —dijo después, y los cogió y se los guardó.

—A saber si estarán limpios —opinó Lee en tono de guasa—. ¿Por qué no le cortas un mechón como todas las novias?

Su amiga se quedó mirándolo con pinta de no saber si reír, llorar o tirarlo de la rama.

—No creo que todas las novias hagan eso —respondió—. Además no soy su novia, como me acerque a su pelo… fijo que me pega.

—¡Baja de ahí, cobarde! —se oyó desde abajo.

—Mierda, me ha encontrado —susurró Lee—. ¿Bajas conmigo?

—¿Para qué? Podemos quedarnos a vivir…

—Es que si bajas conmigo, seguro que me indulta. Con esa cara de niña buena que tanto le gusta, y además un homicidio con testigos siempre fracasa.

Honey saltó de la rama y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol. Neji comprendió de inmediato la trampa de Lee, que bajó dos segundos después y salió corriendo sin importarle adónde ir.

—"¡Traidor!" —pensó Honey.

—"¡Maldición! ¡He picado como un chino! ¡Pues a ver qué digo ahora!" —pensó Neji.

Y entonces se produjo el típico silencio idiota de estas situaciones (**Nota**: que de típicas tienen poco, pero bueno). Hasta que Honey se dispuso a irse y él la detuvo cogiéndole una mano y rompiendo el silencio en voz baja:

—No te vayas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto quieres que dure la amena conversación?

Honey tardaba muy poco en ponerse nerviosa. Neji le cogió la otra mano.

—No me toques, desgraciado —murmuró ella (pero no hizo nada por soltarse).

Tensión. Si le pedía disculpas, no las aceptaría. Si no lo hacía, tenía que decirle otra cosa y no se le ocurría qué. ¿Conclusión? ¡Lo iba a mandar al cuerno! Y con razón. A menos que… No, si lo hacía, ella se iba a enfadar más… Pero la otra opción era pedirle perdón… Y ella no lo iba a aceptar… Bah, de perdidos al río. La besó. Un beso de verdad esta vez. Si así no lo entendía, no lo entendería nunca.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lo empujaba y lo tiraba al agua… respondía, se quedaba sin hacer nada o qué? ¡Qué difícil era pensar con Neji besándola y cogiéndola por la cintura!… ¿la cintura?

Ahora sí, lo empujó.

—He dicho "no me toques" —gruñó.

Muy bien, lumbrera, lo has perdido, se dijo.

—Bien —susurró Neji—. Muy bien. ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TE QUIERO, SO ESTÚPIDA?! ¡¡YA NO TENGO MÁS MANERAS DE DECÍRTELO!!

—¡¡HABER EMPEZADO POR ESO, LISTO!! ¡¡PODRÍAS HABÉRMELO DICHO SIN…!! ¿Que tú qué?

—¿Tengo que deletrearlo? ¡Que estoy enamorado de ti, maldita sea! ¡Y tú no te enteras de nada!

—"Genial —pensó ella—. Genial. ¿Y ahora? ¿Le digo que yo también? ¿O lo dejo plantado? ¡Pero es que me encanta…! Sí, pero ¿y mi orgullo? Es mi orgullo o su pelo… mi orgullo, su pelo, mi orgullo, su pelo… ¿qué hago?"

Al final le pudo la desesperación. Y salió corriendo.

—Soy idiota —concluyó Neji—. ¡Primero la hago llorar y ahora la hago huir!

**Notas:**

Como olvidamos decir en el anterior capítulo…

a. Los personajes, escenarios, derechos e izquierdos de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, que bendito sea por siempre jamás.

b. Jen Miyagi y Suzy Royama son personajes creados por KittyStorm.

c. Ayame "Honey" Shiroyama es un personaje creado por Kohaku no Kokoro.

d. Shao Hin es un personaje creado por Sisters of Sorrow. Así de chiflado nos salió, en fin… Lo creamos a nuestra imagen y semejanza.

¿Neji se acordará de que quería matar a Lee? ¿Conseguirá cruzar más de dos frases seguidas con Honey sin que ella se enfade? ¿Honey pensará por una vez? Y lo más importante… ¿A Shao Hin se le pasará el berrinche que causó el tirón de pelo? Casi nada de esto pero mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	3. Consejos de amiga

**Capítulo 3. Consejos de amiga.**

_Konoha, 29 de diciembre._

—¿Pero por qué se comporta así? ¡¿Es imbécil?! Primero me trata como a una cría, luego me besa, luego me grita… ¿Tú entiendes algo? —preguntó Honey en tono quejica total.

—¿Pero por qué te complicas la vida, alma cándida? —replicó Jen.

—Yo no me complico la vida, me la complica él.

—Sí… pero bien que lo ayudas.

—¡Mentira! —se ofendió Honey—. ¡Es todo culpa suya!

—Sí, lo que tú digas.

—Es culpa suya —insistió Honey—, por tener ese pelo! ¡Seguro que si no lo tuviera, no me habría fijado en él!

—Claro que sí, porque sería una bombilla —bromeó Jen.

—¡Tú eres tonta! ¡No me tomas en serio!

—Total, para uno que sí lo hace, lo ahuyentas…

—¡Mentira! ¡Yo no ahuyento a Lee! Con lo majo que es, pobre.

—De pobre nada.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. La verdad es que estaba hablando de Neji.

—¡Ese imbécil no me toma en serio! ¡Si me tomara en serio, me trataría igual siempre!

—¡Jo! Pues qué soso, ¿no?

—No vuelvo a hablar contigo. No me ayudas.

—¿Quieres que te ayude de verdad?

—Sí, no me vendría mal.

—¡Vale! Vamos a hacer una cosa. Lo primero, no te enfades.

—Qué miedo me da eso.

—Bueno, lo tomaré como un sí. Yo soy Neji.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, un role playing?

—Sí.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ayudarte.

—¿Para ayudarme a qué?

—¡A que seas feliz como una lombriz con él!

—Yo no quiero ser feliz como una lombriz con él. Quiero que me deje en paz.

—Ya. ¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro, seguro?

—¡Bueno, no…! Pero da igual.

—Si seguimos con esta actitud, no llegamos a ninguna parte —se quejó Jen, muy metida en su papel de psicóloga gratuita.

—No entiendo en qué me va a ayudar que hagas sde Neji.

—Para que ensayes lo que le tienes que decir —explicó Jen con el mismo tono que emplearía para hablar con alguien muy joven o muy torpe.

—¿Pero por qué tengo que decirle yo algo?

—Él ya ha dado un gran paso. Te toca a ti.

Honey puso cara de pánico.

—¿Y no podemos dejarlo como está?

—¡Sí, para que se te adelante Tenten!

—¡Ah, no! ¡De eso nada! ¿Y para que no se adelante tengo que decirle yo algo?

—Ésa es tu decisión.

—Me desesperas.

—Y tú a Neji, y él no te lo echa en cara.

—No… pero me grita, y me besa sin pedir permiso, y me llama pequeña miss Sunshine… ¿Pero cómo quiere que me crea que me quiere?

—Es que es como un niño pequeño —explicó Jen—. Cuando a un niño pequeño le gusta una niña, le tira del pelo, la empuja y cosas de ésas. ¿No ves que los tíos nunca crecen?

—¿Entonces es por eso que no los entiendo? —preguntó Honey concibiendo una pequeña esperanza de descubrir una de las grandes verdades de la vida.

—En realidad nadie los entiende, ni ellos mismos.

Bueno, eso servía. Aunque no para que supiera qué hacer con el asunto Neji.

—¿Pero quién me mandaba enamorarme de ese idiota? —se quejó.

—Es que está muy bueno, pero que muy bueno…

Honey le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—¡Jo! ¡Das miedo! ¡Sólo he dicho la verdad!

—¿Ves? ¡Ahora me pongo hasta celosa! ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme celosa?

—Pues porque está muy bueno, tienes que cuidarlo, te lo pueden quitar —contestó Jen con cara de "es lógico, no hay por qué ponerse así".

—¡¿Y qué hago?!

—Tú déjame que represente.

—¡Pero eso no sirve de nada! Tú no me pones nerviosa.

Sí, como Jen no era Neji de verdad, no había manera de arreglar ese tipo de problema. Había que pensar otra cosa.

—Ya sé, ya sé, ya sé. ¡La próxima vez que lo veas, lo besas, y ya está! —un beso siempre lo arreglaba todo, por lo menos en las películas.

—¡¿Qué?! —protestó Honey—. No, ni loca, ¡ni loca! ¡Tiene que hacerlo él, a mí no me sale!

—Pues haz que te bese él.

—¿Y cómo se hace eso?

—Espera, que voy por una cosa.

Jen fue por el teléfono y llamó de nuevo a Shao Hin. Después volvió con su amiga y le explicó su plan magistral.

—A ver, mira. Vamos a hacer una fiesta de fin de año, y vas a triunfar.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, te va a arreglar mi tío.

—¡Miedo me da!

—¡Oye! —se ofendió Jen—. Es muy buen estilista aunque esté como una cabra.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Funcionará, está loco por ti. Y si no, sobre la marcha.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Pues eso, si no, le entras tú.

—Pero es que no me atrevo —se quejó toda roja.

—¡Jo! ¡Cómo te gusta!

—¿Pues qué esperabas?

—¡Ah! ¡Por fin lo reconoces abiertamente!

—… ¡Es culpa suya! ¡Tiene el pelo demasiado bonito!

—Me resisto a creer que sólo te guste por el pelo —dijo Jen.

—Es que no sólo me gusta por el pelo. ¡Y déjalo ya! ¡Yo no te digo nada porque te guste Sasuke!

—Eh… Yo… ¡No estamos hablando de eso! ¡Estamos hablando de que tienes que declararte a Neji!

—¿Yo por qué?

—¡Porque si no, lo va a hacer Tenten! ¡Tú dirás!

La idea de que "la moños" le quitara a Neji era algo mucho peor de lo que Honey podía soportar. Pero daba igual, no se atrevía.

—Tal vez sea eso, que no es para mí —susurró—. Soy demasiado tímida, siempre me pone súper nerviosa.

—¡Pues es hora de superar ese terrible defecto! ¡Ahora o nunca!

—Pues tal y como estoy, diría que nunca…

Visto que picar a Honey no servía para nada, Jen decidió cambiar de estrategia.

—Tienes que estar segura de ti misma, porque tú tienes algo que ella no tiene.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

—¡Tú eres tonta! ¿Cómo que el qué? ¡Pues al Neji babeando detrás de ti por las esquinas!

—No babea por mí —gruñó Honey.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Bueno, es una forma de hablar! ¡Si él ya te dijo que te quiere! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

—No lo sé… por eso creo que no me lo merezco, soy… soy demasiado insegura.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Qué tienen que ver las peras con las manzanas?

—¡Pues que me siento inferior, que todo hay que explicarlo! ¡Soy muy poca cosa, no sé qué puede haber visto en mí, y por eso no puedo creerme que me corresponda!

—¿Inferior? ¡Menuda tontería!

Honey bajó la mirada.

—No puedo evitarlo, me da miedo estar con él. La verdad es que me intimida un poco.

—Eso con el tiempo se pasa. ¿No le tenías miedo al agua? ¡Y mírate ahora!

—¿Sabes qué? Que tienes razón. Vamos a hacer esa fiesta de fin de año.

Jen aplaudió.

—¡Ya era hora de que me dieras la razón! —celebró—. ¡Trabajo me costó!

—Si es que en el fondo la idiota soy yo. No él. Pobre. Si es verdad que me quiere, seguro que lo estoy torturando…

—Sólo un poquito —sonrió Jen—, pero eso a mí me gusta… ¡Quiero parecerme a ti!

—No, pobre Neji, ya tiene suficiente conmigo.

—Ya, por eso. Yo para el resto.

—¿Sasuke incluido?

—No sé, no sé… igual lo salvo…

—Y luego dices que no te gusta. Está como eso de que a mí no me gusta Neji.

—¡Si sólo fuera él…! Uy, metí la pata.

—¿Quién más?

—¡A ti te lo voy a decir!

—¡Jo, yo te dije lo mío! —se quejó Honey como una niña pequeña.

—Bueno… algún día te lo diré —cedió Jen, también como una niña pequeña.

**Notas:**

¿Le contará Jen a Honey quién le gusta? (aparte de Sasuke) ¿Honey se atreverá a hablar con Neji? ¿Shao Hin hará algún desastre? ¿Quizá alguna crítica de las suyas? Y lo más importante… ¿Se arreglarán los chicos? Todo esto y puede que algo más en el siguiente capítulo.

Aparte de que esto, más que un final, es una conclusión (entiéndase: el punto en que nos cansamos de pensar), de que es un tanto absurdo gastar tooodo un capítulo para una sola conversación y que la Honey se pasa la vida quejándose, no tenemos nada que decir. Así que lo de siempre:

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	4. Preparativos

**Capítulo 4. Preparativos.**

_Konoha, 31 de diciembre._

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo del parque. Menos Honey, que ya de plano estaba tumbada, mirando las nubes al más puro estilo Shikamaru. Shao Hin estaba con ellas, pero él no estaba sentado en el suelo porque decía que era demasiado vulgar, así que prefirió un banco de piedra (en el que puso una servilleta por si acaso…).

—Qué tiquismiquis —susurró Sakura.

—Ahora lo principal es encontrar un cuartel general —dijo Jen.

—Nunca he entendido esa manía que tenéis de hacerlo todo juntas —comentó Honey—. ¿Tendré más genes masculinos que vosotras, o algo?

—Ellos tienen genes femeninos —dijo Jen con tono fatalista.

—¿Y el cuartel general? —volvió al tema Shao Hin.

—¡Yo propongo la casa más grande! —sugirió Jen.

Al punto, todas las miradas convergieron en Hinata, cuya casa era la más grande, entre otras cosas porque su familia era muy numerosa.

—Por mí vale… A la que no creo que le guste es a Honey…

La susodicha se incorporó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Va a estar el idi… tu primo?

—No creo que salga ni a empujones —susurró Hinata.

—Entonces ya estamos buscando otro sitio, que yo no quiero encontrármelo.

—Seguro —susurró Tenten en tono resentido—. ¿Entonces me lo dejas?

—Ni lo sueñes —gruñó Honey.

—Acaparadora —completó Jen en tono de broma.

—Sí, lo que tú digas… pero la tiquismiquis que no quiere encontrarse con Neji es tu amiga.

—¿Y? —intervino Honey.

—No, yo no digo nada. Pero podrías sugerir tú algo. O prestar tu casa.

—Claro, mujer. Con mi hermano, que es capaz de entrar en mi habitación mientras nos cambiamos, y encima con Shikamaru, que no se separan ni para ir al baño.

—Ya, parecen siameses —se rió Jen.

—Y encima que se les junte Chôji —completó Ino—. Si con uno ya tenemos reparos, con tres…

—O con cuatro, porque Chôji ocupa por dos, por lo menos —añadió Suzy.

—Pues alguien que no tenga hermanos, ni padres, ni nada —dijo Jen.

—¡Una casa sin hombres! —sonrió Sakura.

—Eso está por ver —contestó Honey volviendo a su posición original.

—Mis padres se pasan la vida fuera de casa —mencionó Jen—. Yo entro y salgo cuando me da la gana, el único problema es que es una casa pequeña…

—Bueno, da igual, ninguna de nosotras está especialmente gorda —contestó Tenten—. De hecho, las hay más bien poca cosa.

De inmediato ella y Honey empezaron una pelea de miradas.

—Son peores que Ino y Sakura —susurró Suzy.

—¡Mentira! —replicó Honey—. ¡Nosotras por lo menos tenemos buen gusto!

—¡Eso! —añadió Tenten sin saber muy bien por qué se mostraba de acuerdo con su rival… Bueno, ella, en efecto, tenía buen gusto.

Entonces la pelea se multiplicó: Tenten y Honey contra Ino y Sakura. Por suerte o por desgracia, Shao Hin intervino para calmar los ánimos.

—Chicas, sois muchas, si no nos damos prisa, no vamos a poder arreglaros a todas.

—Da igual, algunas tenemos encanto natural —sonrió Honey.

—Sí, qué pena que sean las pequeñas —contestó Tenten.

—¿O sea que tú no lo tienes?

—¡Chicas! —se quejó Shao Hin—. ¡Parecéis verduleras! ¡Un poco más de clase!

—Si quiere pasamos al combate cuerpo a cuerpo —sugirió Tenten.

—No peleo fuera de competición —se hizo la diva Honey.

—Eso de las peleas no es bueno para la piel —dijo Shao Hin—. ¡Podríais haceros heridas! ¡O hematomas!

—¿Vamos? —intervino Hinata, que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de que se pelearan, por si salía ella perjudicada (cosa harto probable tratándose de Ino y Sakura, aunque en aquel momento estaban más tranquilas).

Así que todos se pusieron de pie. Shao Hin esperó a que las chicas se sacudieran la tierra (estar sentadas en el suelo es lo que tiene, se mancharon) y después se dirigieron todos a la casa de Jen, misma que estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Sakura. Lo cual hizo reír muchísimo a Ino y Honey.

—¡Uy! ¡Perdona! ¡No me di cuenta! —se disculpó con tono falso.

—¡Repítelo! —se rió Ino—. ¡Ha sido mundial!

—Pobre… Por poco la dejas sin nariz —la compadeció Hinata.

—Sí, pobre —repitió Honey como si fuera una autómata, mientras Sakura se quejaba.

—¡Bueno, chicas! ¡Dejad de hacer el tonto! —las riñó Shao Hin.

Jen, Ino y Honey lo miraron con cara de "tú a callar, aguafiestas". Las asustó la cara de psicópata de la moda que estaba poniendo.

—¡Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante!

—Sí, hombre… Sobre todo con la "melena" de Hinata —refunfuñó Jen.

—Hinata tiene el pelo precioso, que lo sepas —replicó su tío sacándole los colores a la susodicha.

—¡Bueno! ¡Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así!

—Es que entre ella, Ino y Honey… Lo voy a pasar en grande con el pelo de las tres —a Shao Hin sólo le faltaba poner ojitos de estrella.

—¿Y no puede hacer nada con la frente de Sakura? —preguntó Ino con veneno en la voz.

—Una autopista —contestó Jen.

Ino y Honey se echaron a reír como poseídas. Hasta tuvieron que sentarse para no caerse al suelo de la risa. Shao Hin chasqueó la lengua, como si pensara que no tenían remedio (lo cual era bastante probable).

—Sakura, empiezo contigo —dijo. Eso para calmar a Ino—. Y la siguiente, Tenten —y eso para calmar a Honey.

Tenten y Sakura se miraron.

—Yo no sé por qué nos meten en estos berenjenales —dijo la morena.

Shao Hin la ignoró olímpicamente y empezó a maquillar a Sakura. Jen se arreglaba sola, y más le valía a su tío no tocarla, porque se ponía nerviosa y eso podía dar mucho miedo. Mientras tanto las demás organizaron un karaoke improvisado. O sea, que se pusieron a cantar interrumpiéndose unas a otras (menos Hinata, que cantaba con todas y no interrumpía a nadie) y sin acompañamiento instrumental. Tenten y Honey hasta se pusieron a cantar juntas, por aquello de que la música amansa a las fieras. Aunque claro, luego empezaron a discutir por cuál de las dos cantaba mejor. Mientras ellas cantaban, Shao Hin las iba maquillando y peinando una por una.

—Lo que no entiendo —dijo Suzy— es eso de maquillarse antes de vestirse.

—Pues porque si te vistes antes se te puede manchar el vestido de maquillaje —contestó Ino como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¡Y eso sería un drama! —completó Shao Hin.

—Depende de qué vestido —comentó Honey.

—Y depende de qué persona —añadió Jen mirando a Sakura.

—¡Ah, no, no, no! —Shao Hin atajó la pelea antes de que empezara—. ¡Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con discusiones absurdas!

—Jo, nos limita —se quejó Honey.

—Sí, sí. ¿Te peino o no?

La chica no se fiaba mucho, después de haberle oído llamar "cielo" a Sasuke. Pero Jen la convenció con un simple "Neji", entre carraspeos para disimular.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, los chicos también estaban reunidos, aunque ninguno ponía trazas de arreglarse.

—¿Pero no podemos ir así? —se quejó Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué no pruebas? —se burló Neji.

—No bromees, me lo estoy pensando…

—Claro… —repuso Kiba—, como Temari no está… no tienes a quién causar buena impresión.

—Tú tampoco —intervino Sasuke.

—¡Y tú qué sabes!

Los demás, automáticamente, pusieron caras de cotillas.

—¿A quién? ¿A quién quieres impresionar? —preguntó Yoshi, el hermano de Honey, que era el más cotilla de todos.

Kiba dudó.

—A nadie… Era sólo una respuesta.

—Mira, no imito a una gallina porque aún tengo dignidad —dijo Sasuke.

—Te equivocas… El tipo aquél nos la quitó a los cuatro —dramatizó Naruto.

—Pues yo ya la recuperé… —repuso Neji.

—Oh, sí. Dignidad de quita y pon. Qué útil —ironizó Shikamaru.

—Hombre, mejor que de quita y no pongas… —comentó Lee.

—Pero Kiba tiene que decirnos quién le gusta —Yoshi volvió al tema que le interesaba.

—… O si no tú no juegas —completó Neji con sarcasmo.

Yoshi lo fusiló con la mirada.

—¿Pero por qué me tiene que gustar alguien?

—Porque lo has dado a entender… Eso te pasa por contestarme —dijo Sasuke riéndose.

—Yo no he dado a entender nada —se rebotó Kiba—, sois vosotros que lo sacáis todo de quicio.

—Claro, la culpa es del mensajero, ¿no? —Lee se hizo el ofendido.

Los demás lo miraron con cara de "¿y eso a qué ha venido?".

—…Eso no era, ¿no?

—Si no lo sabes tú… —dijo Naruto—. Venga, Kiba, cuéntanos, que estamos en confianza.

—La confianza da asco —sentenció Kiba con una mueca.

—Esto es una horrible pérdida de tiempo —salió en su ayuda Neji—. ¿No tendríamos que cambiarnos de ropa y todo eso?

—¡Es que picar a Kiba es más divertido!

—¿Y tú qué tal con Jen? —se vengó Kiba.

—El cazador se convierte en presa —se rió Neji—. ¡Jódete, Yoshi!

—¡Y tú aléjate de mi hermana!

—No.

Yoshi se quedó cortado. A ver qué contestaba ahora. Por supuesto, el que lo estaba pasando en grande con esta escena era Kiba, que ya se sentía a salvo y todo… Inocente.

—Va, Kiba, cuéntanos tu vida —insistió Naruto.

—¿Pero qué os he hecho yo?

Shikamaru le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Venga, grítales, desahógate —le aconsejó—. Son unos plastas y se lo merecen… ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos nada?

—Ahora sí que no va a decir nada —se quejó Lee.

—¿Y por qué iba a decirlo? Con la colección de cotillas que hay aquí reunida, yo también me callaría —dijo Neji.

—Ya, pero es que lo tuyo ya lo sabemos, lo que nos interesa es lo de Kiba —explicó Naruto.

—Qué poco listos sois…

—Lee, me has cortado —protestó Shikamaru.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo… Luego son las chicas las que tardan en arreglarse —dijo Sasuke.

—Es que hay una diferencia… Ellas tardan en arreglarse, nosotros tardamos en ponernos a ello —matizó Shikamaru.

—Eso los que tenemos arreglo, claro —completó Neji.

—¿Y las criticonas son las chicas? —comentó Kiba sin acordarse de pasar desapercibido.

—¿Y a ti quién te gusta? —volvió a la carga Yoshi.

—Angelina Jolie.

El otro hizo una mueca. Neji y Shikamaru se partían de risa, pero por dentro, el uno por su carácter y el otro por su vagancia.

—¡Por cierto! ¿Tú de dónde sacaste que me gusta Temari?

—Yo no digo que te guste —se defendió Kiba—, pero haríais buena pareja. Amores reñidos son los más queridos. Como Neji y Honey.

—Por esa regla de tres, sería más bien con Sasuke que con Neji —observó Naruto.

—He dicho "amores" —observó a su vez Kiba.

Shikamaru sonrió con malicia.

—Ya sé quién es. Sólo me ha faltado la bombilla encendida.

Todas las miradas se centraron en él.

—… Pero si él no quiere decirlo, yo no soy nadie para hacerlo en su lugar…

—¡Por fin! ¡Un buen amigo!

—¿A qué hora empieza la fiesta? —preguntó Neji.

—A las ocho y media —contestó Naruto—. ¿Por?

—Nada… Porque son las ocho y cuarto. Menos mal que yo no necesito arreglo, cuerda de envidiosos.

**Notas:**

Yoshi Shiroyama es un personaje creado por Kohaku no Kokoro.

¿Se nota mucho que nos cae mal la frentona… digo… Sakura? ¿Cómo arregló Shao Hin a las chicas? ¿En algún momento intentará arreglar a Jen? ¿Qué pasará si eso sucede? Y lo más importante… ¿Los chicos conseguirán arreglarse a tiempo? (**Nota de Kohaku**: Yo digo que Neji sí xD)

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	5. Reparto de parejas

**Capítulo 5. Reparto de parejas.**

—¿Te imaginas a Naruto peinado? —preguntó Ino.

—No. ¿Y tú? —contestó Jen.

—Tampoco.

—Eso no lo verán los siglos. Peinar a Naruto es como peinar a Kiba, no se puede —intervino Honey en tono fatalista.

—Es todo un reto —dijo Shao Hin—. ¿Quién es Kiba?

—Uno —contestó su sobrina.

—Un imbécil —concretó Tenten—, se pasa la vida metiéndose conmigo.

—Mmm… Romance a la vista —dijo Jen.

Tenten puso cara de horror, las demás se reían y Shao Hin se preguntaba si Tenten y Kiba harían buena pareja.

Mientras tanto los chicos iban hablando de chicas, o lo que viene a ser lo mismo, seguían intentando sonsacar a Kiba, que no soltaba prenda. Shikamaru se partía de risa, porque él ya lo sabía y los intentos de los demás eran muy cómicos. Y el pobre Kiba estaba incomodísimo, el único que lo ayudaba era Neji intentando cambiar de tema de vez en cuando. La única vez que lo consiguió fue cuando señaló al frente y dijo:

—Las chicas están ahí.

Todos miraron a la reunión de chicas y se olvidaron de Kiba, por suerte para éste.

Se quedaron mirándose unos a otros, muy cortados. Shao Hin decidió hacer el reparto de parejas al azar, con papelitos. Repitió el proceso tantas veces, que al final ni él sabía cuál era la buena.

Por fin terminó y anunció las parejas como si fuera el telecupón, pero añadiendo comentarios.

—Pareja número 1: el guapo de Sasuke con Ino.

Sakura la miró mal.

—El destino ha elegido, se siente, frentona —la pinchó Ino.

—Pareja número 2: Yoshi con Sakura —cortó Shao Hin.

Yoshi se desilusionó un poco, pero el tío de Jen ya estaba anunciando la siguiente pareja.

—Pareja número 3: Naruto y Hinata. ¡Ay, qué monos!

La pobre Hinata se puso de todos los colores menos el que debía tener. Por fortuna, Naruto no se dio cuenta, porque estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Sasuke, que ya estaba mirando a Ino con cara de "esta mujer está loca".

—Pareja número 4: Jen con Lee. Lo siento, sobrina.

—¿Por qué? Se trata de pasarlo bien, ¿no? ¿Por qué no voy a pasarlo bien con él?

Lee la miró muy agradecido. El pobre estaba harto de que lo llamaran feo…

—Pareja número 5: Kiba y Tenten. El próximo romance.

A Kiba le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero Tenten le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor. Se mordió el labio inferior, frustrado, y desvió la mirada. Aquello iba a ser un desastre.

—Pareja número 6: el guapísimo de Neji con Suzy.

La pobre Suzy recibió una mirada venenosa por parte de Honey.

—Y la pareja número 7, aunque ya todo el mundo la sabe: Shikamaru con la dulce Honey.

Y Shikamaru también recibió la mirada venenosa de marras, sólo que esta vez de Neji.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos. Tenten lo rompió con esta pragmática pregunta:

—¿No se puede cambiar de pareja?

—¡No! —se apresuró a contestar Shao Hin—. No se puede. Bueno… Sí se puede, pero dentro de un rato.

Entonces Shikamaru se acercó a Neji y le dijo en voz baja:

—En cuanto el chiflado nos deje, intercambiamos parejas.

—Gracias.

—A ti. Me va a hacer bailar, ya lo verás…

Mientras tanto Lee y Yoshi estaban manteniendo más o menos la misma conversación, Ino y Sakura se dedicaban a matarse con la mirada, como de costumbre, Hinata no se atrevía ni a mirar a Naruto y Tenten refunfuñaba en voz baja.

—¡Venga! A cenar —se apresuró a decir Jen.

—¿Hay ramen? —preguntó Naruto.

—Naruto tenía que ser —dijo Yoshi.

—O tu hermana —añadió Kiba.

La cena amenazaba con ser un desastre, nadie hablaba con nadie y encima algunos se dedicaban a mirar mal a otros. Shao Hin empezaba a desesperarse.

—Pero bueno, ¿por qué no habláis? —se quejó.

—Estoy ocupado comiendo —contestó Naruto.

—Sin comentarios —dijo Jen con la boca llena.

—Llevamos toda la cena sin comentarios —replicó Kiba, que estaba plof porque Tenten no hacía más que mirarlo mal.

—¿Qué te pasa que estás tan borde?

—Ay, no, no, no, no preguntes eso… —susurró Shikamaru muy acelerado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo preguntar? Ah, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, ¿no te gusta el reparto de parejas?

Shikamaru se habría golpeado la frente contra la mesa si Honey no llega a frenarlo. Por lo tanto, se la pegó contra la mano de Honey, que no estaba tan dura. Al fin que fue una suerte.

—Claro… querrías que te hubiera tocado conmigo, ¿no?

—Cállate ya, que todavía lo estás estropeando más —gruñó Neji—. Tú es que en cuanto abres la boca, metes la pata.

Sorprendentemente, Kiba no dijo nada.

—Jo… Está peor de lo que pensaba. ¡Qué problemático! —comentó Shikamaru.

—¡Oye! Si necesitas ayuda, me tienes para lo que quieras —dijo Jen, que en el fondo era buena persona.

—Gracias, pero lo que necesito no es ayuda, es un milagro.

—¡Oh! Yo creo en los milagros…

Ese comentario tuvo la virtud de hacer reír a todos los presentes, a todos menos a Kiba, que no estaba de humor.

—Qué bruja —dijo Honey en voz baja—. Vaya cómo está Kiba por su culpa.

—¿Por culpa de quién? —preguntó Jen apareciendo a su lado de repente.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Qué problemático… Mira, no lo digas, pero si Kiba se metía tanto con Tenten es porque le gusta. Claro, ahora ella no le habla y él está deprimido. Como menciones esto, te arranco el pelo.

Por su parte, Lee estaba pensando en el mismo problema, y por alguna extraña razón pensó que una buena solución era darle patadas a Tenten por debajo de la mesa y señalarle a Kiba con la cabeza para que se sintiera culpable.

—Tío, córtate un poco, ¿no? —le riñó Jen volviendo a su sitio.

—¿Y si pasamos al baile? —sugirió Shao Hin todo desesperado.

—¿Hay que bailar? —se quejó Shikamaru.

Honey puso cara de ángel malvado y lo sacó a rastras.

—Así es mi hermana —dijo Yoshi.

—Yo no bailo —gruñó Tenten.

—Sosa —replicó Lee.

—Rencorosa —corrigió Neji.

—Dejadlo ya —pidió Kiba con voz cansada.

—Ahora me vienes de caballero, ¿no? —ironizó Tenten—. Pero bien que te metes conmigo…

—No te das cuenta de nada —se quejó él.

Se dieron la espalda. Pero por poco tiempo, porque pronto volvió a encararla, puso cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia y le preguntó:

—¿Seguro que no bailas?

En aquel momento todas las chicas se quedaron mirándolo enternecidas.

—¡Qué mono! —dijo Sakura.

—¡Parece el Gato con Botas de Shrek 2! —añadió Suzy encantada.

—Mira… Como le digas que no… —susurró Honey.

—¿Pero cómo va a decir que no? —se escandalizó Jen—. ¡Sería una estupidez!

Tenten se encontraba en un gran dilema. Ella no soportaba a Kiba, era un escandaloso que se metía con ella constantemente … pero estaba tan mono con esa mirada suplicante y la cabeza ladeada…

Le dio la espalda de nuevo.

—Seguro —respondió.

—… Vale…

—Eres muy mala —le echó en cara Ino.

—Me tiene harta con todas las estupideces que me dice. ¿Tengo que perdonarlo sólo porque me ponga cara de pena?

—No —contestó el propio Kiba en voz baja—, tienes razón. Qué importan los motivos que tuviera, me porté mal contigo… Sólo… lo siento.

—Vale, ahora sí, perdónalo —Honey empujó a Tenten con tanta fuerza que la habría tirado al suelo si Kiba no la hubiera sujetado.

Shikamaru la cogió de la mano.

—Déjalos, mejor te ocupas de lo tuyo, boba —y señaló a Neji, que no parecía muy dispuesto a bailar con Suzy. Ni ella con él.

Honey respiró hondo.

—No, prefiero esperar a que me lo pida él…

—¡Pero qué problemática eres! —se quejó él—. ¡Todo lo tengo que hacer yo!

—Empezaremos a llamarte Celestina en vez de Shikamaru, si te parece —se burló Sasuke.

Honey le dio un empujón que lo dejó sentado en el suelo.

—Tú a callar.

—Eres mala, me lo maltratas —se quejó Ino ayudándole a levantarse.

Honey se encogió de hombros. Y volvió a respirar hondo y se acercó a Neji. Tanto Jen como Shikamaru tenían razón, le tocaba a ella.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Neji la miró como si acabara de salir de un huevo de avestruz.

—¿Contigo?

—No, con Papá Noel… Pues claro que conmigo, imbécil.

Él sonrió.

—Mientras no sigas insultándome… Pero no sé bailar.

—Bah, lo que cuenta es que no me pises —dijo Honey con despreocupación.

Por fin empezó el baile. No todos se animaron, por vagancia, por vergüenza o por seguir torturando a sus parejas respectivas, porque Kiba no había conseguido nada de Tenten. Aunque cuando la sujetó para que no cayera se puso roja.

—Esto… Lee… —llamó Jen.

Él la miró.

—¿Qué?

—¿A que me haces un favor?

—¿Qué favor?

—¿A que vas a convencer a Tenten por mí?

—¿Convencerla de qué?

—Ay… que te lo tenga que explicar todo… Pues de que baile con él.

—¿Con Kiba?

—Sí. Anda, porfi…

—Bueno, no sé si podré, pero lo intentaré…

—Si la convences, te ayudo para que Sakura baile contigo, ¿qué me dices a eso?

Lee se rió.

—Sería un buen trato.

—Pues a ello.

Él buscó a Tenten con la mirada. Al que no se veía por ninguna parte era a Kiba, pero a ella la localizó enseguida.

—¿En qué piensas?

—… En nada en especial. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, nada… ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

—Sí… Aunque me gustaría bailar —admitió Tenten.

—¿Y por qué le dijiste que no a Kiba?

—No me cae bien. Siempre se burla de mí.

—Bueno, igual es su manera de relacionarse.

Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pues no me gusta esa manera de relacionarse —contestó en voz baja.

—¿Hay algo más que no te guste de él?

—No lo sé… Me confunde. No sé qué pensar de él —susurró la chica en tono de fastidio—. Cada vez que lo veo pienso una cosa distinta…

—¿Y hoy, qué piensas?

—Que… Que me gustaría que no fuera tan idiota…

—¿Y por qué no lo hablas con él?

Tenten suspiró.

—Porque no atiende a razones, Lee. Sí es tan idiota.

—Eso cuando hay gente. Habla con él en un sitio apartado de todos estos cotillas. Te aseguro que Kiba es distinto sin gente alrededor. Inténtalo…

—Tal vez tengas razón —murmuró ella—. Si le doy otra oportunidad… quizá descubra que vale la pena…

—¡Claro! —sonrió Lee.

—¿Y dónde está? —preguntó Tenten mirando a su alrededor.

—Habrá salido a tomar el aire…

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia fuera. Lee volvió a reunirse con Jen.

—Misión cumplida.

—Me toca, ¿no?

—Sí, te toca.

—Pues me deseo suerte.

Sin esperar a recibir una respuesta, caminó hacia Sakura y la saludó como si fueran amigas del alma, cosa bastante alejada de la realidad.

—Vengo a hacer un trato contigo, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Sakura con suspicacia.

—Si bailas con Lee yo hago que después Sasuke baile contigo.

—Puedo conseguirlo yo sola.

—Sí, ya, ya. Lo veo bastante feliz con Ino.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Y crees que puedes convencerlo.

—¡No! "Puedo" convencerlo. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Eso era verdad. Jen tenía métodos poco ortodoxos, pero eficaces.

—¿Puedo confiar en que cumplirás tu parte del trato?

—Eso también lo hago siempre, deberías saberlo.

—… Trato hecho —aceptó Sakura.

Mientras ella iba a bailar con Lee, Shikamaru se acercó a Jen.

—Te felicito, chica. Siempre consigues cualquier cosa que te propongas…

—¿Tú qué quieres o a quién quieres?

—No importa. Deberte un favor a ti es como debérselo al demonio.

—¡Va! Para una vez que no iba a pedir nada a cambio… Qué mala fama tengo, en fin…

—De todas formas, no está en tu mano.

—Espera, voy a hablar con Sasuke primero, ahora mismito vuelvo.

Y se alejó.

—Y yo voy a eclipsarme antes de que empieces a hacer preguntas… —susurró Shikamaru.

Jen se acercó a Sasuke.

—Oye, ¿tú no quieres bailar con Sakura?

Sasuke alzó una ceja. ¿Jen intercedía por Sakura?

—¿Cuánto le has cobrado?

—Nada… Qué mala prensa tengo.

—Eres famosa por manipuladora —admitió Sasuke.

—Gracias. ¿Pero qué me dices? Si lo haces…

Él esbozó media sonrisa.

—Tendrás el mayor privilegio de todos.

—¿Que es…?

A Sasuke le divertía hablar con Jen. Nunca sabía por dónde iba a salir.

—¿No te lo imaginas?

—No.

—Te pareces a Neji, no…

Sasuke aguantó la risa.

—A mí me parece que no me parezco mucho a Neji —respondió.

—Pues la verdad, no. Bueno, dime, ¿sí o no?

—Primero quiero saber cuál es ese privilegio.

De todas formas, Sasuke pensaba bailar con Sakura, pero se divertía poniéndole las cosas "difíciles" a Jen.

—Yo.

Él la miró de arriba abajo. Y esta vez sí, se echó a reír.

—¡Pero qué teatro le echas!

Jen bajó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos. Como para confirmar eso del teatro.

—Qué buena actriz eres —sonrió Sasuke poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Te mereces un Oscar por lo menos, pero como no lo tengo, te acepto el trato a cambio.

—¡¡Yuju!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba miró el cielo y suspiró. Las cosas con Tenten iban de mal en peor. Si es que podían ir peor de lo que estaban. ¿Quién le mandaba ser tan… tan… estúpido?

—Hola.

Se volvió. Tenten estaba allí, de pie, tan guapa como siempre. Y tranquila. Ya no lo miraba con rencor.

—Pensé que estabas… enfadada —dijo con una mezcla de cautela y timidez.

—No. Lo estaba, pero ya no.

—¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Mi punto de vista.

Kiba se atrevió a sonreír.

—No me gusta tentar a la suerte, pero… ¿por qué me das otra oportunidad?

—Porque te la mereces —se limitó a responder Tenten.

—Quizá… ¿Eso significa que me perdonas? ¿Empezamos de nuevo?

—Claro que sí.

Kiba se acercó a ella y le cogió una mano.

—¿Y ahora sí quieres bailar?

Tenten sonrió.

—Sí. Pero aquí.

—¿Dónde si no? —preguntó él ladeando la cabeza.

Ella se puso roja. Y aún más cuando la cogió por la cintura.

—Estás muy guapa —susurró Kiba en su oído—. Aún más que de costumbre…

—Gracias…

A él le habría gustado pasar directamente al beso, pero no quería estropearlo todo. Aún no sabía por qué le había perdonado, ni qué hacía bailando con él, y como ya había dicho, no le gustaba tentar a la suerte.

—"¿Qué es esto? Es más fuerte que lo que siento por Neji… No entiendo nada…"

Tenten se sentía a gusto con Kiba, más de lo que había estado nunca con nadie. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, casi sin darse cuenta. Él le cantaba al oído, en voz baja y suave. En aquel momento podría haberse parado el tiempo y no le habría importado.

No lo pensó. Levantó la cabeza y buscó sus labios. Al principio fue un roce suave y asustado, luego perdió el miedo y le besó. Kiba tardó dos segundos en reaccionar, pero pronto correspondió, y de sólo sujetarla pasó a abrazarla por la cintura.

El tiempo no tenía sentido.

**Notas:**

En definitiva, Sergio Rivero es una influencia muy poderosa cuando de escribir pijerías se trata…

¿Cuánto durará la parejita Kiba-Tenten? ¿Lee baila bien o se dedicó básicamente a pisar a Sakura? ¿Naruto iba peinado? ¿A quién más manipulará Jen? Y lo más importante… ¿Shao Hin tenía pareja para el baile?

Como curiosidad, el reparto de parejas… ¡lo hicimos con papelitos! Por eso pusimos que el chif… el Shao Hin decidiera hacerlo con papelitos. Para que nos saliera un reparto más o menos aceptable tuvimos que hacerlo muchas veces. ¡Lo menos, dos!

Y bueno, a partir de ahora empieza un gigantesco desbarre… que se debe a que estuvimos toda una noche en vela escribiendo. Claro, la falta de sueño influye. ¡Estamos locas! (Eso también influye)

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	6. Cásate conmigo

**Capítulo 6. Cásate conmigo.**

Naruto miró a su alrededor.

—Kiba no está, no se le oye —observó.

Hinata lanzó una risita nerviosa. Jen y Shikamaru se miraron.

—¿Le pegas tú o le pego yo? —preguntó la chica.

—Ya voy yo.

—Qué, ¿eso no te da pereza?

—Sí, pero las ganas le pueden…

Shikamaru le dio una colleja a Naruto.

—Tú no te enteras de nada, ¿no? Y no lo defiendas, Hinata.

Y volvió con Jen.

—¿Por dónde íbamos?

Jen se rió como las típicas malas de las películas.

—… Das más miedo que mi madre… —dijo él tras tragar saliva.

—¿Qué es lo que más deseas ahora mismo?

Shikamaru la miró con cara de pensar que estaba loca de remate. Fiel reflejo de lo que su mente decía.

—Que se acaben las preguntas.

—¿Prefieres que pase a la acción?

—¿Qué acción? ¿De qué hablas?

—La que prefieras.

—Me das mucho miedo. Podrías pasar a la acción de alejarte de mí…

—Vale. Pues me voy.

—¡Me parece muy bien!

—Adiós.

—No, si encima se hace la ofendida… Lo que hay que ver…

—Me voy a ver a Lee.

Mientras tanto, Honey y Neji habían dejado de bailar hacía un buen rato, ya que él no sabía y se había negado a dejar que ella le llevara.

—Era más fácil así —gruñó Honey—. Ahora me aburro.

—Pues baila con otro.

—Es que quiero bailar contigo, no con otro.

Neji no supo qué contestar a eso. Sólo se quedó mirándola.

—Neji…

—Qué.

—Bésame.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Bésame —repitió Honey.

—Er… ¿No me agredes?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Las dos veces que te besé, lo hiciste —le recordó Neji con una cierta ternura en la voz.

—Pero esta vez te lo estoy pidiendo. Pero bueno… Si no quieres, no lo hagas.

Él no contestó con palabras, sólo la besó. No entendía por qué de repente se portaba así, pero no sería él quien le hiciera volver a su antiguo ser. Así estaba mucho más agradable.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó en voz baja al separarse—. ¿Por qué ahora sí y antes no?

—Porque… hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Él adivinó lo que quería decir, pero quiso asegurarse.

—Honey… ¿Me quieres?

Ella se puso roja.

—Sí —confesó—. ¿Ahora bailas?

—No —se rió Neji—. Para eso tienes que hacer algo más que quererme.

Honey entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Podrías besarme tú por una vez.

La chica se puso en pie y se alejó. Él se quedó un poco cortado, pero la siguió.

La sujetó por un brazo.

—Honey —dijo en voz baja—, cásate conmigo.

Ella frenó en seco.

—¿Qué dices?

—No digo ahora, mujer. Pero necesito saber que estaré contigo mucho tiempo. Te quiero muchísimo. Más de lo que he querido a nadie nunca. Y puede que en un futuro me enamore de otra persona, pero ahora me parece imposible. Quiero estar contigo.

—¿Y no podías pedirme que fuera tu novia, como todo el mundo?

—Podía, pero siempre he sido un poco… especial.

Honey se echó a reír y lo abrazó.

—Sí, quiero.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Jen volvió a atacar los nervios de Shikamaru, que no había conseguido eclipsarse, o por lo menos no de forma eficaz.

—Hola de nuevo.

—¿Todavía estás ahí?

—¿Cómo?

—¿No ibas a darle la vara a Lee?

—Ya he acabado. Ahora estoy centrada en otra cosa.

—Qué corto se me ha hecho…

—¿Eso qué quiere decir, que no me echabas de menos?

—Chica lista —aprobó Shikamaru—. Eso es exactamente lo que quiere decir.

—Perdón, me decías algo? Es que estaba mirando a Shao Hin.

—Bueno, pues no te interrumpo…

—Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, que no se me olvidó.

—¡Qué curioso! ¡A mí sí!

—Jo… ¡Oye! ¿No te aburres aquí solo?

—Me aburro más contigo. Eres una mujer problemática.

—Lo sé. Ya sé, voy a llamar a una de las chicas para que te haga compañía.

—¿De dónde has sacado que yo quiero compañía?

—De tu mente… —dijo ella en tono de médium.

—Tú sueñas, Jen.

—Ya podía ser esto un sueño.

—Es igual de surrealista…

—Vamos a hacer un trato —Jen volvió a reírse como las malas de las películas.

—No hago tratos. Y menos contigo. Estás loca de atar.

—¿Y si te doy un masaje relajante a cambio de que me contestes a una sola pregunta íntima?

Shikamaru la miró con desconfianza.

—Eres una pervertida. A saber qué pregunta querrás hacerme. Lo siento, pero no.

—Seguro… ¿Y si te doy masajes durante quince días?

—No puedes tener tanto interés en mí. No lo tengo ni yo.

—¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? Además sabes que tarde o temprano me vas a tener que responder.

—La mala eres tú, que me tientas. Así que por llevar la contraria…

Jen empezó a masajearle los hombros.

—Eres un demonio —susurró él como confirmando una tesis.

—Todo puede ser. Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

Shikamaru cerró los ojos.

—Que tienes las manos frías.

—¡Eso no! Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Se te da bien —admitió él—. ¿Cuál es esa pregunta?

—¿Quién te gusta?

—¿Y para qué quieres saber eso? No hay trato.

—¡Eso no vale!

Entonces la chica le clavó las uñas. Shikamaru ahogó un gemido, tenía las uñas muy afiladas.

—Así sí que no vas a conseguir nada.

—¡Va! Me da igual. Ya no quiero nada.

—¡Genial! ¿Me vas a dejar en paz?

—Por hoy sí.

Shikamaru suspiró hondo.

—Ya era hora, hijita…

—Me voy a pervertir a otro.

—Sí, búscate a alguien que se deje.

—Jo… pero todos están ocupados…

—Ah, ¿encima soy un segundo plato? ¿Vienes a darme el coñazo porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—Es sólo hasta que vaya a bailar con Sasuke —explicó Jen sin demostrar ningún remordimiento.

—Pues vete ya… Abúrrele a él.

Jen le sacó la lengua.

—Él es más divertido.

—¿Y qué haces conmigo?

—Eso me pregunto yo.

Shikamaru gruñó.

—Déjame vivir…

—¿Entonces por qué me hablas?

—Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Pues yo sí.

—Pues hazlo… Ahora el que se va soy yo, porque tú te atascas.

Él se levantó y le dio la espalda de forma muy ostentosa. Y sí se fue, con la esperanza de que Jen no lo siguiera. Discutir con ella era cansadísimo.

—Y si estoy calladita, ¿te quedas?

—Es imposible que estés calladita —replicó Shikamaru sin volverse.

**Notas:**

Shika-chan es cruel xD Pero sus discusiones con Jen son muy divertidas. Ahí hay química, puede que la explotemos… Y pensar que nos salió por casualidad. En fin. En definitiva, lo de escribir de noche en vez de dormir no es tan malo.

¿Jen convencerá a Shikamaru de que le confiese sus sentimientos por ya sabemos todos quién? (menos ella) ¿La relación de Neji y Honey durará lo bastante como para que se casen? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué nos hemos centrado sólo en estas dos cosas? Ya veremos si contestamos a estas preguntas…

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	7. Tensión

**Capítulo 7. Tensión.**

_Konoha, 1 de enero._

Como todas las semanas, los chicos se reunían en la casa de Yoshi y Honey, que como vivían solos no tenían que dar explicaciones a nadie.

—¿Por qué nadie habla? —preguntó Naruto.

—Porque estamos muy ocupados mirándonos unos a otros aunque ya nos conozcamos de memoria —contestó Sasuke.

—Nos conocemos tan bien que ya no hay nada que contar. ¡Es nuestro fin! —dramatizó Yoshi fingiendo que lloraba.

—Tú flipas —sentenció Kiba.

—Estabas mejor sin capucha —le dijo Tenten—. Se te veía mejor la cara.

Él la miró, sonrió y se quitó la capucha.

—¡Qué tierno! —se emocionó Sakura, Kiba la miró muy raro.

—¿Vosotros dos desde cuándo estáis juntos? —preguntó Naruto desorientado.

—Desde ayer —contestó Tenten poniéndose roja.

—Ah, genial. Prometida y sin competencia… Me encanta mi vida —dijo Honey.

—¿Prometida? —saltó Yoshi mirando a Neji con fiereza—. Te has saltado un paso, amiguito… ¿Y lo de pedir la mano?

—Yo quiero casarme con ella, no contigo —replicó Neji con calma—. Pedí la opinión que me interesaba. ¿Y cómo que amiguito?

—Deja de quejarte y corre por tu vida —replicó Yoshi.

—Sí, sí… Me quedo parado y no me alcanzas. Deja de soñar. Nunca podrás conmigo.

—Jen, ¿por qué no hablas? —preguntó Suzy, que no tenía ganas de ver una escena gore.

Jen se levantó y salió.

—¿Y a ésa qué le pasa? —gruñó Shikamaru—. ¿Seguirá picada por lo de ayer?

Los demás le pusieron sus mejores caras de cotillas.

—¿Qué es "lo de ayer"? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Preguntas sin respuesta —contestó enigmáticamente Shikamaru.

—¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste? —preguntó Suzy.

—¿Yo? ¡Nada!

—Pobre…

—¡Pobre yo, que tuve que aguantarla!

—Qué cruel eres, pobre Jen —intervino Lee.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué es esto? ¡¿El mundo versus Shikamaru?!

—Hubo pelea ahí —adivinó Kiba poniendo cara de "soy vidente profesional"—. Es lógico, entre vosotros dos hay muchísima tensión sexual.

Shikamaru prefirió no decir nada sobre eso.

—Yo voy a hablar con Jen —dijo Lee, que últimamente se sentía como el paño de lágrimas de media humanidad.

Se puso en pie y salió a buscarla.

—¿Qué pasa, estás enfadada?

—¿Yo? No, ¿por?

—No sé, te fuiste sin decir nada…

—Ya…

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo quiero estar sola.

Lee suspiró.

—¿Pasó algo ayer con Shikamaru? ¿Os peleasteis o algo? Te vi mirarlo con mala cara, aunque estuvieras callada…

—Para que luego digan que no soy capaz —refunfuñó Jen muy ofendida.

—¿Eso te dijo?

—¡Sí!

—Y te picó el comentario. No seas infantil, Jen, seguro que era una forma de hablar.

—Me da igual.

—Pero no le hablas. "Yo a esta chica no la entiendo" —pensó Lee.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Quiere decir que digas lo que digas, estás enfadada con Shikamaru porque te dijo que no puedes estar callada.

—Y para encima me dio la espalda.

—Nunca ha sido muy diplomático —comentó Lee.

—Me da igual.

—No, no te da igual. Por eso estamos aquí.

—Sí que me da. ¡Tonto! ¡Es un tonto!

—Y tú estás enfadada… Al menos admítelo.

—Pues sí.

Bueno, ya había conseguido algo. Aunque Jen era terca. Más terca que una mula.

—Está bien, chica, sí que eres capaz de estar callada…

Lee se volvió para encontrar a Shikamaru apoyado en la pared y con cara de fastidio.

—¿Te importaría mucho dejar de hacer drama por una vez en tu vida y volver ahí dentro?

—¡No! No quiero. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí sola?

Shikamaru gruñó.

—Me caías mejor ayer…

—Mmm… ¿Quién te gusta?

—… Bien, has vuelto… ¿Volvemos con los demás?

—Id vosotros.

Lee suspiró. Nunca conseguía nada de Jen, ¡pero nunca!

—Entra tú, yo la convenzo —le dijo Shikamaru—. Jen, haz el favor de dejar de hacer el idiota.

—No hago el idiota. ¿Ahora resulta que no puedo tomar el aire?

—No saliste a tomar el aire. Te estás portando como una niña consentida.

—Siempre soy así. Si no te gusta, es tu problema.

—Prefería que me hicieras preguntas… De todas formas, así no vas a conseguir que te las conteste.

—Ya te he hecho antes una pregunta, ¿por qué no me contestas?

—Porque no eres Jen. Eres su lado oscuro. No hablo con lados oscuros.

(**Nota**: Lo dice el manipulador de sombras… lo que hay que ver.)

—Hagamos un trato. ¡No! Mejor… ¿qué te parece que siga en pie lo que te dije ayer? —dijo Jen sonriendo.

—Ayer me dijiste muchas cosas —sonrió él a su vez.

—Jo… ya no me acuerdo. ¡Ah, sí! Lo del masaje.

—Dijiste durante quince días, y de todas formas no sé si fiarme…

La chica se acercó a él y le empezó a dar un masaje.

—¿Seguro…?

—¿Cuánto duraría cada masaje? —empezó a negociar él.

—El tiempo que quieras.

—Pasaría horas. Tengo que pensar cuántas.

—Piensa, piensa… Por cierto, qué bien hueles…

Shikamaru sonrió de nuevo.

—Lo admito, a veces logras confundirme.

—Tú a mí también.

—Suelo hacerlo. Tu caso es distinto.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No es fácil confundirme.

—¿Ah, no? Pues yo creo que sí.

—¿Y en qué te basas?

—Pues… no lo sé. Lo dije por decir.

—Si no tienes nada que decir, es mejor que no digas nada, ¿no te parece?

—Mmm… Sí. ¿Y por qué?

—Mmm… Quizá prefiera que pases a la acción.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú sabrás, la frase es tuya.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo dije yo eso? No me acuerdo.

—La memoria es selectiva —informó Shikamaru—. Pero me lo dijiste ayer.

—¿Y por qué no pasas tú a la acción?

—Porque todavía no sé a qué acción te referías…

—¿Quién te gusta? ¿Yo?

—Sueñas. Tú no.

—¿Y entonces quién?

—¿Piensas que hay alguien?

—Siempre, siempre, siempre hay alguien.

—Estás equivocada. Aunque en algo tienes razón, en este caso lo hay.

—¿Quién, quién, quién?

—Me debes otros catorce días de masajes —le recordó—. Hasta el final, no te diré nada más.

—Jo… eres muy, muy malo conmigo.

—Es un don.

—Me sacas de quicio.

—Es otro don. Tú a mí también.

—Pues me voy.

—Te pasas la vida diciendo que te vas, y siempre te quedas… ¿Tanto te gusta pelear conmigo?

—Sí, no, no, sí… No sé.

—Dudo que sea yo mismo lo que te atrae tanto, la verdad.

—¿Y entonces el qué? ¡Ups!

—¿Debo deducir que sí lo soy?

—Puede…

Él le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Puede o sí?

—Sí. ¡Ups!

—Por eso me encanta discutir contigo… Me subes la autoestima.

Jen se puso muy roja.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué piensas acerca de mí? ¿Te parezco guapa?

—Sí.

—¿Eso es todo? —se decepcionó ella.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No me gustas, pero eres guapa. Me gusta discutir contigo y a veces me confundes. Tal vez… no estoy seguro, pero puede incluso que me atraigas.

—¿Puedo hacer una cosa?

—Puedes hacer muchas cosas —sonrió Shikamaru—. No creo que necesites mi permiso. A ver quién es el héroe que te impide a ti hacer algo.

Entonces Jen se acercó aún más a él y le besó. De inmediato las manos del chico se posaron con suavidad en su cintura y él la siguió con el mismo interés.

Jen se apartó.

—¿Quién es?

—Ya me has cortado el rollo —se quejó Shikamaru soltándole la cintura.

—Porfi… contesta…

—No lo haría, pero después de esto… —suspiró él—. Es Temari. De Suna. Creo que no soy su tipo, pero me vuelve loco. ¿Contenta?

—Sí, por fin, te costó, ¿eh? Me lo suponía, ya me lo olía desde hace tiempo.

—"Seguro, si ni sabes quién es…" —pensó él—. ¿Entonces por qué preguntas? —adoptó un aire triste y desvalido.

—¿Y ahora a qué viene esa cara? ¿Tanto te gusta?

—Me engañaste, ¿verdad? Me has besado por interés, no por deseo… La verdad, me da igual… Pero si quieres más información, tendrás que ganártela.

—¡¿Cómo que te da igual?! A mí no. Y no te engañé, si no, ya hubiera besado a los demás, ¿no crees?

—¿Por interés también?

—¡No!

—¿Qué es lo que no te da igual?

—¿Cómo? Pues el beso. Ya sé que para ti no significó nada.

¡Estaba celosa!

—Verás, Jen, creo que me has malinterpretado. Lo que dije que me daba igual no era eso. No me habría importado que me engañaras. "Aunque no habrías podido hacerlo, claro." Algo que disfruto no puede darme igual.

—Entonces… ¿el que me ha engañado fuiste tú? Siempre me estás liando, me estresas.

—Siempre voy por delante, deberías saberlo. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa?… Sí que me atraes.

—¿Sólo eso? Qué desilusión.

—Se siente. Temari está primero.

—¡Ah, no! Esta vez no caigo. No te pienso decir quién está primero para mí.

—Pero qué suspicaz eres. No soy tú. No quiero saberlo. A menos que quieras decírmelo.

—Pues… sí. ¡Yo!

Él se rió.

—Sí, conozco tu autoestima.

—Después está mi tío, ay… cómo lo quiero.

—No necesito que me expliques toda tu lista de "amores".

—Vale… me gusta Sasuke, ¿contento?

—No hacía falta que me lo dijeras —Shikamaru era consciente de que era su indiferencia lo que molestaba a Jen.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta? —véase.

—No. Me pareces muy poco original, eso sí. Es sólo que puedes llevarte bien conmigo sin contarme tu vida.

—Vale.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—La quiero —admitió. No sabía por qué lo decía, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Pero creo que no es la única.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es la otra?

—No me refiero a eso. Digo que no es la única que me atrae. Sí es la única a la que quiero.

—No me interesa. ¿Vas a decirme algo más? Es que quiero volver adentro.

—Sólo una cosa más. —Le dio la espalda y después la miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Que besas bien.

—¿Qué? Vaya, gracias. Y te pido una cosa, no me des la espalda.

—Bueno, quizá seas peligrosa.

La encaró de nuevo. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo de aquella conversación. Era como si ya la hubiera vivido. Llevaba manejándola desde el principio.

—No es ningún desprecio —aclaró.

—Pues me da igual, mírame a los ojos cuando me hables.

—¿Volvemos? ¿O quieres besarme otra vez? —bromeó Shikamaru.

—No, me quedo.

—Vale. Yo sí vuelvo.

—¡No, espera!

—¿Por qué?

—Es que tienes algo en la cara.

—"¡Pero qué excusa más estúpida!" Tengo ojos, cejas, nariz y boca. ¿Te parece poco?

—Sí. Pero tienes no sé qué en la mejilla.

—Qué excusa más vieja.

—No, no, que es verdad. Ven, acércate.

—Por seguirte el juego… —él se encogió de hombros.

Jen sacó de su bolsillo un pintalabios, y le pintó una fina línea en una de las mejillas.

—¿Ves cómo tienes algo? —sonrió en plan vengativo.

—Traidora.

—Ahora podemos entrar.

—No, primero me quitas eso y después entramos.

—Vale, un momento.

Jen se dio la vuelta como si tuviera que hacer algo a escondidas, pero sólo se alejó de él.

—Traidora —repitió él medio riéndose.

—Ya, ya… Hala, adiós.

—Hasta más ver, linda…

Shikamaru se pasó la manga por la mejilla para quitarse la mancha. Esa parte de la conversación… la había controlado ella.

**Notas:**

¿Veis cómo había química? No tanta como con Temari, pero había… Y sí, la Jen es una bocazas. Una de sus principales características.

Como habréis podido deducir, Suna es el nombre original de la Villa de la Arena.

A cibermandy91 tenemos que aclararle que no exigimos reviews. Sólo hacemos saber a la gente que nos gustaría saber que alguien tuviera la buena idea de decirnos si lo que escribimos está bien, mal, regular, si se le ocurren ideas que darnos, si… Los comentarios, incluso si son críticas, se agradecen.

¿Jen seguirá abriendo la boca cada vez que no tiene que hacerlo? ¿Naruto descubrirá por qué nadie habla? ¿Neji y Yoshi sobrevivirán a su relación de cuñados? Y lo más importante… ¿recuperará Shikamaru su capacidad de controlar las conversaciones con Jen? Respuesta: Ya veremos.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	8. En busca de Temari

**Capítulo 8. En busca de Temari.**

—¿Para cuándo la boda? —preguntó Suzy.

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que tengo quince años, yo esperaría otros cinco por lo menos —dijo Honey.

—¿Cinco horas, cinco días o qué?

—Qué gracia, oye…

—Yo esperaría siete —dijo Neji—. AÑOS, Suzy.

—Sí, habrá que ver si dura —replicó Kiba.

—Ésa es la intención.

—Tú sigue dando ánimos —completó Ino.

En ese momento Jen entró en la sala, se sentó al lado de Honey y le dijo al oído:

—Acabo de enrollarme con Shikamaru.

—¿En serio? —saltó Honey en voz alta—. ¡Compártelo con la comuna!

—¡No! Sólo contigo, y más tarde con Suzy.

—¡Nos ocultas cosas! —dijo Naruto fingiendo horrorizarse.

—Está bien… estoy embarazada.

—No te preocupes, que la comuna se encarga del crío —le siguió la broma Sasuke.

—Eso tendría que ser una norma —continuó Yoshi.

—Eso lo dirás tú, pero yo no dejo que Kiba se ocupe de un hijo mío —replicó Honey—. No quiero que crezca asilvestrado.

—Jo, pues vaya buen concepto que tenéis de mí —se quejó Kiba.

—¿Y Shikamaru? ¿Dónde lo dejaste? —le preguntó Lee a Jen.

—No lo sé. Estará fuera todavía.

Kiba le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente con vosotros dos?

—Nada… Además, ¿qué te importa?

—Pareces picada. Todavía. Y entre vosotros dos, como ya dije, hay mucha tensión.

—Eso no es nada nuevo —repuso Jen.

—Eh, Kiba, las cosas se dicen completas —dijo Naruto—, lo que dijiste fue que había mucha tensión sexual.

—Y ahora lo que quería era sobrevivir… Qué poco tacto tienes.

—Ya te pillaré luego. Cuando menos te lo esperes —amenazó Jen.

—¿Ves? Ahora estoy amenazado de muerte —dramatizó Kiba.

—Exagerado —se burló ella.

—Sólo ha dicho la verdad, no veo dónde está el problema —intervino Neji, que por ser él estaba a salvo.

—No es justo.

—¿El qué?

—Contigo no me puedo meter. Sniff, sniff…

—Pues no, porque te puedo, pero eso no disminuye la tensión sexual entre tú y Shikamaru, así que…

—¡Jo! ¡Honey, dile algo!

—¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¡A mí también me puede!

—Jo… Tú también… No tengo a nadie que me defienda, estoy sola en el mundo…

—Que no, mujer… Yo mismo te defiendo. ¿Qué dicen ahora estos gañanes? —preguntó Shikamaru de la que entraba.

—Es todo culpa de ellos. Honey, me has vendido por Neji, eso duele.

—Salió ganando —se burló Neji.

—Eso está muy feo —le recriminó Shikamaru.

—Es que él le dará más placer que Jen, digo yo —dijo Naruto demostrando de nuevo su absoluta falta de tacto.

—Naruto, corre por tu vida —le aconsejó Neji demostrando su poca simpatía por aquella absoluta falta de tacto.

—Qué problemático… Bueno, ¿qué más, Jen?

—Eso es todo, ¿te parece poco?

—Qué tensión —se burló Kiba—. Luego se atreven a negarlo…

—¿Tienes instinto suicida o qué? —le preguntó Tenten al ver la mirada asesina de Jen.

—Quiero morir en tus brazos —exageró él.

—Creo que Jen puede cumplir ese deseo —señaló Sasuke.

—¡No, pero ahora no! ¿Por qué me torturáis?

—Bueno… te perdonaré.

—Ay, qué maja, gracias.

—Pero a cambio quiero algo.

Shikamaru se rió.

—El término "desinterés" no está en tu vocabulario, ¿eh?

—Pues no, esa hoja la arranqué.

—Pues vaya una manera de tratar los libros. Ahí arrancando hojas… Como te pille Kakashi-sensei… —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

—¡Uf! Todavía no lo sé. Creo que se lo voy a dejar a Honey —dijo Jen.

—¿A mí por qué?

—Porque lo digo yo. Es que no se me ocurre nada…

—Pues qué raro. Conociéndote, yo creía que a cambio le pedirías rollo —comentó Sakura.

—Nunca le quitaría el novio a otra chica, aunque fueras tú.

—Pues yo sí lo haría —intervino Honey—, salvo que ella sólo se ennoviaría con el mono éste —y señaló a Sasuke.

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo que mono? —se ofendió el susodicho.

—Pues eso: mono. Sólo te falta el pelo…

—Que yo sepa ya lo tiene —observó Suzy.

—En todo el cuerpo, no. Igual se depila, como nosotras.

—Oye, oye… Espero que eso no sea una burla, porque yo me depilo —intervino Neji a la defensiva.

—¡Eres metrosexual!

—No, es por comodidad —corrigió él.

—Tengo una duda. ¿Alguien me puede ayudar? —preguntó Jen como si estuviera en clase.

—Depende. ¿Cuál es tu duda? —preguntó Lee en tono solícito.

—¿Quiénes son los de Suna?

Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Gaara, Temari y Kankurô —contestó Kiba—. Nos traicionaron, por decirlo así, la primera vez que hicimos el examen de chûnin, pero luego firmamos la paz, así que ahora somos aliados.

—Oh… Tengo otra. Es muy importante.

—Por favor, Jen —susurró Shikamaru.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te propones?

—¿No me dijiste que no te interesaba mi vida?

—¿Y eso qué?

—¡Bah! Tú déjame a mí.

—No me fío de ti.

—No sé de qué habláis… ¿Pero cuál es tu otra duda? —intervino Sasuke.

—Ahora no puedo.

—Ni se te ocurra, Jen —siseó Shikamaru.

—Esto… ¡Estoy hablando con él, no contigo!

Él gruñó.

—Eso no me impide a mí hablar contigo. No te metas. Lo que te dije es cosa mía. ¡Sólo mía!

—Eso es lo que tú dices.

—Maldita entrometida… ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Primero te pones celosa y ahora esto! ¡Pero qué problemática eres!

—¡No me puse celosa! Además no estoy preguntando nada raro.

—Te pusiste celosa y sabes muy bien por qué estás preguntando todo eso.

—¿Por qué no os largáis a aliviar vuestra tensión a otra parte? ¿No os dais cuenta de que los demás corremos peligro? —intervino Kiba, que cada vez daba menos señales de apreciar su vida.

—¿Y por qué no te vas tú? —se rebotó Jen.

—¿Yo y todos éstos? Porque es más fácil que os mováis dos que doce. Estas cosas se discuten en privado, o ya de plano os vais a la tele… ¡Parecéis tertulianos!

—No voy a decir nada.

—No, porque tengo razón…

—Sí, sí, por supuesto… lo que tú digas.

Kiba gruñó de forma muy parecida a como lo haría un perro. Lo de convivir con Akamaru tenía que notarse en algo…

—Bueno, si no te importa, era yo el que estaba discutiendo con ella —se metió Shikamaru—. ¡Celosa!

—¡No, no y no!

—¿No qué? ¡Estás celosa! ¡Al menos admítelo aunque no hagas nada por evitarlo!

—¡¡¡Que no!!! ¿Cómo tengo que decirlo? ¡Por tu culpa se me ha olvidado lo que iba a preguntar!

—Me alegro. Pero sigues celosa.

—¿Y qué gano yo estando celosa? Nada.

—En efecto… Pero me preguntaste si me gustabas, me besaste y cuando te dije que había alguien que me gustaba más que tú, te rebotaste y empezaste a portarte como una cría intentando ponerme celoso a mí… ¡Estás celosa!

—En fin… me voy. ¿Vienes, Lee?

—¿Por qué me metes en esto? —protestó Lee débilmente.

—Sí, tú huye… Celosa y encima cobarde.

—¿Por qué no ignoras el tema? —murmuró Neji—. Vais a hartar a toda la comuna. No lo va a admitir nunca, esté celosa o no, ya la conoces…

—Menos mal… ¿Vienes o te quedas?

—Bueno, voy…

Shikamaru maldijo por lo bajo, pero no podía impedir que Lee fuera con Jen. Los dos salieron afuera (**Nota**: Lógico, no iban a salir adentro).

—Bueno… mi querido amigo Lee…

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Lee, que ya se sabía esos trucos de memoria.

—Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de la chica.

—¿De qué chica, la de Suna?

—Sí, ¿cuál si no? —repuso Jen alzando las cejas.

—Ya, bueno… Pues se llama Temari, y es la hija mayor del cuarto Kazekage… Y la hermana del quinto, que es Gaara… Tiene creo que veinte años. La verdad es que no sé mucho de ella. Es fuerte, eso sí. Siempre lleva un abanico enorme y usa técnicas de viento. Ganó a Tenten en el examen de chûnin con esas técnicas. Pero el que la conoce mejor es Shikamaru, si quieres saber algo útil de Temari deberías preguntarle a él.

—Casi mejor que no. Con eso me vale. Y… ¿es guapa?

—Bastante —contestó Lee un tanto incómodo—. Y provocativa. Lleva minifalda y medias de malla y eso. No sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No, por nada. Me gusta cotillear, me gusta saber cosas nuevas.

—Eso está bien —sonrió él.

—Gracias. Adiós.

Lee se quedó un tanto sorprendido y después volvió a entrar en la sala con los demás.

—¿Te ha preguntado por Temari? —le preguntó Shikamaru en voz baja.

Lee asintió.

—Qué problemático… Sí, pues a ver qué hago yo ahora…

—¿Qué pasa? —intervino Honey, un poco enfadada porque todo el mundo acaparaba a su mejor amigo menos ella.

—Que creo que tu amiga Jen va a hacer una locura —contestó Shikamaru.

—Se pasa la vida haciéndolas —repuso Honey.

—Pero creo que piensa irse a Suna… Si lo sé no le digo nada.

La chica tampoco dijo nada, sólo se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a meter ropa en una mochila. Después cogió un mapa, salió de casa sin que la viera Yoshi ni Neji y se fue a la de Jen.

Ésta ya estaba saliendo de casa cuando se topó con Honey.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Me voy contigo —contestó Honey con una de sus típicas sonrisas dulces.

—¡Mejor! Así no hablo sola. Pensé que no querrías venir si te preguntaba.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Pues por culpa de Neji.

—Ah, claro, que te he "vendido"… La verdad es que Neji ni siquiera sabe dónde estoy. Espero.

—¡Oh! Te quiero. Sigues queriéndome más a mí.

—En realidad os quiero distinto… Pero hay una elemental razón, si lo sabe, intentará impedírmelo. Como soy "pequeña" y el viaje es peligroso…

—Me acabas de dejar petrificada. Bueno… Creo que es hora de partir.

—Vamos entonces.

**Notas:**

Sí, en principio el grupito eran Jen, Suzy, Honey, Ino y Hinata como chicas y Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji y Yoshi como chicos. Pero fuimos ampliando y ampliando… y del grupito pasó a la comuna, y así lo vamos a llamar. Por cierto, para los que echarais de menos al Shao Hin (si es que hay alguien, en fin…), vuelve en el siguiente capítulo. Poco, pero vuelve.

¿Qué pasará con Shao Hin? ¿Por qué el mayor sufridor en este fic es el pobre Kiba? (ni nosotras entendemos qué tenemos contra él) ¿Llegarán Jen y Honey a Suna? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué hemos decidido llamar comuna a esta panda de locos? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

(No se garantiza que lo que se dice en estas notas sea verdad)

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	9. Cómo perder a un estilista

**Capítulo 9. Cómo perder a un estilista.**

—¡Chicas! ¡Esperad!

—¡Mierda! ¿Quién nos descubrió?

Honey miró hacia atrás.

—Shao Hin —susurró.

—¡No podéis iros solas! —gritó Shao Hin.

—¿Por qué no grita un poco más, a ver si se enteran mi hermano y mi prometido, de los cuales me he escapado? —gruñó Honey.

—¡No…! Es lo peor que nos puede pasar. Estamos solas ante el peligro. Seguro que se pasa todo el viaje haciendo preguntas.

—Aun así, prefiero que sea él que mi hermano. Él no nos acompañaría, me llevaría a casa por los pelos.

—¡He tomado una maravillosa decisión! —anunció Shao Hin alcanzándolas—. ¡Me voy con vosotras!

—… ¿Y cuál es la maravillosa decisión? —preguntó Honey.

—¿Y quién va a cuidar de la casa? —añadió Jen.

—¡Eso, eso!

—… ¡No importa! ¡Cerraremos con llave!

—Pues vete cerrando… Honey, a la de tres corremos.

—Vale… ¡Tres!

—Eh, eh… Calma… No podéis iros solas, no podríais defenderos…

Las chicas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Kiba, con capucha y perro incluidos.

—Genial. Otro acoplado —se quejó Honey.

—¡¿Por qué…?! Se supone que esto es un secreto. Quiero vivir.

—Sólo he seguido a Honey —Kiba se encogió de hombros—. No voy a hacer preguntas, sólo he venido a haceros de guardaespaldas.

Honey le cogió las manos con actitud de angustia exagerada.

—¿Mi hermano y Neji lo saben?

—No creo. De hecho, yo mismo no me habría dado cuenta de que te ibas de no ser por Akamaru.

—"Perro chivato" —pensó Honey resentida.

—Perro malo. Deberíamos marcharnos antes de que nos descubra más gente.

Akamaru soltó un ladrido de protesta. Shao Hin se acercó de nuevo.

—Le caes bien, Jen —sonrió Kiba—. ¿No me digas que el tipo ése viene también?

—Por desgracia.

—No hemos podido librarnos de él.

—Qué pena. Espero que no se pase todo el viaje mirando mal mi chaqueta como ahora, porque me la va a gastar…

—Si sólo fuera eso…

—Te va a criticar todo —completó Honey.

Kiba hizo una mueca.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Shao Hin en tono entusiasta.

—¿De verdad tiene que venir? —se quejó el joven.

—¡Claro! ¡Necesitáis a alguien inteligente para esta misión…! Cometido… Cosa.

—Me ahorraré comentarios —dijo Honey.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Shao Hin.

—… Bueno, menos mal que vamos nosotros cuatro, porque si no… ¿dónde está la inteligencia? —dijo Kiba.

—¿Cuatro? —repitió Jen.

—Tú, Honey, Akamaru y yo. Y no me digas que Akamaru no es más listo que ese tipo, porque tendremos pelea.

—¿Pero adónde vamos?

—¡Al carajo! —contestó Jen exasperada.

—Va en serio.

—En fin… —suspiró Honey.

—Vámonos antes de que aparezca tu prometido —añadió Kiba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó Yoshi.

—¿Dónde está Jen? —preguntó Suzy.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —repitió Yoshi—. ¿Nadie la ha visto?

—¿Es tu hermana y no la vigilas? —gruñó Neji.

—¿Es tu prometida y no te pasas la vida mirándola? —contraatacó Yoshi.

—… ¿Y Kiba? —preguntó Tenten.

—Ya decía yo que no se le oía —dijo Naruto.

—¿Por qué no cuidas mejor de tu hermana?

—¡Tú te comprometiste con ella ayer y ya la has perdido de vista!

—¡No, ahora no me eches la culpa a mí!

—¡¡¡EEEEEH!!! —gritó Sasuke—. ¿Por qué no la buscamos en vez de discutir como idiotas? ¿A quién le importa quién la haya perdido de vista? Aunque, bueno, por mí… podría quedarse perdi… digo, mejor empezamos cuanto antes, ¿no? —se corrigió al ver la mirada del byakugan asesino.

—Esos tres se han ido juntos —dedujo Shikamaru—. Y de hecho, creo que sé adónde.

—¿Qué? ¿Que mi novio se ha ido con otras dos chicas? —protestó Tenten a voz en grito.

—Una comprometida y la otra "enamorada" de otro, sí —contestó Shikamaru.

—Vamos a buscarlos de una vez —gruñó Neji.

_Bosque cercano a la frontera, 3 de enero._

—¿No hay manera de librarse de este tipo? —preguntó Kiba desesperado—. ¿Os dais cuenta de que todos los días me dice lo mismo? ¿No se da cuenta él de que no me importa?

—Como para no oírte.

—Eso de que a modo de "buenos días" te diga "esa chaqueta es horrible" tiene que ser peor que la chaqueta —comentó Honey.

—¡Oh, qué flores más bonitas! Voy a recoger unas pocas —se emocionó Shao Hin.

—A ver si hay suerte y te encuentras una planta carnívora gigante —susurró Kiba.

—Las de allí también me gustan…

—Sí, sí… aléjate, aléjate… —dijo Jen.

—Pero las mejores son las de más allá.

—Al más allá deberías irte —gruñó Honey.

Así, Shao Hin se iba alejando poco a poco, encontrando flores que cada vez le gustaban más, hasta el punto de que iba dando saltitos como Homer Simpson en su fantasía con respecto al país del chocolate.

—Ahora que se va, huyamos… —sugirió Kiba.

—Despavoridos —añadió Honey.

—¿Qué hacéis todavía ahí?

—¡Akamaru! ¡Vamos!

El perro saltó a la cabeza de Kiba y los tres humanos decidieron ejercer de ninjas por una vez y huyeron saltando por entre las copas de los árboles.

—Anda que menos mal que le gustan las flores —comentó Honey parándose en una rama.

—¡No podía ser de otra forma! Aunque si no, teníamos la esperanza de los champiñones —respondió Kiba deteniéndose a su lado.

Se oyó un extraño ruido. Kiba y Honey se abrazaron en plan melodramático.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Nos sigue! —murmuró la chica enterrando el rostro en la curva que hacían el cuello y el hombro de Kiba.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Ellos se separaron, un poco sonrojados.

—Nada… Es que se asustó.

—Traidor, tú también me abrazaste.

—¿Os pensáis que soy tonta?

—No, pero es verdad… —contestó Kiba.

—¡Mirad! Hay algo allí.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Honey mirando a su alrededor con pinta de despistada.

Jen bajó del árbol y avanzó hacia el punto que señalaba. Los otros dos bajaron, ella de inmediato retrocedió hasta reunirse con ellos.

—Arañas —susurró con cara de asco.

—¡Ah, bueno! ¡Entonces no…! —comenzó Kiba, pero le interrumpió un estridente chillido de Honey, que esta vez no se limitó a abrazarlo, sino que se las apañó para hacer que la cogiera en brazos, y ocultó la cara entre los pliegues de la chaqueta. Akamaru emitió un gemido.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó el chico entre sorprendido y asustado.

—Nada, es aracnofóbica.

Jen lo estaba pasando pipa viendo a Kiba todo rojo por tener una chica guapa en brazos de repente.

—¿Y si vamos por otro lado? —sugirió él—. Porque con Honey así…

—No quiero verlas, no quiero verlas, no quiero verlas, no quiero verlas… —repetía la susodicha en susurros.

—¿Jen? ¿Jen, dónde te has metido? —llamó Kiba mirando alrededor.

Honey dejó que se le viera un ojo.

—¿No está? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—No… No sé cómo, pero ha desaparecido —gruñó Kiba—. Voy a dejarte en el suelo y nos separamos para buscarla.

Al punto, ella se agarró a él aún con más fuerza.

—No mientras haya arañas cerca —murmuró sin darse cuenta del sonrojo cada vez más evidente del chico—. Tienes que protegerme de esos bichos perversos…

—¡No es para tanto, mujer! Sólo son bichos muy feos, pero daño no hacen más que a la vista…

Honey dejó que se le viera toda la cara, lágrimas incluidas.

—Soy patética, ya lo sé, pero tengo mucho miedo…

Kiba se sentó en el suelo, con ella aún en brazos. La soltó con cuidado, pero ella se quedó sentada encima de él y abrazándolo.

—Bueno, me quedo aquí contigo, pero no te pongas así —susurró.

Le acarició el pelo. Era suave, increíble teniendo en cuenta que llevaba dos días sin poder lavárselo.

Kiba olía bien. Algo increíble también. ¿O era producto del miedo?

Cuando se dieron cuenta de sus actos, ya se estaban besando. Se separaron de inmediato, pero eso no les impidió sentirse culpables.

—"No puedo —pensó Honey—. Estoy comprometida. Quiero a Neji. Esto ha sido por el miedo…"

—No pasa nada —dijo Kiba—. No volverá a ocurrir. Sólo es… un impulso.

—Sigue habiendo arañas…

—Estoy aquí.

—¡Oh! Estabais aquí. ¡Qué monos abrazaditos!

—Tiene miedo —replicó Kiba desviando la mirada—. ¿Y dónde querías que estuviéramos? ¡La que se largó fuiste tú! ¡Nosotros no nos hemos movido! ¿Dónde estabas?

—En el servicio.

—… Lo tomaré como una forma de hablar.

—¡Quiero irme de aquí! —informó Honey.

—Vámonos, vámonos… —contestó Jen.

—¿Caminas o te llevo?

—Llévame —se aprovechó la rubia—. Puede haber arañas en el suelo…

—Está visto que sobro.

—¡No digas estupideces! —gruñó Kiba cogiendo a Honey en brazos—. Nosotros dos venimos a acompañarte a ti, ¿no?

—Claro… ¿Y por qué estás rojo? ¿Porque te quemaste?

—¡No estoy rojo!

—Mírate en un espejo.

—No hay.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Viajando con Jen siempre hay algún espejo —murmuró Honey.

—También tengo brillo de labios, ¿quieres, Honey?

—¿Para qué?

—Tú sabrás…

—No, no sé…

—Ya, seguro.

—Déjala en paz ya, bastante mal lo está pasando sin que la molestes —intervino Kiba.

—Jo… ¿y yo qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—Déjalo. Me voy a por comida.

—Deberíamos ir juntos —se apresuró a decir Honey—, no te perdamos otra vez.

—¿Quién estaba perdida?

—Tú —gruñó su amiga.

—¡Desapareciste sin más! ¡Nos asustaste! Honey tiene razón, es mejor que vayamos siempre juntos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no queréis quedaros solos? ¿Hay algún problema? Además, necesito mi propio espacio vital.

—No queremos dejarte sola —corrigió Kiba—. Podría pasarte algo, he venido para protegeros y es lo que voy a hacer. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, sí… Bueno, voy a por comida.

Y Jen volvió a desaparecer.

—¿No tienes la impresión de que sabe lo de hace un rato? —preguntó Honey entre confundida y asustada.

—¡Está loca! —opinó Kiba—. La única impresión que tengo es ésa.

Ella miró alrededor.

—¿Hay arañas?

—Sí, hay una justo enfrente de mí…

Honey chilló y lo abrazó de nuevo.

—¡Mujer, que era broma!

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —lloriqueó Honey.

—¡Vale! ¡Tranquila, que no lo haré más! "Aunque me gusta que me abraces" —pensó Kiba, después sacudió con violencia la cabeza, sorprendido por pensar esas cosas—. Akamaru, busca a Jen y quédate con ella, ¿sí?

El perro salió disparado en la misma dirección que Jen. Honey y Kiba cada vez hablában menos. Sobre todo cuando ella se quedó dormida, porque somniloquio no tenía… Kiba le acarició el rostro, sucio y surcado de lágrimas. Era muy bonita, incluso así de dejada.

Y él tenía novia, y no debería estar en esa situación con Honey.

**Notas:**

Aracnofobia: miedo incontrolable a las arañas.

Somniloquio: conocido popularmente como hablar en sueños.

¿Por qué maltratamos a Kiba, con lo mono que es? ¿Reaparecerá Shao Hin? ¿Llegarán los viajeros a Suna? (**Nota de Kohaku**: Esto me suena. Es un desavillé de ésos) ¿Volverán a liarse Honey y Kiba? Y lo más importante… ¿cómo Honey llegó siquiera a genin siendo tan cobarde? No todo esto, pero puede que algo sí, en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	10. Infieles

**Capítulo 10. Infieles.**

_Suna, 3 de enero._

Mientras tanto Jen siguió el camino sola. Bueno, con Akamaru, que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Y llegó a Suna, donde tuvo que aguantar todo un interrogatorio de los guardias, después de mirarla y remirarla, la dejaron pasar. Con Akamaru detrás.

—Perro malo, ¡vuelve con Kiba! ¡Arj! ¡Qué sucia estoy! ¿Y ahora por dónde voy?

Paró a una chica que pasaba.

—Oye, perdona, ¿conoces a una tal Temari?

—Sí, yo misma me llamo así.

—¡Ahí va! ¡Las casualidades existen!

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Temari entornando los ojos.

—Me mandan de Konoha.

—¿A ti sola? ¿Y has llegado hasta aquí? Tienes razón, las casualidades existen… ¿Para qué te mandan?

—¿Antes me podría duchar?

Temari aceptó a regañadientes y la llevó hasta su casa.

Una vez duchada, se puso a hablar delante de los tres, entiéndase, Temari, Gaara y Kankurô. Los dos chicos no la miraban con mucha amistad y Jen se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Quieres mirarme sólo a mí y explicarme a qué has venido?—se impacientó Temari.

—Eh… Mmm… A… Mmm… Bueno… Shikamaru…

—¿Qué pasa con Shikamaru?

—Pues… Te necesita, no me han dejado decir más.

_Bosque que no se ha movido de su distancia con la frontera, 4 de enero._

—¡Voy a matar a Jen! —gritó Honey.

—Sí, pues primero tendrás que esperar a que venga.

—No va a venir, voy a ir a buscarla.

—¿Tú sola? ¡Estás loca! Voy contigo.

—No te he pedido que vinieras —gruñó Honey.

—¡Eh, eh, tranquilita! ¡Que por alguna estupidez nos hayamos liado no es razón para que me abandones aquí!

—¡Me siento incómoda contigo, Kiba! ¡Por tu culpa le estoy siendo infiel a Neji!

—¿Por mi culpa? ¿Cómo que por mi culpa? ¡Nunca te he forzado, me besas porque te da la gana!

—Piérdete…

—Me perderé contigo.

—Eso ya lo has hecho, estamos perdidos. ¡Piérdete solo!

—¡Honey, por favor, cálmate! No es tan grave, sólo fueron cuatro besos mal contados… Tenemos que encontrar a Jen y Akamaru y volver a Konoha juntos. ¡Tú sola no sobrevivirías aquí!

Ella se dejó caer al suelo, sentada.

—No, si encima tienes razón… —se quejó—. Sí te necesito… Voy a matar a Jen…

—¡Chicos!

Kiba levantó la mirada para ver a Jen con los tres ninjas de la arena. Y por supuesto, con Akamaru, que corrió hacia él y se le subió de nuevo en la cabeza.

—Bravo, Jen. Mira cómo tienes a tu mejor amiga —fue su saludo.

—¡Estúpida! —chilló Honey, que parecía haber esperado a que Jen llegara para dejar de resistirse a la histeria—. ¡Me dejas sola en un bosque lleno de arañas y otros bichos inmundos! ¡Y sólo con Kiba…!

—¡Oye! ¡Creo que podrías haber tenido peor compañía! —se ofendió el aludido apartándose de ella.

Pero Honey seguía llorando. Kankurô se agachó frente a ella y le hizo levantarse con una extraña mezcla de brusquedad y lástima. Por instinto, ella dio un paso atrás.

—Bueno, después de este emotivo reencuentro, ¿qué tal si seguimos? —sugirió Temari con impaciencia.

Honey se secó las lágrimas.

—Perdón… Es que…

—Cosas pasan —interrumpió Kankurô con voz áspera—. No queremos saberlo. Vamos.

Ella asintió y se situó junto a Jen. Le dio un empujón.

—Traidora —susurró.

Kiba se puso al otro lado de Honey y la cogió de la mano.

—Kankurô está simpático contigo —le informó en un murmullo.

—¿Eso es ser simpático?

—Para él, sí.

—¿Celoso? —respondió ella.

—Más quisieras…

—Pues sí, me haría ilusión…

—¿Por qué no me puedes decir más de Shikamaru? —le preguntó Temari a Jen.

—¿De Shikamaru? ¿Era por él? —preguntó Kiba fingiendo que no sabía nada.

—¿Es que no sabéis nada más? —se sorprendió la kunoichi de la arena.

—Cuanto menos sepan, menos pueden revelar a un enemigo —repuso Gaara en voz baja.

Kiba y Honey hablaban en susurros.

—¿Son novios? —preguntó Temari por lo bajo a Jen.

—No… Bueno, sí, pero no entre ellos.

—Pues lo parece.

—Lo sé —se rió Jen.

—¿Lo vas a decir? —preguntaba Kiba.

—No, creo que no —contestaba Honey.

—Bien. Yo tampoco. No me malinterpretes… Tú me gustas, Honey, pero quiero a Tenten. Me costó demasiado conseguir que me aceptara como para perderla por un impulso, aunque sea repetido.

—Igual me pasa contigo y con Neji. Si se lo digo, le voy a hacer daño, y no quiero hacerlo. Ésta es mi carga. Además, a mí quizá me lo perdonaría, pero a ti… la verdad… Y tampoco quiero que te haga daño. Neji sigue siendo muy agresivo.

—Ya, ya lo sé —dijo Kiba—. Pero aun así… tengo la impresión de que esto se va a repetir.

—Pues yo no —replicó ella—. Tendrás que controlar ese impulso, como lo controlo yo.

—Lo intento, pero verte tan cerca de Kankurô me atacó los nervios. A ver cómo me habría puesto si llega a ser Tenten…

—Le atacas —se rió Honey—. Y se defiende. Menos mal que soy yo, porque seguro que te puede.

Sonrió. Le gustaba que Kiba se pusiera celoso por ella, le gustaba mucho…

Los agudos ojos de Gaara no se perdían ni un solo movimiento de aquellos dos. Aquel tipo de complicidad mezclada con culpabilidad era algo nuevo para él. No acababa de entenderlo. Lo cual era bastante lógico, porque había llegado con la historia empezada, pero no por eso le frustraba menos. Lo que sí entendió fue que no podían permitirse caer en la dependencia. Y que estaban en ello.

_Bosque cada vez más lejano de la frontera, 5 y 6 de enero._

Honey y Kiba no podían contenerse. Les gustaba estar juntos. Hablaban y reían, como buenos amigos. Y cedían a aquellos impulsos que intentaban controlar, como buenos amantes. Luego se arrepentían y no se hablaban en varias horas. Después, el ciclo se repetía, y en una de estas repeticiones, de los besos pasaron a las caricias, el ambiente se calentó, la ropa empezó a molestar y no se hablaron en un día entero. Y el nuevo ciclo volvió a repetirse…

Gaara lo veía todo y almacenaba la información. Temari veía, pero no miraba, y pensaba en cualquier posible razón que tuviera Shikamaru para necesitarla. Kankurô veía la complicidad de Honey con Kiba y sentía una especie de malestar al que no sabía poner nombre. Jen lo veía todo y no entendía nada. Akamaru era testigo de los encuentros "ilegales" de Kiba y Honey, y éstos iban perdiendo el ánimo de forma gradual, en cierto modo, según se acercaban a Konoha.

—Cuando lleguemos yo estaré con Neji y tú con Tenten… Será como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

—Ponte en situación: no ha pasado nada.

—Quizá. Pero creo que Gaara lo sabe todo. ¿Cómo sabemos que no lo dirá?

—¡Porque no es asunto suyo! Es bastante discreto —dijo Kiba—. No creo que le interesen dos tipos que tienen una aventura, y menos cuando una de ellos es sólo una genin, y no quiero ofenderte ni despreciarte…

Honey le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya lo sé.

—Mañana llegaremos a Konoha —anunció Kankurô sentándose al lado de Honey.

—Ya…

—Gracias por avisar —contestó Kiba un tanto molesto.

El otro le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

—De nada.

**Notas:**

Gran noticia. Kankurô tiene sentimientos. Bueno, algo parecido. Claro, como no sabe qué son, los disimula xD

¡Y Gaara! - [arrebato fanático de Kohaku¡¡¡GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! WIR LIEBEN DICH!!![/arrebato fanático de Kohaku. Eh… Sí, bueno. Gaara es tan pr0.

"Wir lieben dich" significa "te queremos" en alemán. Los arrebatos fanáticos de Kohaku, por alguna razón que escapa a nuestro entendimiento, suelen ser en ese idioma.

¿A Jen se le ocurrirá una buena excusa que darle a Temari de aquí a Konoha? ¿Tendrá consecuencias la aventura de Kiba y Honey? ¿Gaara largará la información que conoce? ¿Kankurô se enterará de que tiene sentimientos? Y lo más importante… ¿cómo reaccionará Shikamaru cuando vea a Temari? Todo esto y nada más, más adelante en "Crónicas de un estilista".

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	11. De fiesta en fiesta

**Capítulo 11. De fiesta en fiesta.**

_Konoha, 7 de enero._

—¡Por fin! ¡Mi casa!

Temari miró alrededor ignorando la exclamación de Jen y resistiéndose a preguntar por Shikamaru.

—Muero —susurró Kiba en plan dramático.

Honey lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Mentira.

El resto de la comuna había estado haciendo guardias para verlos llegar. En aquel momento le tocaba a Ino, que salió corriendo a buscar a los demás, dando gritos. Hasta se atrevió a subirse en la espalda de Neji para gritarle que Honey estaba de vuelta.

—Ino, bájate de mi espalda o mueres.

—¡Han vuelto! ¡Honey está bien! —chilló Ino en su oído.

Bueno, esa noticia merecía que le perdonara la vida. Pero…

—Bájate. No pienso ir a ver a mi prometida contigo encima.

Ella obedeció y se fue a dejar sorda a Tenten informándole del regreso de su novio.

En cuanto Honey puso un pie en Konoha, se lanzó sobre ella una especie de rayo blanco y negro, que era Neji abrazándola, al parecer sin intención de soltarla en los siguientes seis meses por lo menos. Otro tanto hizo Tenten con Kiba, sólo que se colgó de su cuello y casi lo desnuca.

Kankurô volvió a sentir aquel malestar que no sabía qué era cuando vio el abrazo de Neji y Honey.

Poco después llegó Shikamaru y de plano ignoró a todo el mundo, cogió a Jen por un brazo (le clavó las uñas) y empezó a echarle la bronca en voz baja:

—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre traerla? ¡Tú estás para el manicomio! ¡A ver qué hago yo ahora! —encima, gritar en voz baja era muy difícil—. ¡Eres una inconsciente! ¡Y más problemática que mi madre!

—¡Tonto! ¡Me haces daño! Suéltame o grito.

—Mira, sólo no te pego porque eres mujer…

—¡Déjame! Me quiero ir a mi casa ya.

—Ni lo sueñes, no vas a dejarme solo ahora. ¿Se puede saber qué le dijiste?

—Ya ni me acuerdo. Y claro que te dejo solo, me voy a la ducha ahora mismo.

—Nunca te pedí ayuda —gruñó Shikamaru—. No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos, y menos de esa forma, ¿comprendido?

—Ya no tengo nada más que hacer. Y ahora suéltame.

—No. Tú te quedas a arreglar esto. Y si deciden matar a alguien, que sea a ti.

—Me estás dejando sin brazo, así no te puedo ayudar, y mucho menos con esta peste que tengo impregnada en mi piel.

—Eres exasperante.

En aquel momento intervino Temari, lo cual fue decisivo para la huida de Jen. La kunoichi de la arena le puso una mano en el hombro a Shikamaru, éste aflojó la presión y Jen salió escapada.

—Me has hecho perder a mi rehén.

—¿Ya no sabes saludar?

Él se volvió hacia ella.

—Hola —gruñó—. Te haya dicho lo que te haya dicho esa arpía perturbada, seguro que es mentira.

—No, si prácticamente no me dijo nada.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

—Que me necesitas.

—Voy a asesinarla en cuanto vuelva a verla.

—¿Eso quiere decir que hemos venido para nada? ¿Nos vamos otra vez?

Temari se dio la vuelta, aparentemente dispuesta a irse. Shikamaru la sujetó.

—No, no he querido decir eso. Quédate.

—Explícate.

—Jen mintió. Nadie la mandó, fue porque le dio la gana…

Kankurô y Gaara se unieron a su hermana, uno a cada lado, como guardaespaldas.

—Por algo se le ocurriría —observó el primero—. Algo que le dijiste.

—Algo que no debería haberle dicho —matizó Shikamaru.

Gaara dirigió una larga mirada a la dirección en la que Jen se había ido.

—Le gustas mucho —murmuró.

—¿Yo? No, a ella le gusta Uchiha, como a casi todas… ¡El ídolo de la juventud!

—No de toda —replicó Honey, aún sujeta por el abrazo de Neji—. ¿Me quieres soltar?

—No, no quiero que te vayas sin avisar otra vez.

—Jo.

—¿Y si hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida? —sugirió Tenten, que aún no había conseguido romperle el cuello a Kiba.

—Me parece muy bien, pero si sigues así, voy a tener que ir con collarín, eso si puedo ir…

Ella lo soltó y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Así mejor?

—Mucho mejor.

Los ninjas de la arena se miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad y mala espina.

—Oye, mientras el tío chiflado de Jen no insista otra vez en formar las parejas con papelitos, yo acepto —dijo Neji.

—Pues dudo que lo haga, porque lo perdimos por el camino —repuso Kiba con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

—¿En serio? —Neji miró a Honey, que asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Qué gran noticia! ¡Al fin tendremos un poco de tranquilidad!

—Y Kankurô se libra —comentó Sasuke verde de envidia.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Kankurô.

—De sus críticas estéticas… —respondió Sasuke como si estuviera diciendo el título de una película de terror.

—… Vale, hagamos fiesta para celebrar la desaparición de ese tío que no sé quién es… —aceptó Kankurô.

—Yo prefiero que sea mi fiesta de cumpleaños —comentó Honey, que cumplía dieciséis al día siguiente.

—También sirve —accedió el marionetista.

—Qué fácil es convencerlo —comentó Gaara.

—Ñe —dijo Honey.

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo preguntártelo, ¿qué significa "ñe"? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Nada. ¿Qué es, que eres el único con derecho a tener muletillas?

—¿Cuándo dije yo eso?

—¡Va, déjalo!

_Konoha, 8 de enero._

Jen estaba organizando toda la fiesta con la única ayuda de Suzy. Estaba muy estresada… Por eso, cuando se le acercó Sasuke, casi ni le sonrió.

—Oye, Jen… ¿Tú tienes pareja para la fiesta ésta? —preguntó él pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Sí, tú.

—Vale —sonrió Sasuke—. Era todo lo que quería saber. Gracias.

Le dio la espalda para irse, pero luego se volvió de nuevo y le plantó un beso en la boca. Pequeño y superficial, eso sí, pero un beso.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Sasuke no respondió. Ya se estaba alejando.

—Ay… qué niño…

—Ya, como no te gustó… —replicó Suzy.

—¡Tú a callar! Trabaja, que no estás haciendo nada.

—Esto es explotación de menores… ¡Me quejaré a la maestra Hokage!

—Por mí hazlo. Yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas, lo primero convencer a Gaara de que se busque pareja y después ir de compras.

—Mejor vete de compras directamente, no creo que lo convenzas.

—Bah… —y se fue.

Al final cambió de planes y se fue a buscar a Shikamaru. El cual empezaba a hartarse de su insistencia.

—¡Ah! ¿Con que estás ahí?

—No. Soy un espejismo.

—Muy gracioso. Bueno… ¿a qué estás esperando para invitar a Temari?

—A encontrar un águila que vuele al revés…

—No me tomes el pelo. ¡Venga! Vete a preguntárselo ahora.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en manejar mi vida? No soy una marioneta.

—Jo… No seas así, despierta.

—¿Qué es, que eres una pesadilla?

—Yo soy lo que la gente quiera. ¡Vamos! Que tengo que hacer otras cosas.

—Pues vete y hazlas, yo no te lo impido.

—¡Claro que sí! Tu vida es mi vida, y la de los demás también.

—Cómprate una para ti… las demás déjalas en paz…

—Si tengo que escoger entre todas escojo la tuya, aunque me deje en la ruina.

Shikamaru se incorporó.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque sí.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? Te vas a Suna y me traes a Temari, y ahora me insistes para que la invite a una fiesta a la que no sé ni si voy a ir yo… ¿Es que crees que me debes algo?

—No, pero me gusta ayudar a la gente.

Él la miró directo a los ojos.

—Mentirosa. A los demás no les molestas tanto como a mí. ¿Qué tengo de especial?

—¡Anda! ¡Mira qué hora es! Me tengo que ir.

—Jen, espera.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito saberlo. ¡Es una obsesión que no me deja dormiiiir! ¿Por qué me ayudas, aunque yo no quiera y te eche? ¿Vas a dejarme solo alguna vez? Quiero vivir. ¿Por qué siempre estás ahí?

—Porque eres mi amigo, y los amigos están para eso.

—Pamplinas. Honey es más amiga tuya que yo y nunca arriesgaste tu vida para traerle al Neji, lo cual podrías haber hecho fácilmente yendo a buscarlo cuando estuviera de malas…

—Si no te das cuenta no mereces saberlo.

—Me desesperas. ¿Por qué nunca puedes dar una respuesta sincera?

—Ésa es una buena pregunta. De verdad, me tengo que ir, pero te diré que hago todo esto porque me importas algo.

—Pues ese "algo" parece más bien "mucho"… Pero bueno, mejor si te tienes que ir, vete.

—Vale, pero mañana quiero verte con ella. Yo ya tengo pareja, voy con Sasuke.

—Me alegro por ti.

—Yo también.

—Venga, lárgate. Déjame no hacer nada en paz.

La chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido.

**Notas:**

¿Por qué la comuna se pasa la vida de fiesta? (sobre todo teniendo entre sus filas al Neji y su sosez característica…) ¿Pasará algo importante en esa fiesta? ¿Shikamaru le hará caso a Jen? ¿Temari le hará caso a Shikamaru? ¿Por qué Sasuke y Neji no se libran de las críticas de Shao Hin y Kankurô sí? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué en esta serie hay tantos guapos por metro cuadrado, Kishimoto no se da cuenta del grave aprieto en que pone a todas las fans de la serie para elegir? Todo esto (menos lo último) más adelante en "Crónicas de un estilista".

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	12. Cobardía

**Capítulo 12. Cobardía.**

_Konoha, 9 de enero._

Todos ya estaban en la fiesta con sus respectivas parejas, menos los de Suna y Shikamaru, que no se habían molestado en conseguir una. Jen les había insistido a los cuatro, pero Shikamaru se había negado, diciendo que era demasiado problemático, y los otros tres la habían invitado amablemente a que se metiera sólo en lo que le importaba. Por lo tanto, la chica estaba un poco frustrada, por mucho que estuviera fastidiando a Sakura con el sencillo método de exhibir a su pareja.

—Estoy perdiendo facultades, snif, snif…

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Sasuke, que no se enteraba.

—Que ya no puedo manejar a la gente como antes…

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no convenciste a Gaara de buscar una pareja? Tú tranquila, no habría podido nadie. Gaara es inmanejable.

—¡No! ¡Eso no! Por los otros dos, que no te enteras de nada.

—¿Qué dos?

—¿Lo haces a propósito?

—Esta vez sí —admitió Sasuke—. Mira, Shikamaru es un caso perdido. Y Temari es hermana de Gaara… Tienen cosas en común. No te traumatices.

—Demasiado tarde. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Suele pasar.

—Sí… Como lo que pasó en la mitad del viaje, y de repente ¡zas!, claro que yo estaba escondida. ¡¡Y los vi!! ¡¡Los vi a los dos abrazados y besándose!! ¡¡Sí, sí, a Honey y Kiba!! ¡¿Te enteraste?! ¡¡A Honey y a Kiba juntos!! Y ahí no acaba la cosa, ¡¡después a la vuelta estaban más raros todavía!! ¡¡Y yo soy tonta!!

A estas alturas, Jen estaba gritando a todo volumen, de forma que quien no lo oyera, no sólo no estaba allí, sino que estaba muy lejos. Entonces intervino (tarde) Kankurô.

—Deja de escandalizar. Acabas de destrozar la relación de tu mejor amiga.

Jen miró a Neji y Honey, que de estar bailando como una feliz pareja de enamorados (Neji sin enamorar jamás habría estado bailando, en fin…) habían pasado a estar él taladrándola con la mirada y ella casi llorando y sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Otro tanto en el caso de Tenten y Kiba, sólo que al revés.

—Esto, yo… Yo lo siento, Honey, no quería que esto hubiera pasado…

Honey la ignoró. Tenía la vista fija en las fascinantes baldosas del suelo, no podía aguantar más la mirada blanca y acerada del byakugan.

—El compromiso queda roto, Ayame —susurró Neji con voz inexpresiva.

—Honey… —susurró Suzy.

—Ay, mi madre —susurró Lee.

Honey salió corriendo del local. Kiba se apresuró a seguirla, ya había recibido una (merecida) bofetada por parte de Tenten y no quería llevarse más.

Jen seguía petrificada.

—Soy una estúpida, acabo de perder a mi mejor amiga, y presiento que la cosa no va a acabar ahí. ¡Mi vida es una mierda!

Sasuke la abrazó, sin saber qué decir. Ni siquiera él habría querido ver a Honey tan mal, y eso que su relación con ella no era de amor eterno precisamente.

—Menuda bocazas —murmuró Gaara.

—No es el momento —le cortó Kankurô—. Acabamos de pasar de una fiesta a un velatorio, mejor no echemos más leña al fuego.

—¡Me voy de aquí!

—Pues qué cobarde —replicó Temari en voz alta.

—¡Tú calla, que no estás para hablar!

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No, no te has atrevido ni a buscar pareja!

—Entre querer y atreverse hay una diferencia algo grande…

—¡Cállate!

—¡Cállate tú!

—¡Basta! —intervino Shikamaru sin saber muy bien por qué se metía en aquella discusión tan problemática—. ¡No vais a ganar nada quedándoos afónicas!

—¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti…!

—No me vengas ahora con eso.

—¿Esta niña llorona ha hecho algo por ti? —se burló Temari.

Eso picó a Shikamaru. Aunque se pasara la vida recordándole a Jen lo problemática que era, sí que le tenía cierto aprecio. Y agradecimiento, aunque prefiriera no admitir esto último.

—¡Pues más de lo que te crees! ¡No hables de lo que no entiendes!

—¡Entiendo más de lo que te imaginas!

—No sabes nada de ella, ni de mí —gruñó Shikamaru—, pero nada.

—No, tienes razón. ¡Lo único que sé es que ella me dijo que me necesitabas!

—¡Pues mintió!

—Claro, tú no me necesitas… Sólo me debes la vida…

—No te necesito —matizó Shikamaru en voz baja—, te quiero.

Temari se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Me has oído. Desde hace tiempo, puede que desde que me salvaste de Tayuya… O antes… te quiero. Y no me importa que no me correspondas.

—¡Por fin! Me alegro por ti, ya era hora —dijo Jen.

—Lo que no sé es por qué lo dicho, si es igual de inútil y más problemático.

—Porque te gusta.

—Pero yo a ella no.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —intervino Temari.

—De tu actitud.

—Puede que mi actitud cambie a partir de ahora.

—Bueno… Yo ya sobro…

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Para mí no.

—Claro que sí. Ya tienes lo que quieres, yo ya no pinto nada.

—Pintas bastante, porque todavía no me has dicho por qué me ayudaste.

—No es un buen momento, créeme.

—Para ti nunca es un buen momento.

—Ese momento ya pasó.

—¿Cuál?

—Y yo qué sé. Ya no sé ni lo que digo.

—A veces parece que no lo supiste nunca —intervino Temari—, pero gracias igualmente.

—De nada. Me voy a dar una vuelta, que lo necesito.

Gaara la frenó.

—¿Qué tan difícil es? —preguntó en voz baja—. Has renunciado a algo que te interesaba, y mucho. ¿Cuánto te ha costado?

—Eso a ti no te importa.

En otra ocasión Gaara se habría ofendido. Pero medio sonrió. Ahora lo entendía.

—Más que interés.

—¡¿Qué interés ni qué ocho cuartos?!

Gaara se apartó un poco de ella.

—Sé lo que digo —susurró—. Deja de intentar engañarme. Y respétame.

—Te conviene —intervino Lee.

—Ahora sí que estoy perdida, no entiendo nada. Eres muy raro.

—Quizá. Pero soy el Kazekage. Me debes un respeto.

—Lo que quieres es que abra mis sentimientos, ¿es eso?

—Creo que es lo que quiere Shikamaru.

—¡No! A él le gusta tu hermana.

—Y a ti te gusta él.

—¡¡Sí, ¿qué pasa?, me gusta Shikamaru!!

Gaara parpadeó.

—Ya era hora.

—Vale… me acabo de quedar sin recursos lingüísticos.

—Y eso que Gaara es hombre de pocas palabras —comentó Kankurô—. Por cierto, creo que tienes una amiga que recuperar.

—Eso es lo que quería desde hace media hora, pero Gaara no me dejaba salir —protestó Jen.

Kankurô se encogió de hombros.

—Haberlo evitado.

—¿Cómo?

—Con dificultad —contestó Shikamaru.

—¡Tonto!

—Pero te gusto.

—¡No! ¡Te odio!

—Se nota, se nota…

—¿Sabes qué? Pues sí me gustas, ¿algún problema?

—Ya te había oído antes —repuso él.

—Pues ahora vete con Temari.

—Eres una mandona. Tú vete con Honey.

—¡Arj! Me voy a por ella… ¡Tonto!

—No me quieras tanto… ¡Y lárgate ya!

—¡Adiós!

Jen encontró a Honey y a Kiba juntos, abrazados, ella llorando y él acariciándole el pelo pero ya sin llorar.

—Honey…

—Lárgate —espetó Kiba en tono resentido.

—No. Quiero hablar con Honey.

—Ella no quiere hablar contigo. Y no me extraña. Eres un mal bicho.

—Pero yo sí quiero hablar con ella.

—Vete —insistió él—. Déjala en paz. Te has cargado sus planes de futuro, ahora Neji no quiere ni verla por tu culpa.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Jen. Al menos ahora.

—¿Entonces cuándo?

—Cuando haya asimilado… que Neji… —Honey volvió a esconder el rostro en el hombro de Kiba, que le acarició con suavidad la espalda.

—O sea, nunca.

—Quizá.

—Lo siento, Honey… La que largó fue ella, pero si no hubiera tenido nada que decir…

—No, Kiba… Eso fue… cosa de los dos… Y tú estás en la misma situación.

—Pero creo que yo no quiero tanto a Tenten como tú a Neji.

—No compares esas cosas.

—Lo siento… Yo no quería esto…

—Ya lo sé, Jen… Pero me has destruido mi vida… No puedo perdonarte.

—Lo entiendo. Supongo que nunca me merecí tu amistad.

—No digas eso.

—Qué buena eres, Honey —gruñó Kiba.

—Es una de mis mejores amigas.

—Te ha traicionado.

—¡Cállate! ¡Estoy hablando con ella!

—Yo también —replicó él con frialdad—. ¿Crees que es la única enfadada contigo? ¿Aparte de mí… piensas que Tenten y Neji te van a perdonar? —Soltó a Honey y se acercó mucho a Jen, que pudo ver que tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos—. La culpa es del mensajero, dicen… Por bocazas te has ganado unos cuantos enemigos.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Nunca me lo voy a perdonar!

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

—No sirve de nada llorar sobre la leche vertida —susurró Honey—. Supongo que tendré que volver a acostumbrarme a que Neji no me quiera… No… me va a costar…

Se echó a llorar otra vez.

—¡Soy idiota! —gimió—. ¡Todo mi futuro destruido por unos besos!

—¡Nunca digas eso! La única idiota soy yo —corrigió Jen.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Kiba.

Jen lo miró con cara de sufrimiento.

—Tenten te ha dejado —le recordó en plan vengativo—. Y te ha pegado.

—Por tu culpa —replicó él dándole la espalda—. Y encima Honey te perdonará, como si lo viera. Tienes razón, nunca te mereciste su amistad.

—¿Por qué de repente la defiendes tanto?

—¡No sé! ¿Porque somos amigos, quizás?

—¿No será que te gusta demasiado?

—No…

—¡Admítelo, te has enamorado de ella!

Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos rasgados de Kiba.

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero a Tenten!

—Y a Honey.

—No… No se puede amar a dos personas a la vez…

—Claro que sí, créeme.

—Pero no puede ser…

Honey se sentía incómoda con aquella conversación.

—Voy… a intentar hablar con Neji…

Kiba intentó secarse las lágrimas mientras la miraba alejarse.

—No me puedo creer que me haya cargado así su vida —susurró.

—¿Pero no decías que la culpable era yo?

—¡Joder, Jen! ¡Intento convencerme de que no he sido yo! ¡No puedo con la culpa, ¿no te das cuenta?! ¡Así que necesito a una cabeza de turco! Sólo… quiero ver que sea… feliz… Y justo cuando lo era, entro en su vida y la estropeo…

—Vale. Te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas.

—No creo.

—Estoy en una situación parecida.

—… ¿A quién le has jodido la vida, aparte de nosotros cuatro? —se sorprendió Kiba, aún llorando.

—A nadie.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quién te gusta que quiere a otra perso…? Coño, tienes razón, me he enamorado de Honey…

—¿Lo ves? ¿Y quién no?

—Sasuke.

—Ya, bueno. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

—¿Quién te gusta que quiere a otra persona?

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés? ¿Es que te quieres vengar?

—¡No! ¡No soy así! Sólo quiero… No sé, ¿entenderte? La verdad es que no te conozco.

—¿Cómo me vas a entender si no me entiendo ni yo? Tengo un lío tan grande que no me entra en la cabeza.

—Pues en dos cabezas puede que sí quepa. A veces ayuda contarlo.

—Está bien… Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber —aceptó Jen.

—Entonces dime, ¿en qué situación estás parecida a la mía?

—En que a mí también me atraen dos personas, bueno… en realidad me gustan todos, pero da igual.

—Pero si sólo te atraen… no será para tanto, ¿no?… ¿Quiénes?

—Yo creo que es algo más que atracción. Ellos son Sasuke y Shikamaru.

—Por eso le has traído a Temari… —adivinó Kiba—. No eres tan mal bicho después de todo.

—Sí, sí que lo soy, y muy bocazas, lo reconozco.

—Sí, bocazas sí que sigues siéndolo. Menos mal que… —se calló abruptamente.

—¿Eh?

—¡Nada! ¡Olvídalo!

—Será lo mejor.

Kiba se sentó en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas. Akamaru se las apañó para colocarse en el hueco que le quedaba entre el torso y las piernas.

—No sé qué hacer… —confesó el chico—. Tenten no quiere verme ni en pintura, y no la culpo… Honey quiere a Neji, y seguro está resentida conmigo, esto también es culpa mía… Estoy destinado a estar solo. Bueno, con Akamaru.

El perro emitió un gruñido de comprensión. Kiba lo acarició.

—Yo no lo creo. Tenten en tu lugar creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo, no sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—… ¿Con Neji?

—Sí.

—La diferencia es que no lo ha hecho. Y no está enamorada de Neji.

—Bueno, ya, pero debería entenderlo. El roce hace el cariño.

—Creo que sí… Pero voy a renunciar a las dos.

—¿Cómo? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

—Porque a cualquiera de las dos la engañaría si escojo… Me engañaría a mí mismo también… Y no quiero estropearle más la vida a Honey. Las quiero. Así que voy a dejar que se vayan.

—Qué decepción, me esperaba otra cosa de ti.

—¿El qué?

—Que escogerías a una de las dos, y que lucharías hasta el final.

Kiba lanzó un suspiro que habría podido conmover a un árbol y miró a la luna, como pidiéndole consejo.

—Cuando una batalla está perdida… —susurró—, sólo los que han huido pueden combatir en otra.

**Notas:**

Hoy toca doble actualización, porque no hemos actualizado en un mes. No es nuestra culpa, nos fuimos de vacaciones y luego Kohaku, que es la que tiene Internet, descubrió que era mentira, que no tenía. Así que lo sentimos, y esta doble actualización es una compensación.

¿Por qué Kiba sabe una frase de Demóstenes? ¿Veis cómo Jen es una bocazas? ¿Kankurô se dará cuenta en algún momento de que le agrada Honey? ¿Cómo somos capaces de pasar del humor al drama en tan poco? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué formamos dos parejas y en dos capítulos nos las cargamos? Todo esto (menos lo último) y algo más en los próximos capítulos…

Y el desbarre, aunque ya hayamos descansado, sigue… Ñe. Como estamos locas…

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	13. El Triángulo de las Bermudas

**Capítulo 13. El Triángulo de las Bermudas.**

—Me esperaba otra cosa de ti.

—¿El qué?

—Que escogerías a una de las dos, y que lucharías hasta el final.

Kiba lanzó un suspiro que habría podido conmover a un árbol y miró a la luna, como pidiéndole consejo.

—Cuando una batalla está perdida… —susurró—, sólo los que han huido pueden combatir en otra.

—Pues eso está mal.

—Tal vez, pero es sensato.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres sensato?

El joven lanzó una ruidosa carcajada.

—Nunca lo he sido, tienes razón. Pero algo me dice que tengo que quedarme a un lado. Se ve que ninguna de las dos sería feliz conmigo, y yo quiero que lo sean.

—Pues si te quedas a un lado tampoco serán muy felices, ¿no crees?

—No. Ni que valiera tanto la pena.

—Qué poco te valoras —protestó Jen. ¡Con lo mono que era!

—De hecho, siempre he tenido la autoestima por las nubes —la contradijo Kiba—. Pero no soy capaz de hacer felices a las mujeres que amo. No valgo para eso.

—¡Arj! ¡¡Cobarde!!

—¡No! ¡A veces…! ¡A veces hace falta más valor para renunciar que para seguir peleando! ¡Tú has renunciado a Shikamaru y nadie te ha llamado cobarde! ¡Porque hiciste lo correcto!

—Pero yo soy yo.

—¡¡Menuda mierda de excusa!!

—Además yo siempre hago lo correcto. Y lo tengo todo muy claro desde el principio, no como otros…

—¿Pregonar lo que pasó entre Honey y yo era lo correcto?

—No… ésa no era yo, estaba poseída por la rabia.

—¿Rabia? ¿Qué rabia? ¿Qué dices?

—Lo bueno es que ya no me acuerdo.

—No me ayudas —protestó Kiba frustrado—. Si renunciar y dejar que sean felices no es lo que tengo que hacer, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¡Si no te gusta mi idea, dame tú una!

—No. Luego, si no sale bien, ¿qué?

—Peor de lo que está, no creo que se ponga. A menos que Neji me mate, o peor, que mate a Honey…

—¡Ja! Eso nunca lo haría. A ti, puede, pero a ella nunca.

—Ya… Ya, tengo una idea. Me sacrificaré por ella. Voy a hablar con Neji.

Jen se permitió el lujo de sonreír, pero sólo por dentro, porque no estaba el horno para bollos.

—Eso está mucho mejor, te acompaño en el sentimiento.

—Sí, porque me va a matar… Les dices a mi madre y a mi hermana que morí dignamente… Y que cuiden bien de Akamaru.

—No creo que sea para tanto… eres un exagerado.

—¡Y tú una cínica! —se indignó él—. ¡Me llamas exagerado tú, que eres la reina del drama! ¡Y no estoy exagerando! Soy el desgraciado que se acostó con su prometida, ¿recuerdas?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo fue eso? ¡¿Que te acostaste con ella?! Eso no lo sabía.

—¿Eh? No… Es la influencia de los culebrones… No sé ni lo que digo. ¡Qué mala influencia eres! —se retractó Kiba muy nervioso.

—Me acabas de dejar sin palabras.

—Que no, que no lo hicimos —mintió él, cada vez más alterado.

—Yo creo que sí… ¿Por qué no te relajas? Yo no soy Neji.

—Pero… es que no… ¡Bien, miento cada vez peor! ¡Vale, seré sincero! Cuando volvíamos de Suna… sí, lo hicimos. Dos veces… ¡Y ahora sí que Neji me va a asesinar, pero antes me torturará!

—¿Por qué? No tiene por qué enterarse.

—¿Sabiéndolo tú? Claro que se enterará.

—Pero si yo con él casi no hablo.

—Los rumores corren. Y él sigue queriendo a Honey, y como se entere de que me he acostado con ella… Y antes que él… Ay… Mi esperanza de vida mengua trágicamente —dramatizó Kiba.

—No pienso hablar con nadie de esto, aunque me torture —prometió Jen—. Jo… ¡Te tiraste a Honey! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—No me la tiré —replicó Kiba un tanto incómodo—. No me gusta esa expresión. Es fea.

—Ahora me vas de fino. Increíble. ¿Entonces?

—Le hice el amor. Fue… bonito. La quiero. Y no me entiendo ni yo…

—Pues ya somos dos.

Kiba levantó la mirada.

—Tengo miedo —confesó.

—¿De qué?

—De Neji… De que Tenten no me perdone nunca… De haber dejado embarazada a Honey… Yo qué sé, de todo.

—Vaya… No sé qué decirte.

—Pues no me digas nada. Al menos me estás escuchando y eso es mucho.

—Debe ser lo único bueno que tengo.

—Pues sí que estamos orgullosos de nosotros mismos…

—Claro… Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer al final?

—Suplicarle al Neji. Si cuela, cuela. Así Honey será feliz. Lo quiere muchísimo, ¿no?

—La verdad es que sí.

—Tiene suerte. Es la chica más dulce del mundo. Ya quisiera yo que me correspondiera. ¡Y él la trata como a un clinex! ¡Pobre Honey! La víctima de todo esto es ella.

—No debería decir esto, porque es mi amiga, pero estás mucho peor tú.

—No lo creo.

—No te hagas el duro —gruñó Jen—. Tú no te das cuenta, pero ninguna de las dos está enamorada de ti tanto como tú de ellas… ¡Jo! ¡Qué cruel me siento!

—Tranquila. Sí me doy cuenta. De hecho sé que a Tenten le gusta más Neji que yo. Pero no me importa ser un segundo plato, mientras lo sea para ellas… ¡No tengo dignidad!

—Entonces yo tampoco, porque pienso lo mismo que tú.

Kiba esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Supongo que en el fondo tenías la esperanza de que Temari rechazara a Shikamaru —analizó—. Y te sentías culpable por eso.

—¡No!

—Pues a mí me pasa con Honey. Tengo la esperanza de que Neji no me escuche… Y no debería tenerla. ¡Está en juego la felicidad de Honey y yo me ando con escenitas mentales de celos!

—Y yo, y yo, espero que no te escuche. ¡Ups!

Él la miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me caes mejor.

—Eso no me hace mejor para Honey, pero gracias.

—Los amigos suelen influir.

—No lo sabía. ¿Entonces yo puedo influir en Hinata con respecto a Naruto?

—Pues claro.

—Es que me cae mal. Es un competidor.

—Pues a mí me hacen buena pareja.

—No, si la hacen… ¡Pero me gusta molestar a Naruto!

—Ya se nota. ¿Ya estás algo mejor?

—Sí, gracias… Voy a hablar con Neji.

—Menos mal, ya tenía la cabeza como un bombo —se le escapó a Jen.

—O sea que soy un plasta —se ofendió él.

—No importa, te lo debía.

—Pues sí. Aún no te he perdonado.

Kiba se puso en pie y volvió a entrar. Lo primero que vio fue a Honey, que seguía llorando o había vuelto a llorar, esta vez en el hombro de Kankurô, que parecía estar preguntándose dos cosas, a saber: a, qué podía hacer por ella, y b, qué infiernos hacía preguntándose esas cosas. El Inuzuka sintió una punzada de celos.

—"¡Le gusta!"

Se acercó por detrás de Kankurô y susurró. "Entretenla, que no me vea". Lo cual no parecía muy difícil, porque ella estaba muy ocupada llorando como para verlo. Después, ignorando la mirada sorprendida del marionetista, se acercó a Neji.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo armándose de valor.

Neji lo miró de arriba abajo.

—No.

—… Aún la quieres, ¿no?

—¿Qué parte de "no" es la que no entiendes?

—¿Qué parte de "aún la quieres" es la que no entiendes? ¡Soy más terco que tú, Neji Hyûga! ¡Así que no sigas por ese camino, porque esta pelea te la gano!

Neji gruñó.

—No se olvida tan rápido —se rindió—. Claro que la quiero.

—Pues vuelve con ella. A mí puedes hacerme lo que quieras, tortúrame, mátame si te hace ilusión… Pero a ella perdónala.

—Tú también la quieres —adivinó el Hyûga con tono neutro.

—Sí, y ella a ti. Yo no puedo hacerla feliz. Hazlo tú.

—Yo ya no confío en ella. No funcionaría. De hecho, ella misma se negaría a salir con alguien que no se fía de ella, y me parece muy bien. Se acabó. Tienes vía libre.

Kiba se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Qué?

—Eso sí. Hazle daño. Aunque sea poco… Y te juro que el dolor se va a quedar pequeño para definir lo que vas a sufrir.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Te rindes?

—Me retiro —matizó Neji.

—Eres tú el que le está haciendo daño.

—A la larga será mejor. Lárgate de una vez.

—Qué borde eres —gruñó Kiba.

Pero se largó. Le tocó un hombro a Kankurô.

—Ya me ocupo yo.

El otro asintió y se apartó de Honey.

—No va a querer volver —dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

—Lo sé —contestó Kiba con suavidad.

Ella lo abrazó.

—¿Estás aquí?

—Siempre. Para ti, siempre.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Eso no era un triángulo amoroso. ¡Era el Triángulo de las Bermudas! ¡El más problemático de los triángulos!

**Notas:**

Insertar tema: _Who are you_, de The Who. Sintonía de la serie CSI. Porque vamos… la sentencia final del Shikamaru queda Grissom total. ¿A que sí?

Nos reafirmamos: el más sufridor de este fic es el pobre Kiba. Jen tiene razón, él está peor que Honey.

¿Desde cuándo Kiba es sensato? ¿De verdad se puede tardar tan poco en enamorarse? ¿Por qué de repente Neji renuncia a algo que de verdad le interesa? ¿Qué ha sido de las chicas creadas por Kishimoto? Y lo más importante… ¿Kankurô dejará de preguntarse obviedades? No creemos poder contestar a toooodas estas preguntas, pero algunas se responderán más adelante en "Crónicas de un estilista".

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	14. Shao Hin: El retorno

**Capítulo 14. Shao Hin: el retorno.**

_Konoha, 12 de enero._

Todos los chicos, incluyendo a los de la arena, que ya que habían venido, decidieron quedarse unos días, estaban en un parque sentados en el suelo, o en bancos, o en donde fuera. Menos Honey y Shikamaru, que estaban tumbados mirando las nubes, como era su costumbre. Y de repente…

—Mirad, una rata peluda —señaló Neji—. Jen, ¿tu tío no tenía una de ésas?

—Sí… ¡Oh, cielos, ha vuelto para quedarse!

—Oye, no amenaces —la riñó Sasuke.

—Bah. Mientras a mí me deje en paz… —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿A ti? Pareces una piña. ¡Qué te va a dejar en paz! —replicó Suzy.

La rata no iba sola. Kiba se puso en pie de un salto, gritó "¡Tsuki!", se acercó a la carrera a una magnífica ejemplar de malamute de Alaska que "escoltaba" al perro de Shao Hin y empezó a acariciarla.

—¿Dónde está Angel? —le preguntó alegremente—. ¿Dónde está?

En ese momento apareció Shao Hin con una pinta desastrosa.

—Chicos… ¿por qué me abandonasteis? —preguntó en tono desvalido.

Kiba levantó la mirada.

—Mierda, no encontró la planta carnívora gigante…

Shao Hin miró a su alrededor con los ojos desenfocados. Su mirada se detuvo en Gaara, que se la sostuvo con una expresión no muy amigable.

—Oh, cielos… Ahora veo gente sin cejas… —dramatizó el estilista.

—No las tiene —aclaró Jen.

Kiba volvió su atención a Tsuki, que le parecía mucho más interesante que Shao Hin. Al lado del animal se situaron unos pies, Kiba levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos color café de un chico vestido de negro, quien le espetó de malos modos:

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi perra, sabandija?

—¿Y tú cómo te atreves a venir? —le desafió Kiba poniéndose en pie—. ¡Cacho sádico!

Hinata sonrió. Los demás no entendieron por qué, dado que Kiba y el desconocido parecían a punto de pegarse. Claro, entendieron la broma cuando, después de un amago de lanzarse a darse de golpes, se abrazaron riendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Aún no has aprendido a peinarte?

—Pues no, pero al menos lo disimulo… No como otros…

—Eh, ¿y mi pañuelo qué? Además, tu capucha es fea. ¿Y toda esta gente? ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué tal?

Hinata se puso en pie para saludar.

—¿Nos hemos perdido algo? —preguntó Ino desorientada.

—No, nos lo hemos perdido todo —respondió Shikamaru—. ¡Qué problemático! ¡Eh, Kiba! ¿Por qué no presentas?

—Ya me presento yo, aparta —Jen lo empujó sin miramientos—. ¡Hola! Me llamo Jen, estoy soltera, ¿y tú?

—Lo que hay que ver —bufó Sakura.

—¿Celosa? —la pinchó Ino.

—Me llamo Angel —sonrió el chico.

—¿Éste de qué va? —gruñó Naruto por lo bajo.

—Pero si sólo se ha presentado —observó Honey.

—… ¿Y qué? ¿De qué va?

Las chicas lo saludaron empujándose unas a otras, mientras los chicos las miraban con caras incrédulas, menos Kiba, que ya estaba acostumbrado y sólo se reía.

—Bueno, ya conoces a todas las arrastra… digo… a las chicas de la comuna —dijo Shikamaru—. Pero como nosotros también existimos… Bueno, soy Shikamaru Nara, el novio de Temari.

—Celoso —se burló la susodicha.

—Mucho.

—Pues menos mal que no saben que bailas como Ricky Martin —susurró Kiba.

—Tío Shao Hin, ¿estás bien?

—¿Es tu tío? —preguntó Angel—. Está un poco chiflado, ¿no? Lo encontré por el camino, de la que venía, y se me pegó como percebe…

—No me extraña, yo también lo habría hecho.

—Jen, tía córtate —gruñó Ino—. Deja un poco para las demás.

—De eso nada, ahora me toca a mí.

—Sigues siendo la manzana de la discordia —comentó Kiba—. ¡Adonde vas arrasas!

—Es mi maravillosa personalidad —replicó Angel burlón.

—No, es que estás buenísimo… —susurró Tenten.

Él fingió no haberla oído. Kiba gruñó.

—Tío, ¿te llevo a casa?

—Ah, ¿pero tu tío sigue ahí? —se sorprendió Lee.

—¿No se nota?

—Por suerte no.

—Me lo llevo. ¿Quién me ayuda?

Todos miraron a Shao Hin muy escamados.

—Gracias por la avalancha de voluntarios —refunfuñó Jen—. Si no lo hacéis por él, hacedlo por mí, porfi…

Honey suspiró. Y como de puro buena, era tonta, se ofreció:

—Bueno… Yo te ayudo…

—Yo lo cojo por los pies.

—Lo que menos pesa. ¡Qué lista!

—¿Y si lo llevas tú sola? —sugirió Jen.

—No, igual no puedo hacer esfuerzos…

—Entonces ninguna de las dos podemos, ¿no?

—Oye, ¿y si estoy embarazada qué?

—Eso digo yo. ¿Qué pasa, te has vuelto a tirar a Kiba?

—¡Pero qué bocazas eres, niña! —intervino el aludido.

—¿Se lo has dicho? —gruñó Honey—. Porque yo sólo se lo he dicho a Hinata.

—… Eh… Se me escapó…

—¿Cómo? ¿Que te ofreces voluntario a llevarlo? —intentó aprovecharse Jen.

—Ni lo sueñes —y falló.

—Hazlo por Honey y tu hijo…

Neji se puso en pie.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Cuando qué? —replicó Kiba.

—¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

—Era sólo una broma, cosas mías —se apresuró a decir Jen.

—… De todas formas, ya no me importa —mintió Neji. Ya cogería por banda a Hinata, ya…

Honey bajó la mirada.

—Muy bien, ya la has deprimido —se quejó Kiba.

—Tengo la solución a lo del chiflado —anunció Shikamaru—, lo despiertas de una patada y que se vaya él.

—¿Puedo dársela yo? —pidió Lee.

—¡No! Sigue siendo mi familia.

—Da igual, yo intenté matar a Hinata, y casi me sale. ¡Supera eso!

—Sniff, sniff… ¿Luego con quién me meto?

—Con cualquiera.

—Como por ejemplo… contigo.

—Como veas. Pagarás las consecuencias.

—¡Lo ves! No vale cualquiera.

—Cobarde.

—Parecéis un matrimonio —comentó Shikamaru, que ahora que tenía a Temari oficialmente de su parte, se atrevía a decir este tipo de cosas.

Jen lo miró con cara de mala leche.

—Es inútil —dijo Angel—. Al mundo entero le gusta pelear. Si no es con él, contigo, si no… con quien sea.

—Cierto —aprobó Sakura—. Es imposible que no discuta nadie.

—Casi todo es imposible. Lo posible es muy improbable —sentenció Angel.

—Nunca le he encontrado el sentido a esa frase —admitió Kiba (**Nota**: ¿Pero a que es genial? xD).

—Tengo hambre. ¡Vamos a comer ramen! —sugirió Naruto.

—¡Vale! —aceptó Honey alegremente.

—Estoy de acuerdo —intervino Jen.

—¿Alguien más viene? —preguntó la rubia mirando con disimulo a Kiba y sin disimulo a Lee y a Neji.

—Yo sí voy… ¿Te apuntas, Angel?

—Si viene éste vienen todas las chicas —comentó Naruto.

—Te acompaño, pero no como —puntualizó Angel.

—¿Tú vives de algo? —preguntó Kiba exasperado.

—Sí, del aire, _of course_… Bueno, a veces sí como, pero es tan aburrido…

—¿No viene nadie más?

—Tú, mono —llamó Honey a Sasuke—, Jen quiere que vengas.

—¿Mono? —repitió Angel mirando a Sasuke con la cabeza ladeada—. ¿Por qué mono?

—Por lo mismo que tú ángel.

—… Me niego a creer que se llame así.

—No, me llamo Sasuke —y no se había presentado hasta ahora, en fin…

—Porque lo parece —explicó Honey en tono cansado.

—Angel, amigo… Me parece bien que ligues, pero a ella ponle freno —intervino Kiba celoso.

—Tranquilo. La novia de un amigo es y siempre será intocable.

—No, si mi novia no es… ¡Es que yo la vi primero! —Aquí Kiba logró bajar el volumen, aunque parezca increíble—. Además la situación en que está… Créeme, no necesita que aparezca otro chico a confundirla más.

—Entiendo —mintió Angel.

—Bueno… ¿Nos vamos? —sugirió Jen, que ahora también tenía hambre.

—¡Sí! —contestó Naruto muy entusiasta.

—Vamos todos mejor —sugirió Lee—. No hace falta que comáis si no queréis.

—Y llevar al sujeto ése tampoco, ¿no? —preguntó Neji esperanzado, señalando a Shao Hin.

—Vamos —dijo Gaara poniéndose en pie.

—Te ha caído mal —adivinó Temari.

—Me ha mirado mal —especificó el Kazekage.

—Comprendido. Vámonos.

Shikamaru le dio una patada suave a Shao Hin. Llevaba un buen rato deseándolo.

—Menudo idiota. Mirar mal a Gaara-sama. Qué problemático.

—¡No le pegues! —protestó Jen.

—No me des órdenes. Eso sólo puede hacerlo Temari.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Vienes o qué? —gritó ésta, como para confirmarlo.

—¡Sí, voy!

—¡Buah! ¡Calzonazos!

Él se volvió.

—… Sólo no te pego porque eres mujer.

Y se fue con Temari.

Ya en el local…

—¿Y si repetimos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Honey? —tuvo la gran idea Naruto.

—¿Después del fiasco que fue la otra, aún te quedan ganas? —gruñó Tenten mirando mal a Kiba.

—Precisamente. Eso no fue una fiesta. Pobre Honey, no se merece semejante velatorio para celebrar su cumple. ¡Hagamos otra!

—Sí, hombre, sí. ¡Vino, mujeres y música! —se burló Yoshi.

—Yo a eso lo llamaría "burdel"… —replicó Angel.

—¿Tú qué eres, gay? —preguntó Naruto sin tacto ninguno.

—¿Yo? No, ¿por?

—¡Uf! Menos mal —suspiró Jen.

Kiba se echó a reír.

—Eso digo yo… Las mujeres son bonitas… —dijo Angel—. Pero yo prefiero prescindir del vino. El alcohol no es que me siente muy bien…

—¡A mí tampoco! —añadió Lee.

—No. Se pone violento. Apoyo la moción —comentó Neji.

—Ah, yo no, yo me duermo. Y después tengo resaca…

—Pero para brindar tiene que ser con alcohol —dijo Naruto—. Si no, trae mala suerte.

—¿Eso no era sólo si se brinda con agua? —intervino Kankurô en tono de "pero qué poco sé del mundo"—. Además, ¿por qué íbamos a brindar?

—Por nosotros —dijo Suzy.

—¿Y cuándo la vamos a hacer? —preguntó Yoshi.

—No pienso ir —dijo Honey.

Kiba le pasó un brazo pr los hombros. Lee lo apartó y ocupó su lugar, señalando con la cabeza al hermano sobreprotector de la chica.

—Yo sí voy. Tengo ganas de arreglarme —dijo Jen en plan soñador.

—Como si no lo hicieras igual —replicó Shikamaru.

—La verdad es que me haría ilusión —dijo Angel.

—¡Sí, sí! Tú tienes que ir —se emocionó Tenten.

—Kiba, tu amigo empieza a fastidiarme —gruñó Neji por lo bajo.

—Bah, él pasa de todo.

—¿Y sabes bailar? —le preguntó Ino a Angel.

—Sí. Me encanta. Sobre todo los bailes latinos.

—¡Como Ricky Martin!

—Así baila, mira tú —intervino Kiba.

—Genial —sonrió Ino.

—Sí, arrasa en las discotecas.

Angel sonrió.

—¡Arrasando! —gritó en plan Thalía—. Ay, me encanta esa canción.

—Vamos, Honey, ven a la fiesta… porfi…

—Sí, Honey-chan… Te vendría bien salir y desconectar un poco —dijo Kiba.

—¿Quieres venir a dormir a mi casa? —preguntó Jen a Honey.

—Bueno…

—Últimamente no pasas una noche en casa —le recriminó Yoshi—. No sé cómo Hinata y Lee te aguantan tanto. ¡Pendón!

—Son mis mejores amigos, he aquí por qué me aguantan tanto —replicó Honey—. ¡Idiota!

—¿Quiere venir alguien más? —preguntó Jen.

—Vale, me apunto —sonrió Kiba—. ¿Y tú, Angel? Que ahora que has venido, tenemos que estar pegados como siameses.

—No olvidas la promesa —se rió Angel—. Entonces yo también voy. Será divertido.

—Nadie más, ¿verdad? —concluyó la futura anfitriona.

Nadie respondió, así que dedujeron que no.

—¿Y la fiesta cuándo va a ser? —repitió Yoshi—. Y no vas a casa de Jen, Honey.

—¿Por qué? —se rebotó su hermana.

—No vas a dormir con un sujeto que te llama "Honey-chan" y no es ni Lee ni yo.

—Eres imbécil. Claro que iré.

—Perdona, ¿tienes algo contra mí? Porque a ti no te veo animar a tu hermana ahora que lo necesita, a lo mejor es por eso que se pasa las noches con Hinata o con Lee —se picó Kiba.

—¿Estás insinuando que no cuido bien de ella?

—¿A eso lo llamas insinuar? Yoshi, me parece que tu concepto de insinuar está un tanto distorsionado, búscalo en el diccionario —se metió Shikamaru.

—Te lo advierto, Inuzuka —lo ignoró Yoshi—, no te acerques a mi hermana.

—¡No me das miedo! Tampoco recuerdo que hayas amenazado a Neji como a mí. ¡Eres un cobarde!

—¿Os importa dejarlo ahí? ¡Estáis consiguiendo que el ramen me sepa mal! ¡A MÍ! —chilló Honey—. ¡Dejad de sobreprotegerme! ¡No soy un bebé!

Kiba la abrazó.

—Tranquila, chica…

—Bueno. ¡Pero a casa de Jen voy a ir digas lo que digas, Yoshi!

—Se me está escapando de las manos —susurró Yoshi.

—Está en una edad difícil. Todos los adolescentes son problemáticos —contestó Shikamaru.

—Tú el primero —replicó Jen.

—Y tú más. Déjame vivir.

—Si yo ya te dejo. ¡Pero si te lo hubiera dicho Temari, le habrías dado la razón!

—Aparte de que estoy enamorado de ella, Temari me da miedo, y tú no.

—¡Cobarde! —saltó Temari empujándolo.

—Jo… Todo el mundo me maltrata. Un día me escaparé y lo lamentaréis —exageró Shikamaru.

—Qué va. Cuando te escapes haremos fiesta —se burló Jen.

—Uy. Mis fans me adoran.

**Notas:**

Tranquilidad. Angel no viene a hacerle la competencia a nadie. Es el mensajero de Seur. Como perdimos el humor, pedimos que nos trajeran más.

Angel Kurosaki es un personaje creado por Kohaku no Kokoro. Lo curioso es que es un personaje que puede ser tanto chica como chico, según le dé la venada a su legítima creadora. Y como chica… baila como Shakira. Tsuki también es un "personaje" creado por Kohaku.

Malamute de Alaska: una raza de perro (lógico…) semejante al husky siberiano, pero más grande.

¿Quién es más aficionado al ramen, Naruto o Honey? ¿De dónde salió Angel? ¿Por qué él y Kiba parecen enemigos íntimos? ¿Qué relación tienen Tsuki y Akamaru? Y lo más importante… ¿Cuántos fans tiene Shikamaru? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo (lo cual es mentira).

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	15. Nocturno

**Capítulo 15. Nocturno.**

Aquella noche, mientras Jen hacía la cena, Angel entró en la cocina.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Sí…

—¿Qué hago?

—¿Eh?

—… Chica, ya sé que soy guapo —atención a la modestia del recién llegado—. ¡Pero no es para tanto! Además… En realidad no es con la cena con lo que quiero ayudarte.

—Entonces, ¿con qué?

—Con tu labor de Celestina. Kiba y Honey hacen buena pareja, ¿no? Mejor que ella con el tal Neji, en cualquier caso (**Nota de Kohaku**: ¡¡MENTIRA!!). Esa niña es una dulzura, cómo va a estar con semejante borde…

—Pues sí. ¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido?

Angel sonrió. Como Kiba, tenía los caninos un tanto salientes y afilados, que le daban un inquietante aire de vampiro.

—Alquilar "La matanza de Texas" y verla con ellos dos en medio —y también le gustaba la sangre.

—Pero, pero… hay mucha sangre.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Te da mucho asco?

—Sí, pero no es por mí, sino por Honey, que tiene terror a la sangre.

—¡Eso me da esperanzas! Así seguro que conseguimos que por lo menos se abracen. Por algo se empieza.

—Es muy buena idea.

—Al menos a mí me lo parece… ¡Venga, vamos a buscar la película!

—¿Los dos?

—¡Sí! ¡Dejarlos solos también forma parte de mi plan! ¡Cuanto más tiempo estén solos, más probable será que nos ignoren cuando volvamos! ¡Por costumbre!

—Vale, vámonos.

Pasaron por delante de la sala, donde estaban Kiba y Honey sentados, callados y evitando mirarse. Jen se asomó.

—¡Qué ambientazo! Vamos a alquilar una peli, ahora volvemos.

Y se largaron sin esperar una respuesta.

—Y dime… ¿de qué conoces a Kiba? —preguntó la chica por el camino.

—Vine de viaje hace algún tiempo… Mis padres y yo nos perdimos, no te contaré qué pasó, pero murieron… Tsuki y yo sobrevivimos gracias a Hana, no sé si la conoces, la hermana de Kiba. Ella nos encontró y salvó a Tsuki, es veterinaria. A mí me curó Tsume-san. Y… bueno, Kiba… podría decirse que me devolvió a la vida.

—Jo… qué triste. Supongo que será como una especie de hermano.

—Más que eso. Entre lo de mis padres y el problema de Tsuki, si no es por él, me hundo.

—¿Cuál es el problema de Tsuki?

—Estaba preñada. Perdió la camada entera. Los animales también se deprimen, ¿sabes? Y verla a ella deprimida me deprimía a mí. Pero Kiba estuvo ahí… Siempre está.

—¡Oh! Cada vez me cae mejor.

Angel rió.

—Normal. Es imposible odiar a Kiba. Aunque él te odie a ti. Y a ti… se te da bien escuchar.

—Gracias. Todo el mundo me lo dice.

—Razón de más para creerlo.

—Tenía que ser al revés. Que la gente me escuche a mí.

—Si tienes algo que contar, yo te escucho.

—Pues… mmm… No, pero gracias.

—Jo, yo te cuento mi vida y tú no me cuentas nada —se quejó Angel.

—Pues hazme preguntas.

—No se me ocurre ninguna. Venga, coge la película y volvemos.

—Vale… pero la pagas tú.

—Aprovechada.

—No, es que luego no puedo comprarme cosas.

—Te aprovechas de un pobre huerfanito indefenso.

—No me hagas sentirme mal.

—Deberías hacerlo. ¡No tienes conciencia!

—Bueno… está bien, pagaré yo —aceptó Jen, consciente de que se enfrentaba a alguien aún más manipulador que ella.

—Es lógico…

—Pero me debes algo.

—Pedigüeña.

—Anda, volvamos.

Volvieron a la casa. Todo estaba como lo habían dejado, menos Honey y Kiba, que estaban sentados juntos y hablando, aunque todavía evitaban mirarse. Angel entró con sigilo en la sala y le dio un susto de muerte a Kiba haciéndole cosquillas. Su amigo contraatacó y las chicas se quedaron mirando. Al final se quedaron en el suelo, Kiba de espaldas y Angel sentado encima de él con expresión triunfante. Se le había caído el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza y le caía el pelo por la cara, una melena castaña clara hasta los codos y muy rebelde.

—Angel, ven a ayudarme a hacer la cena —pidió Jen.

—Vale —Angel se puso en pie y fue con ella.

Kiba se incorporó.

—Está loco. ¿No es simpático?

—Sí —sonrió Honey, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

En la cocina…

—Si fueras una chica, harías muy buena pareja con Kiba —comentó Jen mientras Angel volvía a ponerse el pañuelo.

—¿Estás loca? Eso es incesto, qué asco… ¿Y por qué no puede ser él la chica?

—No me pega como chica. Tú en cambio te pareces a la de "Piratas del Caribe".

—No eres la primera que me lo dice —dijo Angel con una mueca—. Voy a empezar a creérmelo.

—Tengo ganas de que sea mañana.

—¿Por la fiesta?

—Sí, claro.

—Yo tengo ganas de ver a Kiba y a Honey abrazados viendo "La matanza de Texas". Me recuerda a cuando Kiba y yo alquilamos "El exorcista".

—¡Oh! Yo también tengo ganas.

—Será divertido.

—¿Y a qué esperamos?

—A terminar de hacer la cena.

—Jo… Se me había olvidado… ¿Y si ponemos cosas de picar?

—¡Buena idea! ¡Empieza a sacar cosas!

—Podrías ayudar un poco, ¿no?

—Yo no sé dónde está nada —se quejó Angel—. Explícamelo y te ayudo.

—Déjalo, ya lo hago yo todo.

—Vale.

Jen ya había terminado de preparar todo y lo llevó al salón en una bandeja.

—Más que preparar la cena, lo que habéis hecho es hablar por los codos, ¿no? —observó Kiba.

—¡Hazlo tú! —replicó Angel fingiendo ofenderse (**Nota**: Léase con tono "David Mecha". Más explicaciones en las notas).

—Yo ya voy a empezar, que aproveche —dijo Jen.

—Espera, voy a poner la película.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Honey.

—Ya verás…

En cuanto empezó la película, la Shiroyama se puso en guardia.

—Es de terror, ¿verdad? ¿Es de terror? ¿Hay sangre?

—… Sí —contestó Angel haciéndose el inocente—. ¿Por?

—Quítala. No quiero verla. Y menos comiendo.

—¿Cuál es, Angel? —preguntó Kiba.

—"La matanza de Texas".

Honey se abrazó a Kiba y escondió la cara.

—Honey… No me dejas respirar…

—Perdón… —Honey aflojó el abrazo—. ¡¿Pero quieres quitar eso?!

—No, yo quiero verla —respondió Jen.

—Tú lo que quieres es tener una excusa para abrazarte a Angel —susurró la rubia.

—Y tú para abrazarte a Kiba.

—¡Mentira!

—Ya, ya…

Honey la llevó aparte.

—¿Tanto se nota que me gusta?

—Creo que lo sabe hasta Naruto, con eso te lo digo todo.

—Jo, qué ruina… ¿Y ahora qué hago…?

—Yo… le entraría, pero eso es cosa tuya.

—Jo… Es que no me atrevo…

—Pero si ya lo hiciste.

—Pero surgió… Y él también lo hizo… Pero de todas formas, sigue enamorado de Tenten, como yo de Neji.

—No empecemos, que me lías. Vamos al salón y le entras.

—Pero está esa película —se quejó Honey.

—Pues por eso…

—¡Es que me da miedo!

—¡Anda! Vamos para allí.

Cuando entraron estaba una parte especialmente sangrienta. Angel no parecía afectado, Kiba tenía cara de asco, Jen cerró los ojos y Honey salió corriendo al baño a vomitar.

—Qué poco ha tardado —comentó su amiga como si tal cosa.

—Sabía que le tenía miedo a la sangre, pero no tanto —dijo Kiba—. Mejor voy a ver cómo está.

—Sí, sí, vete.

—Qué delicadita —dijo Angel, que parecía más impresionado por la reacción de Honey que por la película—. Menos mal que no cogí "Holocausto caníbal"…

Kiba le hizo una mueca y salió del salón. Llamó a la puerta del baño.

—Honey, ¿estas bien?

—No. Te dije que no quería verla —contestó ella con voz débil.

—Ya, lo sé —Kiba esperó unos segundos—. ¿Y ahora? ¿Estás mejor?

Ella salió del baño. Estaba un poco pálida, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

—No… Y no pienso volver al salón mientras esa película siga puesta.

—A mí no me importa quitarla. Ven y les preguntamos a aquellos dos.

Honey cerró los ojos al entrar en el salón, tropezó y casi se cae. Kiba la sujetó por los hombros y la cintura.

—No andes con los ojos cerrados…

—Jo… me das pena, si quieres puedes quitarla. Yo voy a tomar el aire, no me encuentro bien —dijo Jen.

—Honey, perdona —dijo Angel quitando la película—. No sabía que…

—No importa, tranquilo.

Kiba seguía con las manos en su cintura (**Nota de Kohaku**: Que alguien me explique por qué pasar de sujetarla para que no se caiga a tenerla cogida en plan cariñoso es seguir con las manos en su cintura, porque no lo entiendo ni yo, que lo escribí). Ella sintió un escalofrío por la calidez de la piel del chico al contraste con el fresco ambiente.

—¡Bueno! Voy a ver a Jen —se escapó Angel.

—¿Es cosa mía o se han empeñado en dejarnos solos? —susurró Kiba.

—Pues claro que se han empeñado en dejarnos solos. Conozco a Jen…

Él entrelazó los dedos detrás de la espalda de la chica, de forma que se acercó más a ella, tanto que sus piernas se rozaban.

—Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo —dijo en su oído.

La besó. Ella se apartó.

—Sigo… queriendo a Neji —confesó.

—Lo sé. No se olvida tan rápido —él recordó las palabras del Hyûga—. ¿Puedo besarte ya?

—¿No te importa…? Bueno… supongo que tú con Tenten estás igual.

—No del todo —matizó el chico—. ¡Pero de todas formas, el posesivo es Neji, no yo!

Honey se quedó callada un momento. Bajó la mirada.

—Entonces bésame…

**Notas:**

David Mecha: personaje que salía hace tiempo en el programa "Buenafuente", como parodia del nadador David Meca. Se dedicaba a batir récords tipo "el que menos tiempo ha aguantado en el agua" y cuando Buenafuente le decía que no eran tan difíciles de batir, le contestaba: "¡Hazlo tú!".

¿Tiene futuro la relación de Honey y Kiba? ¿Por qué todo el mundo puede ver "La matanza de Texas" menos nosotras? ¿Cómo murieron los padres de Angel? (llamen al forense) Y lo más importante… ¿por qué Honey siempre pide que la besen? Nunca lo hace ella, no, ¿para qué?

Sí, ahorremos comentarios: pobre Angel. Claro, no es su historia oficial, porque es el personaje variable por excelencia, pero sin padres y con la perra depre… menos mal que estaba ahí Kiba. Y ahora revelamos en exclusiva por qué incluimos a Angel como chico: porque si fuera como chica, se enamoraría de Kiba, y ya tenemos bastante lío amoroso como para complicarnos más.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	16. Mayéutica

**Capítulo 16. Mayéutica.**

Hacía frío.

—¿Pasó algo ya entre ellos? —preguntó Angel intentando esconderse en su jersey.

—No sé, no estoy ahí.

—Digo antes de hoy. Se ve la química a leguas. Seguro que ellos también la habían notado.

—Pasó más de lo que yo pensaba —contestó Jen.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿Contenido no apto para menores?

Jen no respondió. Como ya había hablado mucho, prefería no abrir la boca, para no meter la pata.

—Lo tomaré como un gran secreto.

—Sí, es que lo es.

—Te veo insegura. ¿Tienes algún problema con esto, o conmigo?

—¿Contigo por qué?

—Eso me gustaría saber —Angel se encogió de hombros—. Tengo frío.

—¿Y por qué no entras?

—Por no dejarte sola. Y por no quedarme solo yo. Si nuestro plan ha funcionado, aquellos dos estarán dándose calor mutuo a base de besitos, y me incomodan esas cosas.

—A mí también, pero si tienes frío puedo entrar por la puerta trasera y cogerte una manta.

—Momento… ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes la intención de quedarte toda la noche aquí fuera por si acaso? —se burló él.

—No, hasta que me aburra.

—Hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

—Sí.

—"La maldita es difícil de manipular" —pensó Angel frustrado—. Pues el mío aguanta poco. Pensar que dentro tenía calor.

—Lo he pensado mejor, entremos.

Él esbozó una sonrisa triunfante. Aquélla solía ser su última baza, pero siempre que la usaba, funcionaba. Por eso precisamente siempre lo dejaba como último recurso.

—¿Les cortamos el rollo? —preguntó con cara de ángel malvado.

—No, eres malo, pobres…

—¡Era broma! No le haría eso a mi mejor amigo. A otro puede que sí, ¿pero a Kiba? Ni de coña.

—Pues no me des esos sustos. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Entrar, ¿no? ¿No dijiste antes algo de una puerta de atrás?

—Ah, sí. No me acordaba.

—Mira que no acordarte de tu propia casa…

—Paso poco tiempo en ella…

—Bue, yo ni tengo —repuso Angel en tono perezoso—. Ni falta que me hace, porque paso la vida de aquí para allá… Y de paso me ahorro pagar la hipoteca y esas cosas. Tsuki es mi única compañera.

—Qué historia más triste.

—¿Por qué? Así no tendré nadie a quien echar de menos. Bueno, a Kiba, pero igual no le sobrevivo.

Jen sonrió.

—Ya verás cuando te enamores, ya…

—La verdad… si fuera una chica, me enamoraría de Kiba… ¡Mira lo que me haces decir!

—¿Yo? Pero si eres tú…

—No, tú me dijiste que si fuera una chica haría buena pareja con él y por tu culpa estoy dudando de mi orientación sexual —dramatizó Angel.

—Eso tiene fácil solución.

Él la miró interrogante. Por más que supiera manipular a la gente mejor que ella, eso no significaba que entendiera sus retorcidos pensamientos.

—Yo te puedo ayudar, me ofrezco voluntaria…

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Angel en tono suspicaz.

—Para lo que quieras…

—Seh, soy tu amo —se burló—. A saber qué estarías pensando.

—Anda, entremos…

Él se encogió de hombros y entró, sin molestarse en dar la vuelta a la casa y buscar la puerta de atrás. Jen lo siguió sin darse cuenta de que Kiba y Honey seguían dentro y habían pensado en la susodicha puerta por algo.

—Mierda —susurró Angel—. Vámonos antes de que se enteren.

—¿De que nos enteremos de qué? —gruñó Kiba soltando la cintura de Honey, que estaba rojísima—. ¿De lo poco discreto que eres, bicho?

—No, de que os íbamos a cortar el rollo… Bueno, me voy —se escapó su amigo.

—Hola y adiós —lo acompañó Jen.

Kiba se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contenerse para no soltar alguna burrada. No quería estropear (más) el momento. Honey se apoyó en su hombro.

—No tiene remedio —susurró.

—Pues entonces no lo buscamos. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

_Konoha, 13 de enero._

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, y uno era tan malvado que le daba de lleno en un ojo a Angel. Encima que le había costado dormir a causa de los ruidos nocturnos, llegaba el sol y lo despertaba antes de tiempo. Gruñó. Ahora no iba a poder volver a dormirse.

Miró alrededor. Jen dormía como una bendita. Era guapa. Aunque la gente dormida no suele estar tan guapa como despierta. Kiba no estaba en su saco de dormir. Angel esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Claro, se había ido a dormir con Honey. Parecían un matrimonio.

—"A saber qué habrán hecho" —pensó medio en broma. Bueno, a él eso no le importaba. De todas formas, Kiba no era idiota. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando Angel dormía cerca: que lo oía todo. Probablemente se habían limitado a dormir. Menos complicaciones.

Kiba abrió un ojo. Angel abrió la boca para darle los buenos días, pero su amigo negó con la cabeza.

—No la despiertes —susurró.

—Qué tierno —se burló Angel en voz baja.

—No es eso. Es que está guapísima cuando duerme. ¿No te has fijado?

—No. Ya te lo dije, la novia de un amigo ni se mira ni se toca.

Kiba se revolvió, incómodo.

—Ya te lo dije, no somos novios.

—Aún. Todo se andará. Ya verás. Hay mucha química entre vosotros.

—Lo sé… Ya lo he… comprobado —murmuró Kiba desviando la mirada.

—Me lo suponía.

Jen se incorporó por sorpresa. Llevaba un ratito despierta, escuchando y preguntándose qué pensaría Honey de lo que Kiba acababa de confesar.

—Je, je… Vaya pelos…

—Gracias —Angel hizo una mueca—. Verás para desenredar todo esto.

—Nunca has podido desenredarlo del todo —observó Kiba con mala intención.

—Y tú nunca lo has intentado —replicó su amigo molesto.

—Baja el volumen. Vas a despertar a Honey.

—Ya me ha despertado —susurró Honey dándose la vuelta para encarar a Kiba.

—¡Ves! ¡Ya la has despertado!

—Pero qué mal humor tienes por las mañanas —protestó Angel.

—¡Claro, como que quería seguir durmiendo!

—¿Y quién no? —intervino Jen.

Honey se revolvió un poco.

—Yo habría podido —gruñó.

—Ya, pero luego a ver quién te despierta —replicó Jen—. A veces parece que te has muerto.

—¡No digas eso! —se quejó Kiba—. ¡Como seas gafe, verás! ¡Que yo corro mucho!

—Sí, pues si te cuesta despertarme a mí… Cómo se nota que nunca has tenido a Shikamaru en casa —comentó Honey—. A veces viene con mi hermano, y me toca a mí despertarlos a los dos… Te juro que a veces me apetece tirarlo por la ventana, dado que de otra forma no hay quien lo levante. Admiro a su madre.

—Pobre —dijo Jen.

—¡Oye! Me da a mí que a ti te encanta el tal Shikamaru —dijo Angel—. Pobrecita, y él de celoso por otra…

—No me importa…

Él le dirigió una mirada de las que, años atrás, Kiba había definido como "destroza-mentiras".

—Paso mucho…

—Pero él te gusta —dijo Angel en voz baja, aún con su mirada destroza-mentiras.

—Puede…

—¿Puede o sí?

—Eso ya no importa…

—No —concedió él—, visto que ya está con otra persona, quizá no importe, pero quiero saberlo.

—¿Por?

—Me gusta saber cosas. Soy muy curioso. ¿Por qué no?, cotilla. Al menos lo admito.

—Buah. Qué aburrido, esta historia ya me la sé —dijo Kiba—. Me voy. ¿Vienes, Honey?

La Shiroyama asintió y los dos se fueron de la habitación.

—Para cotilla ya estoy yo…

—Ahora que se han ido esos dos, hay sitio para más cotillas —bromeó Angel—. No confías en mí.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué te lo iba a contar antes que a Honey?

—Porque necesitas hablar de eso, y ella no está aquí ahora. Además, dice Kiba que ella no está pasando un buen momento. ¿Vas a cargarla también con tus problemas?

—No, pobre. Además ya está todo dicho…

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero bueno… Ya sabes, si quieres hablar, estoy aquí.

—Sí quiero, pero no…

—Chica, no te entiendes ni tú. Deja que lo adivine yo, que casi leo las mentes —dijo Angel poniendo cara de "soy vidente profesional"—. A ver, a ver… El que Shikamaru esté con esa chica que no recuerdo cómo se llama es cosa tuya. ¿Me equivoco?

—No…

—Vale. Entonces está claro que ese chaval no sólo te gusta: lo quieres. Porque si no, jamás habrías llegado a eso. Si sólo te gustara, habrías intentado conseguirlo tú, no emparejarlo con otra. ¡Digo yo, vamos!

—Mi intención era ésa…

—¿Qué salió mal entonces?

—Que no tenía posibilidades.

—Aun así, podrías haber intentado alejarlo de ella. Pero no. Se la trajiste aquí. Más que quererlo para ti, lo querías feliz, ¿verdad? O sea que lo quieres.

—Me has leído el pensamiento…

—Ya te lo he dicho, casi leo las mentes. Pero tu problema no acaba ahí. ¿Hay alguien más por tu parte?

—Me das mucho miedo…

—No te preocupes, que soy un brujo bueno —se rió Angel—. O sea que estás enamorada de dos chicos. Uno ya está ocupado, por decirlo así, y del otro ni siquiera sabes qué pensar, imagino.

—Cierto.

—Si es que soy un crack… Lo que no soy capaz de adivinar es quién es el segundo.

—No pasa nada. Se llama Sasuke…

—¿Sasuke? ¿El que Honey llama mono?

—El mismo…

—Ah… Aquí entre nos, y desde la ignorancia, porque uno, no los conozco, y dos, sigo siendo hetero, yo preferiría a Shikamaru. En fin. Chorradas mías. Se me puso celoso y me hizo gracia. Pero vamos a ver, ¿Sasuke no te ha dado ninguna señal?

—Déjame que piense… no lo sé.

—Tú para emparejar a los demás eres una crack, pero cuando se trata de ti… tienes que hacer algo con eso.

—Lo sé.

Angel suspiró. Aquello era muy complicado. Pero aún le quedaba una pregunta. La curiosidad lo carcomía.

—¿Alguna vez has… pensado en romper algo que tú creaste? En otras palabras… ¿has pensado en hacer que Shikamaru rompa con ella?

—¿Para qué?

—Para ver si puedes.

—Pero Angel… Si hago eso, romperá con ella.

—Es lógico. No te estoy sugiriendo que lo hagas, te estoy preguntando si has pensado en hacerlo en algún momento.

—¿Quieres que sea sincera?

—Sí. Y si no lo eres, me enteraré.

—Sí, todos los días…

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Sasuke tiene otras "admiradoras"?

—Sí, muchas…

—Veo. El ídolo de las juventudes —bromeó Angel—. ¿Y tú las odias? Digo odiarlas de verdad, no sólo verlas como competidoras.

—Un poco…

—¿Sólo porque les gusta Sasuke? ¿O hay otras razones?

—En el caso de Sakura sí. Es una débil y me cae mal.

—Y con las otras podrías convivir.

—Claro que podría.

—Bien. Ya tengo un diagnóstico.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Angel sonrió.

—Pues de que no estoy preguntándote todo esto por deporte. Estás muy confundida con todo este asunto y necesitabas poner tus ideas en orden. Como no podías, lo he hecho yo por ti.

—Vaya bien. Pues ahora dime.

—Es fácil. A ti te gusta mucho, pero mucho, Sasuke. Pero si tuvieras que escoger entre él y Shikamaru, en igualdad de condiciones… escogerías a Shikamaru. ¿Por qué?, no lo sé, porque tú tampoco, pero te has enamorado de él. Por eso te dedicas a emparejar a los demás, para canalizar esa frustración tuya de no poder estar con quien quieres. La chica no te importa, a ella no te importaría separarla de Shikamaru, pero a él no quieres hacerle daño y por eso reprimes tu instinto de… de… separarlos. He dicho.

—¿Todo eso estaba en mi cabeza? —preguntó Jen impresionada—. Yo que pensaba que no tenía más que mi pelo, mi cuerpo, mi ropa y todo eso…

—Pues a ti te lo he sacado. Se llama "mayéutica" —explicó Angel—, a base de preguntas le vas sacando información a la gente y luego la ordenas. Tu único fallo era ése, que todas esas ideas y sentimientos los tenías descolocados y por eso no te entendías ni tú.

—Eres mi ángel de la guarda, ¿puedo abrazarte?

—Claro.

Se abrazaron. Y Jen tuvo el presentimiento de que aquello era el principio de una hermosa amistad. Bien a lo Casablanca.

—¿Has pensado en estudiar psicología?

—La verdad, lo he pensado, pero no tengo tampoco un talento especial para esto. Sólo se trata de hacer preguntas. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

—A mí me parece que no, pero bueno…

—De todas formas, paso de cobrarte por hacerte preguntas. Acabo de interrogarte como si hubieras cometido un crimen. No me parece que sea… no sé, correcto hacer que alguien te pague por hacerle sentir incómodo.

—Y aunque así fuera, no tenía pensado pagarte —replicó Jen.

—Bueno, me has abrazado. Lo tomaré como un pago —bromeó él.

—Tengo una enorme duda, ¿cómo es que no tienes novia?

—Nunca he sentido nada lo bastante grande como para querer estar toda mi vida con la misma persona. Lo único, por Kiba, y no es eso.

—¿Y quién dijo que tenía que ser para toda la vida?

—Suele ser lo que quieres cuando te enamoras, ¿no?, aunque después se te pase.

—Bueno… sí…

—No sé, nunca me he enamorado. Creo. Por eso no tengo novia, no quiero atarme a nadie, por lo menos de momento.

—Vaya… qué pena. Bueno… voy a lavarme el pelo, ¿me ayudas?

—¿A lavarte el pelo? No sé, si me cuesta hasta lavarme el mío, no sé hasta qué punto pueda ayudarte.

—No, a echarme la mascarilla y a desenredármelo.

—Sí que te cuidas —se sorprendió él—. Pero eso no lo he hecho nunca… Vamos, no me desenredo el pelo, mira cómo lo tengo. Nada más lo peino con los dedos.

—Pues te ayudo yo luego.

—Bueno…

—Sí, hoy tenemos fiesta, hay que ir guapos.

—¿Y ya empiezas a arreglarte desde por la mañana? Más te vale ir dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta…

—Eso ni lo dudes.

**Notas:**

Teníamos que conseguir que Jen se entendiera. ¡Teníamos! Que la pobre ya estaba colapsada. Iba a hacer alguna chifladura (más), seguro. Y otra fiesta arruinada no. No podemos permitirlo. Ya desbarramos bastante.

¿Seguiremos desbarrando y arruinaremos la otra fiesta? ¿Jen logrará desenredarle al pelo a Angel? ¿Kiba y Honey volverán a acostarse juntos?¿Qué ha sido de Shao Hin? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué este fic se titula "Crónicas de un estilista" si el estilista casi ni aparece? Todo esto y a lo mejor algo más en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	17. Estética y psicología

**Capítulo 17. Estética y psicología.**

Jen ya había terminado de lavarse el pelo, incluso se lo había secado y alisado, y ahora se dedicaba a intentar desenredar un solo mechón de la larga melena de Angel.

—¡Au! ¡Oye, no te ensañes! ¡Me vas a dejar calvo!

—¡Va! Tienes mucho, no te quejes tanto.

—¡Es que duele! ¿Por qué no mejor lo dejamos?

—No, ahora es tarde. Esto es entre tu pelo y yo.

—Y el que sufre las consecuencias soy yo —protestó Angel con una cómica mueca de dolor.

—No me concentro.

—¡Pues déjalo…! Mi cabeza sufre…

—No, no me van a poder unos mechones de pelos.

Angel intentó quitarle el peine, pero ella no se dejó. Kiba se asomó.

—¿Qué clase de tortura estás experimentando con mi amigo, Jen?

—¡Sálvame! —suplicó Angel con un gesto de desesperación exagerado.

—¿Estás intentando peinarlo? ¡Déjalo! ¡No se puede! ¡Es como peinar a Naruto, iría contra las reglas de la naturaleza!

—Pues prepárate, porque luego vas tú. Aquí no se libra ninguno —amenazó Jen.

Kiba tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—No, no, no. Mi pelo no se toca. Es sagrado, como el de Neji.

—¡Ay! Jo, Jen, en serio, déjame ya… ¡No me tortures más!

—Si sólo queda este mechoncito.

—¡Mentira!

Honey apareció detrás de Kiba.

—Yo ya dije que peinarte a ti era imposible —le dijo pasándole una mano por el pelo y así despeinándolo aún más.

—Hacía mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien —comentó Jen con una sonrisa que según Angel era malvada.

—Y yo te llamaba sádico… ¡Perdóname!

—¡Sálvame!

—Bueno, ya queda menos. ¡Y lo guapo que vas a estar!

—Nadie me hace caso, sniff, sniff…

—Pobrecito Angel —le compadeció Kiba—. Bueno, yo me eclipso, quiero conservar mi pelo. ¡Adiós!

—Honey, ¿te puedo peinar luego?

—Claro —sonrió la rubia—. Yo no tengo el pelo enredado por naturaleza, confío en que no me tires…

—Suertuda —gruñó Angel—. Pues Kiba no se va a librar de este sufrimiento. ¡Si yo sufro, todos sufren!

—Tranquilo, que ya me ocupo yo de que ninguno se libre.

—Sois sádicos. Pobre Kiba —dijo Honey con ese tono dulce que habría podido ablandar a Gaara. Bueno, tanto no. Pero a Kankurô sí.

—Y luego dices que no te gusta, gocha —susurró Jen.

—¡No me insultes! ¡Además, ya admití que sí me gusta!

—Pero no que te estás enamorando de él…

—¿Habéis pensado en vender los derechos de esta historia para hacer una telenovela? ¡Au!

—Perdón.

—Me va a doler el cuero cabelludo una semana…

—¡No me estoy enamorando de él! ¡Sigo queriendo a Neji!

—No lo entiendo —comentó Angel—. ¡Si es un sieso del quince!

Honey lo miró mal.

—Ya casi acabo, aguanta un poco más —dijo Jen.

—De perdidos al río…

—Pero bueno, ¿y desde cuándo uno no puede estar enamorado de varias personas a la vez?

—Yo no puedo. Soy monotarea.

—Eso crees tú.

Angel dejó de quejarse para no interrumpir la discusión. Lo que no dejó de hacer fueron muecas.

—No lo creo, lo sé.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Me estás dando la razón como si fuera idiota —se quejó Honey.

—No…

—¿Entonces?

—Pues que no creo que seas de esa gente que se acuesta con otros porque sí.

—Y no lo soy —dijo Honey perpleja—. Pero que me guste lo bastante como para eso no significa que lo quiera…

—Eso dicen todos.

—Todos, no sé, yo sí. Tú no.

—Bueno, anda, digas lo que digas, estás enamorada.

—¡Que no lo estoy!

—Pobre Kiba. Eso le va a doler —comentó el manipulador… digo, Angel.

Honey desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Tú crees? No quiero hacerle daño…

—Ya estamos… ¿por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo?

—Es que el amor os hace a todos iguales —dijo Angel.

—¡Mentira!

—Claro, claro… por eso no intentas separar a Shikamaru de la chica ésa…

—Lo sabía, sabía que ibas a decir eso.

—Pero no me respondes. Y tú te estás enamorando de Kiba —le dijo a Honey—, tranquila, no te culpo. Es un tío genial.

—Sí, lo es, pero no me estoy enamorando.

—Lo que tú digas. Bueno… ya está, eres libre, Angel.

Él suspiró.

—Gracias. ¿Cuántos pelos me has arrancado, bruja?

—Ninguno…

—Ya, seguro. Bueno, señoritas. Las dejo con sus discusiones culebroneras y voy a buscar al cobarde que tengo por mejor amigo, para que sufra un poco también. Que por ti, lo haría con gusto, Honey…

Y se marchó.

—Bueno… ahora puedes ser sincera.

—Soy sincera.

—No te creo.

—Pues no lo hagas. ¿Por qué crees que ya no quiero acostarme con Kiba?

—Sorpréndeme.

—Porque cuando lo hice estaba… no sé… como poseída. No quiero estar pensando en una persona mientras estoy con otra. Quiero a Neji, y si me acuesto con Kiba, va a ser para olvidarlo. Kiba no se merece eso, no quiero engañarlo así.

—Vaya… ya estoy con la cabeza dosordenada otra vez, por tu culpa —le reprochó Jen.

—Creía que no tenías la cabeza ordenada.

—No, me ayudó Angel. Vas a tener que pedirle cita.

—El único con el que quiero una cita es Neji…

—Me rindo… Eres incorregible.

—¡Pero si no tengo nada que corregir! —se quejó Honey.

—¡Arj! Ya estamos como al principio.

—En realidad no hemos salido del principio, Jen.

—Da igual.

Honey se sentó en el asiento que Angel había dejado libre.

—¿Me peinas?

—Sí, pero no me cambies de tema. ¡Estás enamorada de Kiba!

—¡No lo estoy!

—¡Sí lo estás!

—¡Que no!

—¡¿Entonces por qué te lo tiraste?!

—¡Eso es un golpe bajo! ¿Qué tú nunca te equivocas?

—¡No! Además en el amor y en la guerra vale todo.

—¡Esto no es ni el amor ni la guerra!

—Era una forma de hablar, no te pongas así, mujer…

—Es que… No sé, como soy estúpida… Estoy muy arrepentida de haber estado con Kiba… Por eso he perdido a Neji… Y supongo que debería odiar a Kiba, y él odiarme a mí, porque con Tenten está en las mismas… ¡Pero no! ¡Me sigue hablando! ¡Ayer me besó, y ha dormido conmigo! ¿Tú lo entiendes?

—Más o menos, pero no sabría cómo explicártelo.

—Ya…

—Pero… no lo odias, ¿verdad?

—No, no puedo. Yo… bueno, la verdad es que me gustó estar con él… Lo cual tampoco entiendo, por cierto. Mientras nos besábamos y eso estaba muy bien, cuando me sentía culpable era después.

—Normal… Me gustaría entenderte mejor, pero no puedo, lo siento.

Honey suspiró.

—Estoy preocupada —confesó—. ¿Y si me estoy enamorando de él? ¿Y si tienes razón? Yo creía que iba a estar tanto tiempo con Neji… ¡Me iba a casar con él…! Y de repente llega Kiba y me descoloca por completo…

—Yo creo que sí estás enamorada de él. Además yo te veo bien cuando estáis juntos.

—Me siento a gusto con él, tengo que admitirlo. Es un cielo.

—Lo ves, yo siempre tengo razón —presumió Jen.

Honey se rió.

—No he dicho que esté enamorada.

—Ya me lo dirás, y me reiré.

—¡Qué mala amiga eres! —la rubia hizo un puchero.

—Jo… No me pongas esa cara…

—Pero eres mala conmigo…

—Si fuera mala, no estaría aquí escuchándote.

—… Buen punto.

Angel entró en la habitación.

—¡Qué susto! ¡La próxima vez avisa antes de entrar con esas ínfulas!

Él la ignoró. Miró a Honey.

—Le has hecho llorar —dijo señalándola con un dedo acusador.

—¿Yo? ¿A quién?

—¿Cómo que a quién? ¡A Kiba!

—Me he perdido —dijo Jen (**Nota de Kohaku**: Yo también. ¿Kiba llorando por eso? Venga… 'ta luego).

—Tú no has dicho nada. La que lo considera una equivocación es tu amiga.

Honey se mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza que se hizo sangre.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo sólo escucha una frase? —se preguntó Jen en tono frustrado—. Aficionados…

Angel gruñó.

—Seguro que tú, después de oír que la persona que amas se acostó contigo por error, tampoco querrías escuchar más.

—Al contrario, escucharía con más razón.

—Mierda… Kiba… Tengo que hablar con él —susurró Honey, demostrando así su gran velocidad a la hora de sacar conclusiones.

—No vayas, deja que se le pase un poco. ¿Por qué coño no mantienes la boca cerrada?

—¡Y cómo iba a saber que estaba de cotilla!

—Eso le pasa por escuchar a escondidas —intervino Jen despiadadamente.

—Tú calla —espetó Angel—. Y contigo voy a tener que hablar muy en serio, Honey. No te entiendes ni tú.

—¿Y tú sí? —se rebotó ella.

—Aún no, pero lo haré.

—¿Ya puedo ir a ver a Kiba?

—Puedes ir cuando te apetezca —intervino Jen.

—Pues me voy —la citó su amiga.

Salió de la habitación sin dejar que terminara de peinarla. Tuvo que buscar a Kiba por todas partes (eso por no preguntar dónde estaba), al final lo encontró en el salón, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en el sofá. Akamaru estaba sobre su regazo, aunque él no parecía notarlo.

—Kiba…

Él no respondió. Incluso le volvió la cara. No quería que lo viera así.

—Kiba, lo siento…

Él siguió sin hablar. Honey se sentó a su lado.Kiba miró al otro lado, aunque no pudo evitar mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

—Vale, entiendo que no me hables… Sólo quería… quería decirte que lo siento.

—¿El qué? —por fin habló Kiba, resentido—. ¿Haberte acostado conmigo?

—No —susurró Honey—. Haberte hecho llorar.

—Ya. Pero sigo siendo una equivocación.

—… Que yo no sepa lo que digo… no te convierte a ti en una equivocación.

Kiba hizo una mueca. No se volvió a mirarla.

—Yo… Tú… me gustas —admitió ella—, me gustas mucho. No es por ti, es por…

—Ya, por Neji. ¿Por qué no te vas con él, en vez de quedarte aquí pidiéndome disculpas?

Honey le cogió una mano. Él amagó de soltarse, pero ella no le dejó.

—Porque tú… tú nunca me has hecho llorar.

La resistencia y el resentimiento de Kiba se fueron al demonio. La miró.

—Pero tú a mí sí.

—No llores más. Nadie merece tus lágrimas, y quien las merezca no te hará llorar —citó Honey secándole los ojos con cuidado.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa un poco torcida.

—¿Sabes que eres la ternura reencarnada? —susurró.

—No. Pero da igual. No merezco que llores por mí, así que no llores.

—Por ti yo puedo hacer muchas cosas —dijo Kiba—. Y llorar es una de ellas.

—¿Y dejar de llorar?

—Es otra.

Se abrazaron.

—Estás despeinada…

—¡Ostras! Jen me mata.

**Notas:**

¿Por qué Jen no se concentra nunca? ¿Tendrá un máster en torturas chinas? ¿Angel acabará por aceptar el carácter de Neji? ¿Jen intentará separar a Shikamaru de Temari? Y lo más importante… ¿Los chicos aprenderán a escuchar las conversaciones enteras? No sabemos si conseguiremos responder a alguna de estas preguntas, pero nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	18. ¡Mujeres!

**Capítulo 18. ¡Mujeres!**

_Konoha, 14 de enero._

El día empezaba mal. Su madre ya se había levantado gritando, vamos, como un despertador. Sólo que a ella no la podía apagar para seguir durmiendo. ¡Qué problemático!

En fin, que Shikamaru no había tenido más remedio que salir de casa para no oír a su madre riñendo a su padre. Pobre, qué cruz. Pero bueno. Le pasaba por haberse casado con ella.

Se acomodó debajo de un árbol y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, por lo menos hasta las doce, porque antes era muy temprano.

—¡Buenos días!

Shikamaru abrió un ojo.

—¿Por qué nadie me deja dormir…?

—¿Qué pasa, molesto?

Él abrió el otro ojo.

—Ah, Temari… No, sólo que no esperaba que me encontraras… eh… durmiendo.

Temari bufó.

—Pero si ése es tu estado natural.

—Es verdad —admitió él—. ¿Puedo volver a mi estado natural? Es muy temprano.

—¿Las nueve de la mañana te parece temprano?

—Hasta las doce es muy temprano…

—No tienes remedio —concluyó Temari.

—No. Pero no quiero tener remedio, quiero dormir.

—Vale, ya te dejo —gruñó ella—. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de hoy?

—… No sé. Ya lo pensaré.

—¿Cuándo, mientras duermes?

—Tsk… Está visto que contigo aquí no voy a poder, así que no —Shikamaru se incorporó—. Qué sueño… Eres problemática.

—Ya. Pero así me quieres. ¿Vas a ir o no?

—Yo qué sé. ¿Quieres que vaya?

—Sí.

—Entonces vale… ¿Me vas a dejar dormir ya?

Temari se encogió de hombros.

—Me quedo contigo.

—Vaya… Por lo menos quédate callada.

—¿Y qué tal si tú te quedas despierto?

—¿A estas horas de la madrugada? ¿Tanta cara de loco me ves?

Ella prefirió no contestar a eso.

—Es que siempre estás durmiendo o mirando las nubes —se quejó.

—Me gustan las nubes.

—¡Claro! ¿Y qué pasa, que yo te gusto menos?

—Tsk… Problemática. Sólo tú podías ponerte celosa de las nubes…

Eso ofendió a Temari.

—¡Bah! ¡Duérmete ya!

Se puso en pie y se fue.

—Mujeres… —suspiró Shikamaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó la noche y empezó la fiesta. No todos habían ido, Neji se negó en rotundo, y a Gaara lo había llevado Temari prácticamente a rastras y estaba sentado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados, al parecer dispuesto a quedarse ahí a perpetuidad. Pero los demás parecían bastante animados. Menos Shikamaru, que lo que parecía era que se estaba escondiendo de Temari.

—A Honey se la podía torear, pero a ésta… Vamos, que como quiera que baile con ella, lo consigue fijo —le explicó a Angel—. Oye, ¿te has peinado o es cosa mía?

—No, Jen me torturó. El que no se ha peinado eres tú.

—Sí que me he peinado, por la mañana. ¿Qué querías, que me soltara el pelo?

Angel lo miró.

—No. Es cosa tuya.

—Bueno.

—Me voy a hablar con Honey.

—Y yo a esconderme de…

—¡Shikamaru!

Tarde.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué me evitas? —espetó Temari.

Él abrió la boca para contestar, pero descubrió que ni él tenía siempre una respuesta preparada y la volvió a cerrar.

—Buena pregunta —admitió.

Ella gruñó.

—Si no lo sabes tú… ¿Bailas?

—No.

—Cobarde perezoso…

—Problemática. No tengo ganas de discutir. Ni de bailar. Sé buena, baila con otro.

—Vale. ¡Espero que te pongas celoso! ¡Voy a bailar con Angel!

—Tendrás que pedir turno —comentó Shikamaru.

En efecto, a Angel sólo le faltaba repartir números como en las tómbolas, dado el éxito que estaba teniendo su forma de bailar bien a lo Ricky Martin. En aquel momento bailaba con Suzy.

—¿De qué va ese tío? —preguntó Sasuke un tanto molesto.

—¿Celoso? —le pinchó Lee.

—¡No!

—No, claro. Llega uno más guapo que tú y no estás celoso, qué va —replicó Kiba con sorna.

—Eso lo dices porque es tu amigo, pero no es más guapo que yo.

—Eso lo dices porque te ha quitado tu club de fans, pero parece que ellas piensan que sí es más guapo que tú —intervino Kankurô con ganas de discutir.

—Y que baila mejor —añadió Shikamaru apareciendo de improviso.

—Lo cual os libra a vosotros aunque sea un poco, así que lo justo sería que dejarais vivir al pobre chico —gruñó Gaara.

—Si yo le estoy muy agradecido —dijo el Nara—, mientras él baile con Temari, no tengo que hacerlo yo.

Las chicas por otra parte estaban muy entretenidas mirando bailar a Angel, sentadas en sillas y esperando que alguno de los pasmarotes las sacara a bailar. Pobres inocentes.

—Me aburro… contad algo —dijo Ino.

—Yo cuento hasta ocho —dijo Tenten.

—¿Ocho qué?

—Ocho vagos ahí sentados —y señaló a los chicos, Angel aparte, porque él era el único que no estaba sentado hablando.

—Yo voy por bebida, ¿os traigo algo? —dijo Jen levantándose.

—A mi novio —dijo Temari—, te dejo traerlo por los pelos si hace falta.

—Oído cocina. ¿Algo más?

—No, yo lo que quiero voy a ir a buscarlo yo misma —dijo Honey poniéndose en pie también.

—¿A Kiba? —aventuró Tenten en tono celoso.

—Si sigues colada por él, ¿por qué no le das otra oportunidad?

Y Honey se alejó sin esperar una respuesta.

—Pues lo dicho, voy a beber como una gocha, así puedo hablar con alguien… O sea, conmigo misma.

—Estás loca —dijo Sakura.

—Adiós, fea.

Ino se echó a reír.

—¿Siempre estáis así? —preguntó Temari.

—Sí. ¿No es divertido? —contestó la otra rubia.

Mientras tanto Honey se había plantado delante de los ocho vagos.

—A ver, gandules, ¿quién viene a bailar?

—Muy bien, nena. Así seguro que convences a alguien —dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

—Espero que a ti no. Y no me llames nena, merluzo.

Kankurô esbozó una mínima sonrisa.

—¡Venga, Lee, ven a bailar! —sonrió también Honey, cogiéndole las manos y tirando de ellas.

—¿Por qué yo?

—¡Porque eres mi mejor amigo! ¿Vienes?

—¡Vale!

—… ¿Sabe bailar? —preguntó Gaara al aire.

—Pues parece que sí —contestó Sasuke mirándolos.

—Por lo menos no la pisa —añadió Yoshi. De hecho, Honey y Lee se complementaban bien bailando.

Jen se dirigía hacia el grupo de los ahora siete vagos con unas copas de más.

—¡Tú! —dijo señalando a Shikamaru.

—Estás borracha —le informó éste, como si fuera difícil saberlo.

—¿Qué dices? Estoy perfectamente. Tengo algo…

—Sí… Un ciego histórico…

—¡Silencio! Que no me concentro.

—No sé si reírme o llorar —comentó Kankurô por lo bajo.

—Es más bien penoso —contestó Gaara.

—¿Qué quieres, Jen? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Te llama tu novia, y me ha dado permiso para llevarte por los pelos.

—¡Qué violenta! —comentó Kiba aguantándose la risa.

—Eso será si me encuentras… No estás en condiciones —dijo Shikamaru con sorna.

—Mejor vete, que como venga ella… —indicó Kankurô.

—Eso, eso. ¡Uf! Qué calor.

—No sabes ni lo que dices —dijo Gaara.

Shikamaru se fue a hablar con Temari.

—¡Tú cállate, que ni siquiera tienes cejas!

—¡Uy, lo que le ha dicho! —ése fue Naruto.

—Y tú ni siquiera tienes plena posesión de tus facultades mentales —replicó Gaara con calma.

—¿Cómo? Anda, me voy a quitar la chaqueta.

—Jen, hijita, mejor de plano te vas a casa —dijo Yoshi preocupado.

—No, déjala, que está muy graciosa —repuso Naruto.

—Yo de aquí no me muevo. ¡No podéis moverme! ¡Soy una planta!

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros.

—¿Has fumado algo, Jen? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Las plantas no fuman. ¡Riégame!

—Qué mal ha sonado eso —comentó Kiba al borde del colapso.

—¿Qué es eso de ahí? —preguntó Jen señalando con un dedo tembloroso.

Tan tembloroso que ellos no se enteraron de adónde señalaba exactamente. Naruto se echó a reír y contagió a Yoshi y a Kiba. Los otros tres lograron aguantar la risa.

—Jen… Mejor vete a casa —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Por qué? ¡No! ¡Quiero una maceta! Y tierra.

El Uchiha ya no pudo aguantar más. Estalló, como sus tres compañeros.

—Tierra no tenemos, pero arena sí —dijo Kankurô mirando a Gaara.

—No pienso dársela —gruñó el susodicho.

Entonces Kankurô también soltó el trapo. Y Jen seguía a lo suyo:

—¡Riégame, riégame!

—Si te regamos, te vas a resfriar —observó Kiba entre risas.

—Bueno… No pasa nada, tú riegas a Honey.

—Eso sí que ha sonado mal —comentó Gaara medio sonriendo.

Kiba enrojeció. Entonces se acercó Shikamaru.

—¿Todavía estás ahí?

—Insiste en que es una planta —informó Gaara, que era el único que había logrado mantener la cordura. Ahí, como un campeón—. Y en que no podemos moverla.

—Sí… Joder, si hasta quiere una maceta —aportó Kankurô.

—¡Shika…! —Jen lo abrazó, muy efusiva ella.

—¿Qué confianzas son ésas? ¿Tú no eras una planta? Las plantas no hablan, cállate.

—¡No! ¡A ver, quiero que me reguéis!

—Problemática… Vete a casa y dúchate, y así, de paso, sueltas mi pobre cuello.

—Esto es superior a mis fuerzas —dijo Kankurô poniendo una cara muy cómica.

—¡No quiero ir a casa! ¡Shika, riégame, riégame!

—¿Te traigo una regadera? —sugirió Naruto, que por fin había conseguido parar un momento de reír.

—Y dale con "Shika"…

—Cómo te quiere —se burló Sasuke, que lo estaba pasando como un enano.

—Jo… ¡Sois malos! ¡Me muero, me muero!

—Primero lo de la planta y ahora esto —dijo Gaara en tono de desesperación—. Aparte de borracha está loca.

Honey se acercó con Lee.

—¿Y éstos de qué se ríen? —preguntó él.

—Está borracha —informó Sasuke.

—… ¡Bueno, ahí os veis! —se escapó Honey.

—¡Me muero…! ¡Shika, sálvame!

—Las mujeres me esclavizan —se desesperó Shikamaru—. Riégame, sálvame… Temari quería que bailara… ¡Qué problemáticas!

—Pégale —sugirió Gaara.

—No puedo, no se le debe pegar a una mujer.

El Kazekage esbozó una astuta sonrisa.

—¿Pero no decía que era una planta…? Una planta no es una mujer.

—Sólo le falta ponerse a cantar… —comentó Kiba.

—Ya no soy una planta —informó Jen—. Ahora soy…

—… Nunca había visto a nadie tan borracho —dijo Lee impresionado.

—… ¡Yo misma!

—¿Ya no te mueres? —preguntó Shikamaru esperanzado.

—¡Sí!

—Pues ya tardas —indicó Gaara, a cuyo cerebro empezaba a costarle procesar tanta incoherencia junta (**Nota**: Qué se le va a hacer, nunca ha visto Bobobo).

—Shika, no me quieren…

—Y ahora se echa a llorar —el Nara se llevó (como pudo) las manos a la cara en un cómico gesto de desesperación—. ¿Pero qué pecado he cometido yo?

—¡La pereza! —contestó Jen a voz en grito.

—Seguro que ahora sí preferirías bailar con Temari —se burló Kankurô.

—Eso ni lo dudes. ¡Que alguien me salve!

—Eh… Sí, bueno. ¡Me voy con Honey! —se escapó Kiba.

—Cobarde —gruñó Shikamaru.

—¡Quiero que me quieran!

Eso fue demasiado para la mermada resistencia de Gaara. Por primera vez en su vida, se echó a reír como poseído, sin estar poseído.

—¡¡Quiero un príncipe!!

—Pues yo soy plebeyo. ¡Hala, fus, fus! —Shikamaru trató de ahuyentarla con aspavientos.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? ¡Tú tampoco me quieres…!

—Pues no, la verdad es que no mucho…

Jen se fue a abrazar a Lee.

—Lee… Shika no me quiere…

Lee le acarició un poco el pelo.

—Ya, hala, ya pasó… —la consoló sin muchas ganas.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru también huyó, a abrazarse a Temari y decirle que no la abandonaría más y que Jen lo había torturado vilmente. Temari se partía de risa, pero aprovechó para hacerle bailar.

—"Lo de siempre… Las mujeres me esclavizan."

**Notas:**

Aiiiins… Con semejante pedal, a Jen sólo le faltó decir "El mileniarismo va a llegaaaar…", como Fernando Arrabal xD

¿Temari dejará de estar celosa de las nubes? ¿Por qué Neji se negó a ir de fiesta? ¿Por qué Sasuke es tan envidioso? ¿Kankurô se dará cuenta de que Honey le hace sonreír? ¿Quién le dio permiso a Jen para llamar Shika a Shikamaru? Y lo más importante… ¿Las plantas podrían fumar? Ahí dejamos las incógnitas para que sigáis este misterioso fic…

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	19. Tarde de compras

**Capítulo 19. Tarde de compras.**

_Konoha, 19 de enero._

—… Y entonces Jen dijo "¡quiero que me quieran!"… —explicó Naruto—, y Gaara se echó a reír.

Neji miró a Gaara como si de pronto le hubieran crecido cejas.

—¿Me perdí a Gaara riéndose? Si lo sé, voy…

—Un momento… ¿Me quieres decir que lo de "soy una planta, quiero una maceta" no te gustaría haberlo visto? —preguntó Yoshi incrédulo.

—Claro, seguro que eso ayudó a que se riera… No me lo puedo creer…

—Ni que fuera para tanto —gruñó el Kazekage.

—Tú nunca entenderás hasta qué punto es para tanto —replicó Shikamaru en tono teatral.

—En realidad el que acabó conmigo del todo fuiste tú con aquello de "hala, fus, fus" —admitió Gaara pensativo.

—Con quien acabó fue conmigo —intervino Lee—. Porque después me abrazó a mí…

—Sí, eres el segundo más sufrido de la comuna —dijo Kiba.

—¿Y quién es el primero? —preguntó Kankurô.

—¿Quién crees? Yo.

Neji puso cara de pensamiento profundo.

—Claro… quitarle a alguien la confianza en la persona que más quiere no… Kiba, eres gilipollas.

Y a cambio de esa observación recibió tres miradas asesinas, una del propio Kiba, otra de Akamaru y la tercera de Angel, que no se limitó a eso sino que le atizó una patada de lado.

Pero algo salvó al extranjero de una cirugía no estética sin anestesia.

—¡Uf! Os encontré.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó Sasuke al ver a su lado a Shao Hin.

Gaara le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva al estilista.

—¿No se había muerto? —preguntó decepcionado.

—No, por desgracia no —se quejó Naruto.

—¿De dónde sale? ¿Del suelo? ¡Parece una seta! —observó Kankurô.

—No, es como mi técnica de la Sombra Voladora… —comentó Angel—. Surge, te rodea, te confunde… La única diferencia es que en vez del chakra consume la paciencia.

—¿Tu técnica habla? —preguntó Neji.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Entonces la prefiero.

—¡Eh! ¡Que estoy aquí!

—Podemos cambiar eso —Gaara exhibió su mejor mirada sádica.

—Buena idea —le apoyó su hermano—. Yo es que no soporto a los plastas. Les tiras indirectas y no se largan.

—Lo más problemático es que los hay que les tiras directas y tampoco se largan —comentó Shikamaru.

—Tenéis razón… yo tampoco los soporto —intervino Shao Hin, sin reparar en los diversos gestos homicidas que generaba ese comentario.

—Bien, pasemos a la directa más directa de todas —decidió Neji. Señaló a Shao Hin—. Lárgate.

—¡Eso, lárgate! —dijo el estilista mirando a su alrededor.

El Hyûga se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Y yo que pensaba que no se parecía mucho a Jen —suspiró Shikamaru—. ¡Pero son clavados! ¡Una plaga!

—No, peor. Dos plagas —corrigió Neji.

—Pues a mí Jen me cae bien —comentó Angel—. El percebe no, pero ella sí.

—Voy a llorar —susurró Yoshi—. Voy a llorar mucho…

—Otra plaga —gruñó Neji por lo bajo.

—Mira, en esto te doy la razón —dijo Kiba—. Momento, se me acaba de ocurrir otra técnica…

Angel alzó las cejas y sonrió. Miró a Tsuki. Kiba miró a Akamaru.

—Buena idea —celebró Sasuke—. Tú, fuera o te echan los perros…

Tsuki gruñó. Angel lanzó una risa un poco macabra.

—Creo… que tengo mucho que hacer. ¡Adiosito!

Suspiro general.

—Creo que voy a empezar a tenerles simpatía a los perros —comentó Kankurô.

—Tsk… a mí me gruñe así ese trasto y oigo la risa macabra del dueño y me escondo hasta que se muera uno de los dos —dijo Shikamaru.

—Es nuestra técnica secreta —bromeó Angel.

Mientras tanto, Shao Hin corría como un loco sin control hacia la casa de su sobrina. Abrió la puerta de golpe y gritó:

—¡Me han atacado! ¡Me atacaron dos bestias ENORMEEES!

—¿Y no le hicieron nada? —preguntó Tenten con un tono a medias entre de sorpresa y de decepción.

—¡Ay, que me da algo!

—¿Grave? —se interesó Honey intentando parecer solícita.

—No lo sé… ¡Jenny, te vas a quedar sin tu tío preferido!

Las chicas se quedaron un poco tocadas.

—¿No… No se te ha ocurrido… mandarlo a un psiquiatra? —preguntó Hinata en voz baja.

—Sí… pero me lo devolvieron igual que estaba, o peor —se lamentó Jen.

—Si es que los psiquiatras no sirven para nada —afirmó Tenten.

—¡Pobres mártires! —añadió Ino—. ¡Ahora los locos serán ellos!

—¡Qué trauma! ¡Qué dientes más grandes, y uno se reía! ¡Ay! Pobre de mí.

—Pobres de nosotras, que te tenemos aquí dando el coñazo —gruñó Temari.

—¡No! Pobre de mí, que lo tengo aquí viviendo conmigo —corrigió Jen.

—¿Y nunca se te ocurrió mandarlo a volar por ahí?

—Volvería, los plastas nunca mueren.

—… ¡Ya sé! Podrías fingir tu propia muerte y escaparte —sugirió Ino.

—Nunca se me había ocurrido, ¡buena idea!

—¡Pero luego vuelves! Que me vienes muy bien en mi lucha contra Sakura…

—¡Ja! Para poder conmigo, tenéis que ser dos —se burló la pelirrosa.

—Claro, dos contra dos. ¡Ino y yo contra tu frente y tú! —contraatacó Jen.

Ino y Honey estallaron en carcajadas explosivas.

—Hinata… ¿a que tú me quieres? —preguntó Shao Hin en tono suplicante.

Hinata se quedó dividida entre ofenderle o mentirle. Por fortuna, intervino Temari de malos modos:

—¿No puedes quedarte callado? ¿O mejor aún, irte?

—Estoy en mi casa —se ofendió Shao Hin.

—¿Quién dijo que te fueras de la casa? ¡Fuera de mi vista!

—¡Fuera! O te echamos a Temari —dijo Suzy haciendo gestos como para espantar a una paloma.

—¡Eh! ¿Yo qué soy, el perro guardián?

—… Acabo de entender lo de las bestias con dientes largos —dijo Hinata—. Akamaru y Tsuki.

—Pues hay que tener imaginación para llamar "bestia enorme" a Akamaru —comentó Honey.

—¡Ah! ¡No pronuncies esos nombres! —gritó Shao Hin como para confirmar la hipótesis de la Hyûga—. ¡Me voy!

—¡Tsuki! —gritó Ino.

—¡Akamaru! —entró en el juego Suzy.

Shao Hin corrió horrorizado y saltó por una de las ventanas abiertas.

—Qué pena que sea una planta baja —comentó Temari como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Una pregunta… ¿Los perros se ríen? —preguntó Ino.

—¿Por? —preguntó a su vez Suzy.

—Dijo que una de las "bestias enormes" se reía.

—Misterio… —dijo Jen en un tono tipo "Cuarto milenio"—Bueno… ya estoy estresada, me voy a desestresar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Ese tío es muy raro —reflexionó Gaara—. Se pierde, se escapa, corre como pollo sin cabeza, critica, me mira fijamente… Sólo le falta volverse violento.

—Sería divertido, así al menos podríamos pelearnos —observó Kankurô.

—Chorradas. A ése le ganaría hasta Yoshi. ¿Y la diversión? —dijo Neji.

—¿Me estás llamando débil? —Yoshi se puso a la defensiva.

—Sí.

—Como siempre, ¿no? —intervino Lee intentando calmar los ánimos.

—A ver, ¿ahora no tendrías que estar peleado con Kiba? —cuestionó Sasuke—. Ahora es él el imbécil que anda detrás de tu hermana.

—Perdona, ¿quieres decir que hay que ser imbécil para ir detrás de mi hermana? —bufó Yoshi.

Sasuke no respondió. Ni falta que hacía, todos conocían su opinión sobre la chica Shiroyama. Lo que él no sabía era que Honey tuviera tanta gente de su parte, porque no fueron sólo Yoshi y Kiba los que lo miraban con una mezcla de incredulidad y cabreo, sino también Lee, Neji, Angel, Shikamaru y… ¿Kankurô?

—Aunque Kiba tenga la culpa de mi actual estado de ánimo, esta vez estoy de su parte —gruñó Neji.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! —ironizó Sasuke—. No puedes negar que sigues pillado por esa…

—Eh, eh. A ver qué vas a decir de mi mejor amiga —advirtió Lee.

—¿Pero qué tiene para tener semejante club de fans?

—¿Qué tienes "tú" para tener un club de fans? —replicó Kankurô.

Al punto, todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

—¿Qué? —se puso a la defensiva—. ¿Qué pasa, a vosotros no os sorprende?

—Es tan sorprendente que tú defiendas a alguien a quien casi no conoces como que el pijo éste tenga un club de fans —dijo Kiba.

—A ti casi no te conocía cuando te salvé la vida.

—Cumplíamos órdenes —le estropeó la coartada Gaara.

Kankurô le dirigió una mirada de "tenga usted hermanos para esto".

—¿Por qué me odiáis?

—El que te va a odiar es el Yoshi —dijo Neji—. A ti te gusta Honey…

—Bienvenido al club —completó Kiba.

—¿Club? —repitió Kankurô, aún sin entender a qué se referían.

—Sí, ya somos tres… Es difícil no quererla, ¿no? —dijo el Inuzuka como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, pero a ver a ti cómo te ataca el hermanísimo —se burló Neji—. Si ya con Kiba no puede…

—¿Me estás llamando débil a mí también? —se picó el aludido.

—A ti no, pero Kankurô es más fuerte que tú, no puedes negarlo. Y Yoshi sí es débil.

—Lo vais a acomplejar, pobre —comentó Shikamaru.

—Me vas a hacer llorar —ironizó Kankurô.

—No sé yo si habrá algo peor que un hermano sobreprotector débil —comentó Neji, que quería acomplejar a Yoshi—. Plasta a morir y encima patético. Jubílate y deja a tu hermana en paz, Yoshimura.

—No, no, no. A Kiba puede que lo deje con ella, pero vosotros dos, lejos. Que sois muy mayores para ella.

—No le saco ni dos años, lumbrera —espetó el Hyûga—. Kankurô sí lo es, es de tu edad…

—Qué manera más sutil de llamaros viejos a los dos —comentó Naruto, que no tenía sutileza ninguna.

—Veis, os dije que estarían aquí, siempre lo están.

Insértense distintos giros de cabeza de los chicos para encontrarse a Jen al frente del resto de las chicas.

—Es verdad, parece que no tienen casa —dijo Tenten.

—Estando aquí, eso es cierto en tres casos —observó Suzy.

—Bueno, a lo que íbamos. ¿Vosotros fuisteis los que nos mandaron al chiflado? —preguntó Temari irritada.

—¿Al percebe? No, sólo se largó corriendo. Nosotros no le hicimos nada —dijo Angel, que parecía la inocencia personificada.

—No tuvimos tiempo —completó Gaara.

—¡Pues muy mal! Por vuestra culpa estoy estresada.

—… Qué problemático…

—¡Chicas! ¡Notición! —dijo Naruto con su discreción habitual—. ¡A Kankurô le gusta Honey!

—… Sueñas —dijo Honey sin notar la mirada asesina que el marionetista le mandó a Naruto.

—Con que sí, ¿eh? —sonrió Jen—. Tomaré nota.

—No, no hace falta que anotes nada —dijo Kankurô.

—Vaya, Honey, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? Neji, Kiba, ahora Kankurô… —se picó Tenten.

—Si la envidia fuera tiña… —replicó la Shiroyama en plan diva. Por el mero placer de molestar.

—… Cuántos tiñosos habría —completó Kiba.

—Así se habla —aplaudió Jen.

—Tenía que completar. ¡Tenía! —dijo el Inuzuka—. No era por ofender ni nada, es que se me antojó.

—Oh… Tienes antojos… ¡Estás embarazado! —fingió sorprenderse Naruto.

—… Mejor no digo nada.

—¡Ya está! Me voy a desestresar.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes —observó Sakura.

—Pero ahora me voy de verdad, ¡me voy de compras!

—¡Que el consumismo te acompañe! —la despidió Lee (**Nota de Kohaku**: Gran frase… Gracias, David).

—Eso no se duda —bromeó Shikamaru.

—Ya te traeré algo, Lee. ¿Me acompaña alguien?

—Tsk… Qué problemático… Ni lo sueñes.

—Seguro que si voy, me da complejo de mula de carga —dijo Angel.

—¡Yo voy contigo! —se ofreció Ino.

Honey y Suzy también se apuntaron, y se llevaron a Hinata y Temari prácticamente a rastras. Así que las otras dos, más que nada por no quedarse solas con tantos chicos, decidieron ir también. Lo cual reafirmó a los chicos aún más en su decisión de quedarse donde estaban. El único que se lo pensó fue Angel. Que al final decidió ir. Lo atractiva que resulta la expresión "por la patilla".

—Me sé de unas cuantas tiendas que van a tener que cerrar hoy —comentó Sasuke.

De pasada, Honey le arreó una patada en la espinilla.

—¡Uy, perdona! ¡No te vi! Como no te miro nunca…

Sasuke iba a contestar alguna grosería, pero recordó las amables expresiones faciales asesinas del club de defensores de Honey y se lo pensó mejor.

—La próxima vez mira por dónde vas…

—La próxima vez lo hará sin disimulo —sonrió Lee.

Las chicas ya se habían ido, para qué iban a esperar a que Sasuke dijera algo.

Después de asaltar dos tiendas, se toparon con dos conocidos.

—¡Hombre! ¡Dichosos los ojos! —saludó Ino—. ¿Qué tal la misión?

—Ésta habla de misiones como del tiempo —comentó Angel—. ¿Qué hay, Shino?

Shino alzó las cejas, un poco sorprendido, aunque detrás de las gafas de sol no se vio.

—Llevabas tiempo sin pasarte por aquí —comentó—. ¿Ya has visto a Kiba?

—Si de hecho me estoy quedando en su casa…

—Vamos a aclarar algo —sugirió Ino—. Angel, éste es mi otro compañero de equipo, Chôji Akimichi. Chôji, Angel. No sé cómo se apellida, nunca nos lo ha dicho.

—Kurosaki —dijo Angel—. Angel Kurosaki —le estrechó la mano a Chôji—. Y ella es Tsuki.

—Está crecida —comentó Shino.

—¿Os venís de compras con nosotras? —les propuso Jen.

Angel se encogió de hombros.

—Con estas mujeres no tengo ni voz ni voto —bromeó—. Vamos, por no tener, no tengo ni presencia.

—Jo… lo siento. Ay… cómo te quiero, ven que te abrace.

—Aprovechada —gruñó Sakura.

—Envidiosa.

—Como Tenten —añadió Honey.

—Ni creas que te envidio por gustarle a Kankurô…

—Me envidias porque gusto más que tú —puntualizó la rubia.

—Bueno, qué, ¿venís o no?

—No —contestó Shino—. Venimos de una misión, estamos cansados.

—Eh… bien… Entonces no os entretenemos más —dijo Hinata.

—Sí… Mejor —dijo Suzy.

Las chicas y Angel se alejaron de los otros dos y entraron al asalto en otra tienda.

—Pero qué poco negro hay aquí —se quejó el chico.

—Pero hay mucho rosa —dijo Jen.

—A mí el rosa no me gusta…

—A mí sí. ¡Jen, mira! ¡Una camiseta como la de Tenten!

Tenten miró a Honey sorprendida.

—¿Qué? Eres una envidiosa, pero me gusta cómo vistes.

—… Gracias…

—Lo que más odio de las tiendas de ropa es esta mierda de música que ponen —comentó Temari mientras miraba distintos tipos de minifaldas.

—Ponte algodones en los oídos —le aconsejó Jen distraída.

—Mejor romper el reproductor.

—O cambiar la música —sugirió Ino—. Madre… Este jersey es para quemarlo… El jersey y quien lo diseñó…

—Me acabo de enamorar. Oh…

—¿De qué? —preguntó Hinata.

—De este vestido.

El vestido en cuestión era ajustado, de atar al cuello y con la falda un poco floja al borde, por supuesto rosa.

—Y yo de esto —Temari cogió una falda negra, cortísima y en desnivel.

—¿Eso tapará algo? —preguntó Angel.

—Lo comprobaré.

—Esta mujer se toma en serio la frase de Lee —comentó Tenten.

—Me acabo de perder, no sé qué me voy a llevar… Difícil decisión —murmuró Jen.

Temari salió del probador.

—Llévatelo todo…

—¡Qué suelta estás, hija! —se rió Ino.

—Es lo que tiene encontrar en una sola tienda cuatro cosas que no pueden quedarte mejor.

—Pues todo para el carro —sonrió Jen.

—Tú lo has dicho.

—A ver luego qué hacéis para distinguir… Nada, no he dicho nada.

—¿A Shikamaru le gustará esa ropa? —preguntó Sakura.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? Me la voy a poner yo, no él.

—Y menos mal —dijo Honey—, porque imaginad a Shikamaru con esa minifalda… Como no se depile…

Angel soltó una carcajada.

—A partir de ahora, me imaginaré a muchos con ropa de chica… Me matas, Honey.

—Ñe.

—En fin…

—Si estarían la mar de monos —se burló Temari.

—Sobre todo Sasuke —completó Honey.

—Pues seguro que estaría mejor que otros —lo defendió Jen.

—Sí, Lee no tiene arreglo ni como chico ni como chica —dijo Tenten.

—No te metas con Lee —gruñó Honey.

—Al que habría que ver es a Neji —dijo Sakura—. Con el pelo que tiene…

Tenten y Honey le regalaron dos sonrisas con más dientes que amistad.

—¿Algo que decir sobre el pelo de Neji? —preguntó la rubia con una voz que daba un poco de miedo.

—Nada, nada.

—¡Para mí lo quisiera! —dijo Angel—. Así Jen no me habría torturado… Esa melena no se enreda con nada, seguro… A ese hombre no hay quien lo despeine. Es inhumano.

—Se siente…

—Mentira.

Ino dio una mirada circular.

—Creo que no hay nada más aprovechable aquí —dijo con un gesto de satisfacción.

—Bien… Ahora viene lo mejor de todo. Je, je… ¡La peluquería nos espera ! —celebró Jen.

Angel puso cara de terror. Se debatía entre ver a todas las chicas con el pelo suelto y conservar el suyo.

—Bueno… Creo que yo acabo aquí.

—Cobarde.

—Yo prefiero decir "prudente", Jen.

—Sí, sí… lo que tú digas.

—Pues eso. ¡Adiós!

—Vaya, daban ganas de verlo en la peluquería —se lamentó Suzy.

**Notas:**

Técnica de la sombra voladora o Hiei no Jutsu: es una técnica ilusoria de Angel.

¿Habrá alguien de acuerdo con Kiba con respecto a quién es el más sufrido de la comuna? (**Nota**: Sí, nosotras) ¿Por qué según reaparece Shao Hin, se tira por una ventana? ¿Cuánto se parecen Jen y Shao Hin? ¿Los perros se ríen? ¿Qué hace Kankurô en el club de defensores de alguien? Y lo más importante… ¿En qué momento pasó todo el mundo a tutear a Shao Hin? La respuesta a algunas de estas preguntas vendrá en próximos capítulos de "Crónicas de un estilista".

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	20. ¿Bestias enormes?

**Capítulo 20. ¿Bestias enormes?**

_Konoha, 27 de enero._

El siguiente acontecimiento fue la aparición (y posterior unión a la comuna) de Sai. Fue una historia bastante curiosa. Apareció un buen día, con su bloc de dibujo en ristre, para investigar cierto asunto relacionado con… ¿bestias enormes?

—Llegó corriendo descontrolado diciendo que le habían atacado unas bestias enormes —explicaba Tenten.

—Pero vamos, que debían de ser los perros, no hay nada que investigar —añadía Honey—. ¿Qué tienes en el bloc? ¿Puedo verlo?

Sai negó con la cabeza.

—Decía que un bicho de ésos se reía. Los perros no se ríen.

—¡Lo veis! ¡Lo que yo decía! —dijo Ino en tono triunfante.

—Pues cambio de pareja, un perro y uno de los dueños, a mí qué me cuentas… —sugirió Jen—. ¿Tienes novia?

—… No.

—Bue, pasa de ese tío, está como un cencerro —comentó Temari.

—¿Y?

—Lo digo de tu tío, y se lo digo a él.

Sai se puso en pie.

—A ver si ellos pueden decirme más…

—No, no te vayas… ¡No! Me voy contigo.

—¡Jo! Shikamaru, Sasuke, Angel y ahora Sai… ¿Tú de qué vas, Jen? —preguntó Sakura.

El chico intentó librarse del agarre de Jen, sin mucho éxito.

—Creo que podemos ir por separado…

—No…

—Claro que sí. Somos dos cuerpos distintos.

—¡Vale! Pero voy igual.

—A ver quién te lo impide —se rió Suzy.

Sai prefirió ignorar ese comentario y se fue adonde los chicos, con Jen siguiéndolo como pollito a su madre. Y claro, los chicos pudieron decirle más.

—Era Tsuki —se rió Kiba—. Cuando gruñe da bastante miedo.

—¿Pero quién se rió? —preguntó Sai, casi desesperado—. Ese tío era demasiado raro… No sé si creérmelo…

—¿Me llamó bestia enorme? —preguntó Angel muy ofendido—. Fui yo quien se rió. ¡Y como para no hacerlo!

—…Cierto —admitió Sai.

—Ya está, misterio resuelto —dijo Sasuke.

—Ay…

—¿Qué quiere decir "ay"? —preguntó Shino.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Jen pegándose al susodicho.

—Bueno, generalmente es una expresión de dolor, o de nostalgia —apuntó Shikamaru con una sonrisa burlona—, pero se ve que para Jen significa… Sasuke.

—¿Esta mujer va de "tournée" o qué? —preguntó Sai desorientado.

—Más o menos —contestó Shikamaru—. Mantente alejado de ella, es problemática.

El dibujante se encogió de hombros.

—Es como un parásito —comentó.

—Como los bichos de Shino —comentó Kiba.

—No, lo nuestro tiene otro nombre: simbiosis —matizó Shino muy a lo Jorge Berrocal.

—Es igual.

—No, no es lo mismo, así que no es igual (**Nota de Kohaku**: Esto me recuerda al anuncio de "Gabriel" en "Martes y trece"… xD).

—¡Oye! ¡¿Me estás llamando fea?!

—¿Quién? —preguntó Chôji confundido.

—¡Arj!

—… ¿Quién es Arj? —se burló Gaara.

Jen lo miró mal.

—El guaperas éste.

Sasuke puso cara de dignidad ofendida.

—¿Guaperas quién? ¿Sai?

—Pues claro, ¿entonces quién?

—Eh, que yo no te he llamado nada —se defendió Sai.

—Técnicamente sí. La has comparado con un parásito —apuntó Neji.

—Ah, eso. Pero eso no es decirle fea.

—Yo no soy nada de eso. ¿A que no, Sasuke?

—Puestos a ser, serías más una lapa —contestó el aludido con el apoyo telepático de Shikamaru, que no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo.

—¡No…! Eres malo…

—¡Tú sí que eres mala!

—Nah, no es mala… Pesada y problemática, no digo que no, pero no es mala en esencia.

—¡Por fin! Alguien que me quiere.

Shikamaru prefirió no desmentir eso. Discutir con Jen era muy problemático.

—Voy a informar a Godaime-sama —huyó Sai.

—Adiós… Todavía me quedan muchos.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros. Eso era lo malo de la manía de Jen de pensar en voz alta, que nadie entendía qué quería decir.

—No preguntaré —decidió Kankurô con sensatez.

—Oye… una cosa…

El marionetista la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Es verdad que te gusta Honey?

La mirada desconfiada no varió.

—O sea, que sí.

—Tsk… problemática… ¿Por qué no te callas antes de que te calle él?

—Tengo un escudo humano.

—Ah, es verdad… San Sasuke, mártir —dijo Kiba.

—¿A que no te importa?

—¿Hacer de escudo humano? ¡Claro que me importa! Aunque… vamos a ver, ¿te gusta o no?

—¿Tanto os importa?

—Claro que sí. Llevamos más de cincuenta años haciéndonos esa misma reflexión. Es un gran misterio que no nos deja vivir —satirizó Neji.

—A mí sí. Así que dime…

—Qué mandona —comentó Gaara medio sonriente.

—¡Dime, dime, dime!

—No.

—Jo… Da igual, yo lo sé.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas? —se exasperó Kankurô.

—Para hacerte rabiar.

Él gruñó.

—Cómo le gusta a esta mujer incomodar al personal —comentó Naruto, que lo estaba pasando genial.

—¡Uy! Qué tarde es. Me voy a tener que ir retirando —dijo Jen para poder huir de la ira de Kankurô.

—Sí, corre y sálvate —dijo Yoshi.

—Lo dice el que le ha prohibido el "acceso" a su hermana a uno que le dobla el tamaño —observó Neji.

—Deja al pobre chaval.

El Hyûga miró al cielo, exasperado.

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿no?

—Claro, lo hace por joder la marrana, como siempre —dijo Shikamaru, muy fino él.

—¡Marrano tú! —se ofendió la chica, que, como su tío, sólo se enteraba de lo que quería.

—¿Por qué sólo escuchas la mitad de las cosas? —preguntó el Nara entre risas.

—Calla, aficionados…

—¿A qué?

—Déjalo, es mucho para vosotros. Jo… ahora me tengo que ir solita a casa…

—¿Por qué siempre te pasas dos horas yéndote? —Gaara planteó la duda de todos los presentes (y los no presentes).

—¡Es todo culpa vuestra! Solita…

—Sí, solita. Parafraseando a Shikamaru: ¡hala, fus, fus! —la "ahuyentó" Sasuke en tono de broma.

—Eso me ha sentado mal —dijo Jen alejándose.

—¡Adiós! —le gritó Gaara.

—Eso le ha sentado peor. Seguro. Ahora te incordiará a ti —dijo Kankurô, que no esperaba otra cosa, el muy rencoroso.

—No creo.

—Si conmigo no se atreve —comentó Neji.

—Pues conmigo sí, y soy más fuerte que tú.

—Es que con esa ropa y ese maquillaje no impones —se burló Naruto, como para demostrar que él también se atrevía.

—Con ese tamaño sí —aportó Angel.

_Konoha, 29 de enero._

—Oye, Suzy… ¿Tú por qué nunca intervienes cuando hablamos de chicos? —preguntó Ino sin levantar la vista del interesante espectáculo que era el que le pintaran las uñas.

—Es verdad, ¿no te gusta ninguno? —intervino Jen.

—Hombre, gustar, gustar… No.

—¡Mentira!

—¿Pero ni siquiera te llama ninguno? —presionó la rubia—. Porque eso sí que tiene delito…

—Ya, bueno, pero para Neji ya tenemos dos, para Kiba, las mismas dos, para Sasuke, tres, para Shikamaru, dos otra vez… Yo no me meto, vosotras ya os repetís bastante —dijo Suzy.

—¡Ja!

—¡Tratándose de Sasuke, nunca es repetirse bastante! —exclamó Ino con vehemencia.

La peluquera, una mujer morena de unos veintipocos años, asintió con la misma vehemencia.

—Y fíjate que los chicos tardan más en crecer —se entrometió—, y cuando empiezan a estar buenos de verdad es a partir de los dieciocho o diecinueve años… Pero ese chico ya está guapísimo.

—Vieja verde… —murmuró Jen.

—El mono ése ya tiene muchas fans —intervino Honey en tono aburrido—, tú mejor búscate a otro.

—Eso, eso. Bueno… Suzy, no creas que te vas a librar —la Miyagi volvió a lo que le interesaba.

—¿De qué? —se hizo la loca Suzy.

—Sí, sí… ahora disimula, cacho guarra.

—"Qué amistad más rara tienen las chicas de hoy en día —pensó la peluquera sintiéndose incomprendida—, siempre insultándose…"

—Jen, que no sabes ni tú de qué hablas…

—Claro que sí. Vaya miradita, ¿eh?

Suzy la miró raro.

—¿Ésta?

—¡No! La que le echaste el otro día a cierto chavalín.

—Tú flipas, Jen.

—¡Eh! ¡Yo de eso no me enteré! —protestó Honey.

—¡Si es que no miré a nadie!

—Sí, Honey —decía Jen dándole un codazo a la susodicha.

Ésta la miró mal, la que sí entendió la indirecta fue Ino, porque se conoce que la Shiroyama tenía el cerebro bastante espesito aquel día.

—¡Ah, sí…! —sonrió maliciosa—. ¿A quién? —le preguntó por lo bajo a Jen.

—Pues… no tengo ni la menor idea —admitió la otra despreocupadamente.

Suzy gruñó y decidió no decir nada más. Pero sabía que ahí no acababa la cosa. Sus amigas eran muy insistentes… aunque no supieran lo que decían.

**Notas:**

Pobre Sai. El primer OC de todos los que metimos que conoce… es Shao Hin. Así de traumatizado quedó, en fin…

¿Por qué Tsunade mandó investigar algo dicho por Shao Hin? ¿Aparecerá algún chico guapo al que Jen no se pegue? ¿Desde cuándo Shino ve "Gran Hermano"? ¿Jen dejará de pensar en voz alta algún día? ¿Quién es el chavalín a quien dizque miró Suzy? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué a Gaara le gusta tanto ver sufrir a su hermano? Las respuestas puede que las demos más adelante en "Crónicas de un estilista".

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	21. Las tres Furias

**Capítulo 21. Las tres Furias.**

_Konoha, 4 de febrero._

La comuna seguía reuniéndose todos los días, con contadas ausencias por misiones sencillas y aburridas, porque últimamente no había nada que hacer, parecía que estaban de vacaciones, y eso que se supone que un ninja no tiene vacaciones. Gaara empezaba a pensar en volver a casa, como Kazekage no podía pasar demasiado tiempo fuera de Suna, y menos del país, pero de momento no decía nada. La verdad es que moverse daba mucha pereza. Si es que la convivencia con Shikamaru tenía que dar frutos…

Se dirigían a su lugar de reunión al aire libre habitual cuando Neji frenó de repente.

—Qué raro, a estas horas nunca hay nadie…

El comentario le proporcionó unas cuantas miradas sorprendidas, pero era cierto, había tres personas justo en el sitio que solía ocupar la comuna, muy oportunas ellas.

—Ah, ellas —susurró Shino.

Shikamaru se armó de valor y se acercó a ellas, que ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarlo.

—Estáis en mi sitio de ver las nubes.

La que parecía liderar el trío levantó la mirada, esta vez sí, y la clavó en los ojos del Nara, que instintivamente dio un paso atrás, intimidado, porque aquellos ojos tenían exactamente el mismo color que la sangre. Ella no dijo nada.

—Buenas —las saludó Shino sin inmutarse.

Las otras dos chicas le dirigieron un par de gestos. La de los ojos rojos siguió sin decir esta boca es mía y mirando a Shikamaru hasta que él desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

—… ¿Un sudoku? —se sorprendió.

Sí, había un sudoku a medio hacer dibujado en la arena del suelo, con la punta de una flecha, a juzgar por lo que tenían las tres en las manos.

—¿No es un juego genial? —sonrió otra de las desconocidas, que llevaba un kimono corto violeta y el pelo en media melena.

Jen le dio un codazo a Honey y señaló a Sai, que se había quedado mirando los ojos rojos de la líder del grupo como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor.

—¿Has visto qué careto se le ha quedado?

—Esos ojos dan miedo…

—Ay… qué bonito… amor a primera vista.

Honey ahogó una risita. Chôji se sentó junto a las tres desconocidas.

—No entiendo que sepáis hacer eso…

—Pues es facilísimo, aunque no debieron de enseñártelo en la academia —comentó la tercera retorciendo una de las trenzas que formaban su peinado.

Sasuke señaló la placa de su pañuelo, que ostentaba un símbolo parecido a una corona.

—¿Sois de Taiyô?

—¿No se nota?

—Nos han acompañado hasta aquí —dijo Chôji.

—O sea, que ya las conoces pero no presentas —dedujo Ino haciéndose la ofendida.

La chica de las trenzas se puso en pie.

—Eso tiene solución —sonrió, cogió un gunbai que había en el suelo junto a ella y se apoyó en él para presentarse, como una pose de ésas tipo Power Ranger, pero no tan cutre—. Tisifone Schäfer Testament.

—Yo soy Megära —se presentó la de media melena con una sonrisa de lado.

—Alekto —susurró la de los ojos rojos desviando la mirada hacia el sudoku.

—Como las tres Furias —observó Neji.

—De hecho nos llaman así en nuestra Villa —repuso Megära encogiéndose de hombros.

Los demás se presentaron también, menos Gaara, que se quedó a un lado con la vista fija en las armas que había a ambos lados de Megära y Alekto, un arco enorme, un wakizashi y un kamayari. Pero a él lo presentó Temari.

Tisifone enseguida se puso a hablar con Sasuke, para enfado de su club de fans. Enfado porque él le respondía, e incluso le hacía preguntas a su vez. Pero la Furia número 1 las trataba como a amigas del alma, ante la sonrisa divertida de Honey.

—Otro menos. ¡Qué injusto! —se quejó Jen.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Naruto.

—Déjalo, es mucho para ti. Cuando crezcas ya hablamos.

—Jo… Nadie me cuenta nada…

—Es lógico —dijo Kankurô—. No eres de fiar.

—¡Ahora sólo me queda uno! Sniff…

—A esta mujer no hay quien la entienda —comentó Tenten.

—Pues no lo intentes —repuso Alekto con frialdad.

Gaara se sentó a su lado.

—El kamayari es tuyo —adivinó.

—Lógico. Mi placa está ahí.

—Una buena arma.

—Sí, mientras sepas como usarla.

Gaara asintió.

—Qué conversación más animada —satirizó Angel.

—Supongo que eres más que experta —dijo el Kazekage ignorándolo.

—Puedes comprobarlo si quieres.

Al rostro de Gaara asomó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—¿Es un reto?

—No —contestó Alekto—. No soy idiota. No retaría a un Kage.

—No eres idiota, en efecto —concedió él.

—Vaya par de siesos —susurró Ino.

Megära le sacudió un codazo.

—No hables de ella. Se enterará. Y tú —se dirigió a Sai—. No la mires fijamente. No le gusta. Y también se enterará.

—Ni que fuera Dios —gruñó Naruto.

—No hables de ella —repitió Megära.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Con lo rara que es!

En aquel momento sintió sobre él la mirada roja de Alekto. Y hasta pasó miedo. ¿Pero qué tenía en los ojos esa mujer?

Entonces Neji tuvo una corazonada, con el byakugan miró a la Furia número 2 y vio que en sus ojos se acumulaba una enorme cantidad de chakra.

—Deja de estudiarme —susurró Alekto.

Neji desvió la mirada, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que alguien se daba cuenta de que había activado el byakugan. ¡La maldita!

—No tienes ojos normales.

—Y qué. Tú tampoco.

Él sonrió.

—Touché.

—¿Qué clase de ojos tienes? —le preguntó Naruto a Alekto.

Ella ni lo miró.

—Los ojos de los Testament.

Sai seguía mirando los susodichos ojos. Aunque ahora los alternaba con el bloc de dibujo.

—Oh… qué bonito… la está dibujando… ¡¡Ay… el amor!! —comentó Jen.

Sai levantó la vista. En realidad no estaba dibujando a Alekto, sino sólo sus ojos almendrados.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó.

—Pues… del amor.

—Eso déjalo para la primavera —se burló Suzy.

—Tú estás esperando a la primavera para liarte con él.

—Ya empezamos… ¿Para liarme con quién?

—Ahora disimula, que bien que lo mirabas.

—¿De quién coño hablas? —se desesperó Suzy.

—¡¡¡De Shino!!!

La Royama se quedó tan sorprendida que no se le ocurrió ni reírse. Shino se limitó a poner la oreja, a ver si descubría por qué de repente Jen había gritado su nombre.

—No dices nada, ¿eh? O sea que… ¡¡te gusta!!

—Bah —logró articular Suzy—. Estás todavía peor de lo que pensaba.

—Tú crees… Que yo lo sé todo.

—Uh, sí. Gran Hermano te vigila.

—Pero no lo niegas, así que te gusta.

—¡Es una idea tan absurda que no hace falta ni negarla!

—Eso lo dices para convencerte a ti misma, pero a mí no me engañas. Anda… di la verdad.

—¿En qué idioma te la repito?

—La verdad… es que tu idea se niega sola, Jen —intervino Shino.

—O sea, que a ti también te gusta. ¡Ay… el amor…!

Él se abstuvo de hacer una mueca, porque de todas formas no se iba a ver, pero pasó ganas. La que sí la hizo fue Suzy.

—¡Pero qué de chorradas dices!

—Ya, ya… ¡Tomad ejemplo de Sai, que no niega su amor por Alekto!

—Sí que lo niego —se oyó a Sai desde alguna esquina.

—¡Tú a callar, Señor Enamorado!

Megära, mientras tanto, se estaba partiendo de risa escuchando la conversación, Tisifone había abandonado a Sasuke y estaba hablando de técnicas ocultas con Neji y Alekto sólo se reía mentalmente de los esfuerzos de Naruto por sacarle alguna palabra que no fuera "sí", "no" o "usee" (**Nota**: Significa "cállate", es una forma muy ruda de decirlo xP).

—¿A cuántos más quieres emparejar? —preguntó la Furia número 3 a Jen.

—¡A todos!

—Pues no te salen las cuentas… Quedan dos chicos, si pretendes hacer sólo parejas heterosexuales…

—No, yo cuento como dos. No pasa nada, me quedo con los dos que queden.

—Entonces contarías como tres… Y siento comunicarte que tienes una dura competidora. Es raro que Tisifone se esté limitando a dos chicos.

—Pues intercambio con ella, no soy celosa.

Megära se rió.

—¡Hablas de intercambiar chicos como quien cambia cromos!

—Bah, Sasuke está bastante repetido, no veo el problema —intervino Honey.

—Pues eso —dijo Jen.

—¿Y los otros? Yo quiero hacer parejas… —dijo Megära como una niña pequeña.

—Y yo.

—¡Miedo me dais! —se entrometió Kiba—. La última vez que lo intentaste, hiciste vomitar a Honey…

—¡La idea fue de Angel! Así que la culpa también.

—¡Mentira! —se quejó Angel—. O sea, verdad, la idea fue mía, ¡pero tú bien que aceptaste! ¡Y tú sí sabías lo de su hematofobia!

—Ya, ya… pero la idea fue tuya. ¡Ah…!

—Tramposa.

—Calma, pueblo… Errar es humano, y echarle la culpa a otro, más humano todavía —medió Megära casi sin poder aguantar la risa.

—Gran frase —sonrió Angel.

—Ya os dejo solos…

—Hija, revisa tu diccionario mental —dijo el Kurosaki—. Con toda esta tropa aquí… solos… suena a chiste.

—Da igual.

Megära se rió de nuevo. Jen era muy graciosa.

—Aquí el artista está encantado con mi hermana… —comentó—. Claro, normal. Está tan quieta que es estupenda como modelo.

—¡El babero!

Angel miró a su alrededor, despistado.

—¿Quién necesita un babero?

—El artista ése.

Sai no se dio por aludido. Seguía como hipnotizado por los ojos de Alekto… expresión que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad como podría parecer.

—Nada. Que está concentrado. Así no me divierte.

—Es lo que tienen los ojos Testament.

—Pues menos mal que es la única que los tiene —dijo Kiba.

Megära lo miró.

—No es la única que los tiene.

Kiba la miróa ella y después a Tisifone.

—Lleva lentillas azules —intervino Neji interrumpiendo su charla con ésta—. Pero Megära también tiene ojos Testament.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Megära.

Él señaló sus propios ojos.

—A estos ojos míos no puedes ocultarles nada…

**Notas:**

Y ahora es cuando Megära le suelta un "o sea, presúmeme" o similar. En fin.

Taiyô (la Villa Oculta del Sol) es la villa ninja del País de la Luz, un paraíso de separatistas creado por Kohaku no Kokoro. Los ninjas de Taiyô son unos sobrados que pasan de todo, a menos que el Hikarikage les diga lo contrario, claro… pero ellos en general viven alejados del resto de países, van a su bola.

Las tres Furias son personajes creados por Kohaku no Kokoro, a quien se le nota que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a inventar personajes.

El arco enorme es un dai kyu, un tipo de arco que se usaba a caballo, aunque Megära lo usa sin necesidad de subirse en ningún tipo de animal.

Wakizashi: era la espada que acompañaba al samurai a todas partes, mas pequeña que la katana y el ninjato (o shinobigatana, o sea, espada ninja), es de rápido desenvaine y muy maniobrable, es especialmente útil en lugares reducidos, como en corredores o cuartos pequeños. Los ninjas las utilizaban frecuentemente debido a que por su tamaño no representaba mucha molestia. El que se menciona en el fic pertenece a Alekto.

Kamayari: un tipo de lanza con un filo característico por un arpón que podría apuñalar o atravesar y el final del garfio o gancho podría ser usado para escalar. Es una variación del yari o lanza japonesa (arpón), muy usada en la Edad Media.

Hematofobia: terror a la sangre.

Y los ojos de los Testament son una kekkei genkai (técnica de línea sucesoria o "barrera de sangre"), con ellos consiguen hipnotizar a la gente. El nombre lo daremos más adelante.

¿Se acordará Gaara de que tiene que volver a su país? ¿Tisifone se dará cuenta de que Ino y Sakura no quieren ser sus amigas del alma? ¿Jen y Megära harán parejas? ¿Sai se ha enamorado de Alekto de verdad? Y lo más importante… ¿alguien resolverá el sudoku del suelo? A ver quién puede contestar estas preguntas…

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	22. Descubriendo a Kankurô

**Capítulo 22. Descubriendo a Kankurô.**

_Konoha, 5 de febrero._

—¡Quiero ver a Kankurô sin pinturas de guerra! —declaró Angel mirando fijamente al techo.

—¿Y quién no? —repuso Jen—. Será feo, guapo, o…

—Qué importa. Yo quiero ver a Gaara con cejas, no te jode —dijo Kankurô.

—Pues píntaselas.

—¡Sai! ¡Píntanos a Gaara con cejas! —exclamó Naruto.

—¿Y por qué no a Lee sin ellas? —se ofendió el Kazekage.

—Pobre Lee, todo el mundo se mete con sus cejas —dijo Jen.

—Y con lo de que yo no las tenga, también, y he sobrevivido…

—Vale… Qué mal repartido está el mundo, unos tanto y otros tan poco. Pobres de los dos.

—Hay cosas peores que no tener cejas, seguro —comentó Kiba.

—Hablando de ausencias capilares… Yo lo que quiero ver es a Neji calvo —dijo Alekto con una sonrisa malvada.

—¡Bombilla! —se rió Jen.

—Torturadoras —refunfuñó el Hyûga—. Pues yo no pienso quedarme calvo. Me gusta mi pelo. Y hasta le debo la vida.

—¿Qué tiene, vida propia? —se burló Suzy.

—Situación. Pelea con Kidômaru. Casi me muero. Shizune me opera. Y usó mi pelo como médium catalizador, así que en cierto modo le debo la vida. Punto.

—Tranquilo, hombre…

—Por cierto, Neji, ¿sabías que eso de llevar el pelo tan largo es muy freudiano? —declaró Kiba con malísima intención.

—¿Estás insinuando algo en concreto? —preguntó Neji con calma.

—Sí, pero si lo digo, igual me pegas.

—¿Qué es freudiano? —preguntó Naruto.

—Referente a Freud, ignorante —contestó Kankurô.

—¿El que lo relacionaba todo con el sexo?

—Hombre, es una forma muy simple de ver su filosofía, pero sí, ése mero… Qué valiente eres, Kiba.

—Yo más bien diría imprudente —matizó Ino.

—Pues yo diría estúpido, que es lo que hay que ser para insinuarle a uno más fuerte que tú que no está satisfecho con su equipamiento sexual —observó Alekto.

—Oye, qué pasa, lo he leído —gruñó Kiba.

—Ya ves, para una vez que lee algo —comentó Shino en tono resignado.

—No leas chorradas, mira la tele —concluyó Neji.

—Eso, eso. ¡Viva la tele! —añadió Jen.

—Hay que ser imbécil —se rió Yoshi—. Preguntarle a Neji si está contento con el tamaño de su…

—¿Tenías que concretar tanto? —interrumpió Honey.

—Por cierto, ¿lo estás? —la ignoró su hermano.

—Muérete —respondió Neji.

—Eso hace sospechar —dijo Naruto con tan mala intención como Kiba cuando sacó el tema.

—Los que no debéis de estar muy conformes con vuestro equipamiento sexual sois vosotros… En caso contrario, no entiendo por qué os interesa tanto el mío —replicó el Hyûga, rápido como el pensamiento.

Shikamaru aplaudió.

—Bravo, hombre. Si al final sí que te llaman genio por algo.

—Hay que admitirlo, el tío los tiene muy bien puestos… ahí atacando a todos los demás él solo —comentó Tisifone.

—Ése es mi Neji… Era —susurró Honey.

—En fin… Dejemos el tema de los paquetes. Kankurô…

—¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—¡Quítate ese potingue! —ordenó Jen—. O te lo quitas tú o lo hago yo.

—Déjame vivir.

—No. ¡Oh! Qué casualidad, tengo toallitas desmaquillantes, ¿quién me ayuda?

—Joder, Neji tiene razón, eres una torturadora. Déjame en paz o saco a Karasu.

—Eso no vale. Que alguien me ayude, ¿no?

—Yo es que ya lo tengo muy visto, así que me da igual —dijo Temari.

—A ver quién se enfrenta a ese revoltijo de vendas y pelos… —dijo Angel—. Lo siento, pero paso.

—¿Y tú, Honey? Porfi…

—¡Acabas de crearme un conflicto de intereses! ¡Yo quiero vivir! Pero también quiero ver a Kankurô sin maquillar… Qué difícil decisión…

—Entonces dices que me ayudas. ¡OK!

—¡No, yo no he dicho eso! ¡Déjame pensar! —Honey puso cara de pena.

—Oh… mira qué cara de pena… ¡Ves! Quiere que te quites eso de la cara. Toma una toallita.

—Joder, tu bolso parece el de Mary Poppins —dijo Shikamaru—. ¡Es un pozo sin fondo!

—No lo sabes tú bien. Ahora que está distraído, es el momento de atacar. ¡Ayúdame, Lee! O Sasuke.

—Pero qué pesada eres —gruñó Kankurô.

—Conflicto… —susurró Honey, aún con cara de pena.

—Estáis todos locos —opinó Sai.

—Habló el enamorado, perdón, Señor Enamorado.

—¡No estoy enamorado!

—Eso dicen todos, y luego pasa lo que pasa.

Honey cogió la toallita que Jen le había dado a Kankurô, que la tenía en la mano pero no había hecho ni amago de usarla.

—¿Puedo?

Él lanzó un suspiro. De derrota. Y asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh… qué tierno… —dijo Jen.

—¿Tierno? ¿Kankurô? No me hagas reír… —dijo Kiba.

—Antirromántico…

—Lo conoces muy poco, no entiendes la magnitud del detalle —ironizó Temari.

—Tiembla —murmuró Neji intentando no reírse.

—No tengo complejo de flan —replicó Jen.

—No, lerda. Digo que él está temblando —y señaló a Kankurô.

—Ah… pues haberlo dicho antes.

—Ay, que me emociono… —Megära fingió secarse una lagrimita.

—Ya está… —dijo Honey quitándole la capucha a Kankurô—. Así estás mucho más guapo.

—Le sobra la ropa —opinó Jen.

—Si ya lo dije yo hace tiempo, eres una pervertida —dijo Shikamaru.

—Ya tenías que meter tu cuchara. ¡Mal pensado!

—¿Mal pensado? Eres tú la que quiere quitarle la ropa.

—¡No! Marrano… Me refería a que hay que cambiarle esa ropucha de caca.

Kankurô abrió la boca para recordarle su presencia, pero luego pensó que no era probable que le importara y decidió ahorrar saliva, limitándose sólo a carraspear ofendido.

—Ya sé a qué te referías, boba. Siempre picas.

—¡Tonto! Aunque no me importaría verlo sin ropa, no como a otros.

—¿Ves cómo eres una pervertida?

—¡Cállate, metomentodo!

—Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.

—¡Arj! Me estresas.

—A ti te estresa todo —intervino Sai.

—¡Sí! Me molesta todo. Bueno, tú no, y alguno más, bueno… y Honey.

—¡Ah, bueno! ¡Ya creía! —dijo Honey.

—Vaya, es una pena que te maquilles —le dijo Tisifone a Kankurô—. Ella tiene razón, ¿y si te cambias de ropa?

—¿Y de dónde demonios la va a sacar? —preguntó Jen.

—… Buena pregunta.

—¿Todavía no estáis contentas? ¿No puedo volver a pintarme? —gruñó el marionetista.

—¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! —Honey se le lanzó encima para impedir que se pusiera en pie—. ¡Quédate así! Ya te lo dije, ¡estás mucho más guapo!

—Jo… Qué susto. Yo puedo prestar dinero para la ropa —sugirió Jen.

—¿Desde cuándo esto era cambiarme de imagen por completo? —protestó Kankurô.

—Te venía bien —repuso Honey acomodándose en su regazo (lo que dio la idea de que no pensaba moverse de ahí, así que debía de ser cómodo)—. Estás mejor así.

Él se puso rojo por dentro, que era una modalidad especial que tenía para que no se le notara. Lo que sí se le notaba era la incomodidad.

—Jo… Honey, donde vas triunfas —comentó Jen como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Como la San Miguel —se rió Suzy.

—Es lo que tenemos las rubias —bromeó Honey—. ¿A que sí, chicas? —añadió mirando a Ino y a Temari.

—¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que con Neji y Kiba? —preguntó Sakura con veneno en la voz.

—¡Gocha! ¡Cállate! —gruñó Jen.

—Pero qué envidiosa eres, nena —añadió Tisifone con desparpajo.

—¿Envidiosa por qué? —se rebotó Sakura.

—No, nada más por los tres ejemplares que tiene ahí para ella… que para mí los quisiera…

—… ¿A alguien más le ha dado complejo de bicho en peligro de extinción? —preguntó Kiba.

—Bah, con Honey aquí no estáis en peligro de extinción —murmuró Sakura con el apoyo telepático de Tenten.

Claro, ella no sabía lo del club de defensores de Honey.

—Ay, Sakura… ¿por qué no controlas tu lengua? —sugirió Lee.

—¡Eso! ¡Un respeto! —añadió Yoshi.

—Como a ti no te gustaría tener ese éxito… —dijo Shikamaru en un tono cargado de sarcasmo. La verdad es que él sólo defendía a Honey porque ella le hacía reír a menudo.

Los demás se limitaron a mandarle miradas asesinas. Menos Kankurô.

—Sakura, yo no tengo valores, así que no me importa golpear a una mujer… te conviene medir tus palabras.

—Qué simpáticos sois todos —dijo Honey con ojos de cachorrito agradecido.

—Para eso estamos —sonrió Lee.

—¡Sois los mejores!

—Dime algo que no sepa… —bromeó Neji.

—… Puedes confiar en mí —le dijo Honey.

Se hizo el silencio. Neji se puso en pie.

—Eso —dijo en voz baja— sí lo sabía.

Y salió de la habitación.

**Notas:**

Lo de usar el pelo de Neji como médium catalizador en la operación es algo que se ve mejor en el manga que en el anime. Lo que hicieron Shizune y su equipo fue utilizar una parte del cuerpo de una persona (que suele ser pelo, porque otras partes son dificiles de sustituir, y el pelo, al fin y al cabo, crece) para regenerar una parte del cuerpo destruida, lo cual se ve muy bien en las ilustraciones del manga (tomo 26). Esta técnica se llama Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Técnica de Recuperación de Partes Perdidas).

Será una forma muy simple de ver la filosofía de Freud, pero es verdad, lo relacionaba todo con el sexo. Eso sí que da que pensar… no queremos decir nada, pero ahí queda el dato.

La frase "No leas chorradas, mira la tele" se dice en un capítulo de la serie "House". Se la dice el propio House a la doctora Cameron.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se mete con las cejas de Lee? ¿Cómo será Gaara con cejas? ¿Y Neji calvo? ¿Alekto se hizo así de puñetera a fuerza de entrenar, o lo es genéticamente? ¿Alguien sabrá describir la marioneta de Kankurô mejor que Angel? ¿Qué más cosas hay en el pozo sin fon… estoooo… en el bolso de Jen? Y lo más importante… ¿De verdad Kankurô no tiene valores? Ya veremos si alguien puede contestar a todo esto, porque nosotras igual no podemos.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	23. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 23. Sentimientos.**

_Konoha, 8 de febrero._

La besó, con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño. Ella le quitó ese miedo. La cogió por la cintura; ella le quitó el chaleco de chûnin.

—Para. No vayas tan rápido.

—Eres tú el que va despacio.

—Tsk… problemática… No son más que puntos de vista. Para mí es demasiado rápido.

—Para ti todo es demasiado rápido. ¿Qué pasa, que no se te levanta?

Él se puso en pie.

—En ese supuesto, podría ser culpa tuya.

Se puso el chaleco de nuevo.

—¿Ahora resulta que no te atraigo? —gruñó ella.

—Ahora resulta que nunca vas a estar dispuesta a ceder. Las cosas no funcionan así.

—¿Ah, no? —se rebotó.

—Unas veces se gana y otras se pierde. Tú quieres ganar siempre. Y no puedes.

Abrió la puerta.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí. Adiós, Temari.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Yo quería hacerlo. Pero no tan pronto —suspiró Shikamaru—. No lo entendió.

—Ya, me imagino.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Pues no sé, no se me dan muy bien estos temas. Bueno, lo primero, respira hondo.

—Eso no sirve. Casi nunca me había pasado esto.

—¿Casi nunca? ¿Y eso?

—Me refiero a no saber qué hacer. ¡Estoy confundido! ¡Las mujeres son problemáticas, y ella es la más problemática de todas!

—Ah… Vale. Lo mejor para estos casos es relajarse.

—Lo que necesito es desahogarme. Me temo que nunca he entendido a Temari. O la entendí mal. Y lo peor…

Shikamaru suspiró y se dejó caer en un banco, mirando las nubes.

—Pues desahógate, pero no vale hacerlo pegando puñetazos ni nada de eso, ¿eh? ¿Y qué es lo peor? ¡No dejes las frases a medias, hombre!

—Lo peor es que la quiero… pero no soy capaz de estar con ella. No podría hacerla feliz. Ni ella a mí. Es muy problemático.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la chica.

—Lo sé. Simplemente lo sé.

—Vaya… lo siento… ¿Y ella qué te dijo?

—Que el lento era yo.

—En fin… Y eso te molestó mucho, ¿no?

—Si sólo hubiera sido eso… Me despreció. Eso duele.

—Sé lo que es eso, pobrecito…

—Joder, tengo ganas de llorar… Pero de llorar a bloque…

—Pues no te cortes, que llorar es bueno. Que no te dé vergüenza.

—Sí, bueno… Ya sé todo eso de que las lágrimas son una buena medicina, pero tampoco quiero abusar de ella —murmuró Shikamaru secándose una lagrimita.

Jen se acercó, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con delicadeza.

—Venga… no pasa nada…

—Pasan demasiadas cosas… —corrigió él.

Le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro y se echó a llorar.

—A ver… ¿qué son esas cosas? Cuéntamelo todo.

—Todo, yo qué sé… Lo de Temari… Ino está como tristona… Yoshi cabreado… Kiba que no se decide entre Tenten y Honey… Joder… soy un abogado de pobres, aquí sufriendo por todo.

—La falta de costumbre. Aunque… lo que pasa aquí no pasa en ningún otro lado. Es mejor que pienses en lo tuyo, que los demás ya son mayorcitos; además, cada uno tiene bastante, créeme.

—Son mis amigos…

—Ya lo sé, era una forma de hablar. Jo… como sigas así voy a ponerme a llorar.

—No, no llores tú también.

—Me falta poco, pero soy fuerte. Era una disculpa para que dejases de llorar, es que no me gusta verte así.

Él la abrazó más fuerte.

—Lo siento… Es que llevaba una temporada necesitándolo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ya sé que no soy de mucha ayuda, pero es mejor eso que nada.

—Aunque no lo creas, sí que ayudas —dijo Shikamaru soltándola para secarse las lágrimas—. Ya está. Ya no lloro más.

—Eso está mejor. Mira, pensándolo bien, ella se lo pierde por no haber tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos. Sé que suena un poco desagradable, pero es la verdad.

—Precisamente por eso me jode quererla tanto.

—Ya, pero así es el amor —sentenció Jen con aplastante lógica—. El amor es una…, una mierda.

—No, soy yo, que soy gilipollas.

—¡No! Es por culpa del amor, no tuya, y si no, mira a esos cuatro.

—¿Kiba y compañía? … Tienes razón, el amor es una mierda. Pero yo sigo siendo gilipollas, por ir a enamorarme de quien no debía.

—No, porque entonces todo el mundo sería gilipollas también, y yo no quiero ser nada de eso.

Shikamaru se quedó mirándola.

—¿Tú también te has enamorado de quien no debías?

—Pues sí —admitió ella frescamente.

—¿De quién? ¿Me lo dices?

—No sé, no sé… mejor no.

—Vale… De todas formas, gracias. No eres tan problemática al fin y al cabo —viniendo de Shikamaru, eso era casi un halago.

—Si tú lo dices, será verdad. ¿Estás algo mejor?

—Algo.

—Mejor, porque tengo hambre.

Shikamaru sonrió. Tenía un aspecto un tanto dramático con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero sonrió. Que ya es mucho.

—Te invito a comer.

—¿Cómo? Creo que he oído mal. ¿Tú invitando? Vale…

—¡Oye! ¡Me estás llamando tacaño! ¡A que no te invito!

—No, no… Yo no dije nada, sería el viento.

—¿De quién te has enamorado?

—¿Tanto interés tienes? Porque si no te va a dejar dormir, igual te lo cuento.

—No, no me dejará dormir. Me quita el sueño no saber quién te quita el sueño.

—Es que me da mucha vergüenza…

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… porque sí. Te lo digo sólo si no te ríes —determinó ella.

—No me parece que sea cosa de risa, viendo cómo estoy yo por esos temas…

—Entonces no sé si será buena idea decirte que eres tú.

—¿Por qué no iba a ser buena i…? ¿Qué, yo?

—Sí… bueno, no.

—¿En qué quedamos? —se impacientó Shikamaru—. ¿Sí o no?

Jen suspiró, derrotada.

—En que sí.

Él se quedó callado. Sólo murmuró un "gracias".

—Ah, pues vale.

—Jo… Siempre estuviste ahí… aunque me empeñara en echarte… Me trajiste a Temari desde Suna… y yo, mientras tanto, tratándote mal. Como si no tuvieras ya bastante.

—Bueno, es que no sabías lo que yo sentía. Además, yo misma no lo he sabido hasta hace poco. Y no te sientas mal por eso, ¿vale?

—Se hará lo que se pueda… Cambiaré a partir de ahora. Procuraré tratarte mejor.

—Como quieras —aceptó Jen—. Lo ves, eres un cielo… en el fondo, pero eso es lo que cuenta al final.

—Las apariencias engañan.

—Lo sé. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Me invitas a comer o no? —dijo la chica guiñando un ojo.

—¡Vamos!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Konoha, 9 de febrero._

—Llevo comiéndome la cabeza desde hace un rato. Suzy, ¿es verdad que te gusta Shino? —preguntó Tenten.

—Y dale… ¡que no!

—¿Seguro?

—¡Seguro! ¿Me queréis dejar en paz?

—No. Te ha tocado.

—Somos malas y vamos por rachas —añadió Ino.

—Pues vaya mierda de maldad —opinó Alekto.

—Oye, se hace lo que se puede —se ofendió Jen.

—Pues se puede bien poco… Necesitáis unas clases.

—Es buen tío —comentó Megära.

—Y guapo —añadió Jen.

—¿Eso cómo lo sabes, si sólo se le ve la nariz? —replicó Suzy.

—¡Hinata! ¿Tú lo has visto? —preguntó Sakura.

—… Sí…

—¿Y cómo es?

—Pues… normal… bueno, más bien guapo —Hinata se sonrojó—. Y tiene los ojos negros.

—Lo ves, ¿entonces qué más pides, Suzy?

—¡Si no pedí nada! ¡No me gusta y ya! ¡Mira que eres cargante, Jen!

—¡Anda, mentirosa! Que te has puesto roja, ¿a que sí, chicas?

—Sí —dijo Ino.

—Sí —dijo Tenten.

—Un poco —dijo Honey.

—¡Mentirosas vosotras, que no estoy roja ni pizca!

—Mira tu actitud, con eso lo dices todo, te gusta.

—¿Pero qué actitud ni qué actitud? Tú lo que tienes es un morro que te lo pisas.

—Dicen que la verdad ofende —mencionó Alekto con malísima intención.

—No sigas negándolo, que se te nota —remachó Jen.

—Sois malas conmigo. ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz con mis gustos y mis disgustos?

—Muy bonito. Tú escuchas todo lo nuestro, y de ti no quieres hablar. Eres una mala amiga.

—¡No nos dejas cotillear! —dramatizó Honey.

Suzy gruñó.

—Si no te culpo —dijo Tisifone—, es otro ejemplar que… Vamos, a ése lo cogía yo…

Eso hizo reír a sus hermanas, o mejor dicho a Megära, porque Alekto sólo esbozó media sonrisa irónica. Parecía que tenía que pagar por reírse.

—¿Qué dices a eso, eh? —presionó Jen.

—… Todo para ti.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Pena que no sea igual con los de Honey…

—Eh, ni que yo coleccionara chicos…

—Ay… qué mal mientes, Suzy. Te falta mucho por aprender.

—Eres una plasta.

—Pero te gusta.

—¡Que no!

—Que sí, que no, que nunca te decides… —canturreó Tenten.

—Admite por lo menos que te gusta un poquito.

—A ver… Es interesante, pero no me gusta.

—Por lo menos él lo es, no como Sasuke, que sólo se lo hace —añadió Honey.

—En fin… Para mí "interesante" es igual a "gustar" —afirmó Jen.

—Tú y tu diccionario de sinónimos.

—Oye, que si tú no lo quieres, ya me lo tiro yo… —dijo Tisifone sin cortarse un pelo.

—Es tu última oportunidad —advirtió Jen—, que luego, si dices que no te gusta, te vas a arrepentir… ¡Y después no me vengas llorando!

—Eso es hablar claro y lo demás cuentos —se rió Megära.

—¡Venga! Se acaba el tiempo, espabila —dijo Jen en un tono curiosamente parecido al de los presentadores de los concursos televisivos, de manera que sólo faltaba el cronómetro en una esquina de la pantalla, y claro, la pantalla propiamente dicha.

—¡Ay, ya no estoy segura!

—Vale, te gusta y no hay más vuelta de hoja.

—Jen. Por favor. ¿No crees que eso tendría que decirlo yo, en todo caso?

—O sea, que sí te gusta —dijo Tenten.

—Puede que un poquito…

—Mejor di un muchito…

—Otra pillada. ¡Bienvenida al club! —Honey abrió los brazos como para abrazarla con mucha efusividad. Cosa que no hizo.

—¡Yo no he dicho que esté pillada!

—Yo tampoco lo había dicho, cielo… Estas cosas pasan sin que te des cuenta —dramatizó la Shiroyama—. Y luego te equivocas en algo, lo pierdes y te deprimes. Qué horror.

—¡Chachi! —exclamó Jen—. Te gusta Shino, por fin… Ya sería hora, chavalina.

—Si hasta hacéis buena pareja —comentó Sakura.

—¿Qué? No dices nada, ahí te han pillado.

—¿Pero qué decís vosotras dos? Estáis fatal… Ahora dejadme en paz —se defendió Suzy bastante harta ya.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tú no le gustas? —preguntó Alekto en tono de absoluto desinterés.

—Pero si no he dicho nada, qué me estás contando.

—Entre las palabras que pronuncias y todo lo que dices hay una diferencia (**Nota de Kohaku**: De algo tenía que servirme la maldita lingüística).

—¡Ya, valió! Ya os he dicho que me gustaba.

—Ya, pero ahora lo que interesa es si tú le gustas a él.

—Pues habla con él y a mí déjame tranquila.

—Buena idea.

—No te va a decir nada —opinó Tenten.

—No "os" va a decir nada —matizó Alekto con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Jo… Qué miedo me estás dando —susurró Jen—. Pobre chavalín.

—¿Estás diciendo que vas a torturar a Shino para sacarle si le gusto o no?

—No, estoy diciendo que le voy a sacar si le gustas o no, y si es necesario lo torturaré para que me lo diga.

—Repito: ¡pobre!

—Sí —sonrió Alekto.

—Bueno… ¿y tú qué? —preguntó la Miyagi sin darse cuenta de que con esa simple pregunta se jugaba la vida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pero por suerte, Alekto estaba de buen humor.

—Que si te gusta alguno —tentó aún más a la suerte la otra.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Pues ya te estás buscando uno.

La Furia número dos sacudió la cabeza y su pelo se movió con suavidad, un mechón cayó sobre su hombro y ella lo apartó con un gesto brusco.

—¿Para qué lo quiero?

—Para muchas cosas —contestó Tisifone con picardía.

—¡Oh! El Señor Enamorado…

—¿Qué señor ni qué ocho cuartos?

—Sí, hombre… el chavalín ése que te estaba dibujando.

—Ah, el dibujante ése… Es muy raro. El otro día se me plantó delante, me miró, desvió la mirada, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y salió corriendo.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Y por qué no lo contaste antes?! —se escandalizó la cotilla de Jen.

—Ni que fuera muy interesante… ¿Y por qué lo llamas enamorado?

—Claro que es muy interesante. ¿A ti qué te parece que lo llame así?

—Me parece una chorrada.

—Ya, pero a él no. Menudas miradas te echaba, se enamoró de ti nada más que te vio.

—Eso también me parece una chorrada.

—¿Qué es una chorrada para ti?

—Todo eso. El amor a primera vista no existe. Más que enamorarse, debió de quedarse colgado del saimingan.

—Si crees que con eso vas a hacer que me rinda, no lo vas a conseguir.

—¿Y si no lo creo?

—¡No me líes! —se quejó Jen—. Pues ahora se lo vamos a preguntar a Sai.

—¿Se llama Sai? Mola. Tiene nombre de cuchillo. ¿Qué coño quieres preguntarle?

—Lo primero que se me ocurra.

Alekto se quedó mirándola con cara de "no sabía que alguien se pudiera parecer tanto a Bobobo".

—¿Te das cuenta de lo absurda que eres?

—No, pero da igual. Soy como soy.

—Yo soy yo y mis circunstancias —citó Ino en tono de burla—. Así que Sai, ¿eh? Suerte que tienen algunas…

—Pues sí —suspiró Jen.

—Y desgracia que tienen otros… porque vamos, enamorarse de Alekto no se lo deseo yo a nadie… —dijo Megära.

—Gracias.

—Pobre mujer… —comentó Jen.

—¿Quién? —preguntó la Furia número tres.

—Alekto.

—¿Yo pobre? ¿Por qué?

—Por lo que te ha dicho tu hermana. Con hermanas como ella…

—Pero si es lógico. Pobre Sai, si de verdad le gusto… No sabe lo que le espera.

—Bueno, anda… Si tú eres feliz…

Alekto se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustaría verlo cuando se atreva a besarla —comentó Megära con maldad.

—Yo más bien diría si se atreve a besarla —apuntó Jen.

—Nos entendemos. A este paso no se atreverá nunca. Por suerte para su integridad física y psicológica…

**Notas:**

De nuevo nos cargamos una pareja más… Jo, con lo monos que estaban juntos. Pobre Shika, y pobre Tere Mari.

¿Temari cambiará de actitud? ¿Por qué Ino está tristona? ¿A Shino le gusta Suzy? ¿Alekto dará clases de maldad? ¿Honey colecciona chicos? ¿Alekto tendrá que torturar a Shino para sonsacarle? Y lo más importante… ¿a Shikamaru se le levanta? (pero qué mal estamos, en fin…) La respuesta a algunas de estas preguntas estará más adelante en "Crónicas de un estilista". Para saber la respuesta a la última, tendréis que dirigiros a Masashi Kishimoto, porque nosotras esas intimidades sobre sus personajes no las sabemos.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	24. ¿Espías?

**Capítulo 24. ¿Espías?**

_Konoha, 12 de febrero._

—¡Tenemos que ir a un karaoke! —dijo Naruto.

—Me sé de algunos que harían un ridículo espantoso —comentó Shino.

—Es que lo de no saber cantar es lo que tiene —repuso Yoshi.

—¡Mira, para eso sí que querría yo llevar a tu tío! —le dijo Neji a Jen—. Sería la venganza perfecta… Espero que cante mal.

—Canta fatal, como el culo —confirmó ella.

—Bien…

—Mal para nosotros.

—Mal para nuestros oídos, pero me vengaré por hablar mal de mi pobre chaqueta —masculló Kiba.

—Es que es fea. Tienes que admitirlo y hacerte a la idea, Kiba —dijo Suzy con tono de psicóloga aficionada.

—Mira, para empezar, yo me visto como me da la gana. Y además, él no tiene nada que hablar, porque es más feo que un pie. ¡Que se calle y me deje en paz!

—¡Oye! Mis pies son bonitos —respondió Jen ofendida.

—¡Los míos también! —dijo Honey.

—Bueno, tampoco hay que ponerse así…

—Por cierto, qué raro que el sujeto ése se haya fijado en que no tengo cejas, pero de Kankurô no haya dicho nada… Que lo suyo se nota más.

—Bueno, de mí ya habla todo el mundo, panda de intolerantes.

—Lo que duele en el alma es que se haya metido conmigo y contigo no —le replicó Sasuke.

Honey le metió un empujón que casi lo tira del asiento, y eso que tenía apoyabrazos.

—Déjalo en paz, que él por lo menos no lleva el pelo como la estela de un cohete.

—No, sólo se pinta como un payaso… —repuso el Uchiha, que cada día daba más señales de despreciar su vida.

—Payaso ya eres tú bastante —gruñó Honey—. A ver si cierras esa boca tan grande que tienes. ¡Envidioso!

Él le devolvió el empujón, y sí la tiró del asiento, porque el de ella no tenía apoyabrazos.

—Vamos a ver, niñata… A ver si dejas de meterte conmigo, porque voy a perder la paciencia, y soy más fuerte que tú. El que avisa no es traidor.

Honey hizo un puchero, sin levantarse del suelo, para hacer más teatro.

—Eres muy maligno…

—¡Pero si has empezado tú!

—Pero tú eres un creído que se pasa la vida haciéndose el interesante, y encima eres un borde con Ino y Sakura, que no hacen más que quererte… En cambio yo soy encantadora.

—Pobre Honey. ¡Aléjate de ella! —exclamó Jen.

Sasuke se quedó estupefacto. La Shiroyama se subió encima de Kankurô, cosa de la que últimamente tenía mucha costumbre, y desde ahí le sacó la lengua al Uchiha.

—Puta cría… —gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo—. Si encima todos se enternecen y se les cae la baba con ella… Manda huevos.

—Bueno, a las chicas les pasa más o menos lo mismo contigo, y tú bien que te quedas calladito, ¿o no? —replicó Kankurô.

—Eso, eso. No insultes más a mi amiga. ¡Que te meto un sopapo!

—Que te meto un palo que te avío —completó Suzy riéndose.

—¡Ja! Puedo con las dos a la vez —se burló Sasuke.

—Puede, pero conmigo no, y ya me estás hartando —advirtió Neji—. O sea que o te callas o te hago una rinoplastia gratis.

Sasuke lanzó un gruñido.

—¿Por qué no vuelves con ella y me dejas en paz?

—No digas que no te aviso.

—Pero si es verdad.

—Sasuke, van tres. A la cuarta me levanto.

—Esto es para grabarlo —comentó Tisifone con una sonrisa—. ¿Nadie tiene una cámara? Luego lo mandamos a "Vídeos de primera".

—Toma, busca en mi bolso.

—Gracias.

Mientras la Furia número uno casi metía la cabeza en el enorme bolso de Jen para buscar la cámara, Sasuke se rió de Neji en su propia cara.

—No me seas fantasma. Si según entré en la academia de ninjas, tú pasaste al segundo lugar global… ¿Crees que me puedes?

Lo cual al Hyûga no le hizo mucha gracia. Se puso en pie, avanzó hacia el Uchiha y lo levantó cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camiseta. Así, sin despeinarse (como siempre).

—¡No, no! ¡Espera que encuentre la cámara! —pidió Tisifone sacando la cabeza del bolso de Jen durante un nanosegundo.

—Vamos a ver —dijo Neji en tono engañosamente tranquilo y sin hacerle el menor caso a la chica de las trenzas—. ¿Qué me vas, de sobrado? Para empezar, tu sharingan sin el byakugan de mi clan no sería lo que es, así que por favor… vete empezando a respetar a mi familia, que le debes algo. Para seguir, soy mayor que tú, así que por edad, también tienes que respetarme. Y para terminar, pasando a lo relativo… en mi clan nunca ha habido nadie con más talento que yo. En cambio tú fíjate en tu hermano.

—Será mejor, pero se torció —gruñó Sasuke.

—"Se torció" —lo remedó Megära—. Siempre me ha hecho gracia esa expresión. Ni que fuera una viga.

—Ya era mucho mejor que tú antes de eso —espetó Neji con frialdad, obviando el comentario de la chica—. Mira, tienes talento, no lo niego, pero yo tengo más, y en capacidad de observación y análisis también te supero, así que no me retes, porque entre tú y yo, gano yo.

—Y en el caso de que te apalice, lo cual dudo, te tomaré el relevo, y ahí ya sí que no lo salva ni Cristo —intervino Alekto—. La única, mi madre si interviniera a su favor, lo cual sé que no va a pasar.

Sasuke la miró con aire de superioridad, cosa que no resultaba muy creíble teniendo en cuenta que Neji aún no lo había soltado, ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me puede ganar una chica?

—Hala, lo que has dicho… Se va a picar —advirtió Chôji—. Y tiene un pronto muy malo.

—Contigo no pierdo el tiempo, rata fracasada —dijo Alekto con un tono de puro desprecio—. No vales el esfuerzo. Te morirías sólo con mi Muerte Súbita.

—¿Y el karaoke? —se metió Naruto temiendo que la Furia lo dejara sin rival y mejor amigo.

—Por mí, vale —dijo Honey.

—Eh… Neji.

—Qué —escupió el Hyûga.

—¿Te importaría mucho ponerme en el suelo?

Neji lo soltó de malas maneras y Sasuke cayó sentado, por suerte, en el mismo sillón en el que había estado antes de la escenita.

—Acuérdate de lo que te he dicho. Que te vendría bien un poco de humildad.

—¡El burro hablando de orejas! —se metió Megära —. Tú lo de predicar con el ejemplo no te lo aprendiste, ¿no?

—Haz lo que digo, no lo que hago —él se encogió de hombros.

—Qué cínico eres —dijo Temari sorprendida.

—A mí me parece buena idea lo del karaoke —susurró Hinata.

—Claro… fue idea de Naruto. Por cierto… ¿hay bebida? —preguntó Jen.

—¡Para ti no! —se apresuró a contestar Shikamaru.

—¡Para mí tampoco! —intervino Angel—. Yo no sé cómo hay gente que toma somníferos, con lo fácil que es meterse un chupito de vodka entre pecho y espalda…

—Vale, que hay.

—No, Jen, en serio, no bebas… Que se rió hasta Gaara. ¡Eso no puede ser bueno! —dijo Kiba.

—Si sólo quiero beber un par de copas.

—Sí, uno detrás de otro —matizó Shikamaru.

—Bueno, si quiere quedarse sin hígado es cosa suya —apuntó Kankurô.

Honey lo miró mal y se bajó de su regazo para ir a sentarse entre Jen y Lee y abrazarse a este último. Kankurô alzó las cejas, extrañado.

—¡Lee, tú tienes que cantar conmigo! —dijo la Shiroyama.

—¡Claro! ¿El qué?

—… No sé. Ya lo pensaremos.

—¿Y no quieres cantar con Neji? —preguntó Megära, que ya había advertido el futuro que tenía una relación entre ellos… inocente.

—Bah, seguro que canta mal —se burló Honey.

—¡Qué dices! —se escandalizó Tenten—. ¡Si tiene voz de crooner!

—Sí, hombre, Frank Sinatra. ¿Y qué más? —se entrometió Yoshi, consciente de que no podría soportar la idea de que Neji cantara mejor que él.

—De todas formas, no pienso cantar —informó el Hyûga.

—No digas chorradas. Si cantas en la ducha, ¿por qué en un karaoke no? —saltó Tenten.

—La diferencia numérica de público entre un sitio y otro está clara… ¿Y cómo sabes que canto en la ducha?

—¡Ah! Lo espías, ¿eh? —saltó Jen.

—¡No! —Tenten se puso colorada—. Es que se oye desde fuera…

—Imposible, canto en voz baja.

—Otra pervertida —concluyó Shikamaru en tono de burla—. Van tres.

Los demás lo miraron como preguntándole a quiénes se refería. Salvo Jen y Temari, que sabían que la cosa iba por ellas y lo miraron mal.

—¡Que no!

—Ya, ya… ¡Anda! Que lo espías, qué suerte…

—Aléjate de mí —dijo Neji apartándose un poco de Jen.

—¡No espío a nadie! —se quejó Tenten.

—Es verdad que se te oye desde fuera, Neji —salió en su defensa Lee.

—Ah, que tú también lo espías.

—No, no es mi tipo…

—¿Pero con qué clase de equipo convivo? —gruñó el Hyûga—. ¿Qué hacéis, escuchar detrás de la puerta?

Lee y Tenten se miraron de reojo.

—… Qué trauma. Sólo falta que me entere de que Gai sensei también me escucha cantar detrás de la puerta.

—¡Ves! Eso es espiar —dijo Jen rotundamente.

—Jo… Es que cantas bien… —dijo Tenten en tono quejica total.

—Mira el lado bueno, por lo menos te espían desde fuera —observó Temari.

—Es que desde dentro sería muy notas —repuso la chica de los moños.

—Y a mí no me interesa —aportó Lee.

—Menos mal —rezongó Neji—. Dejaré de cantar en la ducha.

—¡Jo!

—No, no. Si queréis oír música os ponéis la radio, pero a mí dejadme ducharme en paz.

—No es lo mismo —dijo Lee—. En la radio no siempre ponen música que nos guste, tú en cambio aciertas de pleno. Y además en directo.

—Y a capella —añadió Honey.

—¿Tú también?

—No, pero dudo que toques algún instrumento mientras te duchas.

—… Ya, bueno. Menos mal que sólo me espían estos dos.

Lee y Tenten volvieron a mirarse de reojo.

—¿Se lo decimos? —preguntó la chica en voz baja.

—… Mejor no.

Gaara le puso una mano en el hombro a Neji. Cosa rara, porque ninguno de los dos acostumbraba a establecer contacto físico con nadie.

—Lo siento por ti. Se ve que no tienes intimidad.

—Tú no hurgues —advirtió el Hyûga.

—Desde cierto punto de vista, deberías sentirte halagado —comentó Tisifone—. Te escuchan porque les gusta no sólo cómo cantas, sino lo que cantas. Aunque yo sí que te espiaría desde dentro… —agregó dedicándole una mirada lasciva.

Él se apartó de ella, para lo cual tenía que acercarse más a Jen a pesar de haberse alejado de ella previamente.

—No puede ser… Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Me iré a vivir a una ciénaga y le pondré un muro alrededor, como Shrek —dramatizó.

—Con esa idea del muro sólo conseguirás que no entre nadie —dijo Naruto, como sintiéndose en la obligación de emular a Asno.

—¡No! ¿De verdad?

—Vaya… dos —dijo Jen.

—Parece que te ha costado contar —se burló Temari.

—Va, Neji, no te vayas, que yo no te he oído cantar —se quejó Naruto.

—… Necesito paciencia… ¡pero ya!

—Entonces qué… ¿vamos al karaoke, sí o no? Tengo la agenda muy apretada —dijo Jen en tono de gran diva.

—¡Venga, vamos! —dijo Honey con entusiasmo.

Y ese entusiasmo no convenció a todos, pero los que quedaban se convencieron solos.

**Notas:**

Rinoplastia: operación de cirugía plástica en la nariz. Lo de hacer una rinoplastia gratis a alguien viene a significar, eufemísticamente, romperle las narices.

"Vídeos de primera": programa televisivo cutre que ponían en España (en la Primera) y en el que pasaban vídeos caseros de gente cayéndose y/o haciendo el ridículo.

Según el manga, el byakugan es una kekkei genkai que el clan Uchiha copió de los primeros Hyûga. Pero siendo una kekkei genkai, no se puede copiar así como así, por eso el byakugan y el sharingan son diferentes.

La madre de las Furias es Aglae Testament, la Sandaime (tercera) Hikarikage de Taiyô. En realidad, con la generación de Naruto y cía, el que estaría sería Nidaime (segundo), pero esta vez hemos mezclado generaciones, porque así es divertido.

Muerte súbita o Totsuzenshi: Técnica de Alekto consistente en hacer crecer el cabello hasta los pies para transformar las puntas en sais.

Crooner: denominación que se aplica a ciertos cantantes masculinos que interpretan un tipo concreto de baladas. Esta palabra es de origen estadounidense y en inglés tiene connotaciones semejantes a "trovador". Un crooner suele tener voz grave y normalmente se hace acompañar por una orquesta o una Big Band. Crooners conocidos son Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, Tom Jones o Nat King Cole. En la actualidad se puede considerar crooners a cantantes como Harry Connick Jr o Michael Bublé. No sabemos qué tipo de voz le pondría Kishimoto a Neji para cantar, pero la voz de crooner es una de las dos opciones que baraja Kohaku.

Por supuesto, no sabemos si de verdad Neji canta en la ducha, es más, imaginamos que no, pero ponerlo en el fic significa muchas risas, al menos al escribirlo.

A capella: expresión italiana que significa "como en la capilla"; el término es debido a las restricciones en el uso de instrumentos musicales en iglesias cristianas desde la introducción del canto gregoriano hasta bien entrado el medievo. Por tanto, cantar a capella es cantar sin acompañamiento instrumental.

Y lo de que Neji puede con Sasuke lo piensa Kakashi en el manga, así que lo sentimos, fans de Sasuke, no nos vengáis con reclamaciones. Díjolo Kakashi, punto redondo. Es más, citamos textualmente:

"Ni siquiera Sasuke sería rival para él… No imaginaba que existiera alguien con semejante poder…"

Manga: Naruto, edición española. Tomo 9, capítulo 80: Más allá del límite; página 146. Editorial Glénat.

¿Quiénes harán un ridículo espantoso en el karaoke? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se mete con el atuendo murcielaguístico de Kankurô? ¿Hay algo de Sasuke que no moleste a Honey? ¿El bolso de Jen tiene fondo? ¿Neji se despeinará alguna vez? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué cantarán Honey y Lee en el karaoke? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo (o los próximos) capítulo(s).

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	25. Trato con truco

**Capítulo 25. Trato con truco.**

_Konoha, 14 de febrero._

Las Furias se miraron con ojos cansados y rostros pálidos. Al parecer no habían pasado una buena noche.

—Felicidades, chicas —gruñó Tisifone como saludo, ignorando por completo al resto de la comuna.

—Igualmente —contestó Megära en el mismo plan.

Alekto también contestó con una sola palabra: "Hmf". Sí, en la actualidad a eso se le considera una palabra.

—¿Felicidades? —repitió Naruto.

—Es nuestro cumpleaños —aclaró Tisifone como si hiciera falta.

Neji las miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Hoy? ¿Vuestro cumpleaños? —y cuando Megära asintió, soltó una carcajada cruel—. Qué putada.

—No me digas —escupió Alekto.

—Sería tu primer trauma, ¿no? —se burló el Hyûga.

—No sigas por ese camino. No sobrevivirías a tus bromas.

—No será para tanto —intervino Jen.

—He matado a gente por mucho menos.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Yo me refería a lo de San Valentín.

—Pues yo me refería a las bromas de éste —la Furia número 2 le sacudió un empujón a Neji.

—¡Qué mal tomada eres! —dijo Naruto.

—No hurgues, que te mata —dijo Kiba con sorna.

—¿Y a quién le importa? —a Jen le dio la vena cruel.

—¡A mí! —contestó Honey—. ¿Quién me iba a invitar a ramen?

—Así te queda más para ti.

—… ¡Cierto!

—Alucino, Honey. ¡Eres una traidora! ¡Sólo me quieres por el ramen! —dramatizó Naruto.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —replicó Jen.

El Uzumaki se quedó plof.

—Así estará quietecito y callado durante un tiempo.

—A ser posible, durante el karaoke —apuntó Sasuke con malísima intención.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡No estarás insinuando que canto mal!

—¡Pues sí, eso mismo estoy insinuando!

—¿Ah, sí?

Entonces fue cuando Lee decidió evitar una pelea y se puso a cantar el cumpleaños feliz a todo volumen.

—Venga, que estamos de cumpleaños —dijo al acabar—. Sea lo que sea, no es para tanto. ¡Disfrutemos nuestra juventud!

—Ya está éste con la juventud… Vale, pero seguro que Naruto canta mal.

—Pues seguro que peor que tú no —replicó Honey, siempre dispuesta a atacar a Sasuke.

—¿Pero yo qué te he hecho? ¿Por qué me odias?

—Pues por qué va a ser, porque sí.

—Buena respuesta —se rió Jen.

—Dios las cría y ellas se juntan —suspiró Sai, todo filosófico él. Y eso que no creía en Dios.

—Tú no hables, SEÑOR ENAMORADO.

—Pero qué manía…

—Y que lo digas —añadió Alekto.

Él se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos de nuevo, pero le dio "miedo" y desvió la mirada.

—Ejem… Lo que yo diga.

—Cállate —gruñó Sai.

—Tomate.

—¡Aquí hay tomate! —se rió Suzy.

—¿Qué tomate? —preguntó Ino—. ¿De qué hablas, Jen?

—El Señor Tomate, digo… Enamorado.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad, Sai, estás rojo como pimiento con insolación!

—Como los ojos de tu amada… —entró en el juego Naruto, que por una vez se había enterado de lo que se hablaba.

—¿Queréis dejarme en paz ya?

—Pobre —lo compadeció Kankurô—. Sé lo que es eso.

—Cualquier tío que haya tenido que convivir un mínimo de tiempo con Jen lo sabe —apuntó Neji.

—¿Ahora toda la culpa es mía? ¡La culpa es vuestra!

—¡Mentira! ¡La culpa de que des el coñazo es tuya y sólo tuya! —replicó Kiba muy ofendido.

—Dejadla ya —interrumpió Shikamaru—. Pobre, sus cosas buenas tendrá.

—¡No! Yo soy lo mejor que hay aquí.

—Pamplinas. Lo mejor que hay aquí es Honey —se le escapó a Neji—. ¡Mira lo que me haces decir!

—Has sido tú el que lo ha dicho, yo ahora no hice nada.

—Es todo tu culpa. ¡Me pegaste lo de decir lo que no debo!

—¡Mentira, mentira cochina!

—Qué bonito es el amor —se burló Sai con cinismo.

—Ejem… Alekto, ejem… —carraspeó el Hyûga.

—¡Eh! No me quites mi trabajo, búscate otra cosa.

Él la miró. No le sacó la lengua porque era algo muy infantil, pero el gesto de burla ya estaba en su mirada.

—Me parece que ninguno de los dos está para decir nada del otro, ya lo hago yo —concluyó Jen con una sonrisa malvada.

—De mí no hay nada que decir, métete con Neji y déjame en paz.

—Eh, eh. Que te la juegas.

—¿Dónde está mi escudo? —preguntó la Miyagi mirando a ambos lados.

—¿Quién, san Sasuke? —preguntó Kiba—. Aquí detrás.

—¡Traidor!

—¿Por qué? Yo sólo escondería a cuatro personas de esta comuna, y tú no estás en la lista. Se siente.

—¡Ven aquí!

—¡No! —Sasuke se escondió detrás de Naruto.

—¿Qué haces? —lo delató el Uzumaki.

—¿Por qué no quieres venir? ¿Tan fea soy?

Shikamaru y Chôji se echaron a reír, apoyándose el uno en el otro.

—_And the Oscar goes to…_

—¡Pedrooooooo! —completó Chôji—. Uy, no. ¡Jeeeeeeeen!

—Vale, no vengas, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Eso es razón suficiente para ir —opinó Gaara.

—También puedo hacer otra cosa…

—Miedo me das —dijo Sai.

—Lo sé —sonrió Jen—. Bueno, tendré que ir yo, y va a ser peor. ¡Ah!, ya sé, estás enfadado conmigo porque te grité, ¿no?

—No, es que no quiero ser tu escudo humano.

—Le damos miedito, pobre cobardica —se burló Neji.

—Me siento mal… ¡Necesito un escudo! —Jen fingió llorar.

—¿No te vale una maceta? —se burló Kankurô.

—¡No seas malo! —Honey lo empujó y no lo movió ni un milímetro.

En cambio, cuando él le devolvió el empujón, casi la tira al suelo.

—¡Pero qué bruto eres!

—Perdona, no soy consciente de mi fuerza.

—Casi me dejas sin amiga —le reprochó Jen, que no era amiga de exagerar ni nada.

—Pobre hermanita —dijo Lee—. La próxima vez ten más cuidado… que se pone quejica.

Jen se puso en pie.

—¡Estoy estresada! Me voy.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Tisifone.

—Al karaoke. ¡No! Primero me voy a casa a cambiarme de ropa y luego ya voy para el karaoke.

—… Pues te esperamos ahí. Yo a tu centro de tortura no vuelvo —dijo Angel pasándose la mano por el pelo, que volvía a estar tan enredado como si el cepillo de Jen nunca hubiera trabajado en él.

—¡Me voy yo sola! ¡Adiós!

Jen estaba a punto de desaparecer, cuando de repente volvió corriendo, se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un pico, después mientras desaparecía le dijo:

—Te lo debía.

Sasuke se quedó un poco ido, pero esa reacción se la quitó Naruto por la vía rápida, dándole un señor codazo (detrás de otro) y preguntando:

—¿Y eso? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te lo debía? ¿Eh?

—Eres lelo como tú solo, pero de algunas cosas bien que te enteras —le picó Megära.

—Pues claro… ¡Eh! ¿Cómo que lelo?

—Eso lo confirma —dijo Sai para fastidiar.

—Totalmente —concidió Alekto aprovechando la ausencia de Jen.

Pero olvidó la presencia de Naruto, y eso que acababa de hablar.

—¡Ves! También te gusta, estás de acuerdo con él.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó Suzy.

—¡Todo!

—Mentira —contestó Shino.

—Eso es hablar poco y bien y lo demás cuentos —se rió Kiba.

—¡Yeah! —coincidió Suzy.

—Eso suena rapero —comentó Temari.

—¿Y?

—Hijo, qué humor… A veces me pregunto si eres tú el bicho o los tienes dentro —dijo Kiba.

Shino se encogió de hombros.

—Jo… Sin Jen esto está muy vacío… —se quejó Honey.

—Pero se respira tranquilidad —dijo Suzy.

—¡Hala…! Me voy a chivar.

—¿Y? Es una ventas, nos vendió por su tío. ¿Te parece normal?

—No, pero me sé de uno que nos vendió por Michael Jackson y lo acogisteis con los brazos abiertos cuando volvió en plan hijo pródigo.

Sasuke le dio tal empujón a Honey que la tiró al suelo. Desde ahí, la chica le lanzó un kunai que le atravesó el cuello de la camiseta y se clavó en la pared.

—¡Y como vuelvas a empujarme, te lo lanzo a la cara!

—Eso es para verlo —comentó Neji—. ¡Empújala otra vez!

—Jo… Ya no me quieres…

—Pobre Honey. ¿Por qué quieres que la empujen? —preguntó Angel fingiendo ofenderse.

—No he dicho que quiera que la empujen, sino que la empuje Sasuke para que le lance un kunai a la cara.

—¡Eso si acierta!

—Acertará, te lo digo yo —susurró Suzy en plan fatalista.

—Es como Tenten. ¿Sabes, la puntería de Tenten? Pues igual —aclaró Lee.

—¿Y si nos vamos al karaoke? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Todos lo miraron raro. ¿El vago número 1 de Konoha queriendo moverse?

—¿Qué? ¡Es que me aburro! Ahí por lo menos oiremos música.

—O no. Según quién cante —matizó Shino con malísima intención.

—Seguro que a ti se te da fatal —le picó Kiba.

—No creas.

—Nunca cantas. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Pelea, pelea! —se emocionó Honey saltando en la silla.

—Lo sé —la ignoró Shino.

—Pues yo no. ¡A demostrarlo!

—No.

—No te atreves —concluyó Kiba.

—Ni tú.

—Yo sí.

—Bien. Pues cantas tú y a mí me dejas en paz.

—No, no, no. ¡Si tan bien cantas, demuéstralo!

—¡Eso! ¡Deléitanos con tu arte! —intervino Suzy teatralmente.

Shino se volvió hacia ella, con una especie de sonrisa, aunque ella, por supuesto, no lo sabía porque todavía no sabía ver a través de la tela.

—Bueno. Si me dejas elegir lo que cantes tú, tal vez me lo piense.

—¡Uyuyuy…! ¡Aquí hay tema! —dijo Naruto con cara de feliz de la vida.

—Eso no convence. ¿No puede ser al revés?

—No.

Suzy se molestó.

—¿Qué pasa, sólo sabes decir esa palabra?

—No, sé más, pero no las digo si son innecesarias.

A veces se preguntaba por qué le gustaba aquel sujeto. Bueno, en realidad, a veces "no" se preguntaba por qué le gustaba aquel sujeto.

—Pues aparece en todas tus frases.

—Mentira.

—¡Ves! ¡Siempre negativo, nunca positivo!

—¡Suzy van Gaal! —se rió Honey, y se inclinó hacia su amiga para decirle algo al oído.

—Esos susurros me dan mal rollo —comentó Kankurô.

—Las chicas son problemáticas.

—Eso lo dices una media de seis veces al día —replicó Yoshi.

—¿Ah, sabes calcular una media? —atacó Neji, rápido como el pensamiento.

—¡A callar, que no la oigo! —gritó Suzy.

—A ver, que te lo repito —y Honey volvió a empezar.

Cuando terminó, su amiga sonrió.

—¡Yeah!

—Venga, Missy Elliot, díselo…

—Shino… hagamos un trato, tú cantas conmigo y yo te dejo elegir la canción.

Shino fingió pensárselo.

—Ese trato tuyo tiene truco, fijo.

—¿Por quién me tomas, por Jen?

—No. Pero sois compañeras de equipo. Todo se pega.

—¿Qué pasa, no te fías de mí?

—No.

—Vale, vale… lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Por qué dramatizas tanto? —preguntó Shino, cansado.

A veces se preguntaba por qué le gustaba aquella loca. Bueno, en realidad, a veces "no" se preguntaba por qué le gustaba aquella loca.

—No, no, no… Ahora no me digas nada.

—Se ha ofendido… Acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo, Shino —advirtió Honey.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento —mintió.

—No me vale ahora eso. ¿Aceptas o no?

—¿Estás segura de querer cantar conmigo?

—¿A ti qué te parece? Si no, no te lo habría dicho.

—Bueno. Trato hecho.

—¡Vale! Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Jen.

—Tirar toda la ropa por ahí para escoger qué se pone, imagino —contestó Sasuke.

—No creo que la tire por ahí, la quiere más que a sus padres. Como está en casa más a menudo…

—¿Y a sus padres sí los tira por ahí? —bromeó Naruto.

—¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo, si no están nunca? —observó Lee.

—¿Qué? ¿Vamos al puñetero karaoke? —gruñó Shikamaru, que ya estaba aburrido de la existencia.

—¿Tanto te apetece torturar nuestros oídos? —preguntó Temari con aspereza.

—Sí, ¿por?

—¡Bah! ¡Qué idiota eres!

—Sí, sí. Yo también te quiero…

—En fin… ¿Nos vamos? Porque va a llegar antes la loca que nosotros —dijo Suzy.

Honey la miró con cara de "pobre inocente".

—Nah, no creas. Hagamos lo que hagamos y lleguemos cuando lleguemos, ella llegará más tarde que nosotros.

**Notas:**

¿Honey sólo quiere a Naruto por el ramen? ¿Jen le cambiará el apodo a Sai, o seguirá siendo el Señor Enamorado de por vida? ¿De verdad Sasuke se merece que lo beatifiquen? (**Nota de Kohaku**: No.) ¿A qué cuatro personas escondería Kiba? ¿Cómo puede ser que hasta Gaara le tenga miedo a Jen? ¿El bicho es Shino, o es verdad que los tiene dentro? Y lo más importante… ¿Tendrá cuidado Kankurô la próxima vez que empuje a Honey? Todo esto y mucho más, más adelante en "Crónicas de un estilista". Y por cierto… ¡vuelve el estilista!

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	26. La despechada

**Capítulo 26. La despechada.**

_Konoha, 14 de febrero._

Dentro del karaoke.

_Por mí te puedes ir al cuerno_

_Basta ya de tus mentiras_

_Y tu falsa forma de amar_

_Cocínate en tu propio infierno sin mi amor_

_Anda, llórale a ella y trágate tu dolor…_

—¿Eso va por mí? —preguntó Kiba—. ¿Me está mandando al cuerno?

—Sí, Kiba, sí. Tenten te está mandando al cuerno. Cállate —dijo Neji con voz de paciencia infinita.

—Jo.

—Mientras cantan los demás, elijamos una para nosotros —Suzy empujó a Shino un poco aparte.

Él la miró mal, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Algo malo tenían que tener las gafas de sol.

—Bueno… Estaba pensando en el tema principal de _El Fantasma de la Ópera_.

Suzy lo miró de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba.

—Para fantasma estás tú.

—Teníamos un trato, ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo eso no lo canto. ¡Otra!

—¿Otra? La mayoría de los dúos chico-chica son de amor. Yo no canto de eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—Pues ya me dirás.

—_Flying without wings_.

—Eso no es un dúo —protestó Suzy.

—¿Y qué? Yo canto lo del grupo y tú lo del advenedizo, que para algo canta más agudo. Bastante hago que acepto un tema de boy band.

—No me convence. ¡Otra!

—Eres imposible. Entonces _Something stupid_. Al menos es un clásico.

—Ésa tampoco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—Te odio.

—Mentira.

—Ya lo sé. _I believe in you_.

—¿En serio? Gracias.

Shino lanzó un bufido.

—No, lerda, es la canción.

—Hmmm… ¡Otra!

—¿Por qué, porque te he insultado?

—Puede —Suzy le dedicó una especie de sonrisa, si es que se podía llamar así a esa mueca llena de dientes.

—Qué mala influencia es Jen. _When the stars go blue_.

—Tampoco.

—Pues escoge tú y déjame en paz, pero cantarás sola.

—Bueno, yo me voy a cantar. Mientras tanto piensa una canción.

—Suzy, por favor. He pensado cinco.

—¡Pues piensa una más! No cuesta nada.

—Pues piénsala tú, no te digo. Me sacas de quicio.

—Ya veré si la pienso.

—Eres imposible.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste, no te repitas. Me voy a cantar, que me toca.

—¡¡¡YUJUUUUU…!!! —se oyó una voz cantarina—. ¡¡¡Ya estoy aquííííí!!!

—Oh, cielos. La peste… —susurró Shikamaru escondiéndose detrás de Chôji.

—¡¿Qué tal todos?!

—Hasta ahora, bien —contestó Sasuke.

—¡Mirad a quiénes traigo! —Shao Hin hizo un gesto con el brazo que abarcaba a sus maestros y ex maestros, Tsunade y Anko incluidas, junto con Shizune y la hermana de Kiba, que traían todos una cara de aburrimiento que no veas. Se le notaba hasta a Kakashi, en el ojo.

—¿Cómo se atreve a torturar así a Kurenai-sensei? —gruñó Kiba por lo bajo.

—Pobres… ¿Y dónde dejaste a tu sobrina? —preguntó Suzy.

—¡Anko-sensei! —gritó Honey.

—¡Gai-sensei! ¡Tanto tiempo! —gritó Lee al mismo tiempo.

—¡Y que lo digas, Lee!

—Seh, hasta envejecisteis y todo —replicó Neji con sorna.

—Ni caso, Gai-sensei. Es que está depre porque lo ha dejado con Honey —explicó Lee poniendo cara de "estoy enteradísimo de la crónica social".

—¿Por qué…? ¡Es horrible…! —dramatizó Shao Hin, que, como todos sabemos, había mostrado predilección hacia la mentada pareja desde antes de que se formara.

—En realidad lo horrible es otra cosa —matizó Kakashi.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

—¡Tener que aguantarte!

—Bua… Nadie me quiere.

—Lo normal —dijo Gai a media voz—. ¿Pero por qué lo dejaron?

—Por un asunto un poco complicado… No sé qué pasó con Kiba y lo dejaron —dijo su alumno en un tono que dejaba entrever que sí que sabía qué pasó con Kiba pero no quería contarlo para que no se enterase toda Konoha y parte del extranjero.

—¡¡No…!! Información incompleta —se quejó Shao Hin.

—Es que no sé más.

—¡Mentira cochina!

—Honey es tu mejor amiga… ¿De verdad no te lo ha contado? —preguntó Gai con "cotilla mode on".

—No…

—¿Qué pasó con Kiba…?

—Que… que… ¡que está cantando, mire! —y Lee señaló al escenario.

Kurenai sonrió. La canción que cantaba Kiba, _By your side (I am here)_, se la había cantado a ella tras la muerte de Asuma.

—¡Hola! Lo siento por el retraso, ¿me he perdido algo?

—A ver… Estos dos cotilleando sobre la vida amorosa de Honey, Lee intentando no contársela y Kiba cantando —enumeró Genma.

—Vale. Y… ¿nadie me dice nada?

—¡Sí, que llegas tarde! —intervino Suzy—. Y que deberías haber estado para aconsej… ¿Te has cortado el pelo?

—¿No se nota?

—Pensaba que tenía visiones. ¡Pero eres una mala amiga! ¡Tuve que hacer un trato con Shino sin tu asesoramiento profesional!

Eso le interesó a Jen.

—Oh… un trato… ¿Cuál?

Suzy le contó toda la historia.

—¿Y eso es un trato? Aficionadas… Espera a que te piense uno muchísimo mejor.

—¡Vale!

—¡Jen! ¡Menudo cambio! —saludó Kiba al bajar del escenario—. Dan ganas de despeinarte.

—Como me toques te corto las manos.

—¡Vale, vale…! ¡Qué carácter!

Shikamaru se acercó también.

—Te has… cortado el pelo… Es increíble.

Jen dio una vuelta sobre sus talones.

—¿Qué tal me queda?

Él le acarició el flequillo con las puntas de los dedos.

—Genial… Estás muy guapa —aprobó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. ¿Cantas?

—¿Contigo?

—Sí. Bueno, si quieres. O sola.

—Me apunto a las dos cosas —sonrió Jen.

—Vale, pues piensa una canción, que escoger es problemático.

—Ya era demasiado…

—Imagino —asintió Shikamaru con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Lo tengo todo!

—¿Todo el qué?

—Nada, nada… ¡¡Suzy!!

Shikamaru se tapó los oídos por instinto, pero fue justo cuando acabó el grito.

—Auch… Mis oídos…

—¿Ya? ¿Ya pensaste?

—Sí… pero…

Suzy vio cómo su amiga miraba de refilón a Shikamaru, que continuaba con los oídos tapados y con cara de sufrimiento.

—Ven, vamos a hablarlo con Honey… ¡Adiós, Shika! —cogió a Jen del brazo y se la llevó a rastras.

—¿Shika? ¿Cómo que Shika…? Adiós.

Shikamaru se quedó pensando en lo problemáticas que eran las chicas, mientras se reunía el equipo de Genma, el susodicho incluido, porque se puso de cotilla. Y Anko, actual maestra de Honey, también.

—El plan es el siguiente: tú, Suzy, te quedas sentadita en esa silla —comenzó Jen.

Las otras tres pusieron cara de extrañeza.

—Vaya plan —refunfuñó Honey—. Era mejor el mío.

—¡Chist!

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada…

—¿Y si me quedo ahí sentada, qué? —preguntó Suzy expresando la duda del grupito al completo menos Jen.

—Pon cara de enfadada.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Genma.

—Pues para que Shino le pregunte qué le pasa. Yo lo llamo "hacerse la víctima".

—No le va a preguntar nada. Irá Chôji, o Lee o alguno de ésos.

—… ¡Maldición! Pues dejamos caer que está "enfadada" con él…

—Y dirá algo así como "ah" —le chafó de nuevo la idea su maestro.

—Jo… ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de él? —preguntó Jen con suspicacia.

—De hablar con Kurenai. No pensarás que vivo incomunicado o que sólo me relaciono con vosotras.

—¡Ah! Con que te gusta…

—No empecemos, Jen… no empecemos.

—En serio, ¿qué hago? Jen, se trata de que Shino cante —interrumpió Suzy.

—¡Ah! Era eso. ¡Ups!

—Venga, a pensar, genio —dijo Honey con sarcasmo.

Le había sentado fatal que su amiga la llamara aficionada. Vale que ella no tenía tanta experiencia en planes maquiavélicos, porque solía ir a lo suyo como un tanque, arrollando cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino… pero aquello era pasarse. Además era culpa de Anko, que también hacía las cosas así.

—Hmm… ¿Qué os parece un concurso?

—¿Cuál es el premio?

—Tú o yo.

—¡Yo no quiero ser premio de nada! A menos que me gane Neji.

—Por eso, por interés. Bueno, da igual, son cosas mías. ¿Premio? ¿Para qué? ¡No! Sería poner papelitos en un bol con los nombres de todos nosotros, y las canciones, y si sale una canción de dúo, se sacaría otro papelito.

—Pero eso no arreglaría nada —observó Genma—, siempre puedes negarte a cantar, o no saber la canción.

—Pues te jodes. ¡Uy! Pues se joden. Y ya me encargaré yo de las trampas, que para eso se inventaron.

—¿Puedo yo también hacer trampas? —preguntó Honey con cara de niña en víspera de Reyes.

—¡No! Es top secret.

—¡Jo!

—¡Hala! Me voy a trabajar al baño, no, mejor afuera.

—Esta mujer… —suspiró Suzy mientras Anko la miraba divertida.

Mientras tanto, con Gai y Lee…

—… Y mientras iban a buscar a Teresa María, Sheila Tamara dejó solos a los otros, y entonces se enrollaron, y cuando volvió Sheila Tamara con Teresa María y con sus hermanos, estaban como tensos… Y uno de los hermanos de Teresa María se pilló también por Dulce Nombre, pero ella ya estaba dividida entre Damián Andrés y Gilberto Romario, vaya sopa, la pobre…

—¿Pero qué hermano fue? —preguntó Gai.

—Christian Iván. Y mientras tanto Teresa María estaba preocupada por Daniel Luis, porque Sheila Tamara sólo le había dicho que la necesitaba, pero nada más… Y mientras tanto Gilberto Romario y Dulce Nombre se acostaron, y cuando volvieron a su barrio Sheila Tamara organizó una fiesta y por alguna razón lo gritó a los cuatro vientos y Damián Andrés dejó a Dulce Nombre y Ámbar Cristal a Gilberto Romario.

—Qué historia más complicada.

—Sí, ¿eh? Pero por lo menos Daniel Luis y Teresa María se emparejaron. Aunque luego lo dejaron, no sé por qué porque ese capítulo me lo perdí.

—¡Mecachis! —se lamentó Shao Hin, que había estado poniendo la oreja—. ¡Sigue, sigue!

Lee se aguantó la risa.

—Vale, vale… Pues Sheila Tamara se encontró con Jesús Alberto, que le dijo que ella estaba enamorada de Daniel Luis, y entonces se fue con Daniel Luis para consolarlo cuando lo dejó con Teresa María, y mientras tanto Jesús Alberto consolaba a Gilberto Romario, que estaba dividido entre Dulce Nombre y Ámbar Cristal.

—Aquí todos se consuelan unos a otros —comentó Gai—. ¿Y Christian Iván?

—Se autoproclamó protector de Dulce Nombre, porque ella estaba amenazada por Víctor Adolfo, así que le convenía —exageró Lee en tono melodramático.

—¡Qué fuerte, qué fuerte…! —dijo Shao Hin.

—¡A que sí! Y eso que todavía falta… A Sara Cristina le gusta Christian Iván, me parece a mí, Jorge Javier se enamoró de Cassandra y Yolimar se junta con Sheila Tamara para juntar a otros, y Adelaida del Carmen retó a Manuel Adrián, para disimular que está enamorada de él… Y ya no pusieron nada más, estoy a la espera del próximo capítulo —terminó Lee.

—Oh. ¡Jo! ¿Cuál es esa telenovela? —preguntó Shao Hin—. La tengo que ver.

—"La despechada" —inventó Lee.

—Vale.

—Pero me parece que Melanie Lucía se va a acabar emparejando con Antonio José.

—¿Quién es ése?

—El hermano de Dulce Nombre.

—¿Y a Guadalupe cómo le va con Borja Mari? —preguntó Kurenai, que había entendido el truco y también había estado poniendo la oreja.

—Mal. La pobre no se atreve a confesarle sus sentimientos —contestó Lee.

—Vaya, qué pena. Con lo bien que se porta con él.

—¡Y con Dulce Nombre! —aportó Gai.

—¡Jo…! Y yo no vi "La despechada"…

—Ah, pues está genial —dijo Kurenai poniendo cara de enterada.

—Yo creo que a Pedro Miguel le gusta Ámbar Cristal —se metió Genma.

—Ah, yo no. Pedro Miguel está muy ocupado consolando a Dulce Nombre porque no supera lo de Damián Andrés. Además está enamorado de Adriana Azucena —replicó Lee.

—Adriana Azucena es la que compite con Melanie Lucía por Víctor Adolfo, ¿no? —preguntó Kakashi conteniendo la risa.

Lee se preguntó cómo los profesores ya se habían aprendido unos nombres que él había ido inventando sobre la marcha. Y también se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su gran amigo Neji si se enteraba de que lo había llamado "Damián Andrés".

—Ésa mera —contestó después de las dos preguntas.

—Oh… Me voy a verla —dijo Shao Hin. Aunque no supiera a qué hora ponían la supuesta telenovela.

—Sí, vete, vete. Que tienes que ponerte al día —se apresuró a contestar Yamato. El tío de Jen se fue—. Ahora vemos a ver… ¿Esa telenovela no existe, no?

—No —confirmó Kakashi—. Es increíble todo lo que les pasa a estos chicos.

—Y muy divertido —puntualizó Anko.

—La juventud… —añadió Gai.

—Bueno, no es una telenovela, pero estoy por convertirlo en guión y vender los derechos —repuso Lee—. Porque cambiando los nombres da el pego, ¿a que sí?

—¡Pobre Gilberto Romario! —comentó Kurenai entre risas.

Yamato repasó toda la historia mentalmente.

—Me perdonaréis, pero yo no me creo lo de Jorge Javier —concluyó.

**Notas:**

_Mi mundo sin ti_, interpretada por Soraya Arnelas e incluida en el álbum _Corazón de fuego_.

Canciones e intérpretes:

-"Flying without wings", de Westlife. Aunque existe una versión del grupo solo, la que podrían haber cantado Shino y Suzy sería la que hicieron con Cristian Castro.

-"Something stupid", de Frank Sinatra a dúo con su hija Nancy. Esta canción fue versionada ya no tan recientemente por Robbie Williams y Nicole Kidman.

-"I believe in you (Je crois en toi)", versionada por Il Divo con la colaboración de Celine Dion. No conocemos al intérprete original, pero sabemos que no son Il Divo porque ellos sólo hacen versiones.

-"When the stars go blue", de The Corrs con Bono, el cantante de U2. A efectos vocales, se trata de un dúo entre éste y Andrea Corr.

-"By your side (I am here)", de Tokio Hotel. Es la versión en inglés de "An deiner Seite (Ich bin da)". Salvo que no se conozca la traducción de la letra, es preferible el tema original en alemán, porque la letra en inglés no es la misma aunque esté más o menos bien adaptada.

Lo de la telenovela, pues es obvio que no se trata de una telenovela sino de un resumen "telenovelizado" de esta misma historia, el cual da fe de lo mucho que se parece ésta a una telenovela. Las coincidencias de los nombres son bastante obvias, en general. Exceptuando, posiblemente, los siguientes:

-Sara Cristina: Es Tisifone.

-Jorge Javier: Sai, alias "el señor enamorado".

-Cassandra: Lógico. Si Jorge Javier es Sai, Cassandra será Alekto.

-Yolimar: Megära.

-Adelaida del Carmen y Manuel Adrián: Suzy y Shino.

-Melanie Lucía: Es Ino.

-Guadalupe y Borja Mari: Hinata y Naruto.

Y los demás que no se entiendan sin más se entienden ahora con estas nuevas aclaraciones.

¿Tenten mandó al cuerno a Kiba de verdad? ¿Cantarán juntos Shino y Suzy? ¿Qué trampas hará Jen exactamente? ¿Shao Hin se enterará del auténtico secreto de "La despechada"? ¿Lee será capaz de recordar todas las coincidencias de los nombres que inventó sobre la marcha? Y lo más importante… ¿Quién es la despechada? Todo esto y mucho más en "La despechada", perdón, en "Crónicas de un estilista".

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	27. Trampas

**Capítulo 27. Trampas.**

—"Buscando un sitio, sitio… ¡Anda! Sasuke. No, no… no te distraigas…"

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Nada! ¡Déjame en paz!

—Oye, ¿conoces una telenovela llamada "La despechada"?

—¡Uy! Sí, está genial. Lo que más pena me dio fue cuando murió Eduardo Ignacio, dejando sola a Mia Chabeli, menos mal que Guadalupe estaba ahí para consolarla.

—¡Jo! Eso no me lo contaron —se quejó Shao Hin.

—¿Quién te contó eso, por cierto? —se interesó su sobrina.

—El… el cejudo.

—¡Idiota! Encima que te cuenta una telenovela tan buena… eres un desagradecido.

—Es que no sé cómo se llama.

—Se llama Lee, y ahora lárgate.

—… ¿Qué haces? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¡No! Bueno, sí. "Por fin sirve para algo."

Jen le explicó a su tío su magnífico plan malvado para dominar el mundo, digo… para el concurso.

—Muy bien. Yo escojo para Neji esta canción —dijo Jen.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bonita! Ya podría Damián Andrés cantársela a Dulce Nombre…

—Ya, ya… Céntrate. Escoge tú una ahora.

—Pues…

—¡Ah! Y también Shino y Suzy la de C_omo eres_. Piensa tú dos.

—A ver… Pienso, pienso… ¡ah! ¡Ya sé! Para Shikamaru _Have a nice day_. ¿Y ahora para una pareja?

—Sí.

—Pues… Ino y Yoshi… _Something stupid_.

Así fueron escogiendo canciones para todos.

—¿Ponemos a los profes a cantar también? —preguntó Shao Hin.

—Vale, pero yo escojo una y tú el resto. Genma y Kurenai… _True love_.

—Para Gai… _Dragostea din tei_.

—Mira que tienes mala baba. "Y no estás para hablar."

Shao Hin le sacó la lengua.

—Pues _Grace Kelly_. ¿Y los otros?

—No, no… esos tú, que yo me voy a pescar.

—¡Pero tienes que cantar! ¡No lo olvides!

—¡Que sí! Pues lo dicho. Ya está todo preparado, termina de escoger canciones para los profes. Ya se lo explico todo a estas fieras. "Vale, ¿y ahora qué hago? ¡En menudos berenjenales me meto siempre!"

Jen se acercó al micrófono y se lo arrancó de las manos a Temari.

—Déjame sitio un momento.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué maneras son ésas? —se quejó la chica de Suna.

—Sí, sí… ¡¡¡A VER!!! ¡¡¡UN POQUITO DE ATENCIÓN!!!

—¿Ésta para qué cree que está usando el micro? —protestó Kakashi tapándose los oídos.

—¡¡Tengo una gran idea!! ¡¡Se me ocurrió hacer un concurso!!

—Jen y sus ideas peregrinas —suspiró Shikamaru.

—Consiste en poner en dos boles con papelitos, en uno nuestros nombres y en el otro las canciones. Y si no se sabe la canción o no se quiere cantarla, ¡se jode!

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Kankurô para fastidiar.

—Con quien quieras… Claro, y si quiere el otro u otra.

—Qué mentes más calenturientas tenéis. ¿Se vale no participar? —preguntó Neji esperanzado.

—¡¡¡NO!!! Excepto Gaara… Puede ser el jurado, si quiere, claro.

—Así me gusta, cooperando —aprobó Gaara.

—Eso sonó mal —comentó Tsunade—. Pero yo también soy jurado.

Jen estuvo a punto de negarse, pero recordó que era la Hokage.

—Pues ya está todo dicho.

—¿Y tú qué haces ahí todavía? ¿No ibas a sacar papelitos? —preguntó Honey.

—Ya están.

—Pues venga, a ello…

—Eh, eh, momento. Yo de ésta no me fío. Exijo sacar yo misma mi papelito —dijo Alekto.

—Ya… ¡Vale! Pero yo los leo.

—¿Qué crees, que yo no sé?

—Jo… Pero es que quería yo…

—Bah. Caprichosa. Haz lo que quieras.

—Gracias.

Alekto gruñó.

—¿Y nosotros? ¿También quieres que participemos? —preguntó Genma.

—¡¡Profes no!!

—¡Yo quería participar! —se quejó Gai.

—¡Yo no soy profe! —aportó Iwashi.

—Yo quería un coronel, pero él no me quiso —replicó Jen con sorna.

—No me extraña —gruñó Temari.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Quién te quiere a ti?

—¡Yo! ¿Pasa algo? —se metió Suzy.

—¡Y yo, y yo! —añadió Honey.

—Gracias, chicas. Yo también me quiero mucho, yo lo soy todo.

—Bueno, tanto como todo… bájale un poco, anda —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Qué pasa, tú no me quieres?

—Sí, pero poco.

—Es una mejora. Cuando eras una planta no te quería nada —comentó Kankurô, a medias para fastidiar y a medias con guasa.

—Muy gracioso… ¡Bueno! Voy a empezar.

—Que el cielo nos pille confesados —concluyó Genma.

—Primer papelito… Angel. Sube que te tocó cantar _Pégate_.

—¡Latino! —se emocionó el Kurosaki.

—Qué casualidad… Al Ricky Martin le tocó una de Ricky Martin —dijo Kiba un poco mosca.

—Cállate, aguafiestas.

Lógicamente, Angel hizo aplaudir hasta a Alekto con su actuación. Gaara y Tsunade no aplaudieron porque como eran el jurado, tenían que ser imparciales y además estaban ocupados apuntando los detalles de dicha actuación. Después fue Naruto, con _I'm a believer_. Mientras cantaba, Gaara tomaba nota de TODOS sus fallos, bien a lo Risto Mejide.

—_Money for nothing_… Kakashi.

—¿No decías que los profes no cantábamos?

—¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! —Jen abrió los brazos en un cómico gesto claramente copiado del que Honey hizo en el capítulo dos.

—… Me ahorraré comentarios.

Mientras acababa el solo de guitarra, Kakashi no se movió de su sitio, pero su actuación fue bastante satisfactoria, según las notas de Risto, digo, de Gaara. Siguieron Iwashi y Sai, que primero se quejó y luego se salió por los cuatro costados. Bueno, tanto no.

—_Como eres_, ¡uy! Como ésta es a dúo, cojo dos papelitos de nombres. A ver… ¡Uy! Salieron Shino y… ¡Suzy!

—Yo a esto no lo llamaría casualidad —gruñó Shino.

—A cantar se ha dicho.

—Shino cantando una balada. ¡Esto es para grabarlo! —se rió Kiba.

—¡Ah! Y bájate esos cuellos o lo que sea, hombre, que no se te va a oír.

—Pues a Kakashi bien que se le oyó con máscara y todo.

—Él es él.

—Y yo soy yo. ¿Y?

—Señores del jurado, por favor, a poner orden.

—Es asunto tuyo —se desentendió Gaara, que quería seguir viéndolos discutir.

—No… Es que con ese cuello no se le va a oír bien…

—… Cierto. A partir de ahora, prohibido cantar con la boca cubierta —estableció Tsunade con un tono de aburrimiento claramente falso.

—Gracias.

—Esto no es serio —dijo Shino.

—Ya, pero soy del jurado y además soy Hokage, así que no me discutas.

—Eso se llama abuso de poder —intervino Shikamaru.

Pero Tsunade lo miró tan mal que prefirió no decir nada más y Shino tuvo que destaparse la boca para cantar.

—Otra parejita… Genma y Kurenai, _True love_. "Jejeje… Soy mala… Bueno, y qué más da."

—Bueno… —dijo Kurenai.

—¡Qué bonita pareja! —se emocionaron Gai, Honey y Lee.

—… ¿Sois conscientes de que sólo es artística? —preguntó Genma.

—Sí, sí… pero a cantar —ordenó Jen.

El siguiente papelito que salió fue el de _El alma en pie_, así que Jen sacó otra vez dos nombres: Lee y Tenten. Atención a la diferencia de reacciones:

—¡Bien, por fin me tocó!

Frente a:

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo no quiero cantar con él!

—Nunca estás satisfecha con tus parejas, ¿no? —atacó Kiba.

—Ni tú, se nota que prefieres a las niñas…

—Mejor niñas que niñatas. Vete a cantar ya.

Tenten se fue a cantar refunfuñando. No fue nada expresiva, aunque Lee sí. A Sakura le tocó _Everytime_, y luego fue el turno de Megära, a quien le tocó cantar _Tourniquet_.

—_What you're made of_… Tisifone y… Kankurô. "Me las piro lejos de ellos, por si acaso."

—Me encanta esta canción —se emocionó Tisifone.

—Maldita… Ya te pillaré en la calle, ya… ¡Me las pagarás por hacerme cantar como Antonio Orozco!

—¡No seas aguafiestas! —gruñó su pareja de canto.

Tuvo que subirlo al escenario casi a rastras. Pero no cantaba mal. Luego Shizune cantó _How to save a life_. Muy propio.

—¡Uy! Esta vez salieron dos papeitos… Se han pegado, será el destino. _Totgeliebt_ para Honey y mi amigo Kiba.

—¡Eso no es un dúo! —saltó Neji.

—¡Pues ahora sí! ¿A que sí, señores del jurado?

—Lo que sea. Puede ser interesante —aceptó Gaara. Que en el fondo se lo estaba pasando bomba.

—Maldito traidor —gruñó Neji por lo bajo.

—Eso dímelo en la calle —replicó el Kazekage al más puro estilo de los delincuentes juveniles del Bronx que salen en las series estadounidenses.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Cobarde.

—Prudente.

—Es lo mismo.

—Pues en el diccionario no pone eso.

—Lo es en este caso.

—Muérete.

—Dile que aún la quieres.

Lo que faltaba, ahora hasta Gaara se metía en sus asuntos.

—Antes muerto.

—Entonces muérete tú.

—Ay, qué cruz… Vaya dos con los que tengo que cargar —suspiró Tsunade.

—Vamos a cantar, Kiba…

El siguiente fue Shikamaru… Y Jen mantuvo para él la elección de Shao Hin: _Have a nice day_.

—Gracias, igualmente —respondió cuando Jen leyó el título.

—¡No, tonto! Es la canción.

—Cachis, no coló… Maldito niño pijo del rock… ¿No puede ser algo más lento?

—¡No! Porque te duermes fijo.

—Precisamente —murmuró Shikamaru—. Problemática.

—Lo sé.

El caso del Nara era bastante curioso. Según él, no tenía ni pizca de oído musical, pero resulta que no sólo cantaba bastante bien, sino que además sabía imitar a Bon Jovi. Como escribió Gaara: "Lo clavó".

—¿Tú por qué cantas bien? —se burló Temari—. ¿No querías torturar nuestros oídos?

—No, te lo dije para que te callaras.

—¡¡Shhh…!! —los calló Jen—. Que tengo que hablar yo. ¡Oh! _Mujer latina_…

—¿Quién? —preguntó Gai.

—¡Ah! Perdón, es que como la tenía al lado…

—Tienes dos lados —observó Alekto (**Nota**: Y si no, malo).

—Le tocó a Temari.

Tras mucho quejarse, la susodicha acabó por subir al escenario a cantar, para que la dejaran en paz y porque se lo mandó Gaara con tono amenazador. Dejó a todos los chicos con la boca abierta, menos a Angel, que sólo comentó que tenía potencial.

A Sasuke le tocó _Canción de adiós_, tras un comentario muy poco amistoso de Honey sobre el título de la canción, él subió al escenario, cantó y huyó. Después fue Jen, con _I need a hero_. Se emocionó muchísimo cantando y cuando terminó quería repetir, pero el jurado no le dejó.

—Sube, Yamato, que te tocó _Thriller_.

—Eso ha sido deliberado, fijo. Todos contra Michael Jackson, digo… Orochimaru, y le toca una de él —se rió Anko.

—Ironías de la vida —contestó Yamato.

A Gai le tocó _Grace Kelly_, se emocionó y le salió muy bien. Por supuesto Lee y Honey le aplaudieron hasta que les dolieron las manos. Después fue el turno de Alekto, que cantó _Hasta que tu muerte nos separe_ y metió miedo hasta al jurado. Con esa letra, como para no, pero es que los ojos rojos con mirada malvada no ayudaban.

—¡Otra pareja! Ino y Yoshi… _Something stupid_.

—¿Cómo quieres que cante, como Frank Sinatra o como Robbie Williams? —preguntó Yoshi, muy profesional.

—Me da igual, canta y cállate.

—Es que callado no puedo cantar.

Y resultó que había bastante conexión entre Ino y Yoshi. Al menos, musicalmente, aunque no faltó quien comentara el futuro que tenían como pareja (por supuesto, fue Naruto). Hinata cantó _Eras tú_ y emocionó a todos. Salvo las excepciones de costumbre, claro, porque éstos no cambiaban nunca.

—Y por fin, y por último, pero no por ello el peor… ¡Neji Hyuga, _Cada dos minutos_!

—¿Qué?

Parecía que lo de contestar a un título como si fuera una frase se había convertido en moda.

—No caigas tan bajo como el otro.

—¿Qué otro?

—Otro. ¡Sube a cantar ya!

—No, tengo que quejarme primero. ¿Qué forma de elegir es ésta? ¡Aquí hay tongo! Shino y Suzy, Kiba y Honey, Kankurô y Tisifone, Ino y Yoshi y ahora esto… Se te ve muchísimo el plumero.

—Será el destino… ¿No me crees?

—Por supuesto que no, el destino no es tan notas. No pienso cantar eso.

—Jo… No me hagas recurrir al jurado.

—Recurre lo que te dé la santa gana.

—Son las normas —intervino Tsunade, a quien le gustaba bastante la canción.

—Pues ella bien que se las salta, la muy tramposa.

—Ya. ¿Tramposa? ¡Se acabó! ¡Cantas y punto! ¡Y a ver si dejas de discutir por todo, hombre ya!

Neji parpadeó.

—Sigue siendo una tramposa —se recuperó muy pronto de la andanada verbal, ¿no?—. Que conste que lo hago por no discutir.

—Qué cinismo —comentó Gaara.

_Cada dos minutos cambio de opinión_

_Si me roza el corazón_

_Con el filo de sus labios_

_Cada dos minutos, desesperación_

_Se acomoda en mi colchón_

_Y casi no deja espacio_

**Notas:**

Risto Mejide era un hortera con gafas tintadas y chupa de cuero que ejerció de jurado en la última entrega del programa-concurso musical (de pacotilla, pero bueno) Operación Triunfo. Al que habría que llamar Operación Timo, porque los hay que no deberían ni haber entrado, por el bien de los oídos de la humanidad… El mencionado Risto iba de borde y molestón en plan House. La verdad, sus comentarios eran graciosos. (**Nota de Kohaku**: Yo seguí el programa entero aunque echaran a mi Xavier, sólo por oírlos. Ahí queda eso.)

Títulos e intérpretes (esto va a ocupar mucho…):

-_Como eres_, interpretada por Sergio Rivero y Lorena e incluida en el álbum _Contigo_.

-_Have a nice day_, interpretada por el niño pijo del rock, también conocido como Bon Jovi.

-_True love_, interpretada por Elton John y Kiki Dee.

-_Dragostea din tei_, tema con muchísima pluma interpretado por O-Zone e incluido en el álbum _DiscO-Zone_.

-_Grace Kelly_, tema con un poco de pluma interpretado por Mika e incluido en el álbum _Life in cartoon motion_.

-_I'm a believer_, interpretada por Smash Mouth. También, en la película _Shrek_, por Eddie Murphy, que doblaba a Asno, como todos sabemos.

-_Money for nothing_, de Dire Straits. Esta canción contiene un solo de guitarra que probablemente se encuentra entre los mejores de la historia.

-_El alma en pie_, interpretada por Chenoa y David Bisbal, también conocido (por nosotras) como Nariz Bisbal, e incluida en el álbum _Chenoa_.

-_Everytime_, de Britney Spears en sus últimos buenos tiempos. Incluida en el álbum _In the zone_.

-_Tourniquet_, de Evanescence.

-_What you're made of_, tema de Lucie Silvas que más tarde regrabó a dúo con Antonio Orozco (que ya son ganas, con lo mal que canta ese señor, lo decimos desde el cariño).

-_How to save a life_, de The Fray, álbum _Now 66_. Esta canción alcanzó el éxito al aparecer en la serie _Anatomía de Grey_ (Grey's Anatomy).

-_Totgeliebt_, de Tokio Hotel, álbum _Zimmer 483_. El título se traduce por "querido hasta la muerte" ("querido" como participio, no como adjetivo).

-_Mujer latina_, de Talía, álbum _Amor a la mexicana_.

-_Canción de adiós_, de Coti Sorokin.

-_I need a hero_, interpretada por tantas personas que no sabemos cuál es la original. Una de sus intérpretes fue Bonnie Tyler, y en la película _Shrek 2_ la cantó Jennifer Saunders, quien doblaba al hada madrina.

-_Hasta que tu muerte nos separe_, de Mägo de Oz. Es una especie de parábola que viene a significar que en una pareja el matrimonio no importa, puedes casarte y ser un joputa igualmente. Con perdón por el insulto, pero es que los hay que…

-_Eras tú_, tema de Merche incluido en el álbum _Necesito libertad_. Curiosidad, es el único tema de esta individua que le gusta a Kohaku.

-_Cada dos minutos_, interpretado por Despistaos, acompañados por Rulo (cantante de La Fuga) y Kutxi (cantante de Marea). Álbum: _Vivir al revés_.

(En efecto, esto ha ocupado mucho.)

¿Jen sabría en qué consistía la telenovela? ¿Quién tiene más mala idea, el tío o la sobrina? (**Nota de Kohaku**: Yo digo que el tío. A Shika y a Gai… No digo más.) ¿Por qué Jen llama fieras a sus compañeros de comuna? ¿El jurado dará su veredicto como en Operación Triunfo? ¿Quién ganará el concurso? ¿A Jen se le ve tanto el plumero como dice Neji? Y lo más importante… ¿Cantará Shao Hin? Todo esto (o no) en el próximo capítulo…

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	28. Veredicto del jurado

**Capítulo 28. Veredicto del jurado.**

_Cada dos minutos cambio de estación_

_Primavera en un rincón_

_Se atrinchera el verano_

_Cada dos minutos muere de calor_

_Y cegado por el sol_

_Busca un otoño mojado_

—Vaya, pues es verdad que tiene voz de crooner… —admitió Kankurô—. Qué asco me da, es perfecto.

—Mentira. Es un borde del quince —dijo Yoshi.

—Callaos. Quiero escuchar —gruñó Honey.

—"Je, je… Mi plan funciona…"

… _Mojado_

_Cada dos minutos trato de olvidar_

_Todos los momentos que pasamos_

_Cada dos minutos, una eternidad_

_Cada dos minutos sin tocar tus manos_

—Qué canción tan bonita —suspiró Angel.

—Y que lo digas. Tú ríete, pero si yo fuera una chica, me emocionaría —admitió Kiba—. Me haría fan de Neji.

—Si tú fueras una chica, ahora mismo te enamorarías de él, y no te lo aconsejo —corrigió su amigo recibiendo un empujón por el comentario.

—¿Cómo puedes dudar así de mí? Si yo fuera una chica, por supuesto, estaría contigo, cariño —se burló el Inuzuka haciéndose el ofendido.

—Lo siento, amor, pero no eres mi tipo…

_Cada dos minutos trato de olvidar_

_Todos los momentos que pasamos_

_Cada dos minutos, una eternidad_

_Cada dos minutos sin tocar tus manos_

Honey se abrazó a Lee y le apoyó la cabeza en un hombro.

—Lo echo de menos.

—Él a ti también —dijo Lee en voz baja.

Jen cada vez se alejaba más del escenario para ir acercándose al jurado, intentaba disimular.

—Quédate callada —le dijo Gaara según la vio llegar—. Que estamos escuchando.

_Cada dos minutos pierdo la razón_

_Me abandona la ilusión_

_Me tropiezo y me caigo_

_Cada dos minutos, recuperación_

_Me despierto en el salón_

_Y me levanto despacio_

—¡Oh… qué bonito!

—Sí, es una canción muy bonita —dijo Tsunade.

—No sabía que fueras sentimental —comentó Gaara.

—Y no lo soy, pero es preciosa.

—… No… No lo eres —nótese el sarcasmo.

—Qué bien canta…

—Bastante mejor que Naruto —opinó Gaara.

—Es el mejor de todos los que cantaron.

—Déjanos escuchar en paz —ordenó Tsunade.

… _Despacio_

_Cada dos minutos trato de olvidar_

_Todos los momentos que pasamos_

_Cada dos minutos, una eternidad_

_Cada dos minutos sin tocar tus manos_

—Cómo expresa…

—Como que la canción le pega —contestó Gaara.

—Se merece ganar…

—¿Te quieres callar? —gruñó Tsunade.

—Me callo sólo si gana él.

La Hokage la miró con suspicacia.

—¿A qué viene tanto interés?

_Cada dos minutos trato de olvidar_

_Todos los momentos que pasamos_

_Cada dos minutos, una eternidad_

_Cada dos minutos sin tocar tus manos_

—Con el trabajo que me costó… ¡ups! No, no he dicho nada —contestó Jen, fiel a su costumbre de hablar más de lo debido.

—No, no, no. Ahora explícate —exigió Gaara.

—El concurso lo hice por él, ¡y no diré nada más!

—Ya lo creo que lo dirás.

—No.

Gaara sacó el tapón de su calabaza y se puso a jugar con él.

—¿Seguro?

—Vale, vale.

La chica les contó todo desde el principio.

—Jo con la E. E. —dijo Tsunade.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

—Emparejadora Ejecutiva —contestó la Hokage, que lo había visto en _Cinco hermanos_.

—Ah, bueno, gracias, ven aquí que te bese.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Entonces… ¿va a ganar?

_Cada dos minutos trato de olvidar_

_Todos los momentos que pasamos juntos_

_Cada dos minutos, una eternidad_

_Sin tocar tus manos cada dos minutos_

—Quizá —contestó Gaara.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Eso es soborno.

—Que te calles —intervino Tsunade.

—Ya lo he dicho, y lo repito, me callo si gana Neji.

—Esto es un círculo vicioso… Ya lo pensaremos.

—O sea, que sí.

—O que no. Lárgate, que tenemos que deliberar.

—Sí, sí. Me voy, pero no por vosotros, sino por el resto, tengo que desaparecer…

Gaara y Tsunade fueron eliminando a los concursantes de uno en uno, o de dos en dos si habían cantado en pareja. Quedaron cuatro, que en realidad eran seis porque dos eran parejas.

—A ver. Shino y Suzy —dijo Tsunade—. ¿Por qué no cantáis más a menudo?

—Porque no hay ganas —contestó Shino.

—Es una pena, porque se te da bien.

—Y parece increíble que tú conectes con alguien, pero cantáis bien juntos —añadió Gaara.

Ellos se miraron de reojo, un poco sonrojados, para desviar la mirada enseguida. Suzy pasó un brazo por los hombros de Shino.

—¿A que sí?

Shino sintió un escalofrío y trató de apartarse.

—¿Qué haces?

—Demostrarlo.

Él no contestó, sólo consiguió apartarla. Kiba lo estaba pasando en grande.

—En resumen, que pasáis a la final —concluyó Tsunade—. Jen, te toca.

—Huyó —la delató Sakura.

—Pues entonces no pasa. Ajo y agua —contestó Gaara—. Kiba y Ayame. Para no ser un dúo, no estuvo mal.

—Bah. Seguro que Honey intenta cantar mal y no le sale —dijo Kiba.

—Créeme, sí me sale. Mal, pero remal.

—Y tú desafinaste —lo acusó Tsunade—, que lo oí yo. Te cuestan las notas más agudas. Así que no pasáis, por tu culpa y sólo tuya.

—Jo —se quejó Honey—. Bueno, por lo menos Suzy pasó.

—Esto es ofensivo. ¡Shino sí y yo no! Es como cuando me ganó Naruto.

—Y por último Neji —anunció Gaara—. Pasas y punto.

—¿Por qué? —se sorprendió el Hyûga.

—Porque lo digo yo.

—Michael Bublé, a tu lado, un aprendiz —se rió Tsunade.

—Claaaarooo… Eso sin exagerar ni nada…

—Bueno, ¿y quién gana? —preguntó Naruto.

—Eso todavía no lo hemos decidido. Toca deliberar.

—Pues yo sigo pensando que aquí hay tongo, y muy mal organizado además —dijo Neji.

—No, no lo hay —replicó Jen, ofendida en su fuero interno por eso de "muy mal organizado".

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Suzy—. Te han descalificado.

—No… no puede ser. Bueno, ¿y quién ganó?

—Se lo están pensando.

Jen se marchó escopetada hasta el micrófono.

—¿Pero qué hace ahora? —preguntó Genma exasperado.

—Ni idea. No entiendo a tu alumna —respondió Shizune.

—No, ni yo…

—Ya tengo el ganador en este papel que me dio el jurado —anunció Jen.

Gaara y Tsunade se miraron con cara de "¿se lo diste tú?".

—¿Eras tú la que decía que no era tramposa?

—No, sólo le grité a Neji que cantara.

—… La madre que la parió.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

—Y el ganador es… ¡Neji!

—¡Eh! Eso no vale —protestó Suzy—. ¡Tongo, tongo…!

Jen chistó para hacerle callar mientras hacía subir al escenario a Neji con muy poca amabilidad. O lo que es lo mismo, a empujones.

—En fin… No tengo que dar las gracias, ¿no?

—Dedícale el premio a Honey.

—Pero si no hay premio —y menos mal que tenía esa excusa, pensó.

—Pues la victoria —Jen se encogió de hombros.

—Bah, piérdete.

—Vale, pero dedícale tu victoria.

—No.

—Vete a la porra —espetó Jen—. Me voy y me retiro de todo.

—A ver si es verdad.

—Jo… Qué poco me queréis.

—Más que a tu tío, no te quejes.

—Neji…

Él se volvió.

—Qué.

—Enhorabuena —sonrió Honey—. Te lo merecías.

—No es cierto, pero gracias.

—Bueno… eso era todo.

La chica se dirigió hacia Hinata, pero Neji la detuvo y su prima, hábilmente, se esfumó.

—Honey.

—Qué.

—Perdóname.

Ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—Confío en ti —dijo Neji—. Y te quiero.

—"Oh… qué bonito, por fin mi plan dio su fruto —pensó Jen emocionada—. ¡Pero bésala, imbécil! A ver si voy a tener que entrar en acción…"

Y parecía que sí, porque Neji y Honey seguían mirándose completamente pasmados.

—"¡Se acabó! Esto lo arreglo yo."

Jen pasó como un rayo y empujó a su amiga con fuerza.

—"Uy, perdón…"

Honey habría caído al suelo de morros si Neji no la hubiera sujetado a tiempo.

—Tu amiga es un poco bruta, ¿no?

—No. Es una entrometida —sonrió Honey—. Pero en algo tiene razón.

—¿En qué?

—En que estamos con rodeos idiotas. Bésame.

—No. Hazlo tú por una vez.

—Vale…

**Notas:**

_Cada dos minutos_, interpretada por Despistaos, Rulo y Kutxi e incluida en el álbum _Vivir al revés_.

En definitiva… sí, a Jen sí se le ve tanto el plumero como dice Neji.

En efecto, lo de Emparejadora Ejecutiva salió en _Cinco hermanos_, una serie que ponían en Cuatro, los martes a las once de la noche. Es una serie estupenda ideal de la muerte total total. (Kohaku dixit.)

¿Alguien no canta mejor que Naruto? ¿No se le da genial a Gaara lo de la amenaza sutil? (**Nota de Kohaku**: Ains.) ¿Se le notó el sonrojo a Shino? ¿Por qué a Kiba siempre lo supera alguien? ¿Michael Bublé es un aficionado comparado con Neji? ¿Se retirará Jen de verdad? Y lo más importante… ¿Kiba se enamorará de Neji? (Esperemos que no xDDD) Todo esto y mucho más, más adelante en "Crónicas de un estilista".

(La realización de este fic no se hace responsable si los lectores se creen estas cosas.)

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	29. Palmeras, shurikens y discusiones

**Capítulo 29. Palmeras, shuriken y discusiones variadas.**

_Konoha, 17 de febrero._

Megära contó los cuencos de ramen apilados junto a Naruto.

—No sé cómo no han cerrado ya este chamizo. Debes de haberlos hecho millonarios. Ya los veo en una isla con palmeras y cocoteros…

—¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que las islas paradisíacas tienen palmeras y cocoteros? —preguntó Chôji en plan filósofo.

—Yo no pienso eso. Para mí el paraíso sería la tundra, o la estepa —contestó Angel, que desde pequeño se había declarado amante del frío.

—¡La estepa! ¡Donde los polvorones! —dijo Chôji relamiéndose.

—Qué incultura —dijo Gaara—. En Suna hay un montón de palmeras y no es el paraíso.

—Claro, porque no es una isla, que no te enteras —dijo Honey como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo.

—¡Eh! ¿Dónde está mi comida?

—Ya la has acabado, Jen —susurró (o.O) Kiba, que no se había molestado en seguir su ejemplo.

—¡Mentira! Fue Suzy, seguro.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Sí, bueno… como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Lo que Suzy tenía mejor que hacer era discutir con Shino sobre si eran mejores los shuriken con forma de estrella o con forma de esvástica.

—Los de esvástica son más rápidos —decía Shino—. Así que son más difíciles de manejar.

—O sea, que prefieres los de estrella por vagancia. ¡Hay que ver! Yo que pensaba que eso era más de Kiba…

—Y lo es, pero son mejores los de estrella.

—¡Mentira! ¡Voy a preguntarle a Honey, ya verás!

Se volvió hacia la mencionada, que acababa de quitarle los palillos por quinta vez al pobre Neji, y le dio un empujón que aprovechó el Hyûga para recuperar sus palillos.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—¿Cuál?

—Pues verás… los shuriken… ¿cuál es mejor?

—Hay muchísimas clases, Suzy. Ni Anko-sensei las conoce todas, así que yo menos…

—No había acabado. ¿Los que tienen forma de estrella o de esvástica?

—Yo prefiero los de esvástica, son más rápidos y se clavan mejor. ¿Por?

—Por nada.

Honey se encogió de hombros y volvió a su ramen, y también a quitarle los palillos otra vez a Neji, que empezaba a estar harto del jueguecito y le cogió las manos para que se quedara quieta. Suzy se volvió hacia Shino y le dedicó una mirada triunfante.

—¡Uy! Qué torpe. Se me fue de las manos, lo siento, Kiba.

—No pasa nada…

—¿No crees que tendrías que secarte?

Kiba se miró. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Jen le había volcado un vaso encima.

—… Da igual…

—¡No, no da igual! Vas a coger frío.

—No creo. Me he mojado más veces y no me pasó nada.

—"Tonto…"

Jen lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras.

—A ver… ¿qué te pasa?

—… ¡Nada!

—¡Mentira! Yo lo sé todo.

—¿Entonces por qué haces preguntas?

—Porque me gusta oír a la gente.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—Bah. Da igual.

—No, no… ¿Me tomas por tonta? No comes, tienes unas ojeras de aquí a Suna, pasas de Akamaru, ni te enteras de que te tiro un vaso a propósito… Y si no te pasa nada, ¡eres anormal!

—… Vale, sí me pasa algo. Pero a ti no te importa.

—Sí me importa, me caes genial, y sé que me necesitas, aunque lo niegues.

—Me encanta que tengas tanta autoestima, pero no te necesito.

—Jo… ¿Seguro?

Kiba dudó.

—Sí —mintió.

Pero a Jen no le pasó desapercibido su pequeño momento de duda.

—¡Mentiroso!

—Compulsivo, sí…

—No me voy a ir y voy a perseguirte a todas partes hasta que me hables.

—No creo, en mi casa fijo que no entras.

—Claro que sí.

—Con cinco perros y mi madre, verás cómo no.

—Bueno, pues… ¡Pues te esperaré hasta que vuelvas a salir!

Kiba puso cara de susto.

—No se te ocurrirá semejante estupidez…

—Claro que sí, sólo necesito mi bolso para sobrevivir.

—Loca de remate.

—Ya, ya. Pero… dime, ¿qué te pasa?

—No es nada importante, en serio.

—Para mí sí. Me hago una idea, es por Honey, ¿no?

—En absoluto —mintió con descaro—. Me alegro mucho por ella.

—Ya, como si fuera tonta…

—¡Bah, cállate ya! ¡Es verdad, me alegro por ella!

—Sí, pero, ¿y tú? —puso el dedo en la llaga Jen.

Kiba bajó la mirada.

—Ya no importa.

—Jo… Pobre…

—¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

—Tú, porque sí.

—Bah. Da igual. De verdad. Ella está bien, y Neji es de fiar, y Honey está contenta con él.

—Ya. Pero yo ahora estoy hablando de ti.

Kiba se dejó caer sentado, arrastrando la espalda por la pared.

—Es lógico, Jen. Resulta que la quiero, y ella está con otro, y aunque la vea feliz, duele. Aparte de aquello de que Tenten sigue sin querer ni mirarme. Pero no es para tanto, en serio.

—Perdona, pero eso me pasó a mí, y se pasa muy mal. Pero lo que pensé fue que no me puedo condicionar por un tío.

—Y yo pienso que si Honey está bien con Neji, yo no pinto nada ahí, y si Tenten no quiere hablarme, yo ya no puedo hacer más, así que voy a la mía, que es lo normal.

—Bueno, ya aparecerá otra.

Como si Jen la hubiera invocado, entró en el Ichiraku una chica desconocida. Llevaba una máscara de ANBU ladeada, dejando ver su rostro, y a su lado trotaba un cachorro de samoyedo. La mirada de Kiba se clavó en éste.

—Pues eso… ¡Ahí va! Cómo se parece a Angel. En fin… —Jen sacó de su bolso un pañuelo y se lo tendió al chico—. Sécate, anda, que parece que te has meado. Porque no pretenderás que lo haga yo, ¿verdad? Es que es una zona un poco delicada…

Él sonrió.

—Payasa…

Cogió el pañuelo y se secó como pudo, aunque ya casi no hacía falta.

—Así está mejor.

—No se lo digas a nadie.

—¿El qué?

—Lo de Honey. Y menos a ella o a Hinata. La conozco, se preocupa enseguida.

—¿De qué hablas? En serio, si yo no sé nada de nada.

—Eso está bien. Vamos.

Cuando entraron, la chica de antes estaba hablando con Honey. Luego Jen y Kiba se enteraron de que la desconocida había entrenado con Honey y Anko.

—¿Tan pequeña y es ANBU? —se sorprendió Kiba.

—Y qué, yo también —replicó Sai.

—¿Pequeña? Tengo casi dieciséis años.

—No los aparentas.

—¿Y cuántos aparento?

Kiba la miró de arriba abajo. No estaba nada mal…

—Menos.

—¿Es un cumplido, o qué? —intervino Jen.

—No, es un hecho.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kiba Inuzuka. ¿Tú?

—Inuko. Inuko Tetsu. ¿Tu perro?

—Akamaru. ¿El tuyo?

—Awabi.

—Y la mía Tsuki. Venga, Shino, presenta a tus bichos —se rió Angel arruinando el momento.

—¡Cállate, hombre! Lo acabas de joder todo —le dijo Jen al oído. Luego se dirigió a la chica—. ¿Tienes pareja?

—… No… ¿Por qué?

—Por nada.

—Déjala, está loca —dijo Kiba.

—No, si eso ya se ve…

—Bueno, yo os dejo, voy a comer.

—¿Más? Me pregunto cómo no engorda…

—Secretos de mujer.

—… Sí, será eso.

—Mentira, yo soy mujer y sí engordo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Kiba volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo—. No se nota.

—Ehm… Gracias.

Se quedaron callados, mirando cada uno al perro del otro, entre otras cosas para no mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? —preguntó Jen—. Siéntate en mi silla, que me voy a… otro lado.

Y se fue con Shikamaru, que se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró con una sonrisa irónica:

—Pero qué liante eres.

—Eso no es nada nuevo. ¡Encima que lo hago por su bien!

—Seguro, seguro.

—A ti también te voy a buscar a alguien…

—Mejor no lo hagas. La última vez fue un desastre.

—Pero ésta no tiene por qué salir mal. Yo aprendo de los errores que cometéis.

Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada estilo Neji incrédulo, y después pasó a mirar a Temari, que hablaba con Alekto.

—¿De verdad crees que puede salir bien?

—Claro que sí.

—Bah, tampoco necesito una pareja —trató de disuadirla.

—¿Y quién habla de pareja? —pero Jen no se dejó.

—Tú.

—No. Puede ser un refresco, como dice mi madre.

—Claro, podría llamarla Pepsi.

—Tonto, esto no es serio…

—¿Y para qué quieres que lo sea?

—Y yo qué sé.

—Lo serio es problemático y aburrido —afirmó Shikamaru con tono de haberlo comprobado todos los días de su vida.

—Pues eso. Una en cada puerto es lo mejor —repuso Jen, también con tono de haberlo comprobado todos los días de su vida.

—Pues para lo que viajo, serían bastante pocas.

—Era una forma de hablar. ¡Me estresas!

—¿Por qué? —se hizo el inocente.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Porque me tomas el pelo.

—Bah, no te tomo el pelo. Sólo que no me gusta el tema.

—¿Y no sabes decirlo?

—Es más divertido estresarte.

—¡Arj! —se estresó aún más Jen—. ¡No te entiendo!

—Ni tienes por qué —sonrió Shikamaru—. Tú sólo habla.

—¡Ah! ¿Ahora quieres que hable? Pues no.

—Pues no hables.

—Pues eso. Habla tú.

—¿De qué quieres que hable?

—Menos del tiempo, puedes hablar de lo que quieras.

—Del tiempo sólo hablan los viejos.

—Pareces un besugo.

—Mentira.

—Verdad. ¡O me cuentas algo, o me voy!

—Pues vete, que no tengo nada que contar.

Jen se levantó y se quedó quieta en el sitio. Shikamaru le dio un empujón amistoso.

—¿No te ibas? —bromeó.

—¡¡¡NO!!!

—Bueno, pues quédate. ¡Pero no me grites!

—Vale… Lo siento…

—No pasa nada. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te sientas, te quedas de pie, das una vuelta…? ¿O qué?

—Daré una vuelta. ¿Vienes?

Shikamaru aceptó. Poco después ya estaban de paseo, sin decir nada.

—Pero qué amenas conversaciones mantenemos.

—Es culpa tuya.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque lo digo yo. Una señorita como yo nunca tiene la culpa.

—¡Qué de chorradas dices!

—¿Te molesta?

—No, me hace gracia —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y qué más parejas piensas formar?

—Pues… A muchas… unas seis o siete.

—Sí que vas a estar ocupada… ¿Por qué te metiste a kunoichi pudiendo ser celestina?

—Puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez, es más divertido. ¡Ah! Y falto yo, que soy la más importante.

—¿A ti misma también quieres emparejarte?

—Sí, pero tengo que pensar con quién.

—¿Y cuántos candidatos tienes? —se interesó Shikamaru, divertido.

—Casi todos.

—Lo suponía. ¿Pero qué pasa, no tienes un ranking de tíos encabezado por Sasuke, como todas menos Honey, Murasaki y Kurai?

—Sí, Sasuke está primero y luego los demás.

—Qué poco original. Siempre es él el que está escapado.

—Sí. Mira, ya está, voy a ir por Sasuke.

—El único problema es que él no va por ti… Pero haz lo que quieras.

—¿Cómo sabes tú…? ¡Ah! Pero tú puedes decirme a quién puedo enganchar.

—Quizá —él se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el misterioso.

—Quizá, no. ¿Sí o no?

—Quiero algo a cambio.

—No.

—Entonces no.

—Vale… sí.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—"Qué fácil es hacerle cambiar de opinión…" Perfecto.

—A ver… ¿el qué?

—Dejaré que lo adivines.

—Siento decirte que no me gusta adivinar.

—Genial, a mí tampoco. Pero me gusta hacerte enfadar.

—No me digas más, masajes, ¿verdad?

—Buena idea.

—¿Buena idea? ¿No sabías nada? ¡Tonto!

—No creas, has caído y me lo has pensado tú.

—Pues haz tu parte del trato, luego lo hago yo.

—Tienes a Yoshi.

—Ése no. Ése entra dentro de mis planes. Y también Shino, Kiba, Sai, Kankurô, Naruto y Angel.

—Me lo pones difícil… Puede, PUEDE que haya uno. Pero es poco probable. No te digo más.

—Vale. Pero eso es medio trato, o sea que medio masaje.

—¿Cómo infiernos se da medio masaje?

—Ya lo verás.

—Eso espero.

—Yo también.

—O sea que no lo sabes.

—Sí que lo sé.

—Ya, seguro.

—¡Tonto!

—¡Y tú más!

—¡No! Por tu culpa ya estoy estresada, pobre cartera…

—Ya te habías estresado antes.

—¡Qué capullo eres!

—Eh, eh. Ahí te has pasado. Estás igual que Temari. Por eso no me gustan las mujeres.

—¡Ah! Eres gay, eso lo explica todo.

—En realidad ni es cierto ni explica nada. ¡Retorcida!

—No entiendo nada.

—¡Eso no tiene nada de particular! Me voy con Chôji. ¡Tú a mí también me estresas!

—¡Pues vete!

—Adiós.

Shikamaru volvió a entrar en el Ichiraku, dejando a Jen plantada delante, así que la chica sin más cogió y se fue de compras mientras pensaba maneras de hacer parejas. Qué pena que no estuviera Megära para ayudar…

**Notas:**

Inuko Tetsu es un personaje creado por Kohaku no Kokoro, lo cual no deja de ser lógico ya que se trata de la versión femenina de Angel. Awabi también es un "personaje" creado por Kohaku no Kokoro.

Murasaki y Kurai son dos chicas que forman parte del mismo equipo, el 13. Como dato curioso, añadimos que Kurai es un self insert de Kohaku y tiene la misma edad que Konohamaru, aunque va un año adelantada. Murasaki es un self insert de Saki Hashimoto y es un año mayor que Kurai. Aún falta por mencionar a la tercera pata del banco, también conocido como el otro miembro del equipo 13.

Samoyedo: otra raza de perro (obvio…) de la que sólo podemos decir que es muy peluda y una auténtica monada.

¿Por qué los del Ichiraku no cerraron el chamizo si Naruto ya los hizo millonarios? (**Nota**: Porque es un moroso, fijo xD) ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que las islas paradisíacas tienen palmeras y cocoteros?¿Por qué el dilema de los shuriken se parece tanto al que hay con los destornilladores? (Que no hay ninguno, pero da igual)¿Por qué todo el mundo le dice a Jen que está loca, si ya lo sabe? ¿Por qué de pronto Shikamaru se interesa tanto por el tema celestinesco? ¿Cuántos "secretos de mujer" más tiene Jen? Y lo más importante… ¿Responderemos alguna vez a las preguntas del final del capítulo? Aaah… chi lo sá!

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	30. Cambiando a Alekto

**Capítulo 30. Cambiando a Alekto.**

Shikamaru volvió a entrar en el Ichiraku, dejando a Jen plantada delante, así que la chica sin más cogió y se fue de compras mientras pensaba maneras de hacer parejas. Qué pena que no estuviera Megära para ayudar…

Al final decidió dar la vuelta e ir a buscarla.

—Nos vamos de compras —dijo mientras la llevaba volando.

—… ¡Vale!

—Además me tienes que ayudar a… cosas.

—¿A qué, a qué?

—A elegir ropa y parejas, tenemos mucho trabajo.

—¡Cierto! ¡Tenemos que hacer parejas! Oye, no me arrastres, que sé correr yo sola.

—¡Uy! Perdón.

—Vamos… ¿Qué te parece aquí?

—Vale. ¿Te conté que ya tengo pensadas algunas parejas?

—¡Genial! Aparte de Alek con el artista, ¿qué más?

—Pues… Yoshi con Ino, Shino con Suzy, Kankurô con Tisifone, Angel con Megära…

—¿Qué Angel? ¿El del perro? … Guay. Está imponente el tío…

—¡Ves, te gusta!

—Psss… ¿Y a quién no?

—Ya. Podrían ser todos así.

—El mundo sería perfecto… ¿Te gustan mis lentillas? —aquel día Megära llevaba lentillas verdes.

—¡Sí…! Pero me gustan más azules, bueno, no, verdes, no sé…

—Bah. Era por cambiar. ¿Qué te parece este vestido? —le enseñó uno morado con rayitas doradas en la parte de arriba, falda por encima de las rodillas y escote palabra de honor.

—¡Qué guapo! Pero lo preferiría rosa.

—A ver si hay… Yo decía para mí, pero bueno… Mira, rosa con plata. Qué glamour. ¿Qué talla usas?

—La S.

—A ver… ¡Aquí! Vamos a probarlos…

—Yo ya estaba en ello. El sábado quiero vértelo puesto, ¿eh?

—Y yo quiero verte el tuyo… Mierda, es la historia de mi vida. Me queda corto…

—Mejor.

—… Bah, tienes razón. Tengo que cortarme el pelo.

—Después del shopping.

—Vale —sonrió Megära—. ¿Y para ti no te buscas ninguno?

—Sí, pero no sé cuál —se lamentó Jen.

—¿No te gustaba Sasuke?

—¿Sólo?

—… Ya, bueno. Ése también está como quiere, pedazo de capullo… ¿Y Shikamaru?

—¿Qué?

—Que si no te gusta.

—Sí, bueno…

—Es que tenéis mucho feeling… Necesito unos zapatos de tacón.

—¡No hay nada! Toma estos zapatos.

—¡Qué monos! Sí que hay. Lo miras como para comértelo, no puedes negarlo.

—Sí que puedo.

—… Ya, bueno, pero mientes. ¿Cómo quedan con el vestido?

—A mí me gusta cómo te quedan, ¿caminas bien?

—¡Claro! ¿Por quén me tomas? —se ofendió Megära—. La que no camina bien con tacones, a veces, es Alek. No quiere aprender a andar con tacones de aguja, dice que es inútil.

—Ya, pero tú y yo nacimos con ellos, ¿o me equivoco?

—No sé, de todas formas nosotras tres nacimos justo seguidas…

—¿Qué más parejas se te ocurren?

—¿Más? Kiba, con la senpai de Honey… se notó la química en cuanto se vieron.

—¡Lo sabía! Ya pensaba yo que era imaginación mía. ¿Qué más?

—Pues… Naruto con Hinata.

—Eso por descontado, ¿no hay más? Jo…

—No… ¿Cómo piensas juntar a Tisifone con Kankurô?

—Buena pregunta. Supongo que como siempre, sobre la marcha, según vea —mintió Jen, que dijera lo que dijera, era muuuuy aficionada a planear maldades.

—Lo digo porque viendo cómo son… Mi hermana no es fiel ni aunque le paguen… Aunque es pura fachada. Liga mucho, pero sólo de palabra. Ella misma no quiere llegar a más.

—¿Por qué no puede ser como tú? Qué difícil es.

—Bah, no sé… si se fija más, igual cambia —replicó Megära esperanzada.

—Pues cambiará, porque lo digo yo.

—Genial. Aunque Kankurô es un poco mayor para ella, ¿no?

—La edad no importa.

—Ya… ¿Y él pensará lo mismo?

—Los chicos no piensan esas cosas, son más simples que nosotras.

—Eso es un tópico, pero… es cierto. Y mi hermana es bastante mona.

—Pues ya está. Lo difícil va a ser tu hermana, no él.

—Ya. Pero a veces tengo la impresión de que es del mismo tipo, que baila con todas y no se casa con ninguna.

—Todos piensan que no se van a atar a nadie y luego caen en nuestras artimañas, así que eso no es ningún problema —la tranquilizó Jen.

Megära se rió.

—Pues vale. Eso reduce el problema gordo a dos.

—¿Qué dos?

—Por una parte Shino, por la otra Alek y Sai.

—¡Oh, dios mío! Si lo logramos lo celebro por todo lo alto.

—¡Fiesta! ¿Te gusta esta falda?

—Es un poco larga, ¿no?

—Para mí no, siempre me quedan cortas.

—¡Ah! Pues estupendo. No sé si llevarme estos zapatos rosas o los plateados… ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Los plateados. Más fácil de combinar, más glamour. Aunque los rosas son tan monos… ¡No! Mejor… ¡Llévate los dos!

—Sí, será lo mejor. Me voy a comprar también unos shorts marrones.

—Qué monos… Esta camiseta para mí. Y los leggings estos también.

—Me has asustado. Bueno, yo ya terminé, ¿tú?

—También. ¿Vamos a la pelu?

Jen aceptó, así que después de pagar la (inmensa cantidad de) ropa que habían escogido, se dirigieron a la peluquería.

—Por cierto… ¿qué día es hoy? Es que no sé en qué día vivo ya.

—Yo tampoco, espera —Megära sacó el móvil y consultó el calendario—. Sábado. ¡Hoy estrenamos!

—Sí, ropa y chicos. Lo sé, estoy fatal…

—Bah, no es para tanto. ¿A quién quieres estrenar tú?

—Eso ha sonado un poco mal…

—Lo he hecho a propósito —sonrió.

—A ver si hacemos estrenar a alguna "pareja" —comentó Jen felicísima.

—Ya te digo yo que Alek y Sai no. Pero las otras…

—Los otros sí, o me rapo el pelo.

—Mejor no digas eso, no escupas para arriba. ¿Con cuál empezamos?

—Pues con la más fácil, Angel y tú.

—Hombre, por mi parte sí, pero por la suya, vete a saber… La de Tisifone es más fácil.

—Pues a la vez.

—Estrenaremos…

—Y a ver cuándo estrena tu hermana a Kankurô.

—Ése ya debe de estar más estrenado que yo qué sé.

—O no… vete tú a saber. Ya se lo preguntaré… —Jen sacó su faceta cotilla. Como de costumbre, vaya.

—Vaya puntazo. Oye, Kankurô, ¿eres virgen?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo preguntárselo?

—Oye, que yo no he dicho eso. Si yo también quiero saberlo. Se lo diré a Tisifone cuando lo sepamos. Cuanta más información, ¡mejor! Además ella sí lo es, así que mira, si él no, mejor para ella, como todo el mundo sabe.

—Pues sí. Tengo ganas de preguntárselo. Y ver la cara que pone. ¡Maldito maquillaje!

—Hoy lo desmaquillamos otra vez. Como con la pregunta va a quedar en shock…

—Ahí le has dado. ¡Qué buenas somos!

Sí… angelitos. Pensar que las Furias eran hijas de un demonio.

—¡Yeah! Como diría Suzy —dijo Megära con toda su santa cara dura, que de santa tenía más bien poco—. Y tenemos que ir convenciendo a Shino, ya que hablamos de eso.

—Eso déjamelo a mí. Tú ocúpate de tu hermana y Kankurô. Pero la pregunta la hago yo, ¿eh?

—Vale, vale…

—Esperemos que salgan todos, porque si no… mal nos vemos. Pero bueno, yo creo que sí salen, ¡es sábado!

—Cierto. Además nos pasamos la vida de fiesta. ¿Qué más da una más? Mejor que una menos…

—Pues eso. Tendré que ir a casa a prepararme, ¿vienes? Además tengo que llamar a Honey y a Suzy.

—Y yo a mis hermanas, así que… iré.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En casa de Suzy:

—Bueno, como yo ya estoy, os ayudaré… —se ofreció Jen con generosidad—. "Así cotilleo mejor…" —bueno, no tanta.

—Jen… ¿Qué camiseta me pongo, la roja o la negra? —preguntó Honey mostrándole las dos.

—¿Qué vas a llevar de abajo?

—La mini negra.

—Entonces la roja.

—Vale. ¿Y el pelo? ¿Lo aliso o me lo dejo así?

—Alísalo.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, oh diosa de la moda —se rió Honey—. Pero que alguien me ayude…

—Ya lo hago yo —dijo Megära—. Que vengo de la peluquería y no tengo que peinarme.

—Ya, por cierto, me has copiado el fleco, maldita —saltó Alekto, que aunque lo disimulara SÍ que era bastante presumida.

—Y tú a mí la cara, no te digo.

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que yo nací después, también me la copiaste tú…

—Chicas, tranquilas, que de todas formas yo soy más guapa —se metió Tisifone.

—"Sí, sí, pregúntaselo a Kankurô." Vamos… sois las tres muy guapas… —intentó calmar los ánimos Jen.

—Eso ni se duda. Ya veréis cómo triunfo. ¿Y si me quito las trenzas?

—Pues por cambiar… sí. ¿Con quién? —preguntó la Miyagi toda cotilla.

—Con cualquiera medianamente guapo. O más guapo, a ser posible.

—¿A que no te atreves?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y si lo elijo yo al azar?

—Si es lo bastante guapo…

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo puedes dudar eso de mí? ¿Entonces aceptas?

—Acepto —como siempre, porque Tisifone siempre aceptaba un reto, hasta sabiendo de antemano que lo iba a perder.

—Hay testigos. ¡Ah! Echa una firma aquí.

—Hala, si ha hecho contrato y todo. ¡Qué completo! —se rió Tisifone firmando.

—Vale. Pues espera que coja un papelito… ¡Ya! Salió Kankurô.

—Genial.

—Me siento rara. Soy la única que tiene novio. ¡Soy un espécimen extraño! —comentó Honey.

—Y seguirás siéndolo un tiempo… —añadió Megära—. ¡Enhorabuena! No dejarás de ser única. La única pardilla, pero única.

—¡Ajá! —afirmó Suzy.

—Bueno, qué… ¿cuándo pensáis acabar?

—Ya —contestó Alekto.

Jen la miró de arriba abajo.

—¡No, no, no! Más sexy, ¿qué es eso? Que no eres una vieja.

—Eso ya lo sé yo… ¿Y a mí qué?

—Pero mis ojos sufren, ven aquí.

—No. No me fío de ti.

—¿Por qué? Snif… Porfi…

Alekto la miró superficialmente.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Tú cierra los ojos.

—Da igual, puedo ver con ellos cerrados. —Era otra de las capacidades del saimingan.

—No, si es por si te meto algo en el ojo.

—No te conviene. No sobrevivirías. ¿Y qué pretendes, emular aquí el anuncio de Ausonia? ¿No has pensado que si quisiera ir más sexy me habría puesto otra cosa?

—No —la lógica no era el punto fuerte de Jen—. Quítate el vestido.

—¡Hala! ¡Pervertida! —bromeó Megära.

—¡Eso tú! Yo puedo ser de todo menos eso. ¿Me vas a dejar el vestido? Porque mis venas me piden alcohol.

—¿De quemar…? —preguntó Alekto esperanzada—. Bah, capaz que me lo rompes. Déjame tranquila…

—No quiero. Venga, te compro cuarenta iguales a ése.

—Déjala, si total, Sai va a babear detrás de ella con la ropa que sea, o incluso sin ropa —dijo Megära.

—Ya…

—Más bien sería "sobre todo" sin ropa, ¿no? —replicó Honey, a quien a veces se le notaba la mala influencia de Jen.

—Qué va, si nosotras estamos mucho mejor vestidas.

—Bah, bueno… haz lo que quieras —fingió rendirse Jen.

—Gracias.

—¡No! Se supone que me tenías que dejar el vestido.

—Eso lo supondrías tú.

—Me retiro. Esta noche doy el Jenazo y me retiro.

—Mejor.

—Pero os digo que cuando tenga hijos lo harán todo por mí.

—Eso es explotación de menores —dijo Suzy.

—Y ahora es el momento de "¡calla y trabaja!" —completó Tisifone con una sonrisa.

—Jo, Alek…

—No me llames Alek. Y deja mi vestido en paz. Mira, me cambio para que te calles, pero ahora me dejas tú algo.

—Vale. Algo es algo. Pero vas a tener que venir conmigo a MI CASA.

—Pareces E.T. Vete tú y traes lo que sea.

—Lo que sea no. Ahora vuelvo.

—Yo que tú no me confiaría. A saber qué te traerá —dijo Suzy, pesimista.

—¡Por fin! —Tisifone había terminado de deshacerse las trenzas—. ¿Qué tal?

—Rara —contestó Alekto.

—Envidiosa, que sabes que soy más guapa que tú —replicó su melliza con tono de gran diva.

Alekto prefirió no contestar a eso.

—Bueno, yo ya acabé. Estamos todas, ¿no? —dijo Suzy.

—Menos Alek, por culpa de Jen —asintió Megära.

—Pues puede esperarla aquí e irnos nosotras.

—Uy… muchas ganas tienes de irte… ¿Te espera alguien?

—No. Sólo el camarero.

—Ya, fijo. Será que "tú" quieres ver a "alguien" —presionó la Furia número 3.

—Sí, al DJ-camarero. Si ya te lo dije.

—Qué pluriempleo, DJ-camarero, en fin… —comentó Honey.

Tisifone se rió.

—Venga, vámonos. Que ya quiero ver a los tíos. "Sobre todo a mi reto." ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis? ¿Vosotras no queréis verlos?

—Sí, sí, sí…

—Yo sólo a los míos —dijo Honey.

—Ni que los coleccionaras —se burló Megära.

—Ñe.

Se fueron, abandonando a Alekto a su suerte. Entonces llegó la torturadora, que diga, Jen, con una bolsa de la que sacó tres vestidos y los puso encima del sofá.

—Son muy cortos. ¿No te das cuenta de que soy mucho más alta que tú?

—¿Y leggings negros con vestido?

—Leggings… Por favor. El anti-sexy.

—Pero si te queda corto el vestido… parecería una camiseta larga, y con eso queda muy bonito.

Alekto cedió y se probó los tres vestidos. Y encima tuvo que darle la razón a Jen, lo cual no le hizo maldita la gracia.

—Me gusta el que tienes puesto, pero le falta algo, un collar. O pendientes llamativos

—Yo no uso collares. Ni pendientes llamativos. El contraste ya llama suficiente.

—Tú déjame a mí. Toma estos pendientes. Los zapatos… valen ésos que traes. Ahora el pelo.

—Voy a matarte. Me van a mirar todos.

—De eso se trata. Y si me vas a matar, espera a que tenga hijos antes.

—No se trata de eso, se trata de poder estar tranquila —bufó Alekto.

—También, estás tranquila de que no tengas que buscar a los tíos, ya vienen ellos. Pero claro, supongo que sólo quieres que se te acerque el Señor Enamorado.

—No quiero que se me acerque nadie.

—Ya, ya… El pelo.

—¿Qué quieres hacerme en el pelo?

—Peinarte. Recogido, pero a lo guay.

Jen le soltó el pelo, se lo cepilló y se lo amarró otra vez, a la altura de los hombros y dejando los mechones más cortos sueltos a los lados de la cara. Alekto dio una vuelta sobre sus talones delante del espejo.

—No está mal, pero te usaré de escudo anti-moscones.

—Eso está hecho.

—No, si al final nos haremos amigas y todo.

—¡Ah! Yo ya te consideraba mi amiga.

—Pues tienes un concepto de amistad distinto del mío. "Y raro a torcer." ¿Nos vamos ya?

**Notas:**

La talla S es la pequeña. Lógico: s de "small". En fin. Por si acaso, porque en cada país se usan unas tallas distintas…

¿Cómo lo hacen Megära y Jen para poder mantener dos conversaciones a la vez? ¿Y para parecerse tanto a las Bratz? (en lo de las compras y tal…) ¿Qué número de talento inútil es el de saber andar con tacones de aguja? ¿Cuánto habría que pagarle a Tisifone para que sea fiel? ¿Está estrenado Kankurô? (pero qué mal estamos, en fin…) Y lo más importante… ¿Si los perros se parecen a sus dueños, por qué Tsuki y Awabi no se parecen siendo Inuko y Angel el mismo personaje? o.O Todo esto y mucho más… vale, ya, es mentira.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	31. Expertas en sacar información

**Capítulo 31. Expertas en sacar información.**

—"A ver, a ver… ¿dónde, dónde, dónde? Kankurô… buscando a Kankurô… Pues lo voy a llamar Nemo. Nemito… Con que te escondes de mí, ¿eh?"

—¿A quién buscas? —preguntó Suzy.

—A… Nemo, digo… Kankurô, ¿lo has visto?

—Sí, está por ahí con Temari.

Jen se acercó a donde estaba Temari, a a cual ya había visto antes.

—¿Dónde está, dónde está?

—Jen, se te oye a ti más que la música.

—¿De qué me conoces? Sabía que era famosa pero no tanto.

—Pero qué tonta eres.

—Tonto tú —se ofendió Jen.

—Eh. Que yo no soy Shikamaru.

—Eso es evidente. Bueno… ¿has visto a Nemo?

—No. Ni siquiera vi la película.

—¡Ups! Quería decir Kankurô.

—… TONTA, soy yo. ¿Por qué me llamas Nemo?

—No, por nada… ¡Llevo tres horas buscándote! ¡¿Por qué te escondes?!

Kankurô se quedó mirándola como a un extraterrestre.

—¿Tú lo ves muy escondido? —intervino Temari.

—No. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hago con las toallitas que traje? Toma, te las regalo.

La alusión a las toallitas estaba bastante clara. Por una vez, Kankurô iba sin maquillar, y no sólo eso, tampoco iba vestido de murciélago como normalmente.

—Estás como un cencerro, Jen. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—No… Delante de ellos no… En privado.

—¡Miedo me das!

—¡Aquí no, y punto!

—No, aquí también me das miedo —se burló Kankurô.

—¡No!

—A ver —la cogió del brazo y se la llevó a rastras—. ¿Qué coño quieres?

—No quiero ningún coño.

—Ya, imagino que no necesitas más.

—Pues eso. ¿Prometes no enfadarte?

—No.

Jen suspiró.

—Bueno, da igual. A ver si lo puedo decir con tacto…

—Seguro que no. No tienes de eso.

—Shh… No me desconcentres.¿Eres virgen?

—¿Ves? No tienes tacto.

—Eres un tío, ¿por qué lo iba a tener?

—… No entiendo a qué viene eso. Ni la otra pregunta.

—Es que tengo que saberlo y punto.

—¿Para qué? ¿Te quita el sueño?

—Sí, llevo un mes sin pegar ojo.

—Pues no tienes ojeras.

—Lógico, llevo corrector.

—¡Fruslerías! Una vez Temari lo intentó con Gaara y se le notaban las ojeras igual.

—Pero yo soy yo, y lo puedo todo —replicó Jen—. No me has contestado…

—¿Y qué?

—Contesta.

—No.

—Es que es una apuesta que hice.

—Pues eso te pasa por hacer apuestas sobre la vida sexual de los demás.

—Jo… ¡Ya está! ¡¿Eres virgen, sí o no?! ¡No me quiero hacer vieja!

—¡¿Y a mí qué que quieras o no hacerte vieja?! ¡Eso no depende de mi vida privada!

—¡Eso no existe!

—Desde luego, contigo cerca no!

—¡Contesta! ¿Sí o no? Es muy fácil.

—¡Arj! ¡No! ¡Y déjame en paz ya! ¿Contenta?

—A veces soy muy mala con la gente… Gracias y hasta luego…

—No la aguanto… —miró a Tisifone—. ¿Y yo qué hago mirando a ésta? No es más que una arpía manipuladora con técnicas capilares y un pai-pai gigante como arma… ¡No sé por qué pienso en ella!

—Oh… Qué tierno, alguien se nos ha enamorado…

Kankurô dio un respingo y se volvió para ver a Megära, que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Ja! Eso es tan gracioso que se me ha olvidado reírme. —Se paró a pensar—. Salvo por ese "¡ja!" inicial.

—Claro, claro… pero te has quedado colgado de sus ojitos azules.

—¡Los tiene castaños! —saltó él, triunfante—. Que seas su hermana y no lo sepas…

—Ya, ya… Pero que lo sepas tú viene a confirmar lo que te estoy diciendo —ahora la triunfante fue ella.

—… ¡Rays! —léase a lo Stewie Griffin.

—Díselo.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es como la de la canción ésa de _Serpiente con tacón_, no vale la pena intentarlo.

—Cobarde… —se metió Jen de la que pasaba.

—Cotilla… —respondió él a media voz.

—Gallina… —Megära se unió a la Miyagi.

—Eso tú.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mujer y te pega mejor. Gallina escandalosa.

—Yo seré eso, pero tú eres una cobarde gallinita.

—No creas. Puedo enfrentarme a gente más fuerte que yo.

—Ya, y a una mujer no. ¡Cobarde!

—Piérdete —gruñó Kankurô.

—Qué pena me das —contestó Megära alejándose.

Después de meterse con Kankurô, Jen se fue directa a molestar a Shino. Perdón, a hablar con Shino.

—¡Hola!

Él la miró.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal?

—¿Tú?

—Bien. ¿Tú?

—Aburrido.

—¿Por? Con el mogollón de chicas que hay…

Shino la miró sin comprender. Sí, sí, en serio. No lo entendió.

—¿Y qué?

—Pues… ¿a ti qué te parece?

—No me parece nada.

—Bailar, ¿no te gusta?

—No.

—¿Hablar?

—Eres la primera que lo intenta hoy.

—Vaya… Eso es por la pinta que me traes.

—No te traigo nada —replicó Shino para fastidiar.

—¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?! En fin… Si fueseis normales…

—La normalidad es muy relativa.

—¡Arj! Eso se deja en casa. Hoy es sábado, los sábados existen para pasarlo en GRANDE.

—Yo aquí no lo paso en grande.

—Eso es porque estás aquí solo y sin relacionarte, antisocial.

—No, es porque no me gusta el ambiente.

—No te gusta ninguna chica, ¿tan feas son? —véase cómo Jen se excluye con gran habilidad de la lista de feas.

—No.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te quejas del ambiente?

—Porque hay demasiada gente y la música está muy alta.

—¿Entonces para qué has venido? ¿A quién querías ver?

—A nadie. Me convenció Hinata. Por Kiba, que por lo visto está mustio. Ni que fuera una planta.

Y tanto Shino como Jen sabían que no, que la planta era la Miyagi.

—Ya, ya… desvíate de la conversación… ¡Mentira!

—¿Por qué gritas?

—No lo sé… ¿Sabes con quién me pegas como pareja? Y no es ninguna broma.

—No.

—Con Suzy. "A ver qué cara pone."

Pero a Jen le falló el plan, por dos razones, a saber: a, que Shino iba tan tapado como de costumbre y no se podía ver la cara que ponía, y b, que se limitó a contestar "ah".

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes sentimientos? ¡Esto es el acabóse!

—Sí que tengo. ¿Por qué?

—Esto no es serio… Los tíos de hoy en día no son normales.

—Las chicas tampoco. De hecho, ni siquiera creo que lo hayan sido en alguna época.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

—Se acabó… ¿te gusta alguna chica? ¡Y no vale decir sí o no!

Shino se sintió tentado de decir "sí o no", pero al final decidió contestar la verdad. Que sí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Quién?

—No te importa.

—Sí me importa, dímelo, porfi…

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Da igual.

—Ya estamos con el da igual… "Me apetece darle un capón… ¡A ver si espabila!"

—"Pero qué pesada es…"

—¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

—Sí.

—¿Mucho?

—Eso lo sabes tú, no yo.

Jen gruñó. Qué difícil era sonsacar a Shino.

—¿Está casi siempre a mi alrededor? —probó de nuevo.

—No, casi siempre no.

—¿Tiene el pelo corto?

—No. ¿Por qué sigues haciendo preguntas?

—Porque sólo así consigo sacarte información. ¡Es por tu culpa!

—No voy a contestarlas todas, y lo sabes —Shino ignoró aquello de que era por su culpa.

—Da igual. ¿Hablaste alguna vez con ella?

—Sí.

—Ay… Paciencia… ¡pero la quiero ya! ¿La estás mirando ahora?

—No.

—Pues mírala.

—No.

—Ya sé que soy hermosa, pero me vas a gastar.

—Dices muchas tonterías.

—Por tu culpa.

—Sí, sí… "¿Y la lluvia también es por mi culpa?" —se preguntó Shino con ironía.

—Niño malo.

—Niña tonta.

—Menos mal que no soy tu madre…

—En eso estoy de acuerdo.

—Mi madre es igual que yo.

—Pues menos mal que no es la mía.

—Vamos… dímelo y te dejo en paz —propuso Jen.

—Déjame en paz sin que te lo diga —propuso a su vez Shino.

—Vale, de todos modos ya sé quién te gusta…

—Pues deja de hacerme preguntas tontas.

—Ya, mejor debería pasar a la acción. ¡Y no pienso decirte nada más! Eso por no decírmelo. Adiós, Suzy…

—"¿Ésta por qué me llama Suzy?" No soy Suzy. Lerda.

—Yo no he dicho Suzy… he dicho Shino.

—Mentirosa.

—Verdad. Tu mente te juega malas pasadas…

—Mi mente funciona mejor que la tuya, arpía retorcida.

—¡Oh! Entonces es el subconsciente. ¡Te gusta Suzy! ¡Que lo sé yo!

—No me importa lo que sepas o dejes de saber. He oído lo que tú has dicho, nada más.

—Pero no lo niegas… ¡Te gusta!

—Ya. ¿Y qué?

—¡¿Por qué me haces perder el tiempo?! —se indignó (más) Jen.

—Eres tú quien se empeña en perder el tiempo —corrigió él.

—Vale, sí. Pero habla con ella.

—No.

—Ya le diré entonces que venga.

—Dile lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz.

—¡Oh! Tengo tu permiso, ¡vale! Bueno, adiós, tengo mucho que hacer… ¡Uf! Qué estrés.

—"Esta tía está loca" —pensó Shino, muy poco original pero con toda la razón.

—"Necesito beber… ¡Ay…! Después sigo, necesito una pausa."

Jen se apalancó en la barra. Después de un par de copas se acercó a Naruto, que también se había pasado bebiendo.

—Túúúúú…

—¿Qué quieres…?

—No me acuerdo… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Eres tonto!

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque hay una detrás de ti y no te enteras. ¡Tonto!

Naruto se dio la vuelta.

—No hay nadie… —y hay que estar un poco perjudicado para estar en una discoteca, mirar hacia la pista de baile y decir "no hay nadie"…

—¡Imbécil! ¡Que le gustas!

—¡Aaaaah…! ¿A quién?

—No… Si te lo digo no tiene gracia…

—¿Ah, no?

—No, ¿porque a ti te gusta alguna? —preguntó Jen en plan confidencial.

—… Sí… No… ¡No sé! Antes me gustaba Sakura, pero no sé.

—Si no lo sabes tú… ¡yo sí lo sé!

—¡A ver! ¡Dime!

—¡No! Dime tú.

—No sé.

—¿A que es morena?

—No sé. ¿Quién?

—Pareces el guiñol de Ronaldo. ¡No sé, no sé! —se impacientó Jen—. ¡¿Quién va a ser?!

—No sé.

Ella le dio una colleja.

—¡Jo! ¿Por qué me pegas? —se quejó Naruto poniendo cara de animalito herido.

—Porque te gusta… se me fue, un momento…

—¿A que te pego yo a ti? —gruñó él ofendidísimo (cada loco con su tema).

—No tienes una razón lógica para hacerlo, yo sí. Porque te gusta Hinata.

—¡Sí que tengo, que me pegaste tú primero! … ¿Hinata? ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

—¡Tonto! A tu derecha.

—¿Dónde? —Naruto miró a su izquierda.

—¡A tu otra derecha!

—Ah… ¡¿Qué hace ahí Kiba?!

—¡Uy…! Te la quiere quitar…

—¡Eso no vale! ¡Lo impediré!

—Pues lárgate a por ella.

—¡Voy!

En un momento, Naruto llegó adonde Hinata hablaba con Kiba, le dio un empujón al sufrido Inuzuka y se llevó a Hinata a otra parte, dejando al pupas, perdón, a Kiba, con una cara de sorpresa bastante notoria.

Jen miró a Naruto con un poco de preocupación, pero se le pasó enseguida.

—"Bueno… dicen que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten, ¿no?"

**Notas:**

Pero qué malo es el alcohol, ains.

_Serpiente con tacón_, tema de Lorca.

¿Algún día Jen descubrirá cómo dejar de pensar en voz alta? ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice "¡rayos!" a lo Stewie Griffin? ¿Por qué Shino no entiende a Jen? ¿Por qué Kiba está mustio? (Venga, ésa es obvia.) ¿Cuánto había bebido Naruto? ¿Mienten los borrachos? (Sabemos que los niños sí.) Y lo más importante… ¿Si los franceses llaman pasas a las uvas, cómo llaman a las pasas? Atención… ¡puede que consigamos responder a la última pregunta!

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	32. Juego de dos

**Capítulo 32. Juego de dos.**

Jen se quedó mirando a Kiba.

—¡Eh!

Él la miró.

—Sí, sí, tú.

—Tengo nombre.

—Es que no me acuerdo.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

—¿Cuánto qué…?

—… Vale, ya lo calculo yo, que sí estoy lúcido.

—Qué mal estás, si ya lo digo yo… la bebida es muy mala…

Kiba no se golpeó la frente con la mano a causa del autocontrol que ni él mismo sabía que tenía.

—No, si a ti se te nota bastante.

—Ay… Me fijé en alguien muy guapa…

Él la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El alcohol te da tendencias lésbicas, o qué?

—¡No! A mí me gustan los HOMBRES, sí, hombres, no niños.

—… Hala, pues búscate a uno. "Shino, sálvame…" —pensó Kiba, que no entendía nada de lo que Jen estaba diciendo.

—Cuando tú lo hagas…

—¿Y para qué quiero yo un hombre? —bromeó.

—¡No, tonto! Una mujer, hecha y derecha —pero Jen se lo tomó en serio.

—Y no como tú, que cada vez estás más torcida —él siguió bromeando.

—¡Eh! Que yo soy divina, ¿entendido?

—¡Si la que no entiende nada eres tú! —se desesperó Kiba.

Lo cual no era del todo cierto, porque Jen decía demasiadas incoherencias como para que él entendiera nada.

—¡Chiflado! ¿A que sí? ¿A que es guapa?

—Sí, hija, sí. No sé de quién hablas, pero bueno.

—De la chica, claro…

—Aaaah, eso lo aclara todo —ironizó.

—Sí, hombre, sí, la del perrito… Que si lo cojo lo estrujo.

—Ay, madre, pobre animalito —Kiba compadeció al perrito.

—Te gustó, ¿eh? No lo niegues, que ya estoy hasta la coronilla de que los tíos lo nieguen todo.

Por la mente del chico pasaron varias respuestas a eso. Casi todas aludiendo a lo poco que a él le importaba que Jen estuviera hasta la coronilla de lo que fuera. Pero le pareció demasiado obvio y se fue por otro camino:

—Yo sólo niego lo que es mentira —que también era obvio, pero bueno—, y sigo sin saber de quién puñetas hablas.

—Ya, ya, tú disimula —y Jen a lo suyo.

—Qué pasa, aquí hay muchas chicas que tienen perro.

Aunque Kiba empezaba a sospechar de qué chica se trataba. Sólo que no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles a Jen. Lógicamente.

—Espera, que voy a buscar de qué raza es… No te muevas, ¿eh? ¡Que te veo! —Jen se alejó un poco.

—¿Y a mí qué? Huyo, huyo.

—Ya te encontraré…

—¡Eh! ¡No me amenaces! —se ofendió Kiba.

—Sólo te informo…

—Ya, ya, tú disimula.

—Voy a por… como dice Suzy, voy a por un maromo.

Él recapituló. ¿No se suponía que iba a buscar de qué raza era el perrito al que quería estrujar?

… Bah, daba igual.

—Eso. Vete a darle la brasa a otro.

—"Esto lo tengo que apuntar. Kiba… no…" ¡Mira, mira!

Precisamente pasaba Honey con Inuko.

—¡Es ésa!

—¡Ah! ¿Inuko? —vale, era lo que él sospechaba—. … ¿Y qué con ella? —se hizo el loco.

—Que te… ¡No! Que hables con ella.

Jen lo empujó, haciendo que casi cayera encima de las dos chicas.

—¡No me empujes!

Pero la Miyagi se había esfumado. Honey e Inuko lo miraron extrañadas. Lo cual no dejaba de ser lógico, porque de estar tan tranquilas a que de repente surgiera Kiba de la nada y se aventara encima de ellas…

—Perdón… Jen ya no está ahí, pero me ha empujado…

—Tranquilo, te creo —dijo Honey—. Bueno… ¡Me voy con Neji!

—Jo… Parejitas felices… —Kiba se deprimió otra vez.

—¿Pasa algo? —Inuko preguntó.

—No, no… Bueno, sí… No te preocupes, se me pasará.

—¿Bailas con él? —intervino Jen surgiendo de la nada.

—¡Ah, ahora vuelves! ¡Espera a que te coja!

Jen se escapó y Kiba echó a correr detrás de ella.

—¡Socorro…! ¡Salvadme…!

—¡No, nadie te salvará! ¡No huyas!

Jen se escondió detrás de Suzy.

—¡No! ¡Suzy, sálvame y luego vete a hablar con Shino!

—Cada vez estás peor —respondió Suzy, que decidió obedecer directamente la segunda orden, dejando a su amiga a merced de la furia visigoda de Kiba.

Pero algo ocurrió que le salvó la vida (uy, sí) a la Miyagi: Inuko cogió al Inuzuka por un brazo, él se volvió hacia ella, ignorando a su víctima.

—¿No quieres bailar?

Kiba se quedó mirando los ojos castaños de la chica.

—Bueno… Pero ésta me la pagas, Jen.

—Salvada por la campana.

—Si on quieres, no vengas —se medio ofendió Inuko.

—¿Qué? No, sí que quiero, pero después me vengaré de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Pues por empujarme! "He hecho el ridículo por su culpa…"

Mientras tanto Suzy fue a hablar con Shino.

—¡Hola!

—… Hola.

—¿Qué cuentas?

—Horas de aburrimiento. Llevo una y media, más o menos.

—Ah… No entiendo por qué.

—No importa.

—Parece que no te importa nada —observó Suzy.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Pues no lo demuestras.

—Ni tengo por qué.

—Bueno, anda… ¿No tienes calor?

—Un poco. Culpa de los focos.

—¿No será también culpa tuya?

Shino la miró.

—¿Por qué?

Suzy lanzó una especie de gruñido.

—¿Y todavía preguntas?

—Es que si no, se acaba la conversación.

—Hay muchas cosas de que hablar. Pero ahora no me cambies de tema. Es todo culpa de esa ropa que traes.

—No suelo pasar calor con ella. Así que es culpa de los focos —insistió Shino.

—Pero ahora te sobra.

—Da lo mismo.

—No da lo mismo porque das calor al resto del mundo.

—Qué tontería.

Suzy volvió a gruñir y se abalanzó a bajarle la cremallera de la chaqueta.

—¡Coño con el tiquismiquis!

—Quita —Shino intentó apartarla.

—¡Joder, con lo guapo que eres…! ¡Y siempre tapándote!

Eso descolocó un poco a Shino, pero no lo demostró.

—¿Y a ti eso qué más te da? —gruñó. Pero no volvió a subir la cremallera.

—Mucho.

—No digas bobadas.

—¡No son bobadas! —protestó Suzy—. ¡Tú fíjate en Angel! También se tapa, pero deja que se le vea la cara…

—¿Y?

—Déjalo…

Shino se encogió de hombros.

—Vale.

Silencio sepulcral. Lo más sepulcral que puede ser el silencio en una discoteca.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

—No, al camarero —ironizó Suzy.

—Bien. Seguro que es mejor orador que yo.

—Nadie te ha pedido que des un discurso…

—Tampoco sé mantener una conversación. ¿Cómo duras tanto hablando conmigo?

—Porque me haces caso.

—Ni que fuera el único… —Suzy miró al techo muy interesada y Shino la miró a ella en plan suspicaz—. ¿Lo soy?

—Sí.

—Qué raro.

—¿Por?

—Cosas mías.

Suzy dejó de mirar al techo.

—No, ahora me lo dices.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque me pica la curiosidad.

—Eso es malo. La curiosidad mató al gato.

—No me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?

—Quizá en otro momento.

—¿Y por qué no ahora? ¿Te da vergüenza?

Shino desvió la mirada, aunque gracias a las gafas de sol, no se le notó mucho.

—No quiero decírtelo ahora.

—Vale, vale. Esperaré…

—Gracias por tu paciencia.

—Gracias a ti por aguantarme.

—Ni que fuera tan difícil. Tú llevas la peor parte.

—No lo creo. Si no, no estaría aquí contigo.

Shino volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —sugirió Suzy.

—Bueno… Yo invito.

—Vale. Un agua.

Se dirigieron a la barra sin hablar mucho que se diga. Por un momento Shino pensó en detenerse y besarla, pero ese pensamiento desapareció de su mente antes siquiera de que lo detectara, lo cual da una idea de lo brevísimo que fue el momento.

Pidieron dos botellas de agua, que eran carísimas, pero a ninguno de los dos le apetecía beber otra cosa.

—Gracias, que antes no te las di.

—No hay de qué.

—¡Oh! Me encanta esta canción, quiero bailar.

Sonaba _Superstar_. Shino ladeó la cabeza, escuchando.

—Bueno, tienes mucho sitio para bailar —señaló la pista de baile.

—Pero yo no quiero bailar sola… ¿No quieres bailar conmigo?

—No es que quiera o no, es que no sé.

—Anda… baila conmigo… Yo te enseño, es muy fácil.

—Para mí no. No tengo ritmo. Así no hay quien baile.

—No se trata de un concurso de baile…, se trata de pasarlo bien —argumentó Suzy.

—Eso también es verdad, pero es que no me divierte bailar. No es por ti.

—¿Y qué es lo que te divierte?

—… Buena pregunta —admitió Shino.

—¿Yo te divierto?

—Tú… me caes bien.

—Tú a mí también.

—Hasta para eso eres rara.

—¿Por qué? —se medio ofendió Suzy.

—Porque no le caigo bien a nadie más.

—Eso es por tu culpa también. Y… ¡mentira cochina!, como diría la torturadora.

—¿Qué mentira? —preguntó Shino un poco perdido. La torturadora sí sabía quién era.

—Lo que has dicho.

—Pues no me llevo bien con nadie, deduzco que no le caigo bien a nadie. Es lo lógico.

—Lo que tú digas… Oye… aparte de caerte bien… ¿te parezco guapa?

—Sí. ¿A qué viene eso?

—¡A nada…! Sólo era por preguntar. ¿Y te gusta mi ropa?

—… Sí.

—¿Cómo te parezco de guapa? Del uno al diez.

—Buena pregunta. Tendría que pensarlo. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Por hablar de algo. ¿Soy lo bastante guapa para gustarte? —preguntó Suzy.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que eso es evidente.

Shino alzó una ceja.

—¿Lo es?

La chica se acercó.

—¿Y ahora?

Él se apartó un poco. Por inercia.

—No.

—Pues me las quedo —dijo ella mientras le quitaba las gafas de sol.

Shino cerró los ojos. Por inercia también. Pero Suzy vio que los tenía grises, oscuros.

—No juegues —se quejó él—. Las necesito, trae.

—¿Para qué?

—Fotofobia. ¡Trae!

—No.

—Eres infantil.

—Vale, cógelas —a Suzy no le gustaba que la llamaran infantil.

—Puñetera. Sabes que no veo.

—Ya, pues abre los ojos.

—Tampoco vería. En vez de una mancha oscura, vería una mancha clara.

—Luego, luego… —Suzy lo estaba pasando genial.

—Te odio.

—Mentira.

Y Suzy le apartó el cuello de la chaqueta y le dio un beso. Así, espontáneo.

**Notas:**

Ay… pero qué monos son Shino y Suzy. Sobre todo con el concurso de preguntas. Ah, no, que las hizo todas Suzy.

_Superstar_, tema de Jamelia.

¡La pregunta, la pregunta! ¿Si los franceses llaman pasas a las uvas, cómo llaman a las pasas? Pues de hecho, los franceses no llaman pasas a las uvas. Las llaman "raisins". Y como una pasa es una uva maltratada, digo, seca, en francés pasa es "raisin sec".

¿El alcohol le da tendencias lésbicas a Jen? ¿Hay algo que no apunte? ¿Inuko y Jen se entienden por telepatía? ¿Por qué Suzy sólo oye lo que le apetece? ¿El calor es culpa de las luces, de la ropa de Shino o del cambio climático? ¿Qué tan sepulcral puede ser el silencio en una discoteca? ¿A cuánta gente le cae bien Shino? (las Sisters levantan la mano.) Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué los futbolistas no pueden jugar con pantalones largos? A esta última pregunta no podemos contestar, pero que se aguanten.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	33. Mi amiga tiene un problema

**Capítulo 33. Mi amiga tiene un problema.**

—"Mis pequeños… crecen muy deprisa…" ¡Bua, bua…! Mis trampas funcionan.

—¿Qué trampas? —preguntó Yoshi acercándose.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo nada?

—Déjalo. ¿Qué te emociona?

—Mis bebés…

Él miró en la dirección que señalaba.

—¡Ostras, Shino! Ay… qué rápido crecen…

—¿A que sí…? Pero fue gracias a mí.

—Chica, eres un genio.

—Yo no quiero ser eso —protestó Jen.

—… Ya, bueno, se supone que lo es Neji.

—Eso, eso… ¡Qué monos!

—¿Quiénes?

—Tu hermana y Neji… ¿Te gusta alguna?

—No.

Jen lanzó un bufido.

—Odio esa palabra.

—Bah, mujer. En realidad me gusta una, ¡pero muy poquito!

—¿Quién? Me lo puedes decir, porque fijo que mañana no me voy a acordar.

—… Eh… bueno… Ino.

—Un momento. "Lo tengo que apuntar, Yoshi… sí." Ya.

—Pero es mi mejor amiga, así que no me atrevo a decírselo, por si acaso. Además es muy problemática.

—¡Imbécil! —soltó Jen—. Vas a dejar que se te adelanten.

—Total, yo a ella no le gusto.

—Eso lo averiguo yo ahora. Me voy.

—… ¡Vale!

—Menos mal… retiro lo de imbécil.

—Gracias.

Jen se alejó un poco desorientada y atravesó una puerta que no sabía adónde llevaba.

—"¿Dónde estoy? Es un baño… y hay tíos…"

—Jen, te has equivocado de baño.

—Yo no quiero ir al baño.

—¿Entonces? No hay quien te entienda.

—¿Qué hace un chico tan guapo en un lugar como éste?

—Es obvio lo que hago. ¿Estás borracha o qué?

—No, estoy perfectamente… Pero… ¿quién eres?

—"Sí, perfectamente…" —pensó el chico—. Tu escudo humano —sonrió.

—¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! ¿Ahora vuelves a ser mi escudo? Pues sácame de aquí.

—Estás como una cabra, Jen.

—¿Y?

—No, nada.

—¡Ah, vale! ¿Me sacas de aquí, por favor?

—Mira, tienes la puerta detrás… —señaló Sasuke.

—Ah… ¿Has visto a Ino?

—Desde luego, aquí dentro no. Venga, vamos.

—¿Vamos?

—Sí. ¿O ahora ya no quieres que te saque de aquí?

—Ah, sí. Llévame hasta ella —ordenó Jen agarrándose al brazo del chico.

—Pero si no sé dónde está.

—Pues la buscamos, pero no me dejes sola…

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos.

Después de dar una vuelta entera por el local, al fin encontraron a Ino. Estaba en la barra, charlando con Chôji y comiendo patatas bravas.

—¡Aquí estás, escurridiza!

—¿Escurridiza quién? —preguntó Ino riéndose.

—Tú. Tengo que hablar contigo ya.

—Bueno, aquí te dejo —se escapó Sasuke.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? ¡Sasuke! ¡Adiós, ¿eh?!

—Shhh… De chicos…

—Vale. Chôji, no las acabes todas… Bah, da igual. Ahora vuelvo.

—Bueno. Me abandonas. La comida es mi única compañera… —dramatizó Chôji.

—Qué historia más triste… Sniff… —gimió Jen.

—Ya se le pasará. Vamos.

—Tengo un pequeño problema.

—¿Qué problema?

—Tengo una amiga a la que le gusta un chico.

A Jen le dio la risa tonta pensando que acababa de transformar a Yoshi en una chica, pero Ino lo achacó al alcohol.

—¿Bueno, y qué? A muchas nos gusta alguno.

—Ya, ya. No acabé. Pero es que ese chico es su mejor amigo.

—Eso ya es peor…

—Y no sabe qué hacer…

—No me extraña. Esas cosas siempre son problemáticas. Maldito Shikamaru, cómo se nota que todo se pega… ¡Pero bueno! Es que si a él también le gusta, la relación no tiene futuro, porque siempre pasa eso, no sé por qué, y si no le gusta, la amistad cambia…

—Qué mal… ¿Y ahora qué?

—No sé… Ya ves, a mí me gustan tres y dos son de mis mejores amigos. ¡Soy un genio!

Jen le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

—A mí no me lo ocultes, ¡eh! Cuéntamelo.

—Bah, no es para tanto. Sasuke es la mejor opción. O lo sería si me diera bola, claro.

—¿Y los otros?

—Son de mis mejores amigos, ya te lo he dicho.

—Ah… vale… ¡Genial!

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué de qué? —Jen se hizo la loca.

—¿Por qué te parece genial?

—Si lo supiera, te lo diría, pero como no lo sé, nos quedaremos con la duda.

—Qué graciosa eres —gruñó Ino—. ¿Y esa amiga tuya quién es?

—No te lo puedo decir. Soy una tumba.

—Jo… Bueno, anda… ¡Pero para la próxima, acuérdate de que los cotilleos o se cuentan enteros o no se cuentan!

—No, si uno quiere cotillear y sobrevivir. ¡Ah! Me he acordado de que te andaba buscando… Yoshi…

—… ¿Para qué? No quiero hablar con él. Prefiero seguir escuchando las ideas de Chôji.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son muy divertidas.

Suspiro por parte de Jen.

—No, que por qué no quieres hablar con él.

—No tengo ganas.

—Bueno… vale… "¡Maldición! Ino… No…"

Ino suspiró también.

—Seguro que ya acabó con todas las patatas.

—Pues vete corriendo.

—Nah, corriendo no —pero se fue.

—"Repito… Ino… No…"

Así que Jen se fue en busca (o en búsqueda, como dicen en el Tomate) y captura de Sai.

—¡Ajá!

Sai no se molestó ni en notar su presencia.

—¡Eh…! Existo… ¡Yuju…! —insistió Jen.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—Sí. ¿Cómo te va la vida?

—La vida no va, viene —sentenció Sai.

—Lo que tú digas, Señor Enamorado.

—No soy eso. Déjame en paz.

—Sí que lo eres. ¡Qué! ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

—¿Con quién? —se hizo el loco.

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Tanto como perfectamente… tampoco… No, no he hablado con ella, ni tengo intención de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué, te da miedo o vergüenza?

—No me da nada de eso. Simplemente, no quiero hacerlo.

—Ah… Entonces me quedo aquí.

Sai alzó una ceja.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—No. Me quiero quedar, ¿no puedo?

—No sé. ¿Puedes?

—Sí.

—Pues quédate.

Sai se acomodó mejor y se dispuso a seguir ignorando a Jen y mirando cómo Alekto alejaba a cualquiera sólo con una mirada.

—Ya que no tengo con quién hablar… cantaré.

—"Menos mal que canta bien."

—Tengo dos opciones, cantar o llamar a Alekto.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz.

—Estaba hablando conmigo misma.

—Pues hazlo mentalmente.

—No puedo, porque ya seríamos tres —ni la propia Jen entendió eso—. ¡¡¡ALEKTO!!!

La Furia número 2 apareció junto a ella.

—¿Ya tienes a bien hacerme de escudo antimoscones? Ya he tenido que amenazar a tres idiotas por tu culpa.

—"¿Tantos?" —pensó Sai.

—Yo no me acuerdo de nada… Bueno, ¿qué tal por aquí?

—Harta de babosos.

—Eso no puede ser. ¡No!

—Es culpa tuya. Me cambiaste.

—Y tú te dejaste. Es culpa tuya, ¡toda! ¿Me harías un favor?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Jo… sólo era que me sujetaras el bolso.

—Pensaba que lo llevabas pegado —ironizó Alekto.

—Pues no. Es que necesito ir al baño.

—Pues llévatelo contigo.

—No, ¿y qué hago con la chaqueta? ¿Me la como?

—Por mí…

—Jo… ¿Y tú, Señor? (**Nota: **Parece que está hablando con Dios xD)

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Vale… ¿pero me lo guardas todo?

—No.

—Bueno, pues me voy, os dejo un momento a solas, ahora vuelvo.

—Espero que no —murmuró Sai.

Alekto se sentó y cruzó las piernas. Le salía muy bien. Aunque a los chicos les afectaba más cuando llevaba medias hasta los muslos sujetas con ligas, por más que sus faldas fueran más largas que el vestido que llevaba puesto en ese momento.

Sai se quedó mirándole las piernas. Ella fingió no darse cuenta, hasta que…

—Sai… —susurró con voz cantarina—. Mi cara está un cuanto más arriba…

Él no reaccionó.

—"Éste es tonto" —pensó Alekto molesta—. ¡Eh! ¡Despierta!

—¿Eh? Perdón.

—¿Tanto te gusto?

—No…

—Ya. Claro. Nunca nadie me había mirado tanto como tú. A mí no me engañas, aficionado.

—No te engaño.

—Claro que no. Soy la reina de las mentiras. Más bien te engañaría yo a ti.

—No creo.

Eso ofendió a Alekto. Así que decidió sacar sus mejores dotes de mujer fatal, se sentó pegadita a él y le susurró al oído:

—Pues crees mal, hermoso.

Sai tragó saliva. Ella le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Cuánto te gusto? "Ya llegará el momento en que me lo digas… no eres inmune a mí."

—Eh… Serías buena como modelo.

—Ah, vale. O sea que soy un palo bien vestido —Alekto fingió ofenderse.

—No quise decir eso. Quería decir "mi" modelo.

—Ya lo he sido, no creas que no me he dado cuenta. —Activó el saimingan en fase 2—. ¿Cuánto te gusto? Venga, no es tan difícil.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

Alekto sonrió.

—Lo suponía.

—¿Y esto también lo suponías? —y Sai la besó.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, lo que daba a entender que no, que no lo suponía. Pero no se tomó a mal el no controlar la situación por una vez. Se dejó llevar. La primera improvisación de su joven vida.

**Notas:**

Y ahora es cuando el Sai se nos muere de alegría. Qué divertido, ¿no?

¿A qué ritmo crecen Shino y Suzy? ¿Qué hace un chico tan guapo en un lugar como ése? ¿La comida es buena compañera? ¿Quiénes son los otros que le gustan a Ino? ¿Por qué en el Tomate dicen "ir en búsqueda de"? ¿Por qué todo el mundo alza una sola ceja (**Nota de Kohaku**: si yo no sé)? ¿Jen hará de escudo antimoscones de Alekto? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué separado se escribe todo junto y todo junto se escribe separado? Quien conteste a esta última pregunta se merece una piruleta.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	34. ¡Imbécil!

**Capítulo 34. ¡Imbécil!**

_Konoha, 18 de febrero._

—Estoy DEPRIMIDA.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Suzy.

—He perdido una apuesta y anoche no ligué. ¿Te parece poco? No me había sentido menos atractiva en mi vida… —dramatizó Tisifone—. Necesito chocolate.

—¡He ganado, he ganado! ¡Cómo mola la victoria! —celebró Jen.

—Se escapó de mí…

—Ay, pobre… —ésta era Suzy

—¡Y no me puse de acosadora! —se quejó Tisifone.

—Yo sí. Y me funcionó —comentó Alekto.

—¡Perfecto! Quiero decir… —no hace falta decir quién fue ésta, ¿no?

—Ya, como no me di cuenta de que no volvías… ¿Me tomas por tonta?

—No. Era fácil suponer que no iba a volver, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer…

—¿Como cuáles? —preguntó Honey.

—Maldito bastardo… —Tisifone a lo suyo.

—¿Quién es el maldito? —preguntó Sakura.

—¡Kankurô! ¡Me ignoró! Mi sangre clama venganza a los cielos…

—Te gusta, ¿eh?

—Como para no, con lo bueno que está.

—O sea que te gusta más de lo que pensaba… está bien saberlo.

—¡No me gusta más! Sólo estoy enfadada con él. Me hizo perder, y yo no pierdo nunca. ¡Me vengaré!

—Sí, sí…

Tisifone suspiró.

—¡Lo odio! ¡Esto no quedará así!

—No, sólo que te lo acabarás pillando y algo más —Jen profetizó, como buena aprendiz de adivina que era.

—No, ahora ya no quiero.

—Mentirosa. Como pasó de ti, ahora irás a por él.

—¡No! Que venga él si quiere. Yo estoy ofendida —y Tisifone adoptó la típica posición de "no quiero hablar contigo y además te doy la espalda, hala".

—Vale. "Ya lo apunto, éste no se me escapa —Jen pensó—. ¡Meca! Casi se me olvida, Tisifone… No…"

—Y yo que ayer dormí con Neji… ¡Sólo dormir, malpensadas!

—Pues no entiendo por qué, si vuelve a ser tu prometido —dijo Ino.

—No vuelve a ser mi prometido —corrigió Honey—. Decidimos ir a una velocidad más… estándar.

—¿Y? Eso no impide lo otro —Jen dijo.

—Prefiero esperar, gracias. Además… tengo un retraso… ¡Para sustos estoy yo!

—¡¿Qué, qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—¡Bah! No te preocupes. Sólo es un retraso. "Eso espero, que sólo sea un retraso."

—¡Ah! No me pegues estos sustos. ¡No quiero morir antes de hacer muchas… cosas!

—Perdona…

—Eso te pasa por quitarle el novio a otra —dijo Tenten.

—Ah, claro, la otra se molestó taaaanto en mantenerlo… Un esfuerzo que no veas… No me vengas ahora con eso.

—¡Es normal que me enfade! ¡Me quitaste el novio!

—En realidad, él sólo te fue infiel y fuiste tú quien lo dejó, y además no está saliendo con él, así que técnicamente no te quitó el novio —terció Inuko—. No seas ardida.

—Ahí lo has clavado —Jen dijo—. Por cierto… Suzy… ¿qué pasó al final con Shino? ¿Sólo fue ese día o… otra cosa más seria?

—Pues la verdad, no lo sé, no lo hablamos.

—Era de esperar —dijo Ino—. Con suerte entendería que te gusta… El pobre no entiende de estas cosas.

—Sí, y tanto…

—¡Pues ya estás tardando en ir a preguntarle! La curiosidad me reconcome… —Megära dijo haciendo cara de sufrimiento.

—Y a mí, y a mí —Jen añadió.

—¡Cotillas! —ésta era Suzy.

—Pero eso ya deberías saberlo —ésta era Megära.

—Me vengaré… —ésta ya sabemos quién era.

—Hablando de venganzas, Jen, sabes que Kiba piensa vengarse de ti, ¿no? —ésta era Inuko.

—¿De mí? ¿Por qué? Yo no le hice nada.

—Lo empujaste —le recordó Honey—. Pobre, le hiciste quedar en ridículo…

—Ah, ya me acuerdo. Vaya careto que le quedó. Pero sí, pobre.

—Estaba ofendidísimo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó la ANBU.

—¡Eh! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que hagáis tan buena pareja! ¡No! Digo… no lo sé.

—Ehm… vale… me voy a entrenar —Inuko aprovechó su máscara para ocultar su rubor y salió escapada.

—Le gusta. "Lo apuntaré todo a partir de ahora. ¡Pero TODO! Entonces Inuko… sí-sí."

—Y yo que pensaba que eran cosas mías… —Megära dijo—. Pero sí, me parece que tiene futuro… Le gusta ese chaval más que el caramelo.

—Voy a tener que comprar Super Glue por si alguna no funciona —Jen dijo.

—¡Buena idea!

—¡Vamos con los chicos! —dijo Sakura—. "Quiero ver a Sasuke…"

—Eso, que tenemos que averiguar qué relación tiene ésta con Shino —dijo Ino.

—¡Y Hinata tiene que ver a Naruto! —añadió Honey—. Lo cuento yo, porque ella no se atreve… ¡Naruto se le declaró ayer!

Insértese imagen de Hinata más roja que los ojos de Alekto.

—¡¡¡Triunfo, triunfo, triunfo…!!!

—¡Trío! ¡Vamos a por el póker!

—¡Sí…!

Por supuesto, éstas eran Jen y Megära bailando abrazadas por la habitación, todas locas. Alekto y Tisifone miraron a su hermana con cara de "ésta no es mi hermana, fiu, fiu" ("fiu, fiu" es silbar con disimulo).

Se reunieron con los chicos. Sin más, Tisifone le volvió la cara a Kankurô y Suzy se llevó aparte a Shino.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar, ¿no crees?

—¿De lo de ayer?

—Sí.

—¿Qué es lo que dudas?

—Yo nada, sólo que…

—Ya. Necesitas definir qué tenemos.

—Sí.

—¿Qué crees? O mejor dicho, ¿qué quieres?

—Yo te quiero a ti, ¿y tú?

—A ti.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que quieres algo más que una amistad? ¿O qué?

—¿Qué quieres tú? —devolvió Shino (**Nota**: El condenado no se pringa xD).

—Yo… quiero que seamos pareja.

—Bien. Pareja, entonces.

—Seguro que es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Shino alzó una ceja. Suzy lo supo porque se vio un poco por encima de las gafas.

—¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Yo no dudo. Necesito saber que tú tampoco.

—O sea que dudas de mí. Mal empezamos.

—No era eso. Déjalo. Soy tonta.

—No. Y no quiero oírte decir eso más.

Suzy no respondió.

—Ya sé que no soy precisamente expresivo, pero no dudes de lo que siento. Por favor.

—Vale, lo apuntaré. Pero no pretendía que pensaras que dudaba de ti.

Shino le acarició una mejilla. La chica lo abrazó. Él se quedó un poco cortado, pero luego correspondió.

—Lo sé. Perdona.

_Konoha, 22 de febrero._

Llevaba unos días la mar de rara. Cada vez que él se acercaba, le ponía cara de "paso de ti" y se iba. O se quedaba, pero con cara de "paso de ti". No recordaba haberla ofendido en nada. Y la veía ahí sentada, con sus ojazos medio cerrados y el gunbai al lado, y le daban ganas de besarla y de estrangularla, a partes iguales.

—¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

Ella miró hacia otro lado, ostentosamente, como para que se diera por aludido.

—Nada…

—¿Cómo que nada? ¿De verdad te crees que te creo? ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Que estoy ofendida!

—Ofendida. ¿Por qué?

—¡Por nada!

—Ya, claro. A ver si te crees tú que la policía es tonta. Tú no eres de las que se ofenden porque sí.

—¡Entonces deberías saberlo! —dijo ella, aún sin mirarlo.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué te he hecho?

—Como si no lo supieras.

—Joder, Tisifone, si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría.

—¡Pues piensa!

—"No la mates, no la mates…" Dímelo tú, porque no tengo ni idea.

—¡Eres imbécil!

Eso ofendió a Kankurô.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso sí que no! ¿Qué coño te pasa?

—Y ahora va el imbécil y se me ofende… ¡Lo que hay que oír! Primero me ignoras y ahora preguntas…

—¿Cuándo te ignoré? —se sorprendió él.

—¡Cuándo va a ser! El sábado.

—¡No te ignoré! ¡Estaba intentando poner mis ideas en orden!

—¡Pero yo no sabía que tuvieras ideas!

Kankurô perdió la paciencia, la cogió por la muñeca y la levantó con brusquedad.

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! ¡Empieza a comportarte como una persona normal, para variar!

—¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¡Suéltame! ¡¡IMBÉCIL!!

—¡Yo seré un imbécil, pero soy el único en esta comuna lo bastante loco como para enamorarse de ti!

Tisifone se quedó un tanto sorprendida con eso.

—Sí, claro… ¿A ti no te gustaba Honey?

Él casi se ríe. Casi.

—¿Honey? No. No es eso, es… quiero protegerla, como a una hermana pequeña. Sí, eso, es como una hermana. La que me gusta eres tú, y puedo decírtelo más alto, pero no más claro.

—Tú eres tonto…

Tisifone se soltó y le dio la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, él la cogió por la cintura.

—¿Adónde vas? No te he dicho todo eso para que me insultes y te largues.

—Imbécil.

—Ya. Pero resulta que soy el imbécil que te gusta.

—¿Qué? No me gustas, creído, déjame en paz.

—¿Y si no te gusto, por qué te ofendes cuando supuestamente te ignoro? —después de haber confesado, tenía que hacer que ella confesara también, o sería inútil.

—Porque no me gusta que me ignoren.

Él le hizo darse la vuelta y encararlo.

—Muy bien. Dímelo a la cara. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gusto.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No me gustas.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Mentirosa.

La mirada de Tisifone adoptó un aire retador, le plantó un beso por sorpresa y le susurró al oído:

—Me encantas. —Y ya en un tono normal—: ¡Adiós!

—Eh, eh —él la volvió a frenar—. Ahora no me dejes plantado así como así…

—¿Y qué quieres, una nota de despedida?

—No, por el momento me basta con un beso.

—"Sí, por el momento… ¡Hombre tenías que ser!"

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues la última pregunta de la semana pasada sí tiene respuesta. ¿Por qué todo junto se escribe separado y separado se escribe todo junto? Pues muy sencillo: porque separado es una palabra sola y todo junto son dos. Hace mucho que las palabras se escriben separadas unas de otras.

¿No tiene futuro la pareja de Tisifone y Kankurô? ¿Jen tiene complejo de Van Gaal? ¿Se vengará de ella Kiba, o lo dejará para otro día? ¿Suzy aguantará convivir con semejante sieso que es Shino? ¿Cuándo cambió Kankurô el "amor" por Honey por el instinto de protección? Y lo más importante… ¿Si la virgen María era virgen, por qué Jesucristo tenía padre? Todo esto y mucho más, en próximos capítulos… o fics.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	35. Dos por el precio de una

**Capítulo 35. Dos por el precio de una.**

_Konoha, 11 de marzo._

—Es la segunda falta que tengo.

—¡Oh, dios mío! Vamos a un médico ¡ya! —gritó la histérica de Jen.

—No… ¡No quiero ir!

—Pero… eso no es normal, Honey… ¿y si es grave? —dijo Hinata.

—Como no lo hagas por las buenas… te llevo por los pelos —añadió Jen.

—Si lo sé, no os digo nada…

—A largo plazo lo sabríamos.

—Quizá sea una falsa alarma. Es lo que me conviene, por lo menos.

—Es mejor que te vea un médico para quitarte la duda.

Honey bajó la mirada.

—Ya, pero tengo miedo de saberlo.

—¿Sabes quién sería el padre? —preguntó Ino sin pizca de tacto.

—De eso también tengo miedo…

—Pobrecita… —Jen la abrazó—. Decidas lo que decidas, tendrás todo mi apoyo.

—Nuestro apoyo —rectificó Hinata—. ¿Lo sabe Neji-niisan?

—No. No quiero decírselo. No sé cómo le sentaría, pero seguro que no muy bien.

Jen, Hinata, Ino y Suzy cruzaron miradas.

—Eso quiere decir… —Suzy comenzó.

—… que sería de Kiba, sí. Es lo lógico, cuadra… Y con Neji no lo hice…

—¿Quieres que vaya a la farmacia? —se ofreció la Royama.

—No, ya iré yo.

—Como quieras.

Honey se rodeó el vientre con los brazos.

—No sé qué hacer… Tengo mucho miedo.

—Ya sabes que yo estoy contigo… pero si quieres puedo hablar con mi madre, cuando aparezca —se ofreció Jen.

—Mejor no. Imagínate que se piensa que eres tú la embarazada… qué follón.

—Ya… bueno… ¿Quieres chocolate?

—¡Sí! … Ay… ya estoy con antojos.

—Eso lo tenemos todas.

—Ya, bueno… ¿Pero quién irá a buscarme helado de nuez a las cinco de la mañana si no estoy embarazada? Me mandan a paseo pero fijo… Somos unas incomprendidas.

—Se te ocurre cada cosa… —se rió la Miyagi—. Pero lo mejor de todo es que siempre tienes razón.

—Bah, tanto como siempre…

—Sería peor si fueran ellos los que se quedaran embarazados. Los chicos son mucho más quejicas que nosotras —comentó Hinata—. Bueno, menos en mi equipo.

—Lo que son… ¡son imbéciles perdidos!

—No todos —defendió Honey—. O bueno, igual son imaginaciones mías y resulta que sí me enamoré de un imbécil.

—No… —dijo Hinata—. Te enamoraste de un imbécil reformado.

—… Eso. Eh, momento, Kiba tampoco es imbécil, pobrecito.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas, yo no lo veo así —dijo Ino.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Cómo que por qué no? Tierra llamando a Honey… Te dejó embarazada.

—Ya, bueno… Tampoco me obligó a nada. Es tanta culpa mía como suya. —Honey se puso en pie—. Voy a hablar con él antes de que se me pase el valor.

—Pues sí, deberías decírselo —corroboró Suzy.

—Bueno. Me mentalizo y voy. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está?

—Tú busca a Inuko, que seguro que va detrás —Jen se rió.

Las demás se echaron a reír también.

—Pobre Kiba. ¡Qué mala eres! —Hinata dijo (pero bien que se reía).

—¿Por qué? Sólo dije lo que pienso, como siempre.

—¡Me voy! Que si no luego no me atrevo a decírselo. ¡Deseadme suerte! —y Honey se fue avanzando a saltitos.

—A ésta no hay quien la entienda —dijo Suzy.

Mientras tanto Honey ya había dejado de brincar y caminaba llamando a gritos a Kiba.

—Tsk… No es así como va a aparecer.

—Coño, Shino, qué susto. A la próxima vez, a ver si hacemos un poco de ruido, ¿no?

—Llama a tu senpai. Kiba últimamente se pasa la vida con ella. Parece que la persigue —Shino obvió el comentario.

—… Ñé. "Parece que está conectado con Jen, qué miedo…" Gracias. Suzy está en casa de Jen. Por si te interesa —Honey guiñó un ojo—. ¡Hasta luego! ¡Inuko…! ¡Inuko…!

—"Cómo se nota que la locura es contagiosa" —pensó Shino.

—¿Me buscabas?

—A ti no, a Kiba. Como siempre está contigo…

Inuko enrojeció.

—¡Bah!

—Las malas lenguas hablan, senpai —se rió Honey—. ¿A que te gusta?

—¡Bah! —Inuko repitió—. Mira, viene por ahí… ¡Me voy!

—Cobarde… ¡Hola, Kiba!

—¿Qué tal?

—Bueno…

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¡No me asustes! —se alarmó el Inuzuka.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos.

—… Me has asustado. —Se sentó—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es grave?

—Bueno… Nada que no se quite en nueve meses.

—¿Qué, cómo? ¿No me digas que estás embarazada?

—¡No! Bueno, no lo sé fijo…

—Ah… ¿Y lo sabe Neji?

—"¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso?" No…

—… ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí primero?

—No me he acostado con Neji…

—… Ay, mi madre… Me va a matar. Ahora sí que me mata. Pero si sobrevivo, o resucito, cuenta conmigo, para lo que sea, lo tengas o no… Es culpa mía, joder… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo primero asegurarme.

—¿Y después?

Honey bajó la mirada.

—No lo sé… No me siento preoarada para ser madre.

—Es que es probable que no lo estés —apuntó él con pragmatismo—. Eres muy joven. Podrías tener problemas.

—Ya lo sé. Además, no sé qué sería del crío y de mí misma. Ya ves cómo vivo. Me preocupa.

—Por eso no te preocupes tanto. Mi madre me matará, pero ya me las apañaré para resucitar y cuidar de los dos. Eso te lo prometo.

Honey lo abrazó.

—Gracias…

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Empezamos juntos en esto, y seguiremos hasta el final. Y díselo a Neji.

—No me atrevo…

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo miedo de que se enfade.

—No es imbécil. No va a enfadarse dos veces por la misma razón. Además te quiere mucho. Igual le sienta mal al principio, pero también te apoyará, ya lo verás.

—Tienes razón. Voy a hablar con él.

Y sí, Honey habló con Neji. Conversación curiosamente parecida a la que mantuvo antes con Kiba, sólo que aún más "dramática".

—Bueno… Lo primero es comprobarlo —susurró ella—. Voy a la farmacia.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció Neji.

—No. Si no te importa, prefiero hacerlo sola.

Él asintió.

Honey tropezó en la escalera y cayó rodando. Fue una caída tan aparatosa que lo primero que Neji pensó fue que se había matado, lo cual no lo dejó precisamente tranquilo. Así que fue Hanabi quien tuvo que llamar a Tsunade, por si acaso.

Cuando la Shiroyama recuperó el conocimiento, estaba en una cama de hospital.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Neji… ¿Qué pasó?

—Que te caíste por la escalera… ¿Por qué no miras por dónde andas?

—¡Tampoco es para ponerse así!

Entonces entró Shizune.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Yo bien… ¿Y mi hijo?

La médica negó con la cabeza.

—No estás embarazada.

Honey ladeó la cabeza como un pajarito.

—¿Sabes…? En el fondo sí que quería tener un hijo… Me pregunto cómo sería.

—¿Cómo sería un hijo tuyo y de Kiba? Ahora sí estoy celoso.

**Notas:**

Vale, sí. Este capítulo fue corto. Pero es que para qué alargarlo más.

A ver, la pregunta de la semana pasada. ¿Si la virgen María era virgen, por qué Jesucristo tenía padre? Pues la respuesta es bien sencilla: es harto probable que la virgen María no fuera tal virgen, dado que estaba casada. Y además, el dogma es más bien moderno. O sea… ¡que se lo inventaron los curas!

¿Por qué todas estas cosas sólo le pasan a Honey? ¿Cómo sería si los chicos se quedaran embarazados? ¿quién irá a buscarle helado de nuez a las cinco de la mañana a Honey si no está embarazada? ¿Lo de que Kiba anduviera cerca de Inuko fue casualidad o la persigue? ¿Honey perdió al niño, o no estaba embarazada antes de la caída? Y lo más importante… ¿Si todas las cosas se parecen a sus dueños, los kikai de Shino llevarán gafas de sol? Todo esto y mucho menos, en próximos capítulos.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	36. Quiero un Kankurô

**Capítulo 36. Quiero un Kankurô.**

_Konoha, 16 de marzo._

Era una mañana aburrida, e Ino y Jen decidieron ir a una peluquería a pasar el tiempo y ponerse más guapas.

—Es uno de mis mayores placeres, que me peinen y me hagan la manicura a la vez. Bueno, también están los masajes.

—Imagínate las tres cosas a la vez. Eso tiene que ser el paraíso…

—¡Ajá! Un día de éstos lo probaré. Pero mientras tanto, tendrá que ser así.

—Claro, nos conformamos —se rió Ino.

—¿Hay alguna novedad amorosa que no me hayas contado todavía?

—No, sigo igual con esos tres idiotas. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguna?

—No, hija, no. Vaya dos…

—Jen. —Ino se incorporó un poco—. Sakura no es más guapa que yo, ¿no?

—¡PTUAJ! —Jen se atragantó con su propia saliva (**Nota**: ¿A que molan los efectos de sonido? xD)—. ¡¡NO!!

—¿Entonces por qué Sasuke la mira más que a mí? ¿Es imbécil?

—Y yo qué sé. Sí, es un imbécil con todas las letras.

—Eso lo explica.

—Ése es sólo para mirar, no para tocar.

—Ya. Los típicos maniquís o tíos-estatua. ¡Qué desgraciada soy!

—Tú por lo menos sufres por tres, yo por todos.

—Ya, es verdad… Somos unas desgraciadas en el amor. Tenemos que empezar a romper corazones. ¡Para que aprendan!

—Pues sí, porque ya nos veo solteronas a los cuarenta —dijo Jen en tono desesperado.

—¡Eso! Y con lo guapas que somos, eso sería un pecado y de los gordos.

—Tranquila, que hay muchos. Yo es que prefiero que vengan ellos, pero voy a tener que empezar a ir yo.

—Sí… Yo igual. Oye, ¿a ti cómo te gustaría que se te declarase un tío?

—Jolines… —murmuró Jen—. Nunca lo pensé. ¿Qué es, que tú piensas esas cosas?

—Sí. Soy muy ociosa. Me gusta soñar despierta.

—¿Y cómo te gustaría que se te declarase un tío?

—Buff… tantas cosas… Una cena romántica, flores, bombones… ¡No, mejor! ¡Una serenata! Aunque no sé si me lo creería…

—Qué bonito… Pues a mí que no me dan más esas cosas…

—Ah… "Lo apuntaré." Yo es que soy una romanticona, qué se le va a hacer —Ino habría fruncido el ceño, pero prefirió no hacerlo porque eso estropearía la mascarilla.

—Bueno, eso mola.

—Seh… Oye, Jen, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, ¡pero contéstame la verdad!

—Me das miedo, depende…

—Jo… Bueno, pregunto igual. ¿A ti te gusta Shikamaru?

—¿Por?

—No, nada, por curiosidad. Es que haríais buena pareja.

—Si tú lo dices… —replicó Jen con escepticismo—. Pero sí, sí me gusta.

—"¡Bien! Tengo que decírselo a Chôji." ¿Y crees que tú le gustas?

—Yo no creo nada.

—Bah. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no!

—Bueno, bueno… No te pongas así…

—Por cierto… ¿cómo sería tu chico ideal?

—Ésa es una buena pregunta. ¿El tuyo?

—Pues… mientras que sea moreno…

—Como Shikamaru…

—O como Sasuke.

—"¡No! Como Shikamaru." Claro. O ya puestos, como Neji, pero Honey nos mataría.

—Exacto. ¡Ah! Y que sepa escucharme y aguantar todas mis tonterías.

—… En definitiva, Sasuke descartado, somos como el Chavo del Ocho. ¡Es que no nos tienen paciencia! —bromeó Ino.

—Pues yo un tío que no tenga paciencia no lo quiero, por bueno que esté.

—Coleccionaremos fotos de Sasuke… Las fotos no se quejan.

—Cierto…

—¡Y a él que lo aguante Sakura! —propuso Ino con entusiasmo.

—Además seguro que va a peor. ¡Todo suyo! —la apoyó Jen con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Todos van a peor. ¡Siempre!

—Bueno, yo ya te conté. Ahora te toca a ti.

—Pueeeeees… no sé… Que me tenga paciencia —Ino se rió—, eso seguro.

—¿Y alguna otra cosa?

—Que se porte bien conmigo, y sea cariñoso y tal… ¡Y que esté bueno!

—Eso ya lo daba por supuesto, pero bueno…

—Por si acaso.

Aunque no hacía falta que lo dijera, así eran ellas.

—Llevo varios días pensando quiénes son los otros dos que te gustan, ¿me lo podrías decir, porfi? —pidió Jen poniendo carita de buena persona (que con la mascarilla hacía un efecto bastante distinto, pero bueno, lo que cuenta es la intención).

—Está bastante claro, si son de mis mejores amigos… Uno es Shikamaru…

—¿Y el otro?

—… Yoshi. Es que elijo a cada uno…

—No pasa nada. "Yo lo apunto TODO."

—Para ti, quizá, ¡pero a mí es que me molesta!

—¿El qué te molesta?

—Que me gusten mis mejores amigos. Es incómodo.

—Pues yo eso no lo encuentro un impedimento.

—Puede que no, pero se hace raro. Además yo a ellos no les gusto. No lo entiendo —nótese la modestia—, pero es la triste realidad.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, pero… ¡eso!

—¿Pero… qué?

—Nada, nada… se me olvidó qué te iba a decir…

—… Jo. ¿Vamos a ver a Honey?

—Claro. Tengo mucho que contarle… "Je, je, je…"

—¡Pues venga !

—Igual está Yoshi…

—Ya. ¡Pero yo lo dije por Honey!

—Ya, seguro… Bueno, vamos.

—Di tú que por lo menos no te ríes de que me gusta —comentó Ino.

—Y el que se ría, una de dos, o está fumado o es gilipollas.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Con lo mono que es! ¡Y lo bien que le quedan esos jerseys tan enormes que lleva!

—"Perfecto…" —aunque a Jen no le gustaban mucho aquellos jerseys. Le quedaban grandes y Yoshi tenía que lucirse. Yoshi estaba bueno. En fin. Qué se le iba a hacer.

Honey parecía bastante animada. Yoshi no estaba, pero sí Suzy.

—¿En serio te habla tanto? ¿En serio?

—Si te lo cuento, es que sí.

—Qué fuerte… Es un gran descubrimiento de las ciencias del comportamiento… ¡Shino sabe mantener una conversación!

—Eso podrías habérselo preguntado a Kiba, seguro que lo sabe —dijo Ino entrando en la habitación.

—Sí, pero cualquiera encuentra a Kiba ahora —comentó Suzy.

—Dímelo a mí —suspiró Honey—. Por aquí casi no se le ve el pelo, y cuando viene, siempre es con Inuko-senpai…

—Me lo imagino… —repuso Jen con mala intención.

—¡Qué buena pareja hacen! —sonrió Ino con la misma mala intención.

—Ya lo pensé yo desde el primer día que la vi, ha entrado dentro de mis muchos planes…

—Cada vez que viene ella sola se lo echo en cara y se pone rojísima —se rió Honey, por lo visto contagiada del ánimo de sus amigas por hacer parejas—. No te va a hacer falta emparejarlos, ya verás cómo se las apañan solos.

—¡Uf! Mejor, porque tengo mucho trabajo.

—Y menos mal que ya se han ido los de Suna, porque si no… seguirías buscando pareja para Gaara-sama, te creo capaz —intervino Ino.

—No creas que no lo he pensado… ¡Es broma, eh!

—Te creo capaz de intentarlo de verdad.

—No sigas insistiendo…

—Sí, será mejor para el Señor Kazekage —comentó Suzy enfatizando mucho el nombre.

—¿Y qué es de Neji? —cambió de tema Jen.

—Se fue poco antes de venir Suzy, le reclamó su tío. ¡JÓDETE!

—Jo… ¿Por qué? Yo ahora no hice nada…

—Ya, ya… ¡Malvada!

—Pero… ¿por qué…?

—Bah. Pareces tu tío.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso sí que no!

—Bueno… no lo pareces… ven que te abrace.

—Me lo pensaré.

—Jo… ¡Ya no me quieres! —dramatizó Honey, muy metida en su papel de "amante despechada" (**Nota**: Ah, ya sabemos quién es la despechada xD).

—¡Sí…!

—Ya os dejamos solas —bromeó Ino.

—Sí, necesitamos intimidad —contestó Jen sin inmutarse.

—¡Nos echa! ¡Qué injusta es la vida!

—Sí, hala, ¡vete!

—Jo… Es que no me tienen paciencia… Ríete, Suzy. Empiezas a parecerte a tu novio y eso da mucha mieditis.

—No, pero no entendí nada, no tiene sentido.

—Claro que no, ahí está la gracia —dijo Honey.

—Qué raras sois.

—La rara tú, yo soy de lo más normal —mintió con descaro Jen.

—La normalidad no existe —filosofó Ino, a saber qué habría comido—. Todos somos anormales a nuestra manera.

—Vale, te creeré —contestó la Miyagi, que a saber qué habría comido también.

—Pues claro. ¡Yo tengo razón!

—No siempre —intervino Honey—. ¡A veces la tengo yo!

—Las dos la tenéis… —se metió Suzy para que no se tiraran de los pelos y esas cosas.

—Claro, cuando coincidimos.

—¡Por ejemplo, cuando criticamos a la frentuda! —se rió Ino abrazando a Honey.

—Vaya par de dos… —suspiró Jen con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

—Mañana, si no hay complicaciones, eso según Shizune. ¡Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me la dieron ya!

—Muy sencillo: porque casi te matas cayéndote por la escalera —contestó Neji, muy solícito él, entrando en la habitación—. Vaya, pensé que estarías sola. Menos mal que tienes amigas decentes.

—Hello… —lo saludó Jen con muy poco entusiasmo.

—Qué hay.

—¿Qué quería tu tío? —preguntó Honey.

—Asuntos familiares. ¿Cómo estás?

—Igual que antes, pero con distinta compañía.

—¿Mejor o peor? —intervino Jen.

—Distinta.

—¡No!

—¿Cómo que no?

—Tenías que decir mejor, sin duda.

Honey se rió.

—Es que un novio no es lo mismo que una amiga… bueno, que tres.

—Jo…

—¡Eh! No me compares contigo —protestó Neji.

—No, tranquilo, yo no tengo comparación.

—Por suerte. "Qué ego…"

—Jo… Será mejor que me vaya… sniff…

—Teatrera —sonrió el Hyûga.

—Gracias.

—¿Os dejamos solos? —bromeó Ino con picardía.

—Sí, vete a ver si encuentras a Shikamaru… —replicó Neji a mala leche.

—Tranquilo, ya nos vamos, borde —se ofendió Jen.

—Gracias.

—¡No me abandonéis…! —gimió Honey, que tampoco era teatrera ni nada.

—Demasiado tarde, adiós…

—Me las espantas, Neji… ¡Eres muy malo!

—¡Eh! ¡A que me voy yo también!

—¿Lo ves? Eres muy malo… Quiero una compensación. ¡Suzy, salúdame a Shino!

—Vale.

—Qué poco habla últimamente —comentó Neji.

—Ya… Shino es una mala influencia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Taiyô, 18 de marzo._

—Ay… Quiero un Kankurô…

—Es la decimosexta vez que dices eso hoy —gruñó Alekto—. Ya nos enteramos a la primera.

—Sí que le dio fuerte —comentó su madre con una risa macabra—. Es increíble.

—Sí, sí… Pero tú no tienes que aguantarla repitiéndose como un disco rayado —se quejó Megära.

—Quiero un Kankurô…

—Pues vete a buscarlo.

—Qué buena idea, ¿vas tú con ella? —preguntó Aglae con tono sombrío.

—No, que vaya Alek.

—Ni lo sueñes. Yo me quedo. Mi estabilidad mental ya se vio bastante afectada en el último viaje.

—Infórmote de que careces de estabilidad mental desde el momento en que naciste —replicó Aglae—. Es genética, ni Tom ni yo la tenemos.

—Ningún Testament que se precie tiene estabilidad mental… si no, fíjate en Kali… ¡Pero yo quiero mi Kankurô!

Su madre se sentó junto a ella.

—Vamos a ver, Tisifone… ¿Es necesario que repitas eso todo el condenado día?

—¡Bah! Seguro que se olvidó de mí y se fue con otras, jo…

—¿Y por qué no haces tú lo mismo? —sugirió Aglae sacudiendo sus rojas trenzas—. Si ya se olvidó de ti…

—Es que no me sale, ya lo veo hasta en las paredes…

—… ¿Ahí? —señaló Aglae—. Eso es una mancha de humedad. A mí se me parece a Jesús Hermida, pero yo no estoy obsesionada con nadie… A lo mejor es por eso.

—No sé para qué me molesto en contarte nada, vaya una madre, no me tomas en serio… Y yo pensando que al ser una madre joven me entenderías mejor.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Vete a Suna, engancha a un maromo cualquiera y enróllate con él delante del tal Kankurô, a ver qué hace. Y me lo cuentas. O lo grabas. O ambas cosas, versión con comentarios de los actores. Ya lo sabes: eres una Testament y la venganza es dulce.

Sí, esa afición a la venganza no era sólo cosa de Aglae, sino de todos los Testament que en el mundo eran, habían sido y serían. ¿Genética?

—Qué buena idea, gracias, mamá.

—Todas mis ideas son buenas, ya sabes. Por eso soy Hikarikage. Bueno, por eso y porque soy invencible… —lo cual era mentira, o casi.

—Y… ¿tengo que ir sola o alguien me acompaña?

—Llévate a dos, te dejo escoger… pero por si acaso, me dejas a los Tres aquí, ¿eh?

—Vale. "Jo, yo que quería a Lynnie… Menos mal que no me oye pensar, je."

—No sé por qué la mimas tanto —comentó Alekto, que a causa de aquella conversación sentía fuertes tentaciones de ejercer de mal hecho mujer a costa de Sai.

Aglae le lanzó un sai (¿casualidad? xD) que la chica evitó por los pelos.

—No me hables así.

Y mientras tanto, Tisifone ya estaba por la calle buscando candidatos para su viaje a Suna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suna, 20 de marzo._

—"Buscando a Kankurô… O al maromo… O a los dos… no, maromo ya tengo." Aru, tienes que hacerme un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Tienes que actuar como si tú y yo fuéramos felices juntos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—Claro, y yo de carabina… qué buena idea.

—¡A que sí! —se entusiasmó Tisifone.

—… Estaba siendo sarcástica. Pareces tonta.

—¿A quién quieres poner celoso? —preguntó Aru, divertido.

Y su pregunta resultó providencial porque el peligro de una guerra abierta entre las dos chicas era inminente, con el gunbai de la una y el nyoibo de la otra como armas y él mismo como víctima directa.

—Eh… a nadie.

—¿Entonces por qué tengo que parecer feliz contigo y obviar a Lamya? Tu fe en mí me conmueve… pero no lo entiendo.

—Con que hayas entendido lo primero es suficiente.

—Oye, no, yo quiero enterarme de la historia.

—¿Os importa? Quiero lavarme. Busquemos un hotel o algo y ya os pelearéis a lo matrimonio delante del celoso en potencia —cortó Lamya.

—¡Ey, ey…! La jefa del comando soy yo.

—¿Y? Sigo queriendo lavarme. Se puede discutir mientras se camina.

En los ojos azules de Lamya apareció un brillo peligroso. Aru le sacudió un señor codazo a Tisifone.

—Hazle caso, que si no se va a armar la de Dios es Cristo…

—Bueno, vamos a buscar un sitio.

Aru suspiró. Hacer algo en compañía de Lamya era difícil y requería mucha paciencia, para soportarlos a ella, a su sarcasmo y a su mal carácter. Pero tenía algo importante: era mujer. Y como era mujer, Hikaru Namidano estaba dispuesto a aguantarla.

**Notas:**

Aglae Testament, Aru Namidano y Lamya Angelium Blüts son personajes creados por… adivinad. Sí, claro, por Kohaku no Kokoro. Alias "Miss Ociosa 2008".

"Lynnie" es Lintu Ylönen, una de los mejores ninjas de Taiyô. Como se entere de que Tisifone la llama Lynnie… en fin… La chica es, más o menos, tan amigable como el doctor Romano de "Urgencias", para que os hagáis una idea. Claro, ella forma parte de los Tres. Que son uno de los equipos más fuertes de Taiyô, formado por ella, Raven Meredith y Andrei Yankovic.

El nyoibo o nyojibo (en chino Ru Yi Bang) es es el bastón mágico usado por Sun Wukong en la novela clásica china "Viaje al Oeste". Es un bastón de hierro que puede cambiar de tamaño de acuerdo al deseo de su dueño. Usado en la construcción de la Vía Láctea, Wukong lo consigue del palacio submarino del Rey Dragón. Cuando no lo necesita, Wukong lo encoge al tamaño de una aguja y lo guarda detrás de su oreja. En los mangas de "Dragon Ball", Goku (que está basado en Sun Wukong) posee uno. También en "Saiyuki" hay un nyoibo de iguales características, empleado por Son Goku, otro personaje basado en Sun Wukong. Aprovecho para decir que la novela está muchísimo mejor adaptada en "Saiyuki" que en "Dragon Ball".

Y por supuesto, el nyoibo de Lamya no es el mismo que el de la novela china, sino una especie de adaptación. Cuando Lamya no lo necesita, no lo encoge, se lo cuelga a la espalda. Siguiendo la costumbre de Taiyô de llevar siempre alguna clase de arma a la espalda.

No sabemos si os habréis dado cuenta de la que ha armado Aglae sólo con una pequeña sugerencia… Por cierto, Jesús Hermida es uno de los periodistas más importantes de la televisión española, pero el pobre ya está un poco viejo. Y habla despacííííísimo…

En definitiva, esto es un sin Dios. Hemos dicho.

La pregunta de la semana pasada: ¿si todas las cosas se parecen a sus dueños, los kikai de Shino llevarán gafas de sol? Respuesta: no. Ni siquiera se le parecen en otros aspectos, así que lo que pasa, en realidad, es que no todas las cosas se parecen a sus dueños.

¿Es posible eso de que te peinen, te hagan la manicura y te den un masaje al mismo tiempo? ¿Sasuke es un imbécil con todas las letras? (**Nota de Kohaku**: Sí.) ¿Ino y Jen se darán cuenta de que quieren emparejarse la una a la otra? ¿Tendrán libretas lo bastante gordas como para apuntar todo lo que se supone que están apuntando? ¿Inuko y Kiba están pegados con Loctite ®? ¿Existirá algún Testament con estabilidad mental? Y lo más importante… ¿Si Alekto es el mal hecho mujer, quién es el mal hecho hombre? (**Nota de Kohaku**: ¡Yo! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Yo! ¡Elígeme!… digo… sí, bueno.)

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	37. ¡Que se besen!

**Capítulo 37. ¡Que se besen!**

_Suna, 21 de marzo._

—No pienso ir.

—¿Por? —preguntó Aru recogiéndose el pelo.

—Odio las parejitas felices, aunque sean fingidas —declaró Lamya, que seguía tumbada en su cama sin hacer ni amago de levantarse—. Así que me quedo aquí durmiendo. Para hacer el idiota no me necesitáis, así que buenas noches.

—Pero si son las once de la mañana —intervino Tisifone.

—He dicho BUENAS NOCHES.

—… Vale, vámonos…

—Y por cierto, Aru… Ese peinado es horrible.

—Perdone vuesa merced —él hizo una mueca—. Hala, a dormir. Vamos, Tisifone.

Salieron.

—Ahora que no está Lamya… ¿A quién quieres poner celoso?

—A uno.

—Oh, qué explícita. Si no me lo dices, no colaboro.

—¡Ey! Eso de amenazar sólo lo hace Lamya.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, toda su familia lo hace. Y tu madre no se queda atrás.

—¡Imbécil! Digo aquí.

Aru suspiró.

—Pero la amenaza sigue en pie. ¡Y no me llames imbécil!

—¡¿Cómo que no?! Yo soy la jefa.

—Eso es abuso de poder, "jefa".

—Yo creo que no.

—Ya, ya…

—Bueno. A ver si aparece.

—¿Pero quién? —se desesperó Aru.

—¡Pero qué más te da que te diga el nombre, si no lo conoces!

—… Ya, bueno. ¿Pero quién?

—¡Calla! Está ahí, está ahí.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Aru mirando a los lados.

—El que está más bueno, vamos.

El chico iba a preguntar cuál era ése, alegando que él de belleza masculina tenía poca idea, pero ella lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hacia Kankurô, a quien saludó con vocecilla falsa.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? Cuánto tiempo…

—¿Eh? Hola… —Kankurô se quedó mirando a Aru, que venía con cara de "por qué me meteré yo en estos líos", y le puso cara de "¿quién es este fulano?"—. Veo que no has perdido el tiempo…

Tisifone dio saltos de alegría, pero mentalmente para que no se le notara.

—"¡Está celoso! ¡Está celoso! ¡Yay!" ¿De qué me hablas?

—De… —no podía delatarse (más)—. Bueno… Te has puesto más guapa.

—Lo sé.

—Y… ¿Qué es de tu vida?

—Nada, como siempre. Oh, vaya… no os he presentado…

—Pues no —Kankurô volvió a mirar a Aru, que le devolvió la mirada con una cierta insolencia.

—Ah, bueno… Éste es Aru Namidano, y este otro… Kankurô.

—"¡¿Este otro?!" —se ofendió mentalmente el de Suna—. Sabaku no Kankurô —completó.

—Ah. Vale. Ehm… ¿Encantado?

—¿Lo dudas?

—Siempre. No puedo leer el futuro.

—En fin. "Qué maleducado…"

—¡Bueno! Pues ya os conocéis —sonrió Tisifone fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada.

_Konoha, 21 de marzo._

Silencio sepulcral. Sólo Jen miraba a otros. Obvio a quiénes.

—Ay —Honey rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué te duele? —preguntó Sai, a quien en realidad no le interesaba mucho saberlo.

—Los oídos. Me pitan.

—¡Uy…! Eso es horroroso, querida —se preocupó Shao Hin.

—¡Cállate! ¡Es por tu culpa! —Jen lo miró mal.

—Pero no grites, bruta, que eso molesta más —observó Inuko dándole un codazo.

—Shh… Uy, perdón.

—Tienes doble personalidad, das más miedo que mi madre… —susurró Shikamaru.

—Me aburro mucho… ¡Quiero una fiesta de prado! —léase la frase de Kiba estilo Homer Simpson con su "¡Quiero mi bocadillo! ¡Quiero mi bocadillo!".

—Casi me da algo por tu culpa. La gente no sabe hablar normal… —Suzy lo miró mal.

—Claro que no, mira a Shino —dijo Naruto.

—Mírate a ti.

—Jen, el espejo —Sasuke bromeó.

—¡No! Que me lo rompe, y es un objeto muy valioso.

—¡Pobre Naruto! —por supuesto, ésta era Hinata.

—Pobre de ti —replicó Shao Hin, como siempre sin que nadie le diera vela en el entierro—. Lo primero… ¡Péinate, hombre, que estamos en el siglo XXI!

—Ya —cortó Neji—. El trato era que te quedaras callado. ¡Así que cierra el pico y deja de criticar! ¡Cojones ya!

—¡Estamos hablando del Apocalipsis y hablamos del mileniarismo! —dijo Honey, muy a lo Fernando Arrabal, probablemente motivada por el "cojones ya"—. El mileniarismo va a llegar…

—¡No…! Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer —se quejó Jen.

—No te preocupes. Sabemos que el mileniarismo va a llegar, pero no sabemos ni cuándo ni adónde —la tranquilizó Kiba—. ¡Pero yo quiero una fiesta de prado!

—¿Para qué?

—Pues para qué va a ser, para bailar y pasarlo bien.

—Eso se hace en cualquier lado y a cualquier hora del día o de la noche —Jen afirmó.

—Y qué, pero yo quiero una fiesta de prado.

—Jen quería un coronel, pero él no la quiso —replicó Shikamaru por hacer la gracia.

—Muy gracioso… —la Miyagi se hizo la ofendida—. ¿Lo vas a organizar tú todo?

—¡¿Yo?!

—No… ¡Imbécil! Hablaba con Kiba, Señor Ombligo.

—¿Del mundo? Ésa ha sido buena. Yo organizo lo que haga falta.

—Pobre, tú solo… —dijo Honey, que no pensaba colaborar.

—¡Bah! Si hace falta, ya ayudo yo —dijo Inuko, que no estaba interesada precisamente en ayudar.

—¡Sí! Digo… En realidad puedo yo solo, pero si quieres… —se corrigió Kiba.

—Bueno, pues os dejamos solos… parejita… —Suzy se burló, demostrando que nadie estaba a salvo de la influencia de Jen y Megära.

—Pareces Jen —se molestó Inuko, toda roja.

—¿Eh? A mí no me metáis.

—Sí, sí… estás igual que un tomate —continuó Suzy.

—¡Mentira!

—¿Por qué no os liáis ya? —sugirió Neji con tono de aburrido.

—¡Mira quién habla! El que tardó eternidad y media en declararse a Honey —replicó Kiba, también todo rojo.

—Nah, no fue tanto —intervino Lee.

—¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! —éste era Angel dando palmadas.

Enseguida se unieron Honey, Jen y Shao Hin, mientras los otros dos escondían la cabeza y sus respectivos perros los miraban raro.

—Pobres… —dijo Chôji.

Pero ninguno de los demás estaba de acuerdo, salvo los perjudicados. De hecho, estaban todos riéndose, con más o menos disimulo, pero todos, sí, hasta Shino, que era el que más disimulaba. Shao Hin se lo estaba pasando como un enano, tenía un color morado.

—Qué bonito… el siguiente será el negro —dijo Neji.

—No, será el gris —contradijo Shikamaru.

—Negro.

—Gris.

—Negro.

—Gris. ¿Qué te juegas?

—Nada, ludópata. Negro.

—¿Queréis dejarlo en paz? El siguiente será el púrpura, incultos —dijo Honey.

Shao Hin se puso púrpura, los dos que discutían miraron mal a Honey y Shino empezó a picar a Kiba, que no hacía más que mandarle callar sin levantar la cabeza.

—A ver si se te va a pasar el arroz… Sólo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos —se unió Jen.

—Cállate tú también —gruñó Kiba.

—Aficionados… Cuando quieres una cosa bien hecha, tienes que hacerla tú mismo —dijo Angel, al más puro estilo de Sebastián en La Sirenita.

_Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti_

_No te ha dicho nada aún, pero algo te atrae_

_Sin saber por qué_

_Te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya…_

—¡Angel! ¡Deja de cantar! —Kiba se tapó los oídos.

—Pues bésala…

_Si la quieres_

_Si la quieres mírala_

_No se le ve la cara pero da igual_

_No hay qué decir_

_No hay nada que decir_

_Así que bésala…_

—¡Eso es tortura!

—Cobarde —dijo Shino a media voz.

Inuko se puso en pie.

—¡Ya, valió! ¡Dejadlo en paz ya, que me estáis hartando hasta a mí!

—Oh… ¿eso qué quiere decir… eh? —presionó Shao Hin.

Ella no se molestó en responderle, sólo volvió a sentarse junto a Kiba y le dio un beso minúsculo.

—¿Contentos?

—No. ¡Que se besen más! —bromeó Angel.

—Voy a inventar unas esposas para cuellos —planeó Jen toda maquiavélica ella—. ¡Que nadie me robe mi plan de enriquecerme!

—Mira qué monos… —Shao Hin a lo suyo—. ¡Jenny, saca la cámara!

—Sácala tú —Jen le tendió su bolso.

—Pues a ver cómo la encuentra en el bolso de Mary Poppins —bromeó Shikamaru.

—¡A que te guardo en él!

—Eso hay que verlo —se rió Yoshi.

—¡Mal amigo!

—Estás estropeando el momento, ¡todo es culpa tuya! Deja a Yoshi. Ay… lo que tengo que aguantar.

—Lo que faltaba, él quiere que me guardes en un bolso y soy yo quien tiene que dejarlo… Ya no hay justicia en este mundo.

—¿La encontraste? —Jen ignoró a Shikamaru para dirigirse a su tío—. Igual te encuentras con alguien, ten cuidado.

—Ah, con que tienes prisioneros ahí —el Nara puso una voz tan tétrica que Shao Hin dio un salto.

—Qué miedito… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Sois novios, pareja, nada, amigos, amigos con derecho a roce…?

—Mira que eres plasta —resopló Kiba, abrazó a Inuko y claro, pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

—Estos dos no esperan al matrimonio, seguro —concluyó Shao Hin.

—Ajá… —coincidió su sobrina.

—Familia tenían que ser, pervertidos… —Shikamaru dijo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú los has visto bien, BIEN? —Jen replicó.

—¿De verdad puede durar tanto? —Honey preguntó, sorprendida.

—Eso ha sonado fatal —dijo Suzy.

—Cállate —se indignó su amiga—. Pensaba que Shino te iba a influir más.

—Ahí hay truco, seguro. ¡Están respirando! —Naruto dijo, como si fuera un juez de un programa de la televisión.

—¡El que va a dejar de respirar vas a ser tú! —gruñó Suzy.

Kiba se separó de Inuko.

—¿Queréis dejar de interrumpir? Sí, puede durar tanto. Sí, sonó fatal. No, Shino no influye a nadie, porque como mucho nos enteramos de su discreta presencia. No, yo no estaba respirando. Y… —sonrió— ésa fue buena, Suzy. Y todo eso no tiene ninguna importancia, porque ahora mismo tengo algo mucho más interesante que hacer, así que adiós. ¡Ahí os quedáis!

Y cogió a Inuko de la mano y se la llevó a rastras.

—Jesús, qué carácter —dijo Honey—. Aunque… habría que comprobar cuánto puede durar un beso…

—¿Tú no experimentas, Suzy? —presionó Naruto.

—¡¿Y tú qué?! —replicó la Royama con muy mala leche.

—Santa María Trinidad —dijo Shao Hin santiguándose.

—Mari Trini para los amigos —completó Chôji por hacer la gracia.

—Bueno, ¿nadie va a comprobar eso de los besos? —preguntó Shao Hin.

—¡Cállate! ¿Sabes qué están poniendo en la tele? Corre, vete a casa —ordenó Jen.

—¿Qué ponen?

—"La despechada"…

Shao Hin desapareció.

—¿Qué es eso de "La despechada"? —preguntó Suzy con curiosidad.

—Eso, Lee, estamos esperando —dijo Jen.

—Es una telenovela —contestó Lee en plan "yo me escapo".

—¡Ya lo sé! Mi tío no calla con eso. ¡En mala hora se lo contaste!

—¡Yo no se lo conté a él, se lo conté a Gai-sensei! —se defendió Lee.

—¡Pues ahora te fastidias y lo cuentas!

Así que Lee tuvo que apechugar y confesarlo todo, aunque se reservó las equivalencias de los nombres. Para evitar reacciones (más) violentas.

**Notas:**

Sí, Lamya es una violenta que da miedo hasta a las Furias. Bueno, a Alekto no, de hecho son grandes amigas y no nos sorprendería que fuera Alekto quien convenció a Lamya de acompañar a Tisifone hasta Suna.

Lo de Fernando Arrabal es un vídeo mítico. El tío fue a una charla completamente borracho, y quién sabe si drogado, y no hacía más que hablar del mileniarismo. Si buscáis "Fernando Arrabal mileniarismo" en YouTube aparecerá.

La canción que canta Angel es la que canta Sebastián en La Sirenita, obviamente, cuando ya están todos hartos de esperar que el príncipe bese a la sirenita y luego las morenas vuelcan la barca para que no puedan. Condenadas… Claro, la canción tiene sus variaciones.

Respecto a la pregunta del anterior capítulo, el mal hecho hombre es Nagendra, el hermano mellizo de Lamya. Así de sencillo.

¿Cuánta idea tiene Aru de belleza masculina? ¿Y por qué se mete en esos líos? ¿Tisifone conseguirá algo de Kankurô y Aru? ¿O quizá se aliarán ambos contra ella? ¿Cuándo se le pasó el dolor de oídos a Honey? ¿Por qué Jen está empeñada en que Naruto rompe espejos? ¿Cantar es una tortura? ¿Jen guardará a Shikamaru en el bolso? ¿Cuánto puede durar un beso? Y lo más importante… ¿Adónde va a llegar el mileniarismo? Insértese frase tipo las de los otros treinta y seis capítulos.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	38. Fiesta de prado

Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38. Fiesta de prado.**

_Suna, 23 de marzo._

—No, no, no. Esa canción es sólo eso, una canción.

—¿Eso, una canción? —bufó Lamya por lo bajo—. A mí alguien me canta eso y se queda sin cuerdas vocales.

—Además, es bastante obvio. Los tíos escriben poesías a cambio de sexo, ahí lo dicen claramente. Esa cosa lo hace indiscutible —Tisifone añadió, con ganas de discutir.

—¡Bah! ¡Tú también sonríes a cambio de sexo! —replicó Kankurô, todo valiente. O tonto, vete a saber.

Aru se golpeó la frente contra la mesa. Le dolió.

—Adiós, Kankurô… te echaremos de menos… —se despidió echándole mucho teatro al tema.

Entretanto, Tisifone se puso en pie y avanzó hacia Kankurô, que casi se cae de la silla de tanto echarse para atrás.

—¿Eso quiere decir algo?

—¡No…! ¡Bueno, sí, pero no me mates!

Temari y Lamya se partían de risa apoyándose la una en la otra. Hasta Gaara se permitió el lujo de sonreír. Un poco.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Que soy una cualquiera?!

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Ya… ¡Por eso has dicho que sonrío a cambio de sexo! ¡Pues si tú eres la prueba, vamos bien, yo te sonrío y no me he acostado contigo!

—Tu hermano sólo abre la boca para meter la pata —le comentó Aru a Temari.

—¡Ya, qué más quisiera!

—¡¿Qué quiere decir eso, eh?! —Tisifone echaba aún más chispas por los ojos.

—¿Ves? El calcetín oficial —el Namidano confirmó.

—Creo que está bastante claro, ¿no?

—¡Pues no!

—Joder… —Kankurô se puso de pie—. ¡Que me gustas!

—¡Eso no es nada nuevo! ¿Algo más?

Kankurô reprimió la urgente necesidad de tirar del pelo a uno de los dos, a ella o a sí mismo.

—¡Sí! —replicó, con rabia contenida—. Si no es nada nuevo, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Qué tensión —comentó Lamya, divertida.

—¡Porque me da la gana!

—¡Bah! ¡Sigues siendo igual de cría, no has cambiado nada!

—¡Eso lo serás tú!

—¿Yo? —eso fue lo que le faltaba a Kankurô—. Manda huevos… ¡Yo no he ido a Taiyô con otra chica para darte celos!

—Eh, a mí no me metáis —Aru se "escondió" entre Lamya y Gaara. Claro, no estaba escondido de verdad, porque se le veía, pero a ver quién tomaba represalias con esos dos tan cerca.

—¿Y?

—¡Arj! ¡Que es una de las cosas más infantiles que he visto!

—¿Infantil? ¡¿Cómo que infantil?! ¡Con todo lo que hago por ti!

—¿Como qué?

—¡Eso deberías saberlo!

—¡Ya, claro! ¡No me lo dices porque no lo sabes ni tú!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Bah, cállate! —y la besó.

Que, como siempre, ya estaba visto.

—Ya tardaba… —dijo Temari, que está de acuerdo con el narrador.

—Qué asco… —dijo Lamya delicadamente (**Nota:** Si Temari está de acuerdo con el narrador, Lamya está de acuerdo con Kohaku xD).

—Hay que ver lo productivo que puede llegar a ser hablar de reggaeton —comentó Aru—. Mucho más que oírlo, seguro.

_Konoha, 23 de marzo._

—¿A que la echas de menos? ¿Eh, Señor Enamorado? ¿A que sí, a que sí?

—¿Me quieres dejar en paz?

—Pero dímelo…

—No.

—Da igual, yo sé que sí porque lo sé todo.

—Cállate.

—Yo he nacido para hablar, no para estar callada. Señor Enamorado…

—Se te nota, se te nota… —Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, éste no era el ya aburridísimo Sai, sino Shikamaru, que pasaba por ahí.

—Tú no te metas. Estoy teniendo una conversación con el Señor Enamorado-Don Tomate, ¿vale?

—Pero si estás hablando tú sola.

Porque Sai, aprovechando la distracción de Jen, se había eclipsado discreta y eficientemente. Por algo era ANBU.

—Como te estaba diciendo… —Jen se volvió hacia donde había estado—. ¡Mierda! Se escapó. ¡Es culpa tuya!

Shikamaru se rió.

—¿Qué tal con Sasuke?

—Muy bien, ¿por qué?

—Por curiosidad. En realidad, esperaba que te fuera mal —él admitió—. Me cae mal, y además sería un consuelo, ya que a mí me fue mal con Temari…

—¡Ey! ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres que me quieran?

—… Sí, algo así. Ya te quieres tú bastante.

—Por qué… ¡Jo…!

—Era broma, Jen.

—¡Por qué! —se indignó Jen—. Se suponía que estarías celoso…

Él sonrió.

—Eso lo supondrías tú. Los celos son problemáticos.

—¿Hay algo que no lo sea para ti?

—Sí, mirar las nubes. Sí… Ésas que están ahí arriba… —Shikamaru empezó a divagar—. En el cielo… tan libres ellas, que pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana… ¡Ah, qué envidia!

—Las mismas que joden a una cuando llueve y sale de la pelu, claro… —dijo Jen.

—Es culpa tuya por ir a la pelu en vez de a la peluquería, y encima cuando llueve. No culpes a las nubes.

—Además… son muy feas…

—Mentira. Son más bonitas que tú.

—Yo soy tan guapa como la luna —dijo Jen poniendo postura de "soy supersupersupermona".

—¿Ves? Ers más fea que las nubes.

—¡Mentira! Me voy con Sasuke, que él sí aprecia mi belleza —y Jen se levantó y se fue.

_Konoha, 24 de marzo._

—Jo… Jen ya está perjudicada… ¿Con quien hablo yo ahora? —se quejó Suzy.

—Con Shino… —sugirió la perjudicada. Perdón, Jen.

—Tiene tanta conversación como Gaara —replicó Temari, que no se decidía a abrir una lata de refresco.

—Pues con otra persona, que hay mucha gentuza… digo, gente.

—Bah, me voy.

—¡Suzy…! Me vienes genial. Ayúdame a buscar a Lee —Honey llegó y se aventó encima de su amiga, dándole un susto de muerte.

Pero al final las dos se fueron a buscar a Lee.

—Jo… La gente se me escapa…

—¿Por qué te dejan sola? —preguntó Sasuke llegando con un vaso en la mano.

—No lo sé… —respondió Jen haciendo un puchero—. Da igual, me tengo a mí misma.

—¡Así se habla…!

Aunque Temari no estuviera prestando atención a la conversación, ya que seguía ocupada meditando sobre la lata de refresco aún sin abrir, aquella frase le hizo deducir que el vaso del Uchiha contenía algún tipo de bebida alcohólica. Y que probablemente no era el primero.

—Bueno… ahora estás tú. ¡No me abandones…!

Y el de Jen tampoco. Definitivamente.

—Yo no abandono a nadie…

—Nah, sólo a nosotros primero y a Marilyn Manson después —intervino Neji de pasada.

Temari coincidió mentalmente con eso y decidió irse a dar un paseo por ahí. Se llevó la lata.

—Nadie me entiende… —se quejó Sasuke con voz temblorosa.

—Yo sí… Un poco —respondió Jen.

—Ah, qué bien… ¡Dame un abrazo!

La Miyagi lo estrujó.

—… Ay… pero no tan fuerte…

—… ¿Está borracho? —preguntó Gaara a Lamya, que observaba el espectáculo mientras comía patatas fritas.

—Como una cuba. ¿Quieres? —ella le ofreció la bolsa.

—No. Al masticar no oigo bien.

—Ah… Es verdad —y Lamya dejó de comer.

—Oh… ¡Qué monos…! Ay… —y éste era Shao Hin, que no podía faltar y que había aparecido entre los dos sin avisar, para ver si los asustaba.

—¿Éste quién es? —Lamya preguntó.

—Una plaga. No le hagas caso. Tú como si fuera un mueble.

—¿Y así se irá?

—No, por eso. Ignóralo. Por el bien de tu salud mental.

—Me quedo aquí, ¿vale? —dijo Shao Hin, que no se había enterado de la conversación, como de costumbre—. ¡Oh! Patatas…

Lamya lo miró fijamente. Muchas veces le funcionaba, y asustaba a su pobre víctima, que solía salir corriendo. Pero el tío de Jen no se dio cuenta de su mirada, sino de otra cosa.

—Oh… tienes los ojos azules…

—¿Ah, sí? —se interesó Gaara—. Ah, pues sí. ¿Por qué no valoras tu vida? —le preguntó a Shao Hin.

—Sí que lo hago… Bueno, estaré cerca…

—… Vamos —Gaara cogió a Lamya de la mano y la arrastró lejos del estilista loco, que en aquel momento los estaba mirando con cara de ilusionado.

—Oh… la cogió de la manita…

—Qué monos… —intervino Megära, al parecer dispuesta a unirse a Jen y Sasuke en su estado.

—Hola… —la saludó Shao Hin.

—… ¡Adiós! ¡Jen, Jen, Jen…! —Megära tropezó con Shino de la que corría buscando a la Miyagi—. Uy, perdón…

El Aburame la miró pensando que estaba aún más loca que de costumbre, pero no dijo esta boca es mía.

—¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? —preguntó Jen yendo al encuentro de la Testament.

—Jo… Nadie me entiende… —y Sasuke seguía a lo suyo, confesándose con el vaso.

—Ya, ya pasó —Megära le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. ¡Jen, mira! ¡A que Lamya y Gaara hacen una pareja monísima!

—¿Dónde, dónde? ¡Ah, ya los veo! Oh… Jo… qué bonito… otra parejita más —se emocionó Jen, de repente abrazada a la Furia número 3.

—¿A que son monísimos?

—Sí… ¿Y tú para cuándo?

Megära miró a Angel, que, como siempre que había fiesta, estaba gastando el suelo bailando.

—No sé… Cuando él diga.

Y entretanto, Shao Hin se había unido a los tres mosqueteros (por los tres mosqueteros entiéndase Shikamaru, Chôji y Yoshi), que estaban sentados, cómo no, y había interrumpido su conversación.

—¿No son una pareja monísima y estupenda de la muerte?

Con esos términos tan poco apropiados se refería el estilista a Gaara y Lamya, que ni siquiera eran una pareja en el sentido del que hablaba.

—De la muerte sobre todo… —puntualizó Shikamaru.

—Pero con lo de "monísima" no estoy de acuerdo. No es la palabra más adecuada, ¿no? —añadió Chôji.

—No. La palabra más adecuada es "terrorífica" —respondió Yoshi.

—No… Es… fabulosa, estupenda y divina…

—Sí, claro. Sobre todo cuando se unan para hacerte algo a ti —fantaseó Yoshi.

—No… Nadie me quiere…

—Tsk… Problemático… ¿Ahora te enteras?

—Sí… ¡Ah, no! Hay alguien que me quiere mucho.

—Pues vete con ese alguien —sugirió Chôji.

—Es que está ocupada… Está con Sasuke…

Los chicos buscaron a Sasuke con la mirada, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al verlo con Jen… besándose.

—Puaj… —éste fue Shikamaru.

—Lo siento, amigo… —le dijo Yoshi intentando poner cara de funeral.

—¿Por qué?

—No disimules, que te conocemos —replicó Chôji.

—Bah… Problemáticos.

Shao Hin seguía mirando a la pareja "terrorífica". Por obvias razones, entre las que se encontraba el hecho de que se habían olvidado de soltarse las manos.

—Mira, sólo faltas tú —bromeó Aru al verlo, dándole un codazo a Temari.

Ella lo miró con cara interrogante, pero prefirió mantenerse calladita a ese respecto.

—… Pobre chica.

—¿Tú crees? Yo más bien diría pobre de él… —comentó el de Taiyô.

—¿Tan mala es?

—Oh, sí. Lo es. Lo es. Y por si eso fuera poco, que no lo es, está el querido Nagendra. O sea, su hermano. Él es la pareja perfecta de Alekto. Si ella es el mal hecho mujer, Nagendra es el mal hecho hombre. Y con decirte que prefiere el incesto que dejar a su hermanita en manos de otro…

—Lo que hay que ver.

Entretanto Shao Hin seguía emocionado de la vida con todas las parejas que veía por ahí, pero logró llegar hasta donde su sobrina sin detenerse demasiadas veces.

—¡¡Tío, mira qué monos!! —y al verlo llegar, Jen le pegó un empujón tan fuerte que casi lo deja en el suelo.

—¡Eso venía a decirte! —gritó Shao Hin después de recuperar el equilibrio—. ¡Son una pareja monísima!

—Vaya tres pies para un banco —intervino Shikamaru, que todavía no sabía por qué había seguido al loco estilista—. No son una pareja monísima, son una pareja terrorífica.

—No me contradigas. ¡Son monisisisísimos! —replicó Jen.

—Eso, eso. Monísimos…

—Qué problemático es el alcohol… —el Nara dijo, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Y que lo digas! ¡Nadie me entiende! —y Sasuke seguía en las mismas.

—Ah, ¿pero tú seguías aquí? —Megära se giró hacia él, sorprendida.

—¡Ves! ¡Nadie me entiende!

—¿Pero qué tenéis todos los borrachos conmigo? ¡No me abraces tú también! —se quejó Shikamaru alejándose del perjudicado Uchiha.

—Megära… abrázame… —pidió Jen.

—Vale… —y se abrazaron llorando con cascaditas.

—Vaya dos… —dijo Shao Hin, que no estaba para hablar—. Yo también quiero, Shika… —véase.

—… ¿Por qué a mí? —y Shikamaru salió por piernas.

—Jo… ¡Quiero un abrazo…! —protestó Shao Hin.

—¡Nadie me entiende…! —protestó Sasuke.

Se abrazaron. Justo entonces brilló un flash y Honey salió de su escondite con una sonrisa perversa en la cara y una cámara de fotos en la mano.

—¡Para cuando esté depre!

Detrás de ella apareció Neji aguantándose la risa.

—Vaya curda que tienes, Sasuke…

—Esto es genial… Le haré chantaje al mono —dijo Honey poniendo cara de aún más mala.

—A veces das hasta miedo —comentó Neji.

—¡Honey…! ¡Te quiero…! —Jen corrió hacia ella y se tiró encima.

—… Me abandonas… —se quejó Megära.

—Estoy empezando a plantearme el sugerirle a alguien con autoridad que prohíba el alcohol —afirmó Neji como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Jen… Que me ahogas… —dijo Honey toda quejica.

—Tú tampoco me quieres… ¡Bua…! —Jen la soltó.

—Sí, sí que te quiero, ¡pero a mis costillas también!

—¿Y a mí? —preguntó Shao Hin ilusionado.

—¡Cállate! ¡Que me quieres robar a todo el mundo! ¡Baboso! —gruñó Jen.

—Sí… te robó a Sasuke —replicó Neji, ahora sin aguantarse la risa.

—Me voy a espiar… Que estoy perdiendo el tiempo —decidió Shao Hin.

—¿A quién vas a espiar? —se interesó Megära.

—A la gente.

—Espía a Gaara… Con suerte no sales vivo —sugirió Honey.

—Eso no lo dudes. Van a ser los primeros. ¡Ja!

—¡Biennn! Esto… Momento… ¿Gaara y quién más?

—La morenita ésa de mala leche —sí, Shao Hin seguía teniendo una memoria para los nombres semejante a la de un pez.

—Eso es una mujer y lo demás cuentos.

—¡Vale! ¡Lo tendré en cuenta! —se ofendió Honey.

—¡Ah! Con que te gusta, ¿eh, eh? —el estilista empezó a darle codazos al pobre Neji y la Shiroyama puso cara de más ofendida.

—_Jûken!_ —Neji golpeó a Shao Hin y lo aventó a tres metros—. Y no, no me gusta. Sólo la admiro, Honey.

—Sí, sí… ¡Eso dicen todos!

—Oye, ¿tú con cuánta gente te peleas?

—Bah, no es para tanto. Ni que fuera Kurai.

—No… ella sólo se pelea con Shikamaru. Es mentira, pero da igual. No me gusta Lamya, y tengamos la fiesta en paz.

—¡Tío…! ¡Espérame, que voy a espiar contigo…!

Mientras Jen se abalanzaba sobre su tío, Honey y Neji se miraron sin saber muy bien qué cara poner.

—¿Lo has dejado KO? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, no sé qué va a espiar en esas condiciones.

—Jo… está muy lejos… ¡Nadie me quiere…! —sollozó Jen desconsolada.

—¡Yo sí…! —respondió Sasuke.

—Gracias… —Jen lo abrazó.

—Por fin… Alguien me entiende…

Y por supuesto, Ino y Sakura estaban viendo la escena. En concreto, sentadas en una esquina y con cara de indignación.

—Vaya traidora… —ésta era Ino.

—¡Sasukeeeee! —ésta era Sakura.

—¡Chsss! ¡No grites, que te oyen! —ésta volvía a ser Ino.

—A veces pienso que soy el único normal en esta comuna… —y éste era Kiba, que estaba de cotilla.

—Pues hay que tener cuajo —se burló Inuko.

Kiba la miró con cara de animalito herido.

—¡Oh…! ¡Qué monos! Voy a llorar… —sí, éste era Shao Hin, que había aparecido de la nada completamente recuperado del golpe de Neji.

—No te preocupes, yo te hago llorar —Kiba cambió de cara, más o menos como el Gato con Botas de _Shrek 2_ al atacar.

—No necesito ayuda, ya lloro yo solo.

—¡Arj! ¡Por mí puedes irte a la mierda y quedarte ahí!

—Vale… Voy a espiar a otros…

—Pobres otros, ahí te has pasado —la Kotetsu comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Y a mí qué? Que lo echen, ni que costara mucho.

Shao Hin se dirigió cerca de la zona donde estaban Shino y Suzy hablando. O mejor dicho, Suzy hablaba y Shino contestaba "sí", "no", "ah", "no me digas" y cosas por el estilo. Hasta parecía que no la estaba escuchando.

—"Jo… como no hagan algo interesante me duermo…" ¡Uah…! (**Nota**: Diccionario de efectos de sonido: ¡uah…! es un bostezo)

—¿Qué, mucho sueño? —le preguntó Suzy en un falso tono jovial.

—Sí, bueno, un poco. Es que sois muy aburridos…

—Largo —ordenó shino.

—Vale… tampoco es para tanto —Shao Hin echó a correr y se detuvo después de dar unos quince o veinte pasos—. ¡Uf! Aquí estaré a salvo.

—¿De qué o quién? —le preguntó Kankurô que andaba por ahí cerca.

—De… de Neji, Kiba y Shino, ¡uf…!

—A éste no lo quieren ni en mi país… —comentó Tisifone.

—¡Oh…! ¡Otra parejita…! Snifff…

Pero estos dos también lo echaron, y después de dar mil vueltas volvió al punto de inicio.

—Sasuke… A mí tampoco me entienden…

—Pobres de nosotros…

—¡Eh! —se picó Jen—. ¡Búscate a otro! ¡Éste es mío! —y se abrazó a Sasuke posesivamente.

—Jo… Tú también…

—¡¿Yo qué?! ¡Fuera! —la Miyagi apretó más el cuello del Uchiha, que comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

—Empiezo a pensar que es verdad que nadie lo quiere —dijo Neji.

—Mira qué ricos estan, ahí hablando… No sabía que Gaara pudiera hablar tanto —dijo Honey.

El Hyûga la miró con cara de no dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Por fin… alguien que piensa igual que yo. ¡Qué monos…! —intervino Shao Hin, que no había obedecido a su sobrina y seguía ahí—. Me voy a acercar un poco más.

—Date prisa —pidió Neji.

—Pobrecito, no lo entendéis… —balbució Sasuke, aún intentando librarse del abrazo asfixiante de Jen.

—Tú a callar, mono borracho.

—Sí, voy. ¡¡Al abordaje!! —y el estilista echó a correr hacia Gaara y Lamya.

—Pobres… de ellos… Voy, no voy… —Jen soltó al desdichado Uchiha para ponerse a pensar.

—El que se va soy yo —y dicho y hecho, Neji se fue.

—Adiós… Pero Honey, te quedas conmigo, a que sí… ¿Te importa compartirme con Megära y Sasuke?

—No… Mientras no sea yo la compartida con el mono…

—Pobre Sasu—chan, nadie lo entiende… —dijo Megära.

—Eso suena raro… ¡Vamos a espiar también!

—¡Vale!

—No quiero espiar, quiero que me entiendan…

—¡No seas aguafiestas!

Adivinen quién dijo qué… No, no hay premio.

—¡Oye! Yo te entiendo, ahora tienes que entenderme tú a mí —dijo Jen.

—¡Bien, me entiendes…! Vamos a espiar.

—Si estuvieras siempre cocido serías más agradable —Honey comentó.

—¡No! No seas mala… ¡No estoy cocido! ¡Estoy asado!

—¡Oh! Como una manzana… Pero… hay que ir en silencio, sin llamar la atención —estableció la Miyagi, que era la que más entendía de espiar—. Por cierto, ¿a quién estamos espiando?

—… ¡A todos! —sugirió Sasuke, que no estaba en condiciones de pensar.

—Por tu culpa nos van a descubrir, ¿quiénes son? No veo un pimiento…

—Mira a Temari con Aru… —dijo Megära con ojitos brillantes.

—Ah… ¡Ya los veo! ¡Yuju…!

—¡Calla, que nos pillan! —advirtió Sasuke.

—¿Qué se supone que hacéis? —preguntó Temari.

—Shh… Que nos van a descubrir… —la calló Jen, quizá pensando que la de Suna estaba espiando con ellos.

—Eh… No es por molestar ni nada, pero ya os están mirando hasta los de la orquesta —observó Aru.

—¡Buaaa…! Nos descubrieron. Jo… Me hago vieja… Ya perdí todas mis facultades… Sniff…

¿Soy yo, o Jen tiene un problema con los puntos suspensivos?

—Pobre Jenny… Ven que te abrace…

—Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no? —se molestó Shikamaru en voz baja.

—¿Por qué hablas tan bajito? No se te oye… ¡Oh, no! ¡También estoy sorda…!

—¡Qué vas a estar sorda! Lo que estás es trompa perdida —ésta fue Lamya, con su acostumbrada delicadeza por delante.

—¿Es imaginación mía o está todo el mundo mirándonos, eh, Megära?

—¡Me lees la mente!

—Ésa no es mi hermana. Que conste en acta —dijo Alekto, cuya expresividad cada día se parece más a la de Ulquiorra Cifer.

—¡Bua…! ¡Mi propia gemela reniega de mí…! —lloró Megära abrazada a Sasuke.

—Jo… ¿Y ahora a quién me abrazo yo? —se quejó Jen.

—Ven, que te abraza Shika —dijo Honey.

—¿De verdad? —su amiga se emocionó.

Pero aquí fue cuando empezó el conflicto, ya que Honey contestó que sí y Shikamaru que no, ambos al mismo tiempo, como es natural.

—¿Cómo que no? Que te digo yo que sí.

—Y yo a ti que no. ¡Problemática!

La Shiroyama puso cara de traicionada.

—… ¡Neji! ¡Pégale, por favor!

Neji odiaba los momentos infantiles de Honey, así que se limitó a recordarle eso, sin pegar a Shikamaru.

—Eso ha dolido… ¡Lee, pégale, porfa!

—¿A quién ? —preguntó Lee, con toda su buena intención de hacer su papel como es debido—. ¿A Neji o a Shikamaru?

—¡A Shika! A Neji-chan ya le pego yo.

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo que Neji-chan? —se ofendió el aludido.

Jen abrazó a Shikamaru y miró mal a Lee.

—No… No le pegues… ¡Malo! ¡Bandido!

Shikamaru no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Seré tu amante bandido, bandido… —cantó Lee, confirmando las dudas del Nara—. Eh, no me insultes.

Esta escena fue demasiado para Shino.

—¿Vas a querer más fiestas de prado como ésta? —le preguntó a Kiba, para tomar nota y no volver a una.

—Eh… pensándolo bien, no.

**Notas:**

En fin. Volvemos a las andadas. Que conste que la tardanza es culpa de Kohaku, que anda perdiendo libretas por ahí antes de pasar al ordenador su contenido. ¡Mala! ¡Bandida!

Pasando a otra cosa, la canción que puede que sea una canción pero puede que no y al final lo más seguro es que vete a saber… sí, lo del reggaeton. Es _Noche de sexo_ de Aventura con Wisin y Yandel. Kohaku está firmemente convencida de que llamar canción a eso es insultar a la música.

Respecto a la pregunta del capítulo anterior, sólo Fernando Arrabal sabe adónde va a llegar el mileniarismo, así que le preguntáis a él y de paso, si contesta, nos comentáis la respuesta.

¿La canción era una canción? ¿De dónde sacó Kankurô lo de sonreír a cambio de sexo? ¿Hay alguna manera más antirromántica de emparejar a dos personajes que hablando de reggaeton? ¿Sai se quedará con el sambenito del señor enamorado para la eternidad? (**Nota**: Es probable.) ¿La luna es más bonita que las nubes? ¿Cómo puede sentar tan mal el alcohol? ¿Sasuke repetirá la experiencia? ¿De qué experiencia estamos hablando? ¿Por qué Megära y Sasuke borrachos actúan como Shao Hin sobrio? Y lo más importante… ¿Cuánto pesa un Sugus? Nada de esto para el próximo capítulo, pero algo sí que habrá.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	39. Serenata

**Capítulo 39. Serenata.**

_Konoha, 25 de marzo._

Shikamaru se acercó a Jen.

—¿Qué tal la resaca?

—Mal… Pero ya se me pasará…

—Dicen que el café con sal ayuda. Aunque tiene que saber asqueroso, pero bueno.

—No lo quiero. Lo mejor es el agua, beber mucha.

—Casi mejor. Vaya manera de desperdiciar café y sal. ¿Y con el problemático de Sasuke cómo te va?

—No es problemático, es… bueno, da igual. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Es confidencial —Jen dijo, en el fondo encantada de que él le preguntara eso.

—No sé, como ayer te enrollaste con él… ¡Que por cierto, también iba fino!

—Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Pero qué más quieres que pase entre él y yo?

—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? ¡Si la interesada eres tú! —y Shikamaru no iba a admitir que a él también le interesaba.

—Vale, vale… No te pongas así. ¡Uf! Menos mal que me duele la barriga.

—¿Menos mal? ¿Cómo que menos mal? Los dolores son problemáticos.

—Pero lo prefiero a que me duela la cabeza. ¿Debería hablar con Sasuke?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. ¿Quieres algo más con él?

Ni siquiera sabía por qué preguntaba eso, si no sabía si estaba preparado para saber la respuesta. Qué problemática era Jen.

—No.

Él suspiró.

—Pues una de dos, o pasas de él o se lo dejas claro.

—No quiero pasar de él. ¿Y qué significa ese suspiro? ¿Tan mal te cae? ¿O es otra cosa que yo no sé? —y aquí estaba la Jen preguntona de siempre.

—Pues déjaselo claro.

—No me has contestado…

—Es que es obvio que Sasuke me cae fatal.

—Pobre… En fin, ya no me duele. ¿Qué hiciste tú ayer?

Shikamaru repasó mentalmente la mala idea de Kiba, perdón, la fiesta de prado. Y llegó a la conclusión de que había hecho…

—Casi nada.

—Vale, eso no es ninguna novedad, vago…

—Gracias.

—¿No me vas a contar nada más?

—¡No…! Vete a hablar con el imbécil de Sasuke.

—… ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó Jen divertida.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Seguro…?

—¡Que sí! ¡No estoy celoso, sólo me revienta que te hayas enrollado con ese idiota!

—Eso es estar celoso.

Y Jen se sentía como una quinceañera a la que invitan a salir por primera vez. Y eso que ni la estaban invitando a salir, ni habría sido la primera vez.

—No, si hubiera sido otro, no me habría importado. "Porque él es un rival a tener en cuenta… ¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?!"

—Ah, genial, tenía pensado ir a por otro.

—… Ah. Vale.

—… ¡Tonto!

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—¡Nada…! Déjalo…

—No, ahora me lo dices.

—¡No…! Siempre te cuento yo cosas…

—No me cuentas cosas, me insultas. Y además me debes medio masaje.

—Eso es verdad. Jo…, estoy malita, ¿no podías olvidarlo… y hacer tu parte del trato?

—Pero si ya la hice —lo cual no era del todo cierto.

—¡No me dijiste nada! ¡No soy adivina!

—Pues no entiendo por qué. ¿No lo sabías todo?

—¿Por qué no soy adivina? Me he perdido… ¡Arj!

—Tsk… problemática…

—¿Me lo vas a contar, sí o no? Vale… y te daré el masaje.

—¿Contarte qué? Si no hay nada que contar.

Jen frunció el ceño y luego puso cara de pena, pero a lo gran tragedia griega.

—Sniff… No me entiendes…

—Pero qué mala influencia es Sasuke… —comentó Shikamaru sin dejarse conmover.

—Déjalo… Creo que el alcohol sigue corriendo por mis venas.

—Sí, yo también.

Era eso o que Jen ya estuviera chiflada de serie, lo cual era una posibilidad que había que tener en cuenta.

—Por cierto… ¿qué tal de amores? Bueno, ya contesto yo por ti…

—Sí, supongo que lo sabes.

—Yo lo sé todo, TODO… Soy genial. ¿Estás enfermo tú también?

Él esbozó una sonrisa medio simpática, medio malvada.

—Si lo sabes todo, ¿por qué haces preguntas?

—Por hablar de algo. No sé qué hacer mañana…

—Yo no sé ni lo que voy a hacer hoy, así que imagínate mañana.

—Seguro que discutir con Kurai… —cosa que a Jen no le parecía nada bien. ¡Kurai le robaba tiempo que pasar con Shikamaru!

—… ¡La que está celosa eres tú!

—¿Yo? —y ante la cara que le puso el Nara, la chica tuvo que admitirlo—. Un poquito… —bueno, no tanto como admitirlo.

—Hasta lo admites y todo —pero a él le valía.

—No como otros…

—Sí, hay gente que tiene mucho morro.

—La gente no, hablo de… nada.

—¿De…?

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber todo?

—Para parecerme a ti —bromeó Shikamaru, que no quería parecerse a ella.

—¡No…! ¿Luego con quién me meto?

—Con cualquiera, no, con Kurai, te unes a mí. Aunque con esa lengua que tiene, es capaz de poder con los dos, la maldita. Menos mal que sus amigos no la tienen tomada conmigo.

Jen le dio la espalda.

—¡Jum! Mmmññ… Mmmññ…

—¡Anda! ¿Has inventado un nuevo idioma?

—¡Bah! ¡Hablo conmigo misma!

—Y en código secreto, por lo visto… ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

—¡¡Ja!!

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es ésa? —se indignó Shikamaru.

—¡No, no estoy enfadada con nadie importante!

—¿Eso significa que me consideras importante o que sí estás enfadada conmigo?

—Eso deberías saberlo, ¿no?

—No, deberías saberlo tú.

—¡Claro que lo sé! Eres importante, si no no estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Pensé que lo sabrías…

—Es que a veces te pones muy borde y me da la impresión de que he metido la pata.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te importa no meterla? Lo que pasa es que a veces no te entiendo…

—Dejémoslo en que no quiero que te enfades conmigo —Shikamaru evadió.

—No me enfadaría contigo en ningún momento —lo cual era mentira—. Y no quiero que tú te enfades conmigo, me importas mucho.

—No estoy enfadado contigo, Jen.

—Ya lo sé, me refería a que… me gustaría que estuviéramos siempre así…

El Nara se quedó callado. No sabía qué contestar a eso, por una vez. Ella volvió a darse la vuelta.

—Nada… Estoy fatal… —Jen se rió.

—Pues a mí me gusta que estés así de loca.

—¿No era problemática?

—Todo el mundo lo es. Puedo vivir con ello.

—Shikamaru… yo… Necesito saber una cosa, no quiero seguir así…

Esta vez él no le contestó lo de siempre, que si no lo sabía todo. Sólo le preguntó de qué hablaba.

—¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de poder estar contigo?

—… Sí.

La chica se quedó callada y roja.

—Bueno… ¿No necesitabas saberlo?

—Eh, sí… Vale. Pero… tengo miedo, y si… da igual. ¡Uy! ¡Qué manía tengo de pensar en voz alta!

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—De… no sé. No te entiendo. Supongo que tengo miedo, no, que te tengo miedo.

—Eh, eso no, no puedes tenerme miedo. ¡A mí nadie me tiene miedo!

—Era broma. "Sólo tengo miedo a los rayos y los truenos" —pensó Jen—. No quiero que vuelvas a pasarlo mal…, ése es mi mayor miedo.

Eso impresionó a Shikamaru.

—Qué cosas más bonitas me dices, a ver qué te contesto yo ahora…

—"Pero es verdad." No me digas nada.

—¿Pero no sería una conversación muy rara?

—¡Arj! Me estresas. Mira que me voy, eh…

—Tsk… Problemática…

Jen lo abrazó.

—Yo también sé cómo estresar… ¿Te dije alguna vez que te quiero?

—No con esas palabras, pero sí.

—Ah, vaya… ¡Jo…! Me has estropeado el momento. Ahora quiero que lo arregles.

—¿Ves cómo soy un metepatas?

—No, es culpa mía —Jen lo abrazó más fuerte.

—No digas eso, encima que me dices todas esas cosas tan bonitas y eso…

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Ya no sé qué más decirte.

—Pues no me digas nada más —sugirió Shikamaru—. Ahora déjame a mí.

Y la besó. Que ya era hora, como de costumbre.

_Konoha, 7 de abril._

Shao Hin decidió a dar un paseo por ahí. Por supuesto, se llevó a su perro, y también a Jen, que no tenía ganas, pero su tío la arrastró, literalmente.

Entonces vieron a Yoshi. Jen se acercó a él rápidamente, contenta de tener una excusa para librarse un rato de las preguntas de Shao Hin.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? —saludó Jen con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¡Holaaaaa…!! —saludó Shao Hin todo aventado.

—¡Hola, Jen! —Yoshi también sonrió, pasando del estilista.

—Nada… —dijo Jen misteriosa—. No tengo por qué querer nada, ¿qué pasa? ¿No puedo hablar contigo tranquilamente?

—Pero no ibas… —Shao Hin fue interrumpido por un codazo de su sobrina.

—Je, je… ¿qué me cuentas?

—Que no te pregunté qué querías… —respondió Yoshi enarcando una ceja—. ¿Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo tranquilamente?

—¡Ah! Olvida lo que dije. Bueno, no. —Jen miró a su alrededor por si había alguien—. Vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

—Eso, eso; y conmigo.

—¡Ah, hola, Shao Hin! —sí, en serio. Yoshi no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Shao Hin—. ¿De qué queréis hablar? "Problemáticos…"

—De algo muy serio y delicado.

—Tú calla, déjame a mí —dijo Jen—. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con el tema de Ino?

Shao Hin sacó una libreta y un boli de alguna parte.

—Y no niegues nada y… y contesta.

—"Sólo le falta chupar el boli…" —pensó Yoshi—. Nada. Dejarlo como está.

—¿Eh? —Shao Hin chupó el boli.

—¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡No, no…! Eso no vale. Además yo sé cómo podrías… —Jen dijo con cara pícara.

—Lo que quieras, Jen, pero no funcionaría —replicó el Shiroyama—. "¡Sabía que iba a chupar el boli!"

—¿Eso crees? Estuve hablando con ella y sé muchas cosas que le gustaría que un chico hiciera para declararse.

—Y yo sé otras por si… —añadió Shao Hin.

Jen lo miró muy mal.

—Perdón.

—Sí, pero un chico, para ella, es Sasuke, yo no pinto nada —dijo Yoshi.

Shao Hin lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó. Yoshi se mareó.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo estás seguro?!

—¡Para, para! Que lo queremos vivo —lo frenó Jen—. ¿Estás bien?

Yoshi dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y cayó sentado.

—Estoy vivo…

—Por los pelos… Bueno, ¿tú sabes cantar? —preguntó la Miyagi.

—Pero cantar bien, eh —añadió su tío.

—Más o menos… ¿Por qué? —Yoshi preguntó, aún aturdido.

Jen empezó a reírse como una mala de película y Shao Hin la copió.

—Eso me vale. Vas a cantar una serenata.

—Pero tendrás que ensayar —Shao Hin agregó—. Por eso estamos aquí.

—No, por eso estoy yo. Tú has venido a tocarme los pies —refunfuñó su sobrina—, por no decir otra cosa.

—¿Para qué quiero yo cantar una serenata? —a Yoshi sólo le faltó silbar con disimulo.

—Ay… Hay que explicártelo todo… —se quejó Shao Hin—. Eso es una de las formas en que a ella le gustaría que se le declaren.

—Exacto… ¡Eh! Eso lo tenía que decir yo.

Yoshi optó por no preguntar dónde tenían el guión para saber quién decía cada cosa. A cambio, se preguntó cómo se enteraban de cosas como aquello de la serenata.

—Mejor no os pregunto cómo os enteráis de estas cosas.

—Exacto, no te importa. Bueno, ¿entonces aceptas? —preguntó Jen.

Shao Hin apuntaba todo en la libreta, y se acercó a él para oír bien la respuesta.

—"Este tío me da miedo…" —pensó el Shiroyama alejándose un poco—. ¿Y para qué quiero yo declararme a Ino?

—¡Ay…! —Jen se tiró de los pelos—. ¡Porque te gusta!

—Y no lo niegues —Shao Hin se volvió a acercar a Yoshi.

—No lo niego —él volvió a alejarse—. Soy yo el que no le gusta a ella.

Jen volvió a reírse.

—"¿Por qué se ríe?" —pensó Shao Hin confundido.

—Vamos… ¿Crees que estaría yo aquí si no? —preguntó Jen.

—¿Si no qué? —preguntó a su vez Yoshi, que no se enteraba de nada, porque sería tan vago como Shikamaru, pero era mucho menos listo.

—Tonto, que estoy aquí porque sé que le gustas —explicó la chica, armándose de paciencia.

Eso provocó que él se pusiera rojo, y además mucho, tanto que parecía una bombilla roja.

—¿Yo? Qué dices… ¿Yo? Es broma, ¿no?

Pero Jen estaba muy seria.

—¿Me ves cara de broma? Claro que tú.

—¿Entonces te ayudamos? —preguntó Shao Hin.

—Tú no —respondió Yoshi—. Tú vale, Jen. ¿Qué hago?

—Es que vamos en el mismo pack —se justificó Shao Hin.

—Bien… —Jen aplaudió—. Lo primero es escoger una canción bonita. ¡Vamos!

La chica agarró a Yoshi y se lo llevó a rastras, con Shao Hin y su perro corriendo detrás de ellos. Yoshi pensó en pedir socorro, pero estaba en inferioridad numérica y le dio miedo.

Una vez en casa de Jen, la chica se puso a buscar frenéticamente.

—Ya encontré una. Creo que tengo el karaoke por aquí —se agachó y se puso a buscar debajo de su cama.

Yoshi se preguntó qué habría debajo.

—Ya lo he encontrado. El "viejo" karaoke, ahora ya puedes practicar en condiciones.

—No entiendo nada… —dijo Shao Hin rascándose la cabeza.

—Eh, no sé yo… ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Seguro que estás segura?

—¡Que sí!

—Ahora no vale arrepentirse —Shao Hin añadió—. He cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas.

—Este tío es tonto… —dijo Jen.

—¿Sabes que eso se puede interpretar como secuestro? ¡A que me pongo a gritar! —amenazó Yoshi.

—No importa. Están acostumbrados a los gritos de Shao Hin y ya no hacen ni dicen nada —Jen le frustró los planes—. ¡Bueno, venga! ¿A qué esperas?

—"¡Mecachis!" Sois problemáticos…

—Eso ya no me afecta.

Shao Hin puso cara de feliz.

—Por fin… Voy a oírte cantar… —dijo emocionado.

—Pero si ya me oíste.

—Quiero otra vez.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. ¡Tú cállate! —le ordenó Jen a su tío—. ¡Tú canta! —le ordenó a Yoshi.

—Mandona…

Pero el Shiroyama acabó cantando. Y tan bien que sus dos espectadores se emocionaron.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —le preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Los dos se miraron mal, incluso lanzando chispas por los ojos, mientras Yoshi ponía gesto de resignación, con ganas de esconderse debajo de una piedra o detrás de Ino, lo que apareciera primero.

—¡No! —le contestó a Shao Hin—. Contigo, me lo pensaré —le contestó a Jen.

—Vaya… ¡Cáspita!

—No te lo tienes que pensar, tienes que decir que no —Jen le sacó la lengua—. No hace falta que practiques más. ¡Hala! A casa de Ino.

—¿Ahora? ¡Pero…! ¡Pero…! ¿ahora? ¿Y si no está? —y éste era el ataque de pánico de Yoshi.

—Claro que estará… ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Jen.

—Qué color más mono tiene… —dijo Shao Hin feliz.

Yoshi lo miró para matarlo.

—¿Y no puedo ensayar más?

—No, está perfecto. ¿No tendrás miedo, verdad?

—¡Sí…! ¡Tengo miedo y soy un cobarde! —Yoshi se tiró de los pelos—. Auch.

—Vamos… No es para tanto… —Jen lo abrazó—. ¡Venga, que tú puedes!

—Yo también quiero… —Shao Hin lo abrazó también.

—Yo podré, pero tengo miedo… —se quejó Yoshi intentando zafarse del abrazo del loco, sin éxito.

—¿Miedo? ¿De qué? —Jen preguntó, escandalizada.

—De… de… ¡de todo! ¡De declararme a Ino! Además no gano nada con hacerlo…

—No te pego porque me la devuelves —gruñó Jen—. ¡Anda! ¡Tira p'alante!

—Pobre chico… ¿Serías capaz de pegarle? —preguntó Shao Hin.

—No.

—Yo tampoco.

Y con Yoshi a rastras y pensando que aquellos dos estaban mal de la cabeza, llegaron a la casa de Ino.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —el chico lo que quería era irse corriendo a llorar en la falda de su mami, o mejor dicho, de Honey, ya que mami no tenía.

—¡Sí! ¡Venga…! —Jen lo empujó.

Mientras tanto Shao Hin tiraba piedrecitas a una de las ventanas.

—¡No! ¡A ésa no! ¡A la otra! —gritó Jen.

—Ah, vale —Shao Hin empezó a tirar piedrecitas a la ventana de al lado.

—Esto va a ser un desastre… —susurró Yoshi—. Quiero irme a mi casa.

—Tarde —dijo Jen.

—¡¡Ino…!! —gritó Shao Hin.

Jen le tapó la boca y lo escondió con ella.

—"Traidores… —pensó Yoshi—. Bueno, de perdidos al río…"

Y comenzó a cantar _Algo contigo_. Ino abrió unos ojos como platos de sopa.

—Shh… No cantes tú también, que lo vas a fastidiar todo —susurró Jen a Shao Hin, que había estado "haciendo coros" a Yoshi.

—Pero es que queda mejor…

—¡No!

—¡Shh!

—Uy… Perdón… —dijo Jen.

Yoshi seguía cantando, pasando de ellos porque si no se pondría más nervioso.

—Yoshi… —dijo Ino, sorprendida.

—El mis… —comenzó Shao Hin.

Jen le tapó la boca.

—¡Cállate, que nos descubren!

—¿Y cuando acabe no puedo saludar como una estrella?

—¡No…! Al final me va a descubrir por tu culpa.

Mientras Yoshi cantaba, Ino desapareció. Yoshi se desanimó, pero para lo que le quedaba, terminó la canción, justo cuando Ino apareció corriendo a la puerta, se le lanzó encima y cayeron los dos al suelo.

—Cuidado, retírate más hacia atrás —dijo Jen.

—No puedo… Hay algo en el camino.

Jen miró hacia atrás.

—Ay… es un bicho… ¡Qué asco! No te acerques más…

Jen y Shao Hin se abrazaron mientras se tapaban la boca el uno al otro para no gritar.

—¡Eres un amor, Yoshimura Shiroyama! —Ino dijo, emocionada.

—¿Un amor? ¿Qué significa eso?

—¡Mira que eres corto! Que yo tampoco quiero morirme sin tener algo contigo…

—Vamos, bésala, tonto —susurraron Jen y Shao Hin a la vez, mientras intentaban alejar al bicho.

—¡No te burles!

—No me burlo, ya lo has estropeado todo… —Ino se puso en pie—. ¡Adiós!

Yoshi también se puso en pie y la cogió de la mano.

—¡No, no…! ¡No te vayas!

—¡Pues arréglalo!

Y como a Yoshi no se le ocurrió nada mejor (ni peor), la besó.

—Menos mal… ¿Ahora ya podemos salir de aquí? —preguntó Shao Hin mirando atemorizado al bicho.

—No… Espero que no tarden mucho…

—¿Arreglado? —preguntó el Shiroyama separándose de Ino.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—Sí.

—Pues… eh… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Saltos de alegría aparte. Ésos los doy mentalmente, que si no me canso.

Ino miró a los lados.

—Eres igual que Shikamaru. Sólo que más guapo. —Le dio un beso. —Vete antes de que salga mi padre.

—… ¡Vale! —y Yoshi se fue.

Shao Hin y Jen suspiraron.

—Uf… Salvados…

—¡No…! ¡El bicho está en mi pierna…! ¡Qué asco! —gritó Shao Hin.

Y Jen salió corriendo del escondite, abandonando a su tío.

**Notas:**

Sííí, tocó capítulo de parejas. Es que a estos pobres los teníamos un poco abandonados en ese sentido. Sí, hablamos de Ino y Yoshi, ya que Jen aparece haciendo parejas a diestro y siniestro en todos los capítulos. Sí, ¿no?

La canción que canta Yoshi es el bolero A_lgo contigo_, pero como no se pueden poner letras de canciones en la página (nos enteramos hace poco), pues no la ponemos.

Respecto a la pregunta del capítulo anterior, no sabemos exactamente cuánto pesa un Sugus, porque Kohaku se comió el último y no hemos podido hacer la prueba.

¿Cómo sabrá el café con sal? Si Sasuke no es problemático, ¿qué es? ¿Shikamaru está enfermo también? ¿Jen ha inventado un nuevo idioma? ¿Alguien le tiene miedo a Shikamaru? ¿Cómo sabía Yoshi que Shao Hin iba a chupar el boli? ¿Por qué se ríe Jen? ¿Shao Hin podrá librarse del bicho? Y lo más importante… ¿Porqué en España tiene tanto éxito la música en inglés, si en realidad la entiende poquísima gente? Todo esto y mucho más en el último capítulo de "Crónicas de un estilista". Sabéis que no estará nada de esto, pero hay que seguir la tradición.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	40. La odisea de Shao Hin

**Capítulo 40. La odisea de Shao Hin.**

Jen le contó a Honey la "aventura" de su hermano, serenata incluida, claro, con pelos y señales.

—Ay… Qué trabajo más duro el mío. ¡Trabajo me costó!

—No me extraña, es un parado del quince.

—Pero fue tan bonito… y romántico… —Jen dijo, emocionada.

—Contigo ahí, seguro que no tanto —replicó Honey sonriendo—. Eh, tengo que contarte algo…

—¡Oye! —su amiga se ofendió antes de tiempo—. ¿El qué? Ya estás tardando.

—Eh… Bueno… Con Neji… Ya está —la rubia se puso rojísima.

—¿Ya está? ¿El qué? —pinchó Jen.

—Pues… eso —Honey se puso aún más roja y se rodeó el vientre con los brazos.

—Ya lo sabía. Me encanta fastidiarte así —Jen dijo como quien comenta el tiempo que hace—. ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿En serio?!

—Sí… —y esta vez Honey no se puso más roja, porque no podía.

—Tranquila, conmigo no hace falta que te pongas roja —Jen la abrazó muy fuerte—. Ay… cuánto te quiero…

—Y yo a ti, pero a Neji más. Fue el Nirvana, en serio… —a Honey le brillaron los ojos.

—Sí, bueno, llámalo H. ¿Hoy has quedado con él?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Me abandonas… —Jen dramatizó—. Por cierto, ¿fue mejor con Kiba o con Neji?

Honey se puso roja otra vez.

—Eh, bueno… Yo… Fue… distinto. Parecido… pero distinto…

—Pareces una luz del semáforo —declaró Jen—. ¿Entonces ahora qué hago yo sin ti…?

—Ver a Shika —Honey le guiñó un ojo—. O cotillear con Suzy. Y hablando de cotillear, Alekto y Sai están peleados porque ella no quiere quedarse en Konoha.

—Mejor ver a Shika —decidió la Miyagi—. ¿Qué dices? Qué fuerte… Eso no puede ser… ¡No, no…!

—Pues me lo contó Kankurô, y a él Tisifone —informó la Shiroyama—. Además, por lo visto Alekto anda con el hermano de Lamya y con Sai a vueltas, a la vez.

—Uy… eso tiene que ser genial. Digo… qué mal, ¿no? Pobre Sai, ¡pobre Señor Enamorado-Don Tomate! —lloriqueó Jen—. ¿Por qué…?

—Pues porque Alekto es así… Es bisexual, los hombres a pares —dijo Honey—. ¿Pero a que es interesante? Ah… Y según me ha dicho Kiba, Angel está en Taiyô, por algo será… Je, je, je…

—Menos mal que me das una alegría. Vaya montón de cotilleos, ¿y lo sabe Suzy?

—No, porque se perdió con los bichos, digo, con Shino. Están desconocidos, ay… qué emoción. Y qué más… pues Temari y Aru se ven bastante y Gaara y Lamya no. Eso no cuajó. ¡Qué útil es Kankurô!

—¡Ah! ¿Que te lo contó él? Qué majo…

—Es un cielo con todo y nubes, como Lee. ¡Que por cierto!, aún no sabe lo último. Tengo que contárselo.

—¡¿El qué?! ¿Por qué no me enteré de estas cosas antes? —Jen volvió a dramatizar como sólo ella sabía.

—¿De qué cosas? ¿De que Kankurô es un cielo? ¿De que Lee no sabe algo que tú sí?

—¡Ah! Que le vas a contar lo mismo que a mí. Qué susto, ya pensaba yo otra cosa…

—Bueno, lo mío podría habérselo contado Neji, aunque lo dudo, siendo como es, así que no se lo digas a NADIE.

—Vale… Te lo prometo por lo más sagrado —Jen levantó una mano, muy seria.

—Gracias —Honey la abrazó.

—Esto… no es por nada, pero llego tarde a casa. Me espera mi madre.

—Bueno, ya nos veremos… Me voy con Neji.

Jen volvió para abrazarla.

—Ya eres toda… una mujer.

Entretanto, Shao Hin iba tan tranquilo de paseo por ahí.

—Ay… Me aburro… Me aburro mucho…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasuke de la que pasaba por al lado.

—¡Ay! Qué susto. Sasuke… —Shao Hin lo abrazó por sorpresa—. Eres el único que me entiende…

—¿Ah, sí? Pensaba que yo tampoco te entendía —dijo el Uchiha con voz tan ahogada como él mismo.

—Pues el otro día bien que me entendías…

—¿Yo? Mentira.

—¡Verdad! Además me abrazaste.

—¿Yo? ¡Mentira!

—Sí, sí, tú. Verdad.

—No puede ser —se deprimió Sasuke.

—Pues es —Shao Hin le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió.

El Uchiha sintió algo así como un escalofrío.

—Quita —intentó apartar al tío de Jen, pero no se despegó.

—¿Qué cuentas?

—Números.

—No, eso no. Otra cosa… porfa… —Shao Hin se pegó más.

—¡Que eres una lapa! —se desesperó Sasuke.

En ese momento pasaba Jen, camino de su casa.

—¿Eins? Sasuke… no sabía que estuvieras saliendo con mi tío.

—¡Arj! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Quítame a esta lapa de encima!

—Tras asaltacunas, con mal gusto… —comentó alguien de pasada.

Sus acompañantes se echaron a reír.

—¡Condenada Kurai! —gruñó Sasuke.

—Vale… Qué paciencia… —dijo Jen, cansada—. ¡Tío, ahí vienen unos perros gigantes con dientes muy afilados!

—¡¿Dónde, dónde?! —gritó Shao Hin aterrado.

—Ahí —Jen señaló.

—¡No…! —y su tío huyó despavorido.

Jen y Sasuke se quedaron mirándolo con una mezcla de resignación y sorpresa.

—De nada… ¿eh?

—Gracias, Jen, eres mi hada madrina… —Sasuke dijo, abrazándola.

—Lo sé, lo sé —ella lo abrazó también—. Bueno, ya. Que si nos ve alguien va a pensar mal.

—Eso de que estés con Shikamaru limita mucho.

—No preguntaré… ¿Adónde ibas? Yo voy a mi casa.

—Y yo a la mía.

—Ah, vale. Hasta luego —y Jen se fue pensando en sus cosas—. "¿Por qué no existe la poligamia para nosotras? No es justo…"

—Hasta luego —y Sasuke también se fue pensando en sus cosas—. "Está muy rara… Seguro que es culpa de Shikamaru."

Por su parte, Shao Hin siguió corriendo como el loco que era y sin dirección, hasta que tropezó con alguien.

—¡Socorro! ¡El loco éste me acosa! —gritó Inuko, al borde del paro cardíaco.

Awabi se echó a temblar. Kiba dio un respingo y después le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Shao Hin.

—Me has asustado, pensé que te estaba acosando de verdad.

Sí, por fin las cosas transcurrían con normalidad.

—¡Socorrito! ¡Me persiguen unas bestias! —Shao Hin echó a correr otra vez.

—… Pobre Awabi de mi corazón —Inuko abrazó cariñosamente a su perrito y Kiba la abrazó a ella.

—¡Ayudadmeeeeeeee…! ¡Están ahí! Me observan…

Los dos amantes de los perros se miraron y luego miraron al estilista.

—¿Dónde tienes la droga? —Inuko adoptó la actitud del poli malo, que se le daba muy bien—. Soy ANBU, colaboro con la policía. Más te vale confesar.

Kiba empezó a reírse como poseído.

—No tengo nada de eso… —y Shao Hin se escondió en un arbusto, que debió de confundir con una piscina, a juzgar por su forma de "zambullirse" en él.

—Huyamos —Inuko cogió a Kiba de la mano y salió corriendo—. Ha estado bien, ¿eh?

—Tú siempre estás bien —respondió el Inuzuka, aún riéndose.

—¡No…! ¡Me abandonan…! —gimió Shao Hin al verse solo en el arbusto—. ¡Arj! ¡Un bicho!

Volvió a correr como un poseso.

—Qué ganas tengo de que se largue —comentó Shino al verlo pasar.

—¡Nadie me ayuda…! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque nadie te soporta —contestó Suzy.

—Ignóralo. Que si no se nos pega.

—Sí, será lo mejor. Huyamos.

—¡No…! —gimió Shao Hin llorando literalmente a cascadas.

—Adiós —se despidió Shino sin piedad.

Shao Hin ya no corría, sólo caminaba, pero seguía caminando, a ver si a alguien le daba pena. No coló, claro. Aunque pasaron Hinata y Naruto y lo miraron raro.

—¡Joups…! —se quejó el estilista—. Ya sé, iré a casa de Honey.

Siguió caminando. Llegó y llamó a la puerta.

—Toc, toc. ¿Se puede?

Honey abrió la puerta, toda despeinada.

—No —y volvió a cerrarla.

—¡Uy… Qué carácter…! ¿Y ahora adónde voy? ¡Nadie me quiere!

La chica volvió a reunirse con Neji.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó él.

—El plasta… Qué horror… ¡Consuélame! —ella lo abrazó.

—Ya, ya, ya pasó —Neji dijo, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

Shao Hin se asomó a la ventana y los vio besándose. Neji se apartó y se asomó a la ventana.

—Lárgate y no te sacudo.

—Uy… Vale, vale… —Shao Hin se alejó—. ¿Y ahora? No sé… ¿Qué hago?

—¿Qué tal morirte? —sugirió Sai, cometiendo el error de pararse a preguntarse qué demonios hacía el estilista que no se largaba de una buena vez.

—¡No…! ¡Qué horror! ¿Luego qué haríais vosotros sin mí? —dramatizó el tío de Jen, muy inocente.

—Respirar tranquilos… Sería un consuelo —Sai sonrió a su manera.

—Eso para ti, pero para los demás seguro que no.

—Optimista —replicó el ANBU—. "Alekto…" Jo.

—¿Jo, qué? ¿Qué te pasa? —Shao Hin activó el modo cotilla.

—¡Nada…! Me voy —Sai se fue.

—¡Joups…! —Shao Hin siguió su camino—. Voy a pasar por casa. Tengo hambre y sed.

En casa, que era la casa de Jen, estaban ella y Shikamaru, ya que la madre se había ido después de cotillear un rato con su hija.

—Tsk… Problemática… Por cierto, ¿cuándo se va tu tío?

—No lo sé… Por mí ya se habría ido hace mucho —dijo Jen con sonrisa de mala—. Ojalá que apareciera, abriera la puerta y dijera: 'me voy'. Sería feliz, más todavía.

—¿Más todavía? Casi parece que estás contenta…

—Claro.

¡PLAF! (esto es el sonido de la puerta al abrirse a lo bruto)

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—No sé, puedes ir a ver si te interesa.

Pero antes de que Jen siquiera se moviese, apareció Shao Hin.

—¡Oh…! ¡Qué desastre!

—No hace falta… ¡Qué horror! —dijo Jen.

—¡Jenny…! —Shao Hin la abrazó.

—¡Ah…, quita…! ¡Socorro!

—Bueno, por lo menos no me abraza a mí… —Shikamaru optó por tomárselo con filosofía—. Qué problemático…

—¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora? —le preguntó la chica a su tío.

—Que me tengo que ir urgentemente.

—¿De verdad? —en el rostro de Jen apareció una sonrisa enorme—. Digo… ¿Y eso?

Shao Hin se echó a llorar desconsolado.

—Teatrero…

—¿A éste qué le pasa? Al final va a conseguir darnos pena —dijo Shikamaru como si la simple idea le repugnara.

—Me voy… nadie me quiere ya.

—"Ahora se da cuenta" —pensó Jen resignada—. Bueno, tampoco son todos…

—Gracias, pero no insistas, me voy. Shika… —Shao Hin lo abrazó.

Jen intentó aguantar la risa, pero al final se le escapó.

—¿Por qué me abrazas? Problemático… ¡Hala, fus, fus! —Shikamaru se soltó—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Nada más recoger mis cosas.

—Toma —Jen le alcanzó la maleta.

—¿Ya está hecha?

—Sí, la hizo mamá.

—Oh… Qué amable… ¿No me vais a hacer una despedida?

—Eh… —comenzó Jen.

—¡Adiós! —dijo Shikamaru agitando una mano.

Los otros dos lo miraron raro.

—¡Qué! Es una despedida, ¿no?

—No de ese tipo, sino una GRAN DESPEDIDA —dijo Shao Hin abriendo los brazos con gesto teatral.

—Es que se pasa la vida pegado a la tele —le explicó Jen a shikamaru.

—No me digas. Si quieres te grito más…

—No, gracias. ¿Pero lo vais a hacer, no?

—Claro… —Jen dijo—. Hala, vete a dar una vuelta.

—¡Y no vuelvas pronto! —añadió Shikamaru.

—¿Avisaremos a todos? Será una alegría enorme…

—Sí, hay que celebrar que por fin se largue tu tío. Avísalos tú.

—Qué morro… ¿Y si llamas tú a la mitad?

—¿Tantos? Es mucho trabajo.

—¿Y la mitad de la mitad? —Jen lo miró con cara de aviso.

—¿No puede ser a cuatro? —Shikamaru dijo con pereza.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Vale. Aviso a Ino, Chôji y Yoshi y tú al resto.

—Vale,pero luego ya hablaremos…

—¿De qué? —Shikamaru se hizo el inocente—. Bueno, pues llamo también a Sakura… ¡Problemática!

Jen empezó a llamar a la gente, empezando por Honey.

—¿En serio? ¿Se va? —la Shiroyama se ilusionó como niño en víspera de Reyes—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad! ¡Neji…! ¡Se va Shao Hin!

—¿Quién? —preguntó Neji.

—… ¡El tío de Jen!

—Eso hay que celebrarlo…

—¡Fiesta…!

—¿Puedes llamar a gente por mí? Porfi… —pidió Jen.

—¡Vale! Yo me ocupo de Lee y Hinata… De Tenten no, porque seguro que me cuelga… ¿Qué? —hizo una pausa—. Que a Tenten la llama Neji. Gracias, cielo.

—Gracias, Honey. Voy a seguir llamando. ¡Un beso! —se despidió Jen.

—¿Me has llamado cielo? —Neji enarcó una ceja, divertido—. ¿Y tú eras la que no daba crédito cuando me lo llamó el plasta?

—Sí daba crédito, pero tenía que disimular… Voy a llamar a Hinata.

La voz corrió y en poco tiempo todo el mundo lo sabía.

_Konoha, 10 de abril._

—Qué alivio librarse de ese… señor —comentó Genma.

—¿Alivio? Ya no puedo usarlo para el tiro al blanco… —se quejó Anko.

—En el fondo lo voy a echar de menos… —dijo Jen un poco tristona.

Honey la abrazó. Jen cambió de cara, a una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué tal en vuestra despedida particular…?

Honey se hizo la tonta, pero se puso roja.

—¿Cuál?

—Venga… Que sabes perfectamente de qué te hablo… —su amiga empezó a darle codazos.

—¡Yo no sé nada!

—Ya, ya —Jen pasó a las cosquillas.

—¡No…! ¡Cosquillas no! ¡Malvada…! —Honey empezó a hacerle cosquillas también.

—¡No…! Eso no vale… Pero no voy a parar hasta que me lo digas —Jen dijo, muerta de risa.

—¡No tengo nada que decirte…!

—Estas niñas… —Genma suspiró, resignado—. ¿Y Suzy?

Alguien le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Aquí —era Suzy—. ¿Qué querías?

—Veros a las tres, que hacía mucho que estabais cada una por su lado.

—Y tú por el de Shizune, digo, por el tuyo —contraatacó Anko.

Suzy fue a ayudar a Jen a hacer cosquillas a Honey.

—¡Jo…! ¡Malvada…! ¡Socorro, me torturan!

—¿Yo qué? —pero Genma estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con Anko y no iba a ir a ayudarla.

—"Tenga usted maestros para esto…" —se frustró la Shiroyama.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a parar… —Jen se rió como una mala de película.

—Pobre Honey… —dijo Suzy sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas a la rubia.

—¡Claro, pobre, pobre… pero me torturas!

—Venga, admítelo, que no es malo —Anko seguía a lo suyo.

—¡No señora, no admito nada!

—¿Tenemos que ir nosotras a por ti también? —amenazó Suzy a su sensei.

—¡Sí, por favor…! —suplicó Honey.

—¡Tú admite lo que tengas que admitir, o voy yo también! —amenazó Anko—. ¿Qué tienes que admitir? A ver, que yo me entere.

Al mismo tiempo, pescó a Genma por el cuello del chaleco para que no escapara. Lo cual fue una muy buena idea, dado que él ya estaba haciendo mutis por el foro disimuladamente.

—¡Nada…! —y mientras tanto, Honey estaba casi sin respiración—. ¡Además, igual Yoshi está cerca…! ¡Y encima querréis detalles!

—Ah, ¿que es una historia con detalles? Cuenta, cuenta… que de Yoshi me encargo yo —dijo Anko.

—Sois malas —dramatizó la Shiroyama fingiendo llorar—. Lloraría de verdad si no supiera la lástima que me tenéis.

—Pues a mí no me das pena —declaró su maestra—. ¿Traigo refuerzos o confiesas?

—¡Confieso, confieso…! ¡Muy bien, fue genial, Jen…! ¿Contenta?

—Sí —Jen paró de hacerle cosquillas y la abrazó.

—Pues yo no, no me he enterado de nada. Luego me lo explicáis. Ahora vamos a por él —Suzy dijo.

Las tres chicas empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a Genma, aprovechando que Anko seguía teniéndolo sujeto y no podía huir.

—¡Confiesa, Genma! ¡A que te gusta Shizune! —dijo Anko, picándole con un dedo de la mano que tenía libre.

—¡No! ¡Socorro…!

—¡Ah! Con que era eso… —dijo Jen que no se enteraba de nada—. Pues confiésalo.

—Eso… —añadió Suzy—. Aquí hay para todos.

—Apuntaré eso —repuso Honey poniendo cara de mala.

—¡Estoy rodeado de mujeres malvadas! —dramatizó Genma con ironía.

—¡Sí, y ahora confiesa! —respondió Anko.

—El malvado eres tú, por no contarnos nada.

—Bien dicho, Jen —corroboró la Royama.

—¡Eso! —agregó la cínica, digo, Honey—. ¡Confiesa! Que nosotras creíamos que te gustaba Kurenai-sensei.

—¡Pues no, no me gusta Kurenai!

—Claro que no, porque te gusta Shizune —replicó la Mitarashi.

—¡Que no…!

—¡Que sí! —gritaron las tres alumnas a la vez.

—No se puede hablar con nosotras —Genma concluyó, desesperado.

En aquel momento, y hablando del rey de Roma que por la puerta asoma, pasó por ahí Shizune y se detuvo a comprobar si era verdad lo que veían sus ojos. Es decir, si aquellas mujeres estaban torturando al pobre Genma.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que no nos cuenta nada… —Honey protestó, con expresión facial quejicosa.

—Bueno, tampoco tiene por qué… —Shizune dijo.

—Claro que tiene. ¡Si yo cuento lo mío, los demás también!

—Pues eso. ¿Nos ayudas? —sugirió Anko con muy mala intención.

—Ey… qué buena idea. Eso, ¿te unes? —Jen dijo, encantada.

—Bueno… ¿Qué se supone que tendrías que contar, Genma?

—¡Nada! Tú no les hagas caso, que se inventan cosas.

—No, no. Cuéntaselo, y de paso a nosotras —ordenó Anko.

Mirada de "¿a que damos penita?" de las otras cuatro.

Bueno, al menos ya no le hacían cosquillas.

—Gallina —dijo Jen.

Anko se rió y luego cacareó.

—Qué mal te ha salido… —se sorprendió Shizune.

—¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz?

—Ah… A mí no me ayudaste, ¿no? Pues ahora sufre —Honey dijo, vengativa.

—¡Que confiese, que confiese, que confiese! —cantaron todas menos Shizune a la vez.

—Pobre… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis así?

—Un rato —Suzy contestó.

—Es culpa suya por no confesar primero —Anko se encogió de hombros.

—¡Sois una panda de brujas! —exclamó Genma ofendido—. Menos Shizune, que por lo menos me compadece.

—Jo… únete a nosotras… —Suzy le pidió a Shizune—. Estaría bien un poco de ayuda.

—Esa idea era mía, copionas —Anko dijo.

—¿Esas tenemos? ¡Sólo se lo diría a Shizune, si hubiera algo que contar! —Genma dijo.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Ves! ¡Te gusta! —la Mitarashi replicó rápidamente.

Shizune enrojeció.

—Oh… Qué tierno… ¡Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen…! —cantó Honey.

Anko se le unió, y luego Suzy, Jen y Shao Hin.

—¿Eins? —la Miyagi miró a su tío escamada.

—¡Que se besen, que se besen! —siguió cantando él, feliz.

—¿Qué narices hace éste aquí? Yo pensé que ya se había largado y que por eso estábamos en esta fiesta.

—Suzy… Tú nunca te enteras de nada —dijo Jen muy seria—. Igual que yo. Todo se pega menos la hermosura.

—Estamos celebrando que se va a ir, no que ya se fue —explicó Honey, solícita.

—¡Que se besen, que se besen…! —Anko seguía cantando—. ¡Ey! Me he quedado sin coro… ¡Traidoras!

—Ah, perdón —Jen y Honey volvieron a cantar.

—Vaya por dios… —suspiró Suzy decepcionada.

—¡Que se besen, que se besen! —siguió Shao Hin también—. ¿Quiénes?

—Genma-sensei y Shizune —contestó Honey—. ¡Que se besen, que se…! ¿Dónde están?

—¿Qué, se han ido? Ya no se puede contar con nadie… —protestó Anko.

—¿Por qué? Se ha descubierto él solo —observó Jen.

—¿Quién lo ha dejado escapar? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? —Suzy miró a todos con ojos acusadores.

—Yo… Es que no sabía de qué iba… —admitió Shao Hin.

—Con suerte habrán ido a besarse a otro sitio, así que da igual —Honey dijo, en modo optimista.

—Casi parece que Neji te hace feliz…—comentó Anko con cara pícara.

Su alumna la miró con cautela.

—Pues sí, me voy a buscarlo —y salió corriendo.

—¡Eh, Honey, no huyas! ¡Exijo detalles, exijo detalles! ¡Cobardeeeeee…! —Anko salió corriendo detrás de ella, pero Honey ya estaba con Neji—. Me abandonan.

—Yo me voy también, voy con Shino —Suzy también se fugó.

—Jo… Nos dejaron solitas… —protestó Jen llorando con cascaditas.

—Sí, pero tú puedes abandonarme por Shikamaru y yo no tengo pareja, así que… ¿Vienes a ver si conseguimos emparejar a Kakashi y Kurenai? —a la Mitarashi le dio la inspiración repentina.

—Vale —aceptó Jen.

—Por supuesto —añadió Shao Hin, a quien nadie le había preguntado—. ¡Soy un genio! Mi gran despedida va a ser triunfal con todo lo que pasa hoy.

Anko lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Tú no, ella. Vamos.

Jen la siguió. Pero no fue la única. (¡Chan, chan!)

Encontraron a Kakashi sentado y mirando al infinito.

—¡Hoooola, Kakashi! —saludó Anko sonriente.

—¿Qué clase de séquito traes? —y esto fue lo que el Hatake debió de pensar que era un saludo.

Ella miró hacia atrás.

—¡Ey! ¡Te dije que no vinieras! —gruñó hacia Shao Hin.

—Vamos… que no te dé vergüenza admitir que querías que apareciera.

—Sólo quedan unas horas… —Jen suspiró.

—¿Sólo? Me voy a hacer vieja esperando. ¡Bueno! ¿Qué cuentas, Kakashi?

—Números.

—No seas así, cuéntanos algo.

Kakashi empezó a contar en voz alta, quizá sintiéndose muy gracioso, o igual sólo quería molestar.

—Qué chistoso… —dijo Jen—. ¿Y a mí no me cuentas nada?

Shao Hin puso la oreja y sacó una libreta y un boli de ésos con una pelusa.

—No —contestó Kakashi.

—Bueno, pues nos vamos a hablar con Kurenai, a ver si ella nos dice algo. ¿Vienes? —preguntó Anko.

—¿Para qué?

—Hombre, pues para hablar con ella… ¿Qué esperabas?

—De vosotros tres, cualquier cosa.

—¿Y si lo llevamos a la fuerza? —sugirió Shao Hin.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que se te ocurre una buena idea —dijo la Mitarashi mirando a Kakashi con cara de mala.

Kakashi huyó. Anko lo persiguió y fueron corriendo por todo el local, hasta que el Hatake acabó estrellado en la pared a unos quince centímetros de Kurenai, más o menos.

—Misión cumplida —anunció Anko sacudiéndose las manos como para limpiárselas de polvo.

—Eso le pasa por huir de nosotras —dijo Jen.

—¡Coff, coff! De nosotros —corrigió Shao Hin.

—No, tú no cuentas —replicó su sobrina.

—¡Joups!

—Me parece que ésa no es la mejor forma de frenar, Kakashi —Kurenai dijo, sonriendo.

—Muy graciosa…

Jen se quedó observando. Shao Hin apuntó algo en la libreta y no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Anko se puso a fisgar por encima de su hombro.

—¿A ver?

—¿Por qué tú y Anko andáis correteando por ahí? —preguntó Kurenai.

—No es mi culpa, ella me persiguió y yo me escapé.

—No… No mires, qué vergüenza… —protestó Shao Hin cuando Anko ya había leído todo lo que ponía en su libreta.

—Es un poco tarde ya —comentó Jen.

Shao Hin la miró mal, y ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Estáis los dos locos —Kurenai dijo, refiriéndose a Anko y Kakashi.

—Ya. Forma parte de nuestro encanto —el Hatake respondió sin modestia ninguna—. Esto lo he dicho por decir alguna tontería.

Jen le quitó la libreta a Shao Hin y leyó sus anotaciones, a saber: _Kakashi y Kurenai: ¿?; Genma y Shizune: Sí_.

—Buen resumen de la situación —comentó Anko releyéndolo.

—Dices muchas a lo largo del día —Kurenai dijo.

—Exacto, para seguir el ritmo.

La Yûhi se rió.

—¡Qué absurdo eres!

—Qué pasa… Me gusta hacerte reír…

Anko le quitó la libreta a Jen y el boli con la pelusa a Shao Hin y escribió: _A Kakashi le gusta hacer reír a Kurenai. Kakashi y Kurenai: SÍ_.

—Gracias —dijo Shao Hin.

—Qué dos… —dijo Jen sacando su propia libreta.

—Parecemos Van Gaal —Anko dijo, sin devolverle la suya al estilista.

—¿Por qué te gusta hacerme reír?

—Bueno, es un hobby… Algunos coleccionan mariposas, otros escriben poesía y yo te hago reír —explicó Kakashi.

—¡Tonto…!

Pero al ver el parpadeo del Hatake, a Kurenai no le quedó más remedio que reírse.

—Qué monos… —dijo Shao Hin.

—Y que lo digas… —dijo Jen.

Se abrazaron emocionados.

—¿Te remarco el "sí"? —preguntó Anko, aún con la libreta de Shao Hin y además con un rotulador rojo que no se sabía de dónde había sacado.

—Sí… Y pon un corazoncito.

Jen seguía emocionada.

—Necesito a Shika…

—Pues vete a buscarlo —dijo Anko dibujando el corazoncito—. Y si eso te contamos lo que pase.

—Vale —Jen "huyó".

—¿Ves cómo me necesitas? —dijo Shao Hin.

—La verdad, no.

Mientras tanto Kakashi estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Kurenai y ella se estaba riendo como poseída.

—Qué emocionante… —suspiró Shao Hin con los ojos brillantes y a punto de llorar—. Es la mejor despedida de mi vida…

—¿Todo el mundo hace fiesta cuando te vas? —preguntó Anko dibujando monigotes y el símbolo de Konoha en la libreta—. Deberías hacértelo mirar.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Por nada, por nada…

—Pensaba… A ver si se besan…

Kurenai escapó de las cosquillas de Kakashi.

—Síguelos, yo me quedo aquí por si vuelven —sugirió Anko.

—¿A ellos dos? Vale

—Igual se besan —en realidad, la Mitarashi estaba viendo a Ino y Yoshi muy pegados y a la vez vigilando que no hubiera ningún Yamanaka a la vista.

Shao Hin fue siguiendo a los "tortolitos", pensando que no se perdería ningún detalle. No es que hubiera muchos detalles que perderse, pero por el camino se encontraron con Hinata y Naruto, Honey y Neji, Suzy y Shino y Kiba e Inuko, lo cual distrajo un poco al estilista. Al final perdió de vista a su objetivo principal. Fue buscándolos por todos lados, pero como se paraba a "hablar" con todo el mundo, no los encontró. Lo bueno fue que Anko sí lo perdió de vista a él.

Entonces Shao Hin se subió encima de una silla, que se rompió y él cayó sentado. Se levantó y se subió encima de una mesa.

—¡Coff, coff! —tosió para llamar la atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Suzy.

—Qué miedo… —dijo Jen.

—¿No puede estar callado? —se quejó Kiba.

—No —contestó la Miyagi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¡Un minuto de silencio…! —dijo Shao Hin.

—¿Por qué, te mueres? —preguntó Yoshi esperanzado.

El estilista no lo oyó.

—Es una pena… pero me tengo que ir —dijo casi llorando.

Se produjeron aplausos y gritos varios.

—¡Pero no llores por nosotros, que vamos a estar muy bien! —dijo Sai.

—Ay, qué majos… Cuánto me quieren…

—Ssss… No veas cuánto… —dijo Sasuke.

—Éste se lo busca —Honey dijo, en voz baja y con cara de mala.

—¡Adiós, chicos…! ¡Muak, muak! —ahora Shao Hin sí estaba llorando, emocionado y tirando besos a diestro y siniestro.

—Está mal de la cabeza —dijo Shino.

—¡Vaya que sí! —respondió Naruto.

—Mira quién fue a hablar… —replicó Jen.

—Quiero un último abrazo colectivo —pidió Shao Hin.

—Yo no doy abrazos colectivos —dijo Neji.

—Claro, tú sólo abrazas a Honey —le picó Lee sonriendo.

Por toda respuesta, el Hyûga abrazó a Honey.

—¡Sólo uno…! —insistió Shao Hin como un niño pequeño.

—¡Puf! —eso fue lo que Suzy debió de pensar que era una respuesta.

Jen fue a darle un abrazo a Shao Hin.

—Conmigo que no cuente —Suzy dijo.

—¡Venga, jóvenes, sin empujar! ¡Los que no quieran abrazar a este señor, que dejen paso a los que sí quieran! —Gai dijo, entusiasta.

Honey fue a abrazar a Shao Hin y de la que pasaba arrastró a Lee y a Hinata.

—¡Gracias por criticar al mono…! —dijo toda emocionada.

Gruñido sordo del "mono". Al final Suzy también fue a abrazar al estilista, que se sonaba haciendo mucho ruido y trataba de secarse las lágrimas.

—Si en el fondo nos cae bien —dijo Lee.

—Gracias, gracias…

—¿Le conseguimos los autógrafos de los protagonistas de "La despechada"? —sugirió Genma con tono de cachondeo.

—Pobre… ¡No ¡Que luego no se marcha nunca! —se asustó Suzy.

—… ¡Cierto! Mejor lo dejamos estar…

Shao Hin abrazó muy fuerte a todos los que habían ido al abrazo colectivo, luego los soltó. Se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto de despedida, tipo personaje de western cuando se marcha.

—¿Se va ya? —preguntó Ino con ojos de estrellitas.

—Sí, hija, sí —dijo Jen, feliz, pero a la vez "triste". A ver ahora a quién iba a insultar y maltratar como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Me parece que a partir de ahora vas a ver mucho más la tele para insultar a los tertulianos, ¿no? —Shikamaru dijo.

—Sí, porque tú solo no lo aguantarías todo…

A lo lejos se veía una sombra alejándose: Shao Hin volvía.

—¿Pero qué pasa ahora? ¿No se iba? —dijo Suzy, molesta.

Shao Hin cogió algo.

—Se me olvidaba el bolso.

**Notas:**

Y así se acaba el fic. Así que hoy no habrá preguntas del final. Encima tampoco sabemos la respuesta a la del capítulo anterior, así que… bueno… nos tenemos que despedir.

Nos vemos en el próximo fic.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


End file.
